El Clan Perdido: Los Poseedores De La Llama Dorada
by XxRisexX
Summary: Issei no pudo salvar a Rias de su compromiso con Riser, poco despues el resto de las chicas del club del ocultismo tambien lo abandonan, Issei decide continuar con su vida pero un misterio sobre su linage lo obligara a tomar una dificil decisión
1. Excalibur

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

><p>Dialogos:<p>

(larga vida a los Oppai) pensamientos barios

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, ect.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo uno<strong>__Excaliburn

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Inframundo –Zona desconocida-<strong>_

En una de las bastas zonas del inframundo que todavía no han sido exploradas por completo se hayo un descubrimiento que podía cambiar todo lo conocido por los demonios.

-¡e-esto es! –exclamo asombrado uno de los demonios que exploraban las bastas zonas.

-¡Un castillo! –exclamaron al unisonó alrededor de 80 demonios, ellos fueron los encargados de explorar esta región y informar cualquier descubrimiento.

Frente a los exploradores se encontraba un imponente castillo, pese a su antigüedad parecía estar en condiciones aceptables.

-¡todo el mundo espere! –dijo uno de los demonios.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto su colega.

-necesito un grupo de al menos 6 voluntarios, vamos a entrar en ese castillo –dijo el explorador líder, el era un demonio de aspecto mayor digamos que entre unos 45 o 50 años vestido con la ropa que por lo general usan los arqueólogos.

-¡Pero que está diciendo profesor! Ese castillo debe estar plagado de trampas! –exclamo un demonio más joven de cabello negro de entre unos 20 años de edad.

-es lo más probable, pero mi instinto me dice que algo muy importante esta dentro de ese castillo –dijo el profesor.

El resto de los demonios estaban un tanto preocupados, nadie quería ser un voluntario ya que la posibilidad de regresar era al menos de un 40 a 50%.

-está bien…iré yo solo –dijo el profesor.

-e-espere profesor, lo acompañare –el mismo demonio de cabello negro dio un paso al frente como voluntario.

-yo también –otro demonio de cabello castaño dio un paso al frente.

-necesitara ayuda física profesor –otro demonio dio un paso al frente, el tenia la cabeza afeitada y mayor masa muscular en comparación de los otros demonios.

-yo también iré profesor, de encontrar antiguos jeroglíficos necesitara mi ayuda –dando un paso al frente una chica de largo cabello rubio.

Al parecer nadie más se atrevió a dar un paso, todos los demás prefirieron quedarse y armar el campamento.

-les agradezco su ayuda, Mark, Carlos, Douglas y Jennifer –dijo el profesor.

-no pienso perderme el descubrimiento histórico del año –dijo el demonio de cabello castaño Carlos.

-si no ayudo al profesor lo más seguro es que se pierda después de dar un paso ahí dentro –dijo el demonio de cabello negro Mark.

-sin mí no podremos retirar cualquier obstáculo que aparezca en nuestro camino –dijo el fortachón Douglas.

-y si yo no estoy ahí terminaran destruyendo algo importante –dijo la única mujer Jennifer.

-se escucho como si dijeras que rompemos lo que tocamos –dijo Mark.

-y no es así –dijo de forma sarcástica Jennifer.

-esta chica me ase enojar –dijo Mark

-déjense de jugar y pónganse en marcha –dijo el profesor.

Así los 5 marcharon en dirección al castillo.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Dentro del Castillo desconocido-<strong>_

Como lo sospecharon el castillo estaba lleno de trampas, los 5 tuvieron que pasar por muchas trampas en su camino.

-¡ahhhh! –grito Mark -¡qué demonios ase esta trampa aquí!.

-¡esto es estúpido! ¡además de cliché! –dijo Jennifer.

-¡dejen de quejarse y corran! –exclamo el profesor montado sobre Douglas.

Los 5 estaban corriendo por sus vidas, detrás de ellos una piedra redonda los perseguía muy al estilo Indiana Jones.

-¡giren en esta esquina! –exclamo Carlos.

El grupo giro escapando por poco la piedra que impacto contra una de las paredes del castillo atravesándola.

El grupo entro en una habitación que parecía la sala central del castillo.

-hah hah ¡qué demonios pasa en este castillo! –exclamo Mark sin aliento.

-pregunto… lo mismo –dio Jennifer.

-debe haber algo sumamente importante en este castillo para que haiga tantas trampas –dedujo el profesor.

-espero que haiga algo importante de lo contrario me enojare y mucho –dijo Mark

-ya hemos recorrido gran parte del castillo y solo encontramos escombros y documentos estropeados por los climas del inframundo –dijo Douglas.

-todavía falta por revisar muchachos, no hay que desanimarse –dijo el profesor.

-exactamente donde estamos –dijo Carlos.

-veamos… en referencia a este viejo mapa del castillo estamos en la parte central de este –dijo Jennifer localizándose en el mapa.

-¿podemos estar seguros de ese mapa? –pregunto Mark

-…-

-como lo supuse, oh estamos en el lugar correcto o estamos sumamente perdidos.

-tranquilícense chicos… -algo llamo la atención del profesor.

-que pasa profesor, encontró algo –dijo Mark viendo como el profesor revisaba una inscripción en la pared.

-veamos que dice –dijo Jennifer examinando los jeroglíficos –"aquel que tenga en sus venas la sangre de la llama elemental, poder recibirá y…" no puedo descifrar la ultima parte –dijo Jennifer.

-yo tampoco Jenn…pero la inscripción dice algo mas –dijo el profesor –"aquel que domine la llama caliente y la fría así como el colmillo de la vestía podrá hacer frente al mal de los tres signos" –dijo el profesor.

-¿la llama caliente y la fría? –dijo Mark.

-¿el colmillo de la vestía? –dijo Carlos.

-¿La vestía de los tres signos? –dijo Douglas

-a que se refería esta inscripción –dijo Jennifer.

-aquí corre una briza, hay algo debajo de este trono –dijo el profesor –Douglas ayúdame aquí.

-claro profesor…!empujen! –entre Douglas, Mark y Carlos empujaron el pesado trono, debajo de este había una escalaran en formada de espiral.

-¿Bajamos? –dijo dudoso Mark.

-dónde está tu sentido de la aventura muchacho –dijo el profesor para bajar las escaleras.

-creo que quedo debajo de la última piedra que trato de apastarnos –dijo Mark, a mala gana siguió al profesor.

-las damas primero –dijo Carlos.

-miedosos –dijo Jennifer

Los 5 bajaron por las inmensas escaleras que no parecían tener fin, después de un buen tiempo llegaron frente a dos grandes puertas.

-tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que deberías irnos –dijo Mark

-no seas cobarde muchacho, ahora hay que abrir estas puertas –dijo el profesor.

Mark empujo de la puerta derecha y Carlos y Mark de la izquierda, los tres pusieron toda su fuerza para mover esas pesadas puertas.

El sonido de esas pesadas puertas moviéndose rechinaron por todo el lugar, al abrirse las puertas una brisa paso entre los exploradores dejándolos a los 5 completamente boquiabiertos.

-e-esto es –dijo Mark.

-como es esto posible –dijo Douglas.

-esto tiene que ser una broma –dijo incrédulo Carlos.

-no…por lo antiguo del lugar es ubio que nunca ha sido abierto hasta ahora –dijo Jennifer.

-¡rápido esto tenemos que informárselo a Sirzechs-sama y al resto de los Yondaoi-Maou! –exclamo el profesor.

El descubrimiento dentro de ese castillo cambiara el curso de toda la historia conocida por los demonios.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Mundo Humano-<strong>_

Avían pasado dos meses desde que Rías perdió el Raiting Game contra Riser, aun peleando con todas sus fuerzas Issei no pudo vencer a Riser y Rías fue obligada a casarse con él.

En un principio Issei trato de anular el compromiso…pero sus esperanzas se rompieron cuando 2 semanas desde que Raiser y Rías se casaron ella demostró estar "feliz" a su lado.

Al ver que Rías estaba feliz Issei desistió a la idea de interferir, si ella era feliz él no se metería…lo que él no sabía es que al mes del compromiso Akeno, Koneko y la misma Asia decidieron unieres al Harem de Riser.

Por dos semanas Issei se encontró hecho pedazos, la persona de la cual se enamoro y por la cual decidió dar todo por salvarla lo dejaron por un pedante como Riser.

Pero después de un tiempo Issei se recupero, dejaría ese amor en el pasado y se concentraría en su futuro, puede que Rías y el resto de las chicas del club del ocultismo no estuvieran en el mundo Humano pero eso no impedía que pudiera hacer los contratos para ganar poder y poder convertirse en demonio de clase alta.

Eso nos lleva a este momento

-¡haaa! –en el bosque detrás de la academia Issei y Kiba entrenaban para volverse más fuertes.

-¡tu velocidad a mejorado mucho Issei-kun! –dijo Kiba atacando por el costado a Issei.

CLANK

-¡tu fuerza también aumento Kiba! –Issei utilizo la Bossted Gear para detener la espada de Kiba.

-pasamos al entrenamiento de espadas? –dijo Kiba.

-lánzala –dijo Issei.

Kiba creó otra espada y se la lanzo a Issei, en el trascurso de estas dos semanas Issei y Kiba subieron mucho su habilidad.

-¡Tu velocidad es comparable a la mía Issei-kun! –exclamo Kiba chocando espadas con el castaño.

-¡tu fuerza ah aumentado mucho también Kiba! –varias chispas volaron producto del choque de ambas espadas.

Issei aprendió el manejo de espadas por Kiba, no era un maestro pero tampoco alguien que no pudiera pelar armado.

-[BOSST] _**[Dragón Shoot] **_–exclamo Issei disparando una energía de color rojo contra Kiba.

-_[Mirror Sword] _–exclamo Kiba creando una nueva espada, esta tenía el filo completamente reluciente, al igual que un espejo absorbió y devolvió el poder de Issei.

La energía rojiza de dirigía directo contra Issei, entonces Issei inhalo una gran cantidad de aire tanto que su tórax se expandió.

-_**[**__**Karyū No Hōkō] **_–de su boca una gran llamarada de fuego impacto contra la energía rojiza.

BOOOM

El resultado de ambos ataques colisionando fue una gran explosión que quemo parte del bosque.

-tus ataques de fuego han mejorado mucho Issei-kun –dijo Kiba.

-gracias a las pasos a seguir que me dio Ddraig ya puedo controlar mi poder de fuego –dijo Issei.

[Al ser mi portador automáticamente te conviertes en parte dragón] –dijo el dragón encerrado en la Bossted Gear –[qué clase de dragón podrías ser si no puedes crear ni una mísera llama].

-para alguien que lleve solo 3 meses desde que conoce este lado del mundo en un gran avance que siquiera pueda hacer lo que enseñas Ddraig.

[todos dicen lo mismo al principio] –dijo el dragón gales.

-¿damos por terminado el entrenamiento de hoy? –dijo Kiba.

-sí, estoy cansado, utilizar mi poder de fuego y la Bossted Gear por tanto tiempo agotan mis reservas.

[En comparación a cuando utilizaste por primera vez el Bossted Gear, tu energía a crecido en gran medida, tienes que agradecérselo al caballero ese]

-eso hago –respondió Issei.

-¿Qué dijo? –pregunto Kiba ya que el no puede escuchar la conversación del castaño con el dragón.

-dijo que en comparación a la primera vez que utilice el Bossted Gear mi energía a aumentado mucho, me dice se debe a nuestros entrenamientos diarios y que te agradezca por eso.

-no tiene porque hacerlo, ambos lo hacemos para poder ser mas fuertes –dijo Kiba.

-ahí lo tienes –le dijo Issei a la gema del guante.

[…]

-se quedo callado, bueno ya esta anocheciendo será mejor irnos –dijo Issei.

-si, como siempre mañana después de la escuela entrenamos –dijo Kiba recogiendo sus cosas.

-ok…ah –dijo Issei recordando algo.

-¿pasa algo? –pregunto Kiba.

-antes de entrenar tenemos que hacer el papeleo del club… ¿Cómo asía buchou para arreglárselas con tanto papeleo? –pregunto el castaño.

-Akeno-san la ayudaba, bueno mañana tendremos que hacer el pápelo –dijo Kiba –Nos vemos mañana Issei-kun –dijo Kiba marchándose.

-Mañana –dijo Issei despidiéndose y marchándose a su casa.

* * *

><p>El en el camino a su casa Issei paso por el parque donde fue asesinado por el ángel caído Reynalle y recordó como Rías lo revivió como demonio.<p>

-Buchou…-Dijo Issei en un leve susurro.

[¿la extrañas compañero?] –pregunto el dragón rojo.

-…en un comienzo me sentí patético por no poder ayudarla, además que me sentí pero cuando el resto de las chicas se fueron con Riser…pero por lo que me dijo Grayfia-san Buchou y las demás están felices al lado de Riser.

[No te molesta]

-no…si ellas están felices porque debería de estar molesto…en un principio pensé que si lograba salvar a Buchou tal vez solo tal vez podría estar junto con ella…un sueño algo tonto no crees –dijo Issei.

[…puede que la chica Gremory te allá dejado, pero eso no indica que estarás solo ese chico Kiba está pasando por lo mismo, el también fue dejado atrás]

-no me gusta el hecho de pasar mis ratos libres con un chico, mas si es el príncipe azul de la escuela, quiere pasar mi tiempo asiendo cosas ecchi con chicas lindas de grandes oppais.

[Que digas esas tonterías indica que estas bien]

-toda esta charla era…¿porque estabas preocupado por cómo me sentía?

[no…claro que no] –dijo el dragón.

-gracias Ddraig –dijo sinceramente el castaño.

[No se dé que me hablas] –exclamo el dragón.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, sin ningún impedimento solo con la tranquila briza de la noche.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Residencia Hyoudou-<strong>_

-ya llegue –dijo Issei abriendo la puerta principal de su casa y quitándose los zapatos.

-bienvenido hijo –su madre lo recibió –¿qué tal te fue hoy en clase?

-lo normal, ¿y papa? –pregunto el castaño.

-está dándose un baño, recién llega del trabajo.

-oh, esperare a que salga para darme un baño.

-por cierto hijo ¿Hoy fue Asia-chan? –pregunto su madre, su madre se encariño con la moja rubia.

-no…como te dije ella fue a visitar a unos parientes que ella recién conocía que tenia –mintió el castaño –no se exactamente cuando regresara.

-ahh y yo que me llevaba tan bien con Asia-chan, era como la hija que nunca tuve.

-que cosas dices mama, estaré en mi habitación llámame cuando papa salga del baño –dijo el castaño subiendo a su habitación.

* * *

><p>El castaño se encontraba meditando, desde la partida de las chicas tuvo tiempo para pensar.<p>

-Ddraig.

[Que sucede socio]

-además del entrenamiento hay alguna forma para volverme más fuerte –dijo el castaño.

[el entrenamiento es necesario socio, mientras más experiencia ganes podrás llegar al Balance Breaker]

-¿Balance Breaker?

[es la forma evolucionada de las Sacred Gear, una vez tengas más poder y logres manifestar tu deseo podrás activar el Balance Breaker]

-¿deseo?

[con el tiempo lo entenderás, por ahora concéntrate en aumentar tu resistencia y dominar al completo el poder de tus llamas]

-entendido.

* * *

><p>Issei se dirigía como siempre a la escuela y como era de esperarse en cierto punto se encontró con sus dos amigos pervertidos.<p>

-¡Issei! –Gritaron sus dos amigos corriendo contra Issei.

[socio te recomiendo que des un paso a la derecha]

Y como Ddraig dijo Issei dio un paso a la derecha y ambos chicos se estrellaron contra el poste de luz.

-¿Qué trataban de hacer? –pregunto el castaño.

-¡dinos que sabes algo de Rías One-sama y del resto del club del ocultismo! –exclamaron los dos.

-otra vez, ya les dije que no sé donde están, creo que Buchou fue a con sus familiares.

-¡cuando volverán nuestras adoradas One-samas! –exclamaron los chicos.

-no creen que están siendo exagerados.

-¡cállate Gay!

-¡como me llamaron! –exclamo furioso el castaño.

-desde que las chicas del club del Ocultismo se te ve todo el tiempo junto con el príncipe azul Kiba Yuto.

-¡me están llamando gay por estar cerca de mi amigo! –exclamo el castaño.

-si, además de los rumores de que ustedes dos son pareja …Ghe –Issei tomo por el cuello a ambos.

-¿Quién difundió ese rumor? –exclamo el castaño con un aura completamente negra.

-¡No lo sabemos!

-…Bien –el castaño soltó a ambos –será mejor que no descubra que fueron ustedes o la pasaran muuuuuy mal –dijo Issei.

-juramos que no fuimos nosotros –dijeron ambos muy asustados.

-eso espero –el castaño camino asía la escuela.

-si se entera que fuimos nosotros los que esparcimos el rumor de seguro nos mata –dijo Motohama.

-no creo que lo descubra.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Salón del Club del Ocultismo-<strong>_

El resto del día transcurrió de forma tranquila, Issei se encontraba en el salón del ocultismo rellenando los papeles que tenía que entregar al consejo estudiantil.

-¿Qué pongo en los gastos del presupuesto? –pregunto Issei.

-ya que estos meses no hemos comprado nada déjalo en blanco –dijo Kiba también ayudando con el pápelo.

-rayos esto nos tomara horas, como le hacían Buchou y Akeno-san –dijo el castaño ya cansado de tanto papeleo.

Después de una hora de trabajo terminaron los informes que debían entregar al consejo estudiantil.

-por fin está listo, por Satán me siento muy cansado –dijo el castaño.

-yo igual, no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de trabajos –dijo Kiba.

Ambos se dirigían al salón del consejo estudiantil para entregar el informe y de ahí ponerse a entrenar.

Toc Toc

-adelante –dijo una vos al otro lado de la puerta.

-con permiso –dijeron ambos, dentro se encontraban los miembros del consejo estudiantil.

-buenas tardes Kiba Yuto-kun Hyoudou Issei-san –dijo la presidenta del conseja estudiantil Sona Stiri.

-buenas tardes Kaicho –dijeron de forma respetuosa ambos.

-aquí le traemos el informe del club del ocultismo Kaicho –dijo Kiba entregándole los documentos.

-parece que todo está en orden, antes de que se vallan tengo un trabajo para ustedes.

-¿Un trabajo? –dijo Issei.

-se que sin Rías y el resto el grupo Gremory no está al cien por ciento, pero recibimos una solicitud para eliminar a un demonio callejero –dijo la morena Stiri.

-entiendo, Kiba y yo iremos a eliminar al demonio callejero –dijo Issei.

-mi peón y Torre los ayudaran en esta misión –dijo Sona.

Dos personas dieron un paso al frente.

-otra vez tocamos juntos eh Hyoudou –dijo un chico de cabello rubio con aspecto de pandillero, el [Peón] de Sona Saji Genshirou.

-tu "Absorpcion Line" nos será de mucha ayuda Saji –dijo Issei chocando puños con el rubio, ambos se detestaron al conocerse pero en poco tiempo se volvieron amigos y rivales.

-esta vez no utilices esa extraña técnica Hyoudou –dijo la otra persona, era una chica alta pelo color azul hasta el cuello con ojos a juego con el color del pelo, la [Torre] de Sona Tsubasa Yura.

-lo de la ves pasada fue un error Yura-san, no quería usar el _**[Dress Breaker]**_ –se disculpo el castaño.

-eso no cambia el hecho que me debes un uniforme nuevo –dijo la peli azul.

-juro que te lo pagare –dijo el castaño juntando ambas manos en suplica.

-¿donde se encuentra el demonio? –pregunto Kiba.

-estas son las coordenadas donde se lo vio por última vez, tengan cuidado tengo entendido que este demonio callejero es poderoso –dijo Sona.

-tendremos cuidado Kaicho, Kiba y yo prometemos traer a sus siervos sanos y a salvo –dijo Issei.

-no hables como si fueras la gran cosa Hyoudou –dijo Saji.

-nos retiramos Kaicho –dijo Kiba.

Los 4 salieron a eliminar al demonio callejero.

-parece que Kiba-san y Hyoudou-kun se repusieron a la falta de Rías Gremory –dijo otra chica bien dotada de cabello largo y negro con lentes de montura color azul, es la [Reina] de Sona Tsubaki Shinra.

-aun me es difícil de aceptar que Rías decidiera estar con Riser, fue un duro golpe para Hyoudou-kun y Kiba-san…pero me siento tranquila al ver que lograron reponerse –dijo Sona con una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Bosques a las afueras de la ciudad de Kuo-<strong>_

El grupo conformaros por Issei, Kiba, Saji y Yura estaban tratando de localizar al demonio callejero que se escondió dentro del bosque.

-¿Por qué todos los demonios callejeros se ocultan en lugares con pinta de película de terror? –dijo Issei.

-eso no te lo discuto Hyoudou, bosque oscuro, niebla y apunto de anochecer…tiene toda la pinta que de repente saldrá algún loco con una sierra eléctrica con una máscara de hockey.

-¡No seas pájaro de mal augurio! –exclamo Issei.

-no creo que algo así valla a pasar –dijo Kiba siendo el más tranquilo.

-s-si…e-es ri-ridiculo que algo así valla a pasar –dijo Yura tratando de disimular su miedo.

(esta aterrada) –pensaron Issei y Saji al unisonó.

CRACK

-Kyaaa –Yura grito como niña pequeña y se aferro a Issei.

-Yu-¡Yura-san! –Exclamo Issei rojo por el repentino contacto, además de poder sentir los Oppais de la [Torre] en su pecho.

-¡Hyoudou maldito suertudo! –dijo Saji celoso.

Al darse cuenta que solo fue el sonido de una rama al pisarla y que estaba muy pegada a Issei Yura se separo con la cara muy roja.

-di-discúlpame por eso –dijo ella evitando el contacto visual con el castaño.

-n-no hay problema –dijo Issei también rojo.

-GRAAAAAAAA

De momento el demonio callejero apareció para matar el ambiente, era un ser de aspecto reptiliano cubierto de pelo con colmillos muy grandes y filosos.

-¡ahí esta! –exclamo Kiba, utilizando su Sacred Gear "Sword Birth" creó una espada larga.

-"Bossted Gear" –exclamo Issei materializando el guante rojo.

-"Absorpcion Line" –dijo Saji materializando lo que parecía un dragón enrollado en su mano izquierda.

-¡Kiba-san atacare primero! –dijo Yura dando un potente salto y pateando a la gran vestía en la espalda.

-GRAAAAAAAAAAA –la vestía rugió y intento atacar a Yura usando sus afiladas garras.

-¡oh no, no lo harás! –exclamo Saji sujetando el brazo de la vestía con la línea de su Sacred Gear -¡Kiba-san Hyoudou su turno!

A una velocidad increíble Kiba corto una de las patas de la vestía.

-¡Nos toca Ddraig! –exclamo Issei.

[listo socio] [BOSST] [BOSST]

Issei cargo dos Bosst y creó un fuego de color naranja que cubrió sus dos brazos hasta los codos y se lanzo contra la bestia.

-_**[**__** Karyū No Tekken] **__(Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego) _–Issei conecto un fuerte golpe en el abdomen de la bestia obligándola a retroceder y impactar contra el suelo.

-GRAAAA –la vestía grito adolorida por el golpe.

(Ddraig… ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué mis llamas tienen este color? Además que sentí que mi fuerza es mayor incluso con esos dos Bosst) –pensó el castaño.

[No lo sé compañero, algo extraño está pasando…pero siento que estas llamas provienen de tu propio poder] –explico el dragón

(¿Mi propio poder? Ahhh no entiendo que pasa) –Issei volvió a lanzarse contra el demonio.

-GRAAA –El demonio Rugió y lanzo una gran ventisca helada contra los 4.

-¡ahhh me estoy congelando! –exclamo Saji al ver como de apoco una capa de hielo cubría sus piernas.

El resto también empezaba a congelarse, en ese momento Issei se paro frente a ellos.

-¡los cubriere! _**[Flame barrier] **__(Barrera de Llamas) –_Exclamo Issei creando una muralla protectora de fuego –¡¿se encuentran bien?!

-si, gracias a ti Issei-kun –dijo Kiba.

-buen trabajo Hyoudou, tus llamas son mucho más fuertes –dijo Saji elogiando.

-¡no hay tiempo que perder ahí que acabar con esa cosa! –exclamo Yura, pero en el fondo quería agradecer a Issei por salvarla.

-¡Kiba tu y yo atacaremos las piernas, Saji utiliza la línea para mantener su boca cerrada y Yura-san tu golpéalo con todas tus fuerzas en el vientre! –dijo Issei al mando.

-¡¿Quién te puso al mando?! ¡Aun así aremos lo que dices! –exclamo Saji.

-¡retirare la barrera! ¡Kiba dame una espada! –exclamo Issei.

-¡ten Issei-kun! –exclamo Kiba creando una espada igual a la zulla y dándosela a Issei.

-¡ahora! –exclamo Issei.

Cuando la barrera callo Issei y Kiba se movieran a una gran velocidad, el demonio abrió su boca y lanzo estacas de hielo contra ellos.

-¡Kiba izquierda! –exclamo Issei al ver como una estaca estaba por darle al rubio.

-¡entendido Issei-kun! –Kiba destruyo las estacas que iban contra él.

-¡Saji! –exclamo Issei.

-¡lo tengo! –Saji corrió y utilizando la línea de su Sacred Gear sello la boca del demonio.

-¡Nos toca! –exclamo Issei.

ZASS

ZASS

Issei y Kiba cortaron las patas traseras del demonio, chorros de sangre salieron de los muñones cortados del demonio.

-GRUuu –el demonio trato de rugir en agonía pero al tener sus fauces cerradas no lo consiguió.

-¡Yura-san! –exclamo Issei.

-¡muérete de una vez! –exclamo Yura golpeando con todas sus fuerzas en el vientre del demonio despegándolo del suelo elevándolo unos metros en el aire.

-¡lo rematare! –Issei empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de aire en su pecho -_**[**__**Karyū No Hōkō] **_–Issei disparo la gran llamarada de fuego naranja contra la criatura, este torrente de llamas engullo al demonio quemándolo hasta que quedo hecho cenizas.

-hah hah –Issei respiraba con dificultad, el no quiso pero ese ataque salió con más poder del que pensaba.

-¡Lo lograste Hyoudou! –exclamo Saji palmeando muy fuerte la espalda de Issei.

-¡DOLIOOOO! –grito Issei -¡acaso quieres romperme la espalda, además no ves que estoy muy cansado por usar tanto poder! –exclamo Issei queriendo golpear a Saji pero calendo cansado en el intento.

-di-disculpa, no pensé que estuvieras tan cansado –dijo Saji pasando el brazo de Issei por su hombro para darle apoyo.

-¿te encuentras bien Issei-kun? –pregunto su compañero.

-si…solo utilice mas energía de la cuenta…con descansar un poco estaré recuperado.

Así los 4 regresaron a la academia Kuo después de cumplir con la tarea que le mandaron.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Sala del Consejo Estudiantil-<strong>_

-Kaicho regresamos –dijo la [Torre] Yura.

-parece que cumplieron con la misión, ¿le paso algo a Hyoudou? –pregunto Sona al ver que Kiba y saji cargaban con un muy cansado castaño.

-estoy bien Kaicho…solo use mas energía de la cuenta…estoy MUY cansado –dijo Issei.

-ya veo…buen trabajo –dijo Sona.

Después de eso Issei y Kiba se dirigían al salón del club del Ocultismo.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Club Del Ocultismo-<strong>_

-ahhh…no sé porque pero estoy hecho polvo –dijo Issei dejándose caer sobre el sillón.

-descansa un poco Issei-kun, dejaremos el entrenamiento para después –dijo Kiba.

-si…puedes adelantarte…whaa….descasare un rato y cerrare el salón al irme.

-ok…mañana al ser día libre iré a tu casa para hacer las actividades del club –dijo Kiba ya en la puerta del salón.

-entendido…ZZZZ –el castaño respondió y a los segundos se quedo dormido.

* * *

><p>-¿dónde estoy? –se pregunto el castaño.<p>

El se encontraba en un mundo completamente negro, no había ninguna luz o señal de vida.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿no me quede dormido en el salón del club? –el castaño se paro y empezó a caminar un poco en busca de algún indicio que le dijera dónde estaba.

El castaño camino y camino, los minutos se tornaron horas, las horas se tornaron días y el castaño no encontró nada.

-¡donde mierda estoy! Eh estado caminado por días eso creo.

El castaño siguió caminando, cuando pensó en darse por vencido.

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo Issei viendo una luz en el horizonte, a paso rápido el castaño se acercaba a la luz, pero por más que corriera esta no pareciera estar cerca.

-¡tengo que llegar a esa luz! –exclamo el castaño empezando a correr.

Corrió y corrió, poco a poco se fue acercando a su objetivo, al llegar vio que esa luz era una extraña y pequeña flama de color dorado.

-que es esto…porque esta llama se siente tan cálida….y nostálgica –dijo Issei acercando su mano a la pequeña llama.

Cuando la mano de Issei entre en contacto con la llama esta creció llenando de luz todo ese mundo oscuro.

-¡¿Qué Pasa?! –exclamo el castaño, entonces vio como la llama dorada subía por su brazo cubriendo por completo su cuerpo –las llamas, no queman –dijo Issei.

Las llamas siguieron iluminando todo ese mundo oscuro, mas llamas empezaron a aparecer, todas y cada una de ellas tenían diferentes colores y borraron toda oscuridad en ese mundo.

-¿Qué son estas llamas? ¿Por qué tengo este sentimiento de nostalgia al verlas?

Todas las llamas se posicionaron alrededor del castaño creando un circulo, cada una se acercaba mas y mas al castaño.

* * *

><p>-haa…. ¿un sueño? –el castaño se despertó en el salón del club, al ver por la ventada se dio cuenta que ya era de noche.<p>

-rayos, ¿cuánto dormí? –dijo Issei, al ver su reloj eran las 09:00 PM -¡Rayos mi mama debe estar muy preocupada! –dijo Issei tomando sus cosas y saliendo a toda prisa del club.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente como acordaron Kiba llego a la residencia Hyoudou.<p>

-ah Yuto-san pasa Issei dijo que vendrías –ahí estaba la madre de Issei para recibirlo.

-buenos días –saludo cordialmente el rubio.

-Yo Kiba –dijo Issei saludando a su compañero.

-buenos días Issei-kun.

Ambos comenzaron las "Actividades" del club.

-exactamente ¿Qué debemos hacer por las actividades del club? –pregunto el castaño.

-para mantener las apariencias tenemos que dar informes sobre temas misteriosos o ocultos.

-ya veo…entonces que hacemos.

-traje unos libros sobre pie grande y el monstruo del lago Ness, los leeremos y aremos un informe que posteriormente será publicada en el periódico escolar.

-suena como mucho trabajo…será mejor comenzar pronto para después ir a entrenar.

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron y ambos tenían los informes listos y corregidos.<p>

-creo que se me fundió el cerebro –dijo Issei.

-¿que son esos libros Issei-kun? –dijo Kiba percatándose de unos libros sobre la mesa de la sala.

-creo que eran unos viejos álbumes de fotos de cuando era pequeño –respondió el castaño.

El rubio se paro y tomo uno de los álbumes de fotos.

-¡Kiba deja eso! –exclamo Issei tratando de quitarle el álbum a su compañero, este lo eludió y siguió viendo las fotos.

-solo déjame ver algunas fotos…. –dijo Kiba para después quedarse mirando fijamente una foto en especifico.

-¿Kiba?

-Issei-kun esta foto –dijo Kiba señalando la foto en especifico donde salía Issei de pequeño junto con otro niño de cabello castaño claro.

-uhm es cuando estaba recién entrando en la primaria, creo que era un vecino solíamos jugar juntos.

-la espada que esta atrás –dijo señalando a una espada que sobresalía detrás de los niños.

-quien diría que las encontraría tan rápido….lo siento Issei-kun pero tengo que irme, te veré en la escuela.

-¿eh? Es-espera Kiba… ¿Qué le pasa? –dijo Issei para luego mirar atentamente a la espada que salía en la foto.

-¿Qué es esta espada? –pregunto Issei.

[creo tener la respuesta socio] –exclamo el dragón emitiendo un leve resplandor verde en la mano izquierda del castaño.

-sabes que es Ddraig.

[no estoy 100% seguro…pero lo más probable es que esa espada sea uno de los siete fragmentos de la espada "Excaliburn"]

-¿unos de los fragmentos de Excaliburn?

[una espada sagrada, se dice que un leve corte de esa espada podría desintegrar a un demonio no importa que tan fuerte fuera, en la anterior gran guerra se rompió en siete pedazos que después fueron forjadas en 7 nuevas espadas sacras]

-eso suena muy peligroso. ¿Cómo termino una de esas espadas aquí?

[No lo sé socio, pero ya que eres un demonio te recomiendo mantenerte lo más lejos posible de esas espadas]

-no tienes ni que mencionarlo, no quieran morir sin haber alcanzado mi sueño de tener un harem.

Issei descubrió que algo muy peligroso para los demonios se encontraba libre por ahí, pero se preguntaba que tenía que ver las excaliburns con el repentino interés en su amigo.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Academia Kuo-<strong>_

Los eventos deportivos entre los clubes avían comenzado, aunque solo Kiba y Issei eran los miembros que se encontraban actualmente para participar en el evento.

-solo nosotros dos ¿eh?...bueno de todas formas ganaremos y obtendremos la victoria para el club –dijo animado Issei.

-…-

-¿Kiba?.

-¿Eh? Que decías Issei-kun –dijo Kiba saliendo de ese leve trance.

-que a pesar de ser solo nosotros dos ganaremos esta competencia en nombre del club.

-si –respondió Kiba.

* * *

><p>-¡porque demonios todos me atacan a mí! –exclamo Issei eludiendo 5 pelotas que iban contra él.<p>

El encuentro entre el club del ocultismo y el club de manga estaba en curso

(como demonios pueden lanzar esas pelotas tan fuertes) –pensó el castaño.

Todos los balones iban contra Issei, el tenia que esquivar la mayoría de los balonazos.

-¡no solo yo estoy aquí! –exclamo Issei, no lo decía para que le dieran a su compañero pero ya era molesto tener que evitar todos los ataques.

(simplemente genial, todos van contra mi…pero es entendible creo, si le pegan a Kiba tendrán a todas las chicas de la academia en su contra) –pensó el castaño.

-¡no me importa más muerte niño bonito! –uno de los chicos lanzo el balón contra Kiba.

-¡Kiba esquívalo! –exclamo Issei pero el rubio no hiso caso -¡KIBA! –Issei aparto a Kiba del medio y recibió el balonazo de lleno en el costado.

PIIIIIIIIIIII

Saji como miembro del consejo estudiantil estaba de arbitro por lo cual detuvo el partido cuando noto algo extraño.

-¡este balón es de metal pintado! ¡el club del manga esta descalificado! –exclamo Saji molesto por esa sucia treta.

-Hyoudou ¿te puedes parar?.

-¿Qué significa cuando te duele al respirar? –dijo a duras penas Issei.

-creo que tienes unas costillas rotas, será mejor llevarte a la enfermería –dijo Saji.

Con ayuda de Kiba ambos se llevaron al mal herido castaño a la enfermería para tratar sus heridas, pero sin la Sacred Gear de Asia la recuperación tardaría más de la cuenta.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Salón del Club del Ocultismo-<strong>_

Al final dado que Issei no estaba en condiciones de seguir el club del ocultismo tubo que retirase y la victoria final fue para el consejo estudiantil.

-ahhh…aun me duelen las costillas –se quejo el castaño acostado en el sillón.

-…Issei-kun me siento algo cansado, me tomare unos días de descanso –informo el rubio.

-Kiba… ¿te pasa algo? –pregunto Issei.

-no Issei-kun…no me pasa nada.

-puedes decírmelo, somos camaradas ¿No?

-camaradas ¿Eh?... estos días recordé algo muy importante.

-¿Qué cosa?

-porque peleo.

-¿No es por Buchou?.

-no…vivo para destruir a las Excaliburns…y solo para eso –dijo Kiba saliendo del salón.

-Kiba… ¿Qué demonios le abra pasado para que este así?

[por muy amigos que sean…creo que sería mejor que no te metas en sus asuntos socio]

-¡pero somos camaradas! No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada si mi amigo esta en problemas.

[si él te reconoce como su amigo…el te lo dirá]

-…-

Algo grande estaba pasando sin que el castaño estuviera enterado.

* * *

><p>Por las calles empapadas por la lluvia de la ciudad de Kuo deambulaba el [Caballero] Gremory.<p>

-Oya oya, pero mira que tenemos aquí –exclamo una vos burlesca.

Kiba volteo y se encontró con el exorcista renegado Freed Sellzen

-si no es el caballero Kiba-kun, que pasa con esa cara larga, acaso tu maestra ya no te da azotes o será que tu pareja Issei-kun te dejo por alguien con pechos –se mofo el exorcista.

-no estoy de humor, por lo cual acabare contigo rápidamente –respondió Kiba creando su espada que absorbe luz.

-la espadita que roba luz, lástima que mi nueva arma es mejor –dijo Freed sacando una espada de su abrigo –¡contempla la gran excaluburn paparapan!

Al escuchar ese nombre la mirada de Kiba se volvió más gélida, su instinto asesino y su sed de destrucción eran palpables.

-Oh como me gusta esa aura tuya, ¿será posible que mi espada causara eso? –dijo Freed apuntando a Kiba con la espada sacra.

-**te matare y destruiré esa espada **–exclamo Kiba atacando al exorcista.

-¡eso lo veremos!

CLANK

CLANK

El sonido del metal chocando resonó por los alrededores.

* * *

><p>En ese momento dos figuras encapuchadas entraron en la ciudad.<p>

-¿esta es la ciudad? –pregunto uno de los encapuchados.

-¡si, ah pasado tanto tiempo! Me pregunto cómo estará Issei-kun –dijo el otro encapuchado.

Una de las figuras traía un extraño objeto envuelto en telas en su espalda.

* * *

><p>Avían pasado unos días y Kiba ni se aparecía por el club, tampoco se presento a sus clases.<p>

-ahh… ¿Dónde se habrá metido Kiba? –pregunto Issei a nadie exactamente.

[¡socio!] –exclamo el dragón

-¿q-que pasa? –exclamo sorprendió el castaño.

[Siento poder sacro en tu casa]

-¿Qué? No ¡Mama! –exclamo Issei corriendo a máxima velocidad asía su casa.

Al llegar a su casa Issei entro rápidamente y fue a ver si su madre se encontraba bien.

-hola Issei, ¿Por qué estas tan agitado? –respondió su madre sana y a salva.

-Ah? –dijo sin entender.

-pasa a que no adivinas quien nos está visitando.

-¿tenemos visitas?

Al seguir a su madre a la sala de estar, ahí sentadas en el sillón avían dos chicas cubiertas por una extraña capa, una tenía el cabello azul corto con un mechón verde sus ojos color dorado y la otra tenía el cabello castaño amarrado en dos coletas gemelas, sus ojos color morado.

-hola Issei-kun ¿Me recuerdas? –dijo la castaña.

-¿Quién eres? –respondió el castaño.

-vamos Issei es Irina-chan no te acuerdas, ella y tu jugaban mucho de niños.

-…- el castaño trato de recordad un poco -… ¡no era un chico! –exclamo Issei.

-en ese tiempo actuaba muy masculina –respondió algo avergonzada Irina.

-pero mírate ahora eres todo una dama hecha y derecha –dijo la madre de Issei.

Issei sentía como la chica de cabello azul no despagaba su vista de él.

[ten cuidado socio…detecto auras sacras provenientes de ellas]

(me doy cuenta Ddraig…)

-Irina es tiempo que nos marchemos –dijo la peli azul.

-ya, eres muy desesperada Xenovia –dijo la castaña –nos veremos después Oba-san Issei-kun –dijo Irina.

-las acompañare a la entrada dijo Issei.

Es minuto en el que Issei acompaño a esas dos pudo sentirlo.

(son fuertes….y esa aura sacra da mucho miedo)

-Issei-kun…eres un demonio cierto.

-¡!

-como lo sospeche –dijo triste Irina.

-¿Cómo lo supieron? –una gota de sudor frio pasaba por el rostro del castaño.

-tu aura, es la misma que el de los demonios –respondió la peli azul –aunque también noto otra aura en ti.

-Issei-kun eres un demonio de los que dirigen esta ciudad ¿Cierto?

-si…soy el [Peón] de Rías Gremory –respondió el castaño.

-dile a tu dueña que iremos a hablar con ella en persona a su base –dijo Xenovia.

-ella no está aquí, hace meses que no la veo…

-ya veo, entonces hablaremos con la otra persona que dirige la ciudad –dijo Irina.

Ambas se marcharon después de esas palabras.

-ahhh….pensé que iba a morir –dijo el castaño relajándose un poco.

[no es momento de relajarse socio, si ellas estas aquí y posen dos fragmentos de excaliburn…significa que algo grande esta por ocurrir]

-¡Tenían dos fragmentos de Excaliburn!

[la cosa envuelta en vendas, y la chica castaña tenía otra]

-¿Qué esta por pasar?

[ten mucho cuidado socio, no la palmes tan rápido]

-bonita forma de animar Ddraig –dijo Issei de manera sarcástica.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Academia Kuo-<strong>_

Al día siguiente Issei fue normalmente a la escuela como lo hace todos los días, pero en su cabeza se encontraba centrado en las dos exorcistas que llegaron al pueblo.

(esas dos dijeron que irían a hablar con kaicho…será mejor ir también) –pensó el castaño.

-ese no es…!Oi Kiba!

-Issei-kun.

-donde te habías metido, espera que pasa con esas heridas –dijo el castaño, efectivamente el rubio no se encontraba en su mejor condición.

-me tope con ese exorcista callejero.

-Freed –exclamo Issei.

Las cosas estaban poniéndose cada vez peor.

* * *

><p>Las horas de clases terminaron y Issei junto con Kiba se dirigieron al salón del consejo estudiantil.<p>

-Hyoudou –dijo Saji que se encontraba fuera del salón junto con el resto del consejo estudiantil.

-Saji, ¿esas dos están adentro? –pregunto Issei.

-si…estas discutiendo con Kaicho, ella nos pidió que esperáramos afuera.

-¿no es peligroso dejarla sola ahí con esas dos?

-Shinra-sempai está con ella…pero aun así estamos listos para entrar de ser necesario –respondió Saji.

-entiendo, cuentan con nuestra ayuda.

-gracias Hyoudou…contra esas dos necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

Kiba estuvo al tanto de la conversación, pero aun así sin que Issei y Saji se dieran cuenta el mantenía una mirada gélida mesclada con ira.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron y ambas exorcistas salieron.

-ah Hola Issei-kun –saludo amigablemente Irina.

-Irina no familiarices con los demonios –dijo de manera cortante Xenovia.

-ah lo siento se me olvido.

El grupo Sitri entro rápidamente para cerciorares que todo estaba bien.

-todo Ok –respondió Saji asomándose por la puerta.

-¿a que vinieron aquí? –pregunto Issei.

-…creo que deberíamos decírtelo a ti también, después de todo puede que tu señora no se encuentre pero aun puedes informarle –dijo Xenovia.

-síganme hablaremos en nuestro club –dijo Issei, dado a que Rías no aparecía Issei tuvo que actuar como líder temporal.

(glup me siento tenso, pero lo que más me preocupa es….Kiba) –pensó el castaño viendo como el rubio miraba a ambas con furia, su instinto asesino era visible.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Salón del Club del Ocultismo-<strong>_

Ya en el salón del club del ocultismo las dos exorcistas empezaron su explicación.

-venimos a esta ciudad porque los fragmentos de la Excaliburn han sido robadas –dijo Irina.

-¿Los fragmentos fueron robados?.

-como sabrán después de la gran guerra entre dios, los demonios y los ángeles caídos, la espada excaliburn se rompió en siete partes. –dijo Xenovia.

-con el uso de alquimia los siete fragmentos fueron re forjados en 7 espadas sacras, cada una pose parte del poder original de la excaliburn –dijo Irina.

-la iglesia católica de la cual provengo tiene dos fragmentos de excaliburn, pero hace poco una fue robada –dijo Xenovia.

-la iglesia protestante También poseía dos fragmentos, una la tengo yo y el otro fue robado –dijo Irina.

-también ambos fragmentos que poseía la iglesia ortodoxa oriental fueron robados, con esas aparte de las que tenemos tienen casi todos los fragmentos de Excaliburn en su poder –dijo Xenovia.

-¿Qué pasa con el ultimo fragmento? –pregunto Issei.

-el fragmento de Excaliburn Ruler se encuentra desaparecido, nadie sabe su localización exacta –informo Xenovia.

-¿Excaliburn ruler? –dijo confundido Issei.

-cada fragmento tiene su nombre y habilidad propia, esta es "Excaliburn Mimic" –dijo Irina transformando su brazalete en una espada –la que tiene Xenovia es "Excaliburn Destruccion".

-Irina porque cuentas los detalles de las excaliburn a los demonios.

-no te preocupes Xenovia, no es como si pudieran atacarnos y llevárselas.

-¿Quiénes fueron los que robaron las excaliburns? –pregunto Issei.

-Grigori

-¿los ángeles caídos? –exclamo sorprendido Issei, Rías le conto que los caídos son dirigidos por esa organización.

-en efecto, todos los testigos dijeron que las excaliburns fueron robadas por uno de sus líderes "Kokabiel" –dijo Xenovia.

-no es uno de los ángeles que sobrevivieron a la gran guerra entre dios y los maous originales –dijo Issei, tuvo que aprender mucho.

-si, por eso les diremos lo mismo que le dijimos a la hermana menor del Maou Leviatán "Esto es un asunto de la Iglesia, ustedes los demonios no deben interferir" –dijo Xenovia.

-¿a que se refieren con eso? –pregunto Issei.

-los altos mandos del vaticano encuentran muy factible que los demonios se unan a los ángeles caídos…después de todo ambos son seres malignos.

-¡nosotros nunca nos uniéremos a esos sujetos! –exclamo furioso Issei, el recordó todo el dolor que paso por su culpa.

-aun así no podemos estar seguros, por eso los digo no se metan en nuestro camino o los eliminaremos –dijo Xenovia, sus palabras indicaban que lo harían de ser necesario.

-¿a cuántas personas enviaron los de la iglesia? –pregunto Issei.

-enviaron a barios exorcistas a recuperar las excaliburns pero todos fueron asesinados, solos nosotras dos fuimos enviadas.

-¡eso es una locura! ¡ustedes dos contra uno de los lideres de Grigori acaso no ven que está en una marcha suicida!

-no nos sermones demonio, nosotras somos fieles a las leyes de la iglesia y si morimos cumpliendo con su palabra moriremos con gusto –exclamo Xenovia.

-si es por cumplir la fe del señor estoy dispuesta a morir –dijo Irina.

-yo también, pero preferiría no morir –dijo Xenovia.

-ustedes solas no podrán con todo esto –dijo Issei.

-lo sabemos, nuestra misión consiste en no permitir que los fragmentos de la excaliburn se reúnan, en el peor de los casos tendremos que destruir nuestras excaliburn antes que caigan en manos enemigas –dijo Irina.

-nosotros cumpliremos con nuestro deber, ustedes los demonios no tienen nada que ver en esto –dijo Xenovia.

-pero. –Issei trato de responder.

-es como ellas dicen Hyoudou-Kun –exclamo entrando al salón la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Sona Sitri.

-Kaicho ¿Qué hace aquí?

-vine a evitar que cometieran alguna tontería, parece que llegue a tiempo, como les informe nosotros los del clan Sitri no nos meteremos en sus asuntos, así como en nombre de Rías Gremory me encargare de que sus siervos no los molesten –informo la demonio.

-me parece bien, nosotros nos retiramos –dijo Xenovia parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta pero se detuvo –los del grupo Gremory tenían a la Bruja de Asia Argento ¿o me equivoco?.

-como dices –dijo Issei molesto por el nombre con el que llamaron a Asia.

-ah te refieres a la santa doncella que podía curar a demonios y ángeles por igual y que fue exiliada por curar a un demonio –dijo Irina

-¡Asia no es ninguna bruja! –exclamo furioso Issei.

-lo es, para una santa doncella ser corrompida y convertirse en un demonio…el titulo de bruja es por lo menos aceptable.

-¡RETIRA ESO! –exclamo Issei molesto.

-me niego –respondió Xenovia.

Issei estaba por empezar una pela con la exorcista cuando Kiba puso su mano en su hombro.

-Déjame unirme Issei-kun –dijo Kiba.

-¿y tu quien eres? –pregunto Xenovia.

-soy tu Sempai, aunque fui un fracaso.

-ya veo, oí que un superviviente del "Proyecto Excaliburn" se convirtió en un demonio.

-¡ustedes dos deténgase! –exclamo Sona.

-lo siento Kaicho, pero esto es algo que Kiba y yo tenemos que resolver –dijo Issei decidido.

-como es que Rías los soporta…está bien –Sona accedió.

* * *

><p>Los 4 se encontraban en el terreno detrás del viejo edificio, Issei y Kiba estaban listo para pelar, los miembros del consejo estudiantil estaban de espectadores.<p>

-puse una barrera alrededor –dijo Sona.

-gracias Kaicho –dijo Issei materializando la Bossted Gear.

-El Bossted Gear y la Sword… veamos de que estas hecho Sempai –dijo Xenovia.

-mi propósito es destruir esas espadas que tienes en la mano, por mi y por mis compañeros asesinados ¡Juro que las destruiré a todas! –exclamo Kiba creando una espada y lanzándose contra la peli azul.

* * *

><p>Por su parte Issei se encontraba frente a Irina.<p>

-ahh cruel destino, después de estar separados por tanto tiempo mi querido amigo de la infancia se convirtió en un demonio, esto debe ser una prueba que dicto el señor –exclamo Irina soñadoramente.

(ok pienso que tiene un tornillo flojo, ¡además que pasa con ese traje de cuero!) –pensó el castaño.

[uno de mis viejos portadores se topo con un fanático religioso como ella, creo que todos los religiosos son así de frikis]

-no me contendré Issei-kun.

-¡ven Irina! –Issei se lanzo contra la castaña.

Issei dio una patada contra la castaña pero esta la esquivo, dando un salto asía atrás cambio la forma del brazalete a una Katana larga y contraataco.

-_**[Dragón Shoot] **_–Issei contraataco con su disparo dragón, este fue directamente contra Irina.

-haaa –Irina logro cortar el disparo por la mitad, pero no noto como el castaño se acercaba.

-¡tú la chica exorcista, Hyoudou tiene una técnica donde destruye la ropa de las chicas, no dejes que te toque! –Informo la [Torre] de Sona Yura.

-¿EH? –Irina esquivo a Issei.

-¡Yura-san porque le dices eso al enemigo! –exclamo Issei.

-¡en nombre de las chicas tu eres el enemigo! –respondió Yura en lo que todas las demás miembros femeninos asintieron.

-¡¿Qué eres Koneko-chan?! –dijo Issei.

El castaño se lanzo contra la exorcista pero esta asía todo lo posible para evitar el contacto con Issei.

-¡vamos deja de esquivar! –dijo Issei.

-¡NO! ¡no puedo dejar que un hombre vea mi cuerpo desnudo! ¡No podre casarme! –exclamo la castaña esquivando a Issei.

Issei no se dio cuenta que cuando Irina esquivo su ataque toco por erro a Yura

BREAK

Las ropas de Yura se rompieron dejándola completamente desnuda, su cara se puso completamente roja y después golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a Issei.

-¡HYOUDOU ME LAS PAGARAS! –dijo Yura después de golpear a Issei y correr de regreso a la escuela por su uniforme de deporte.

(Siento como si Koneko-chan hubiera vuelto) –pensó Issei mientras aterrizaba de cabeza duramente contra el piso.

-deberías dejar esas técnicas tan cochinas Issei-kun –dijo Irina picando al castaño con una vara.

-¡no me rendiré! –Issei volvió a levantarse y ataco a la castaña

-terminemos con esto –Irina se lanzo contra Issei y desde su lado expuesto ataco.

[esquívala socio un simple roce y podría ser muy peligroso]

Issei siguió el consejo del dragón y esquivo, la Katana corto levemente su camisa dejando una herida pequeña en su pecho.

-Gha… ¿Qué pasa? Si apenas me rozo –dijo Issei cayendo de rodillas, el daño provoco que vomitara un poco de sangre.

-las excaliburns son letales para los demonios, el simple roce es suficiente para inhabilitar a un demonio –respondió Irina.

-ya veo….esas cosas…son aterradoras –dijo Issei antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>Por su parte Kiba no estaba mejor todas sus espadas eran destruidas al entrar al contacto con la excaliburn destrucción.<p>

-ríndete, tu compañero ya perdió –dijo Xenovia.

-¡Jamás mientras mi odio permanezca nunca me rendiré! –Kiba creó una espada de gran tamaño y se lanzo contra Xenovia.

-tonto, tu fuerte es la velocidad con eso no harás nada

CLANK

CRACK

Ambas espadas chocaron pero la de Kiba fue la que se partió en pedazos.

-se acabo –Xenovia golpeo a Kiba en el estomago con el mango de la espada.

-GHAAA –Kiba vomito sangre y cayó al piso derrotado.

-termino, este es tu nivel Sempai –dijo Xenovia acercándose a Irina.

-rápido denle atención medica a ambos –dijo Sona lista para marcharse.

-¡esperen! –ante la mirada de asombro de todos Issei volvió a ponerse de pie.

-¿aun puedes pelear? –pregunto Xenovia.

-detente Issei-kun no queremos matarte –dijo Irina.

-que…se acobardaron –dijo Issei, en ese momento su cabello cubría sus ojos.

-Issei-kun basta –cuando Irina estaba por detenerlo Xenovia la detuvo.

-Irina, yo dejare inconsciente a este demonio tu hazte a un lado –dijo Xenovia dando un paso al frente.

-podrán hacerlo –de repente un fuego de color rojo escarlata cubrió a Issei.

-¿Qué está pasando? –dijo Irina, al ver como las llamas rodeaban al castaño.

De repente las llamas desaparecieron.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Irina acercándose.

-Comienza el raund dos –dijo Issei, vapor empezó a salir de su cuerpo y su piel parecía estar al rojo vivo.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo Irina

Issei en un parpadeo apareció frente a Irina y extendió su brazo izquierdo y coloco el puño derecho al nivel de la cintura.

BAMM

Sin que nadie pudiera verlo Issei golpeo con su puño derecho a Irina impactándola contra la pared.

* * *

><p>-como hiso eso Hyoudou, no vi su puño moverse en lo mas mínimo –exclamo asombrado Saji.<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Irina! ¡Maldito! –cuando Xenovia se lanzo contra Issei este desapareció.<p>

-mi turno –Issei golpeo a Xenovia con ambas palmas, para amortiguar el golpe Xenovia se cubrió con Excaliburn destrucción.

(es fuerte, aun con excaliburn como defensa ese golpe me dolió mucho, de donde proviene esta fuerza) –pensó Xenovia mientras era obligada a retroceder.

-Xenovia, que le pasa a Issei-kun antes no tenía esta fuerza –dijo Irina algo asustada del castaño.

-no es momento de vacilar, atacaremos ambas a la ves

-hai

Ambas se lanzaron contra el castaño, Irina atacaría con su espada por el costado y Xenovia por arriba.

(¿porque todo se mueve tan lento?) –pensó Issei, en un rápido movimiento esquivo el ataque de la castaña y usando a destrucción como apoyo salto.

-¿Cómo? –dijo Xenovia al ver como ambos ataques eran fácilmente esquivados.

-¡arriba! –exclamo Irina.

Issei ataco con ambos puños, estos iban tan rápido que parecía que Issei tenía muchos brazos, las dos tenían que esquivar los golpes pero algunos impactaron causando mucho daño físico.

-¡Maldito! –cuando Xenovia estaba por atacar a Issei este se movió dejando a Irina al rango del ataque.

CLANK

Irina bloqueo el ataque con su espada pero el recibir el golpe la afecto.

-¡Xenovia detrás! –exclamo Irina.

-¿Qué? –al voltearse vio al castaño con el brazo derecho completamente extendido este empezó a botar mas vapor y se prendió en fuego.

-¡TOMA ESTO! –Exclamo Issei golpeando a la peli azul, esta se cubrió con la espada pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que obligo a ambas a salir volando y impactar contra un árbol.

-hah hah –Issei respiraba con dificultad, el vapor dejo de salir y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Los presentes miraron asombrados como en unos minutos toda la batalla dijo un giro, era la derrota total de Kiba y Issei pero este ultimo logro vencer a ambas exorcistas usando una extraña fuerza.

-lo subestimamos…él es fuerte –dijo Xenovia sujetándose el estomago adolorida.

-Issei-kun es muy fuerte –dijo adolorida y a la vez contenta la castaña.

-nosotros nos marcharemos, hermana del Maou Leviatán espero que cumplas tu promesa de no interferir –dijo Xenovia.

-lo haremos –respondió Sona.

-también díganle a ese chico que el dragón blanco a despertado…y que es mucho más fuerte que el –dijo Xenovia para después marcharse.

Ambas se habían marchado, de alguna forma este encuentro acabo en un empate.

-traten las heridas de esos dos –dijo Sona viendo a ambos combatientes caídos.

-si Kaicho –respondieron los del consejo estudiantil.

-Kaicho… ¿Qué fue eso que hiso Hyoudou-kun? –pregunto la [Reina] de Sona.

-no lo sé Tsubaki…pero eso le dio un gran poder momentáneamente.

-tal parece que mi estúpido Peón te causo problemas Sona –dijo una vos aparte.

Al voltear vieron al resto del club del ocultismo.

-Rías –dijo Sona

-volvimos y tal parece que estos dos merecen un escarmiento –dijo la pelirroja mirando duramente a ambos siervos caídos.

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste este nuevo fanfiction, aquí Rías será malvada y cruel con Issei lo que obligara a Issei a tomar una decisión, este fic tendrá personajes y técnicas de otros grandes animes como Dragón Ball, Bleach, One Piece, Naruto, Fairy Tail y entre otros, espero que les gusten y dejen sus reviews.<p> 


	2. Libertad y Redención

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

><p>Diálogos:<p>

(larga vida a los Oppai) pensamientos barios

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, ect.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Dos: [Libertad y Redención]<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Inframundo Castillo Desconocido-<strong>_

Ese viejo castillo perdido en las llanuras inexploradas por los demonios.

Ese castillo que contenía un secreto que fue celosamente cuidado por los demonios.

Ese castillo que traería consigo el inicio de un descubrimiento y de un legado que podría salvar al mundo.

-por aquí Yondai-Maou-samas- dijo el doctor guiando a los 4 Maous por la sala que se encontraba debajo del trono de ese viejo castillo.

-¿exactamente que encontraron aquí profesor?- pregunto el Maou Beelzebub.

-algo que desconocíamos sobre nuestra historia mi señor- dijo el doctor.

-¿algo que desconocíamos?- dijo el Maou Lucifer.

-…mis señores…qué pensarían si les dijera…que no habían 72 pilares…si 73- dijo el doctor con una expresión de completa seriedad.

-¡73!- dijo la Maou Leviatán asombrada.

-eso podría alterar toda la historia que conocemos- dijo sorprendentemente despierto el Maou Asmodeus.

-…y me temo que eso no es lo mas resaltante- exclamo el doctor abriendo las puertas del salón que se encontraba debajo del trono.

-¡e-esto es!- exclamo la Maou Leviatán.

-…- el más sorprendido de todos era el Maou Lucifer.

-Sirzechs…ese es- dijo el Maou Beelzebub.

Lo que avía dentro de esa habitación eran una gran cantidad de manuscritos varias estatuas…y cinco cuadros de gran tamaño.

-estos son los 4 Maous originales- Dijo el Maou Asmodeus mirando los algo viejos cuadros.

-pero ¿quién es el del centro?- pregunto el Maou Leviatán.

(porque es tan parecido ah…) –pensó el Maou Lucifer.

-mis señores los escritos que hemos descifrado nos dicen que esa persona…es en realidad….- dijo el doctor.

-¡!- los Maous abrieron los ojos muy sorprendidos.

La revelación que habían descubierto cambiaria el curso de la historia conocida y por conocer.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>-¿?-<strong>_

Un lugar completamente blanco…un vasto lugar de Kilómetros y kilómetros de largo completamente en blanco sin nada en el horizonte.

-¿otra vez aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar?- pensó Issei.

Lo último que recordaba es que había peleado con Irina y la otra exorcista y que avía sufrido el daño sacro de las Excalibur.

-espera…cuando estaba inconsciente…sentí un ardor en mi pecho…no en mi corazón…después de eso logre pararme y volver a pelear…pero esas llamas me cubrieron.

Issei sintió que en ese momento esa llama escarlata hiso hervir su sangre…sentía que toda la sangre que corría por su cuerpo estuviera hirviendo dándole un empuje de más poder.

-además ¿qué es este lugar?- pregunto Issei a nadie en particular.

Otra vez estaba encerrado en este lugar completamente blanco…bueno antes era un lugar completamente negro pero eso no era importante por ahora.

-bueno…la ultima vez me desperté cuando encontré esa llama dorada tendré que buscarla de nuevo- dijo Issei empezando su búsqueda.

Como la vez anterior los segundos se volvieron minutos los minutos horas las horas días los días meses y todavía no había encontrado la llama.

-es idea mía o esto es más grande que la ultima vez- por alguna razón Issei no se sentía cansado, hambriento o sediento.

Después de un rato Issei se resigno y se quedo sentado en ese lugar.

-si esto es un sueño ya quiero despertarme- dijo Issei ya aburrido.

_-la llamas esta en ti- _dijo una voz haciendo eco en todo el lugar.

-¡!

Issei se paro rápidamente y trato de ubicar a la vos, las palabras se repetían una y otra vez pero Issei no encontraba al dueño de esta.

-¡donde estas!- exclamo Issei.

Pero las boses seguían diciendo una y otra y otra vez lo mismo.

_las llamas están en ti_

-¡a que te refieres con que la llama está en mi!- exclamo Issei.

Pero las voces siguieron diciendo lo mismo.

-¿qué demonios pasa?- dijo Issei.

De repente un terremoto ocurrió en ese lugar.

-¡¿Qué pasa ahora?!- dijo Issei ya cansado de tantas sorpresas.

El suelo se abrió y 8 estructuras de gran tamaño emergieron del suelo.

-¡e-esto es!- exclamo Issei reconociendo que eran esas estructuras.

8 peones, Ocho gigantescos peones de color carmesí.

-¿son estos los ocho peones de Buchou que están dentro de mí?- pregunto Issei a nadie en especifico.

_8 obstáculos que impiden tu crecimiento y verdadero poder 8 objetos que son las cadenas que retiene todo tu potencial._

Las boses empezaron a repetir esto una y otra vez.

-¡¿a que se refieren con que retienen mi potencial?!- exclamo Issei.

Los 8 peones gigantescos empezaron a cambiar de color y de carmesí pasaron a negro…poco a poco la oscuridad empezaba adueñarse del lugar.

-¿Qué pasa?- exclamo Issei.

El empezó a correr, algo dentro del le decía que no debía dejar que esas sombras lo tocaran.

-¡Ddraig!- Issei trato de llamar a su compañero dragón pero no había respuestas, ni siquiera era capaz de materializar la Bossted Gear.

Las sombras ya avían cubierto una gran parte de este mundo blanco entonces sucedió.

-GHAAAA! –Issei grito de dolor, la sombra había tomado su pierna derecha.

Como si de un virus se tratase la sombra comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Issei.

(Duele, duele mucho ¿Qué demonios es esto?)- pensó en agonía Issei.

Las sombras casi cubrieron por completo su cuerpo, solo su ojos derecho y su pectoral izquierdo estaban aun intactos.

(¿voy a morir así?)- pensó Issei en agonía.

Las sombras cubrieron a Issei por completo, todo parecía que era el final del castaño.

_**-**__aun no es el momento- _si Issei hubiera podido ver hubiera visto a una persona frente a él, traía una larga capa negra.

-_tienes una misión que cumplir…te daré una pequeña ayuda- _el hombre puso su dedo en el pecho de Issei mas especifico donde estaba su corazón.

FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Una gran cantidad de luz dorada empezó a salir de Issei iluminando todo y destruyendo la oscuridad a su paso.

_-sigue adelante y nunca te rindas Hyoudou Issei- _dijo la persona, su rostro aun oculto mostro una sonrisa antes de que la luz lo engullera iluminando todo a su paso.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Club Del Ocultismo-<strong>_

-HA hah u-un sueño?- se pregunto Issei.

Issei se despertó en el club del ocultismo, el sueño que tubo parecía tan real…claramente pudo sentir el dolor provocado por esas sombras.

-eso ya no parecía un sueño- dijo Issei.

-¿Qué no parecía un sueño?- pregunto una vos aparte.

Cuando Issei desvió la mirada asía el origen de la vos la vio.

-¡Buchou! ¿Cuándo volviste?- pregunto Issei contento.

-hace poco- respondió la pelirroja.

-¿las demás también vinieron?- pregunto Issei.

-si…Asia está ahora en tu casa recogiendo sus cosas-

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Issei confundido.

-ahora Asia vivirá aquí conmigo…no puedo dejar que Asia viva con otro hombre que no sea Raiser- dijo Rías.

-…ya…veo- dijo Issei al parecer no le gusto esa respuesta.

-Issei ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Rías.

-cual ¡Ghaaa! –exclamo Issei al sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

-¿Quién les dio permiso a ti y a Kiba en hacer lo que les da la gana?- dijo Rías con una expresión fría.

-¿Qué?- logro decir Issei sofriendo tanto dolor.

-pelear con enviados de la iglesia sin tomarme en cuenta…creo que los consentí demasiado y es hora de poner mano dura- dijo Rías asiendo un gesto con la mano como si estuviera apretando algo.

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito de dolor Issei el dolor era indescriptible.

-no ves que manchas mi nombre como una Gremory y futura Phenex con tus acciones- dijo Rías.

-f-futura….Phenex?- pregunto Issei aun sintiendo ese enorme dolor.

-por un tecnicismo aun no me eh casado con Raiser…tengo que esperar a que cumpla los 18 para que se efectué la ceremonia. ¡Pero aun así no pienso permitir que mis esclavos hagan lo que se les venga en gana!- exclamo Rías apretando mas el puño.

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito Issei.

-por ahora ya sufriste tu castigo cuando encuentre a Kiba recibirá el suyo, mas te vale seguir mis órdenes de ahora en adelante Issei- dijo Rías marchándose del salón del club.

Issei estaba tirado en el salón del club…el dolor empezaba a desaparecer.

[¿Estás bien aibou?] –pregunto el dragón rojo.

-…si…ya no duele como antes- dijo Issei tratando de ponerse de pie.

[las piezas malignas fueron las que te causaron ese dolor]

-¿fueron ellas?- pregunto Issei.

[no se qué paso exactamente pero ellas empezaron a oprimir tu corazón]

-…-

[por cierto aibou ¿dónde estabas hace unos momentos?]- pregunto el dragón.

-¿eh? Estuve todo el tiempo aquí ¿no?-

[No cuando estuviste dormido tu conciencia desapareció]

En ese momento Issei recordó el sueño.

-"las llamas están en mi"- dijo Issei repitiendo lo que las voces le decían.

[¿qué?] –pregunto el dragón.

-no es nada… será mejor que regrese a casa- dijo Issei.

Issei salió del club…en el camino estuvo pensando en el nuevo comportamiento de Rías.

-ya no es como la Buchou de antes- dijo Issei.

[los demonios siempre han sido doble caras…en un comienzo también pensé que ella sería diferente al resto de los demonios….pero parece que me equivoque]

-ella dijo que también castigaría a Kiba ¿acaso no estaba conmigo cuando peleamos con las exorcistas?- pregunto Issei.

[poco después de que te desmallaras y antes de que la Gremory apareciera el [Caballero] se marcho de ahí]

-ya veo… oye Ddraig puedo preguntarte algo-

[¿Qué cosa aibou?]

-… ¿mi poder está siendo reprimido?-

[no entiendo a que te refieres…antes de la pelea con el Phenex la chica Gremory quito los sellos que te restringían]

-ya veo…pero aun así ¿Las piezas están reprimiendo algún poder originalmente mío?...ya sabes antes de ser demonio-

[cuando aun eras humano yo no estaba completamente despierto…pero no creo haber detectado ningún poder en ti]

-ya veo…tal vez fue solo un sueño-

[¿sueño?]

-no es nada Ddraig- dijo Issei.

[…]

El castaño siguió caminando de regreso a su caza, muchas cosas rondaban por su cabeza en estos momentos el cambio de actitud de Rías, las Excalibur robadas, el líder de Grigori, esas llamas que utilizo en la pelea y ese misterioso sueño.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Casa de Hyoudou-<strong>_

-Ya llegue- dijo Issei entrando a su casa y quitándose los zapatos.

-Issei Asia-chan vino a llevarse sus cosas- dijo su madre tanto asombrada como preocupada.

-si…Buchou me dijo que ellas dos vivirían juntas a partir de ahora- dijo Issei con un leve tono de tristeza.

-ah Issei-san- apareciendo en el recibidor Asia con maletas en mano.

-Asia….Hola- dijo Issei.

-me alegro de volver a verte. Me ayudarías con las maletas-

-Claro…no hay problema- dijo Issei.

-Buchou-san enviara un camino para traer el resto de mis cosas-

(un camión para tan poco)- pensó el castaño.

Issei ayuda a Asia a llevar sus cosas fuera de la casa donde lo esperaría el camión.

-dime Asia…estas bien?- pregunto el castaño.

-Hai ¿Por qué lo preguntas Issei-san?-

-bueno…te sientes feliz estando con…Raiser- dijo Issei apretando los puños.

-si…Buchou-san y nosotras somos felices con Raiser-sama y su grupo- dijo Asia con una sonrisa

Cosa que abrió viejas heridas para el castaño.

-ya…veo…parece que el camión ya está llegando- dijo Issei.

Con ayuda de Issei Asia monto todas sus cosas en el camión y se fue.

-¿Asia-chan ya se fue?- preguntaron sus padres.

-si…no se preocupen Asia está bien y contenta- dijo Issei poniendo una sonrisa falsa.

-ya veo, espero que Asia-chan se cuide y coma saludablemente- dijo su madre.

-se lo diré, estamos en el mismo club de todos modos- dijo Issei.

Después de eso Issei se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

[¿estás bien Aibou?] –pregunto el dragón algo preocupado por su huésped.

-…mentiría si dijera que estoy bien Ddraig- dijo Issei derramando algunas lagrimas.

[…]

-Sabes…creo que nunca me di cuenta que sentía algo por Asia y Buchou…pero ya es tarde…ahora ellas quieren estar con Raiser-

[…que hayan ido con otro macho indica que no eran para ti]

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto Issei.

[Todos los que han sido mis portadores cambian y se transforman en parte dragón]

-eso ya me lo avías dicho- dijo Issei recordando esa conversación.

[uno de los efectos de volverse parte dragón es que tiene nuestra capacidad de atraer a nuestras parejas]

-¿Qué?- exclamo Issei.

[nosotros somos seres compuestos por energía pura, por norma general atraemos a todos a nuestro alrededor…pero solo aquellas con un gran poder y un instinto muy fuerte son atraídas como nuestras parejas]

-eso quiere decir- dijo Issei dándose cuenta de que trataba de decir el dragón.

[la monja y la chica Gremory solo fueron atraídas a ti por tu poder como dragón…mas no eran potenciales como pareja] –dijo el dragón.

-…- Issei no sabía que decir ante esa lógica.

[no te preocupes Aibou eres un dragón….en parte por lo que tu pareja llegara, además no que tu sueño es ser el Rey de un Harem ya tendrás todas las mujeres que quieras] –dijo el dragón.

-jeje es cierto- dijo Issei sintiéndose un poco mejor.

(Ddraig tiene razón no me estancare en un amor pasado seguiré adelante y seré el rey de un harem)- pensó el castaño decidido librándose de el pesar que sintió por Rías y de esa espina que dejo muy hundida en su corazón Reynalle.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Club Del ocultismo-<strong>_

Al día siguiente Issei fue al club como de costumbre, el seguía siendo un demonio bajo el mandato de Rías por lo cual aun tenia labores que cumplir.

-Buenas- dijo Issei saludando normalmente.

-ara buenas Issei-kun- Akeno saludo normalmente.

-buenas Sempai- Koneko tan expresiva como siempre.

-buenas Issei-san- saludo Asia.

-llegas tarde Issei- dijo Rías sentada en su escritorio.

-perdón me distraje con mis amigos antes de venir para acá- se disculpo Issei.

-no importa…toma tienes un contrato- dijo Rías dándole a Issei el lugar del contratista.

-entendido- Issei se marchaba pero antes de irse –¿Buchou aun no sabe nada de Kiba?- pregunto Issei sin voltearse.

-no- respondió Rías.

-Ya veo…bueno yo me voy- dijo Issei saliendo del club y dirigiéndose al lugar del contratista.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Ciudad de Kuo –Complejo De Apartamentos-<strong>_

Issei ya avía llegado a su destino, el contratista vivía en un complejo de apartamentos.

TOC TOC

-soy demonio Gremory ¿hay alguien?- pregunto Issei.

-a si ya voy espere un poco- se escucho una vos detrás de la puerta.

El contratista era un hombre de unos 30 años cuanto mucho tenía el pelo castaño con un mechón dorado y barba.

-tú eres el demonio enviado por los…- el hombre se quedo asombrado al ver de frente a Issei.

-¿uhm pasa algo?- pregunto Issei.

-eh…no no es nada…solo que me recuerdas a un viejo conocido- dijo el hombre.

-y que necesita de un demonio- dijo Issei.

-en si nada solo que pases un tiempo conmigo- dijo el hombre.

En ese momento Issei sintió peligro.

-sé lo que piensas y no, no me refiero en ese sentido, lo digo para que hablemos y juguemos con alunas consolas un rato…soy un hombre con mucho tiempo libre- dijo el hombre dando a entender sus motivos.

-fiu por un momento me asuste- dijo Issei.

El tiempo paso rápido en el cual ambos lo pasaron hablando y jugando uno que otro juego.

-dime muchacho ¿cuánto tiempo llevas siendo un demonio?- pregunto el hombre.

-uhm como 3 meses creo- respondió Issei.

-3 meses ya veo- dijo el hombre pensativo.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto algo extrañado Issei por la actitud del hombre.

-no nada…bueno creo que ya terminamos-

Issei termino su labor, como pago del contrato se llevo uno de los cuadros del hombre.

-esto es muy interesante…es idéntico a él y al parecer lleva 3 meses como demonio- dijo el hombre.

Algo pasaba alrededor de Issei sin que él lo supiera.

* * *

><p>-ya regrese- dijo Issei apareciendo en el club.<p>

-como te fue?- pregunto Rías mientras revisaba unos papeles.

-bien el contrato fue fácil y como pago me dieron esta pintura- dijo Issei enseñando el cuadro.

-ya veo…déjalo por ahí- dijo Rías sin interés.

Issei se sentía extraño por la nueva actitud de Rías pero no dijo nada, después de reportar la misión se fue.

En el camino a casa avía algo que lo molestaba y era la situación de su amigo.

(donde rayos se metió Kiba)- pensó Issei.

[Aibou el [Caballero] ese está concentrado en su venganza]

-¿venganza?- pregunto Issei.

[a través de ti pude verlo, los ojos de ese chico mostraban un odio por esas espadas inmensa…algo de su pasado está conectado con el]

-¿Kiba odia las Excalibur?-

[si no cumple con su propósito el se convertirá en lo que llaman demonios exiliados]

Issei llego a su casa y trato de pensar en cómo ayudar a su amigo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Issei llego a una solución y le pidió ayuda a dos personas.<p>

Issei y esas personas se reunieron después de la escuela en un restaurante cerca de ahí.

-¡Ni hablar no ayudare en esto!- exclamo Saji.

-eso es una locura y estupidez incluso para ti Hyoudou- dijo Yura.

-porque tenemos que ayudarte nosotros somos del clan Sitri no tenemos que ver en esto- dijo Saji.

-esto es un tema que nos concierne a todos los demonios que vivimos en esta ciudad- dijo Issei serio.

-…en eso Hyoudou tiene razón- dijo Yura

-vamos el plan es simple, la misión de esas exorcistas es destruir las Excalibur ¿cierto?

-cierto- respondió Yura.

-y la meta de Kiba es buscar venganza de las Excalibur ¿cierto?-

-cierto- respondió Saji esta vez.

-por lo cual lo más sensato sea ayudar a esas exorcistas así Kiba podrá destruir una Excalibur- dijo Issei.

-si nos atrapan nuestras amas será horrible Gremory-sempai es amable y estricta pero Kaicho es rigurosa y estricta- exclamo Saji.

-suena simple…pero será muy difícil- dijo Yura.

-¡yo me niego no lo hare!- Saji salió corriendo pero algo lo detuvo.

-¡Koneko-chan!- dijo Issei viendo que al lado de su mesa detrás del una pared de arbustos estaba la pequeña peli platino.

* * *

><p>-ya veo así que ese es su plan. Solo algo así se le podría ocurrir a Sempai- dijo Koneko.<p>

-Koneko-chan te lo pido no le digas a Buchou, ella quiere castigar a Kiba por desobedecer pero esto es algo que Kiba tiene que superar…como sus amigos tenemos que ayudarlo- pidió Issei.

-entiendo…ayudare tampoco quiero que Kiba-sempai se valla –dijo Koneko su voz decía que se sentía triste.

-supongamos que te ayudamos en esto Hyoudou…exactamente ¿Cómo las encontraremos?- dijo Yura.

-ah…..-

-dime que avías pensado en eso- dijo Saji.

-bu-bueno…-

-¡lo sabia no pensaste en nada!- exclamo Saji.

-detalles son solo detalles que faltan pulir- dijo Issei.

-¡detalles mi trasero!- exclamo molesto Saji.

Los 4 se levantar para irse no sin antes pagar.

-lo más difícil en estos momentos seria encontrar a esas Exorcistas- dijo Yura.

-como las encontraremos. Podrían estar en cualquier lado de la ciudad- dijo Saji.

-ah están ahí- dijo Issei señalando.

Habían dos personas en la calle pidiendo limosnas, ambas traían puesta unas túnicas blancas.

-por favor bendice la perdida de este cordero-

-por favor, da caridad a nosotros en el nombre del padre de los cielos!-

La gente que pasaba trataba de ignorarlos y los que no les daban algunas miradas extrañas.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto? ¿Esta es la realidad de los países desarrollados de Japón? Por eso no me gusta ir a lugares paganos que no tienen nuestras creencias- dijo Xenovia.

-no digas eso Xenovia, no tenemos nada de dinero y necesitamos de las limosnas de los herejes para poder comprar comida ¿Sabes?, ¡ah no tenemos ni para comprar un pedazo de pan!-

-¡todo esto paso porque compraste esa estúpida pintura de un disque-santo!- dijo Xenovia señalando a un cuadro con una pintura mal dibujada.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Esa pintura muestra la imagen de un santo! ¡eso fue lo que me dijo el hombre de la galería!-

-pues dime qué santo es porque yo no lo reconozco-

-pues…. ¿san Pedro?-

-no digas tonterías San Pedro no se vería así-

-¡no estoy segura que debe haber sido así!-

-ah porque me pusieron en esta misión contigo, Dios ¿Es esta una prueba?-

-hey no te eches abajo ¿te deprimes así?-

-¡cállate es por eso que los protestante son llamados Herejes! ¡Tienen diferentes creencias que nosotros los católicos! ¡muestra más respeto a los santos!-

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡lo que pasa es que los católicos aun se rigen por sus leyes antiguas!-

-¡que dijiste Hereje!-

-¡que dijiste Hereje!-

Ambas comenzaron a discutir chocando sus cabezas pero.

GRRRROOOO

El sonido de sus estómagos fue muy fuerte y ambas cayeron rendidas.

Ambas comenzaron a discutir de nuevo sobre cómo ganar algo de dinero con las Excalibur, en eso el quinteto de demonios se les acercaron.

-estábamos por ir a comer ¿quieren venir?- pregunto Issei.

Debieron estar muy hambrientas porque su respuesta fue rápida.

-SI-

* * *

><p>En el camino al restaurante ellas empezaron a decir cosas como "vendimos nuestras alma al diablo" y "es por el bien de la misión" Issei accedió a pagar cosa de la cual se arrepintió.<p>

Ellas comieron lo suficiente para un bufet mientras el pobre Issei fue a llorar a una esquina por lo vacía que quedo su cartera.

-ya ya- Koneko lo consolaba un poco.

-¡Deliciosa la comida Japonesa es deliciosa!- decía Xenovia.

-sí, ¡sí! ¡este es el sabor de la comida de mi tierra natal!- afirmaba Irina.

Después de acabar de comer fueron al grano.

-ahora estoy tranquila, es el fin del mundo, ser ayudado por un demonio-

-dile eso a mi cartera- dijo Issei alivianando un poco el ambiente.

-ah gracias por la comida- Irina junto sus manos en una plegaria- dios bendice a estos demonios-

-auch- exclamaron todos los demonios con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-ah lo siento lo hice sin pensar- se disculpo Irina.

Xenovia tomo un vaso de agua respiro hondo y dijo lo que quiera saber.

-y bien ¿Qué quieren de nosotras los demonios?- pregunto la peli azul.

-queremos ayudarlas a destruir las Excalibur- dijo Issei.

Ambas se sorprendieron por lo que dijo el castaño y se miraron la una a la otra.

-está bien podemos dejar una de las espadas a ustedes si pueden destruirla está bien, pero tiene que mantener su identidad oculta en todo momento, no podemos dejar que nuestros superiores sepan que trabajamos con demonios- dijo Xenovia.

-Xenovia ¿estás segura?- cuestión Irina –incluso si se trata de Issei-kun el sigue siendo un demonio ¿sabes? Más aun, si en el fondo no es malo nuestros superiores dirán algo-

-Irina entiendo tu punto…pero ten en cuenta lo difícil que será recuperar las 3 Excalibur robadas y enfrentarse a Kokabiel nosotras solas.

-ya lo sé, ¡Pero…!-

-los objetivos mínimos son recuperar las Excalibur, en caso de que nuestras Excalibur sean robadas tenemos que destruirlas a toda costa. Incluso si se utiliza ese caso nuestras tasa de éxito es del treinta por ciento-

-aun así la tasa de éxito fue lo suficiente para que vengamos a este país poniendo nuestras vidas en peligro-

-si, los altos mandos nos dijeron que sigamos en esta misión, esto es un auto-sacrificio.

-y no es eso lo que nosotros lo seguidores deseamos- dijo Irina.

-eh cambiado de idea mis creencias son flexibles para acomodarse a la situación-

-¡tu! Eh pensado esto por un tiempo pero tu fe es algo extraña-

-no lo negare, pero nuestro deber es cumplir la misión y regresar a salvo. Voy a vivir y seguir luchando por dios.

-…- Irina no tuvo como combatir ese argumento.

-no pediremos ayuda a un demonio, se lo pediremos a un dragón- dijo Xenovia mirando fijamente a Issei.

-¿Qué?- dijeron Issei e Irina.

-los altos mandos nunca nos dijeron no pedirle la ayuda a un dragón, tengo entendido que los poseedores de Sacred Gear del tipo Dragón son parcialmente transformados en uno ¿O me equivoco?-

-estas en lo correcto- dijo Issei.

-nunca espere encontrarme con el Sekiryuttei en un país tan alejado como este, se dice que la Bossted Gear puede doblar el poder de su poseedor al nivel que le es posible matar a un dios…por lo cual nos seria de mucha utilidad- dijo Xenovia.

-d-desde luego que no nos dijeron que pidiéramos ayuda a un dragón pero….solo dices tonterías ¡tus creencias ciertamente son extrañas!-

-extrañas para mí está bien. Pero Irina es tu amigo de la infancia ¿no? confiemos en el. Confiemos en su poder de dragón.

Irina no dijo nada pero indicaba que estaba de acuerdo al plan.

-entonces explicar que aremos- dijo Xenovia.

-espera antes que nada llamare a una persona mas-

* * *

><p>Tras una llamada Kiba vino muy rápido al oír la palabra Excalibur.<p>

-entiendo la situación. Aunque me siento insatisfecho por tener a las usuarias de Excalibur me dan permiso para destruirlas-

-es una forma apropiada de hablar… pero si fueras un demonio exiliado te rebanaría sin dudarlo- dijo Xenovia.

Kiba y Xenovia se miraban con total hostilidad.

-así que guardas rencor al "Proyecto espada sagrada"- dijo Irina –a la iglesia y a las Excalibur.

-Obviamente- respondió Kiba fría pero a la vez calmadamente.

-pero Kiba-kun gracias al proyecto usuarios como Xenovia y Yo pudimos sincronizarnos con las espadas-

-¿y eso perdona que acabaran con las vidas de los usuarios de pruebas por consideraron que el proyecto fue un fracaso?-

Todos se mantuvieron callados, incluso Irina no sabía que decir por lo que Xenovia hablo.

-sin duda ese proyecto fue una mancha muy oscura para los miembros del vaticano, la persona encargada tenía una creencias cuestionables y fue juzgado por herejía…nos enteramos que ahora trabaja para los ángeles caídos-

-¿está con los caídos? ¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto Kiba.

-"Balba Galilei" el hombre que es llamado "el arzobispo genocida"-

-si voy tras los caídos podre llegar a él…- dijo Kiba determinado a cumplir su venganza –entonces yo también tengo que compartir información, días atrás me enfrente a un persona que tenía una espada Excalibur el mato a un sacerdote. El que murió probablemente fue uno de los suyos-

Todos se sorprendieron Kiba ya tenía tiempo en esta pela.

(Por eso vino herido la otra vez)- pensó Issei.

-el nombre de esa persona es Freed Zelzan ¿Les suena familiar?-

-¿ese lunático?- dijo Issei.

-ya veo…- Murmuro Xenovia –Freed Zelzan el Ex exorcista del Vaticano. El genio que se convirtió en exorcista a los 13 años pero fue expulsado ya que mato a sus propios compañeros…el no mostraba signos de creer en el señor y solo seguía sus impulsos de pelear y matar- dijo Xenovia con odio en su voz –así que ese hereje está usando una Excalibur para matar a nuestros camaradas tiene que pagar por esto-

Xenovia saco un bloc y una pluma y escribió su numero

-en todo caso tenemos que pasar a la estrategia de cooperación, si pasa algo llamen a este número-

-a gracias- Issei lo tomo y les dio el suyo.

-entonces eso es todo. Te pagaremos por la comida en otra ocasión Sekiryuttei Hyoudou Issei-

-¡Mas les vale!- exclamo Issei señalando su cartera vacía.

-nos veremos después Issei-kun-

Después de eso las monjas se fueron, no hubo heridos ni problemas.

-hah siento que envejecí unos años por esto- dijo Saji ya relajándose.

-igual- dijo Yura.

Todos lograron relajarse un poco.

-¿Issei-kun porque haces esto?- pregunto Kiba.

-¿Por qué? Porque somos amigos y compañeros claro está- dijo Issei.

-"además que le causaría problemas a Buchou" ¿cierto?-

-también…ella está enojada y te quiere castigar…y se pondrá pero si se entera de lo que estamos haciendo…pero es mejor a que te conviertas en un exiliado-

Kiba no parecía satisfecho pero Koneko hablo.

-me pondría triste si sempai desapareciera- dijo Koneko, por lo general ella era muy inexpresiva pero se notaba su cara de tristeza.

-hahaha si Koneko-chan lo dice de esa manera no hay forma que pueda ser imprudente- dijo el rubio ya más relajado –gracias Issei-kun chicos ahora se cual es mi enemigo. Por eso vamos a derrotar a las Excalibur-

-así se habla- dijo Issei.

-esto nos traerá problemas…pero no me echare para atrás- dijo Saji.

-también ayudare- dijo Yura.

-pero puedo preguntar ¿Cómo Kiba y las Excalibur están relacionada?-Dijo Saji.

Kiba mostro una cara de melancolía después de tomar un sorbo de café conto su historia.

* * *

><p>Todos estaban tristes por la historia de Kiba.<p>

-pasaste por mucho Kiba-kun- dijo Yura secándose las lagrimas.

-Sempai-

-Esos malditos- Exclamo Issei apretando sus puños furioso.

[los humanos tiene muchas facetas…podrán ser débiles y miserables, algunos pueden mostrar el valor de la vida pero otros…como alguien me dijo hace mucho tiempo…. "La malicia humana es infinita"]

-Kiba te odiaba por ser un chico guapo pero ahora….eres un gran tipo, Gremory-sempai es la persona más amable que ahí!- dijo Saji llorando.

(creo que lo de amable se acabo)- pensó Issei recordando lo mala que fue.

Después de eso los 5 se separaron.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente después de la escuela ellos se reunieron en el parque vestidos con ropas de sacerdote, monjas y cruces falsas para no recibir el daño sacro.<p>

-parece que no hemos dado con nada- dijo Saji.

-¿Koneko-san pasa algo?- pregunto Yura viendo como la peli platino se avía quedado atrás.

-ah…no es nada- nadie vio como ella mando un mensaje con su teléfono a alguien.

Kiba que iba a delante se detuvo, todos sintieron una escalofrió claramente era instinto asesino.

-¡Arriba!- exclamo Issei

Cayendo sobre ellos un joven de cabello blanco vestido de sacerdote y con una espada los ataco.

-YAY HORA DE MATAR MONJES- exclamo el sacerdote psicópata Freed.

CLANK

El choque de las espadas de Kiba y Freed resonó por los alrededores.

-¡Freed!- dijo Issei.

-¿oh? ¿Esa vos? ¡Issei-kun cuanto tiempo no sabes cómo te extrañe!-

-el sentimiento no es mutuo [Bossted Gear]- dijo Issei materializando su guante.

[BOSST]

El resto se quito los trajes de sacerdotes y se prepararon para la pelea.

-acabemos con eso [Absorpcion Line]- Saji creó una línea que se aferro a la pierna de Freed.

-¿qué es esto?- Freed trato de cortar la línea pero esta no tenía ningún rasguño.

Aprovechando la distracción Kiba ataco Freed, creo dos espadas demoniacas.

CLANK

-¡Oh pero que emoción, así que tu eres el que tiene la Sacred Gear Sword Birth!- exclamo Freed deteniendo ambas espadas.

Kiba tomo distancia ya que ambas espadas fueron fácilmente destruidas.

-jeje tu espaditas no son nada ante mi Excalibur-chan-

Todos sintieron ese sensación de peligro que emitía esa espada. Era como con Xenovia e Irina.

[BOSST]

-¡Kiba ataquemos los dos!- dijo Issei.

-¡No esto es algo que yo tengo que hacer!- dijo Kiba creando mas espadas.

CLANK

El choque de espadas era cada vez más rápido, Kiba creaba una nueva espada cada vez que esta se rompía.

-¡MUERE!- Exclamo Freed.

-no lo harás- Saji jalo la línea logrando que Freed perdiera balance y callera.

-tch esta maldita cosa, es una Sacred Gear del tipo dragón…las mas molestas-

-¡Kiba!- Issei salto posicionándose al lado del rubio.

[TRANSFER]

-Ya la recibí por lo que le daré uso ¡Sword Birth!- un gran cantidad de espadas emergieron del suelo y fueron contra Freed.

-¡que emocionante!- Freed movió su espada a una gran velocidad destruyendo las de Kiba -¡Mi Excalibur Rapidly me otorga una aumento de velocidad- dijo Freed destruyendo la última de las espadas de Kiba.

Ambos espadachines comenzaron un encuentro a alta velocidad, los presentes no podían seguir con sus ojos la pelea solo podían escuchar el sonido del metal chocando.

CLANK

CLANK

CLANK

-¡Kiba ahora!- Saji volvió a jalar de la línea.

-¿esta cosa esta robando mi fuerza?-

-Freed hasta cuando estarás jugando- dijo una voz aparte.

Todos miraron en dirección de dónde provino la voz, se trataba de un hombre mayor vestido como sacerdote.

-Sword Birth la Sacred Gear con la habilidad de crear un sinnúmero de espadas de acuerdo a la imaginación del usuario.

-eres tu viejo Balba-

Todos se sorprendieron, ese hombre fue el que inicio el proyecto espada sagrada y el causante del dolor de Kiba.

-¡BALBA GALILEI!- exclamo furioso Kiba.

-en efecto soy yo, Freed hasta cuando seguirás jugando-

-pero viejo Balba no puedo quitarme esta lengua de lagarto-

-reúne un poco de poder en la hoja y te será fácil cortarlo-

-HAI-

Freed reunió aura en su espada y esta empezó a brillar, de un fácil tajo corto la línea de la Sacred Gear de Saji.

-ahora nos vamos nos veremos la próxima-

Ambos estaban por escapar cuando.

-¡no lo harás!- exclamaron dos voces.

CLANK

BAAM

A gran velocidad Issei y Xenovia detuvieron a Freed, la espada de Xenovia choco con la Excalibur de Freed y Issei conecto un fuerte golpe en su pecho mandándolo a estrellarse contra la pared.

(ahí está otra vez ¿Qué son estas flamas?) –pensó Issei viendo como una flamas naranjas cubrían ambos puños.

-yaho Issei-kun- Irina también apareció.

-Freed Zelzan Balba Galilei en nombre de dios los ejecutare- dijo Xenovia apuntando a ambos.

-¡no digas el nombre de ese maldito perra!- exclamo Freed, el golpe de Issei fue fuerte ya que sangre corría por su boca.

-el [Sekiryuttei] [Sword Birth] y dos exorcistas. Freed esto es malo tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Balba.

-¡No los dejare!- exclamo Kiba.

-nos vemos- Freed arrojo lo que parecía una esfera pequeña y un flash de luz los segó al recuperar la visión no había nadie.

-No los dejare escapar- dijo Xenovia siguiendo a esos dos

Irina y Kiba también se marcharon en busca de esos dos.

-demonios escaparon- dijo Issei frustrado.

-se puede saber que hacen- dijeron dos voces detrás de ellos.

Cuando voltearon vieron a Rías y Sona ambas parecían molestas pero aun mas Rías.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Issei.

-como sabíamos donde estaban…pues muy fácil Koneko me mando un mensaje con sus planes- dijo Rías.

-Koneko-chan cómo pudiste-

-solo seguía ordenes de Buchou- dijo la peli platino poniéndose junto a la pelirroja.

* * *

><p>BAAM<p>

-¡Perdóneme Kaicho- exclamo Saji siendo golpeado en el trasero con un círculo mágico.

Yura también recibiría su castigo.

-Issei tengo que repetirte que no hagas estas cosas- dijo Rías mirando al castaño fríamente.

-pero Buchou lo hice para ayudar a Kiba-

-eso no es escusa, este es un problema de Kiba-

-¡Pero si no lo ayudamos lo mataran!-

-y si quiere morir que lo haga, si el muy estúpido busca su muerte es su problema- dijo Rías.

Issei no podía creer lo que decía, como es posible que no le importara en lo mas mínimo era uno de sus siervos su [Caballero] y amigo.

-como… ¡cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Kiba no es nuestro compañero!-

PAAM

En ese momento Rías pateo en la cara a Issei.

-No te atrevas a levantarme la voz- dijo Rías con una tono tan gélido.

Los del grupo Sitri miraban el cruel trato que estaba recibiendo el castaño.

-parece que necesitas un escarmiento- dijo Rías.

-…no me importa yo ayudare a Kiba- Issei se paro y se preparaba para marcharse cuando.

ZAS

-GHAAAA- un relámpago lo golpeo tirándolo al suelo.

-ara ara Issei-kun deberías hacer caso- dijo Akeno disfrutando del dolor del castaño.

-Akeno….-san- dijo Issei adolorido por el impacto del rayo.

-parece que necesitas una lección Issei- dijo Rías levantando su mano y apretando.

-GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Issei grito y se retorcía de dolor.

-Rías que estas- Dijo Sona poniendo de lado el escarmiento.

-¡tú no te metas Sona este es el escarmiento por insubordinación!- dijo Rías.

-GHAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-¡Hyoudou!- Dijeron Saji y Yura preocupados por su amigo-

[¡Aibou!]- el dragón sentía como su compañero corría peligro.

-Rías ya detento lo vas a matar- dijo Sona.

El resto de los miembros Gremory no dijeron nada, ni se movieron para ayudar o tratar de detener a la pelirroja.

(duele…duele mucho)- pensó el castaño.

-¡RIAS!- exclamo Sona tratando de detenerla pero.

ZAS

Un relámpago detuvo su avance.

-Kaicho esto es un problema nuestro así que le pido por favor no se meta- dijo Akeno.

Los miembros Sitri querían ayudar.

[Aibou aun queda una oportunidad]- dijo el dragón.

(cu-cual)

[…las piezas…tienes que extraerlas]

(¡pero qué dices Ddraig).

[entiendo…pero mira ella ya no es la chica que conociste]

Cuando Issei volteo a ver a la pelirroja aun sufriendo ese inmenso dolor lo vio.

(lo está disfrutando…está feliz dándome dolor…ella no está nada preocupado por lo que me pase a mi o a Kiba…entonces yo tampoco)

En ese momento Issei logro pararse de apoco.

-estás listo para disculparte y rogar por clemencia- dijo Rías.

-…púdrete- logro decir Issei para asombro de todos -…ya no eres la Buchou que conoció…ya no te preocupas por tus siervos…y yo… ¡ya no necesito ser uno de ellos!- Issei se cubrió de fuego

Todos retrocedieron por el calor de las llamas.

-¡Maldito!- exclamo Rías furiosa aumentando la precio.

-Gha- Issei vomito un poco de sangre –¡estas malditas piezas ya no molestaran!- Issei cubrió el guante de la Bossted Gear en llamas y para asombro de todos el mismo perforo su pecho.

-¡¿Qué está haciendo?!- dijeron todos asombrados.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Issei cubrió todos en llamas tantas que los demás tuvieron que cubrirse con una barrera.

Cuando las llamas cesaron Issei se encontraba arrodillado respirando con dificultad y vomitando sangre.

-parece que ya dejaste de ladras maldito perro- dijo Rías aumentando la presión.

Pero nada pasaba, Issei se mantenía como si nada.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Rías.

-…lo que pasa- logro decir Issei –es que ya no seguiré tus ordenes- al abrirá la palma de la Bossted Gear se encontraban las 8 piezas de peón.

-¡!-

Todos estaban atónitos, el mismo se extrajo las piezas cosa que sería la muerte segura.

-¡tu maldito exiliado!- exclamo Rías apunto de desintegrar a Issei con su poder cuando.

_**-[Tower Of Flame]**__(Torre de Flamas) _–Issei golpeo el suelo con la Bossted Gear creando un pilar de llamas anaranjadas que lo cubrió por completo, al desaparecer el ya no estaba.

-escapo- dijo Rías furiosa.

-ara ara…parece que tendremos que matar a Issei-kun- dijo Akeno.

Los miembros Sitri aun no procesaban el cambio de ellas.

-Hyoudou- dijo Saji.

* * *

><p>-hah hah –lejos de ahí Issei respiraba con dificultad, la pérdida de sangre y el dolor lo estaban pasando factura.<p>

[Aibou la poción]- dijo el dragón.

En eso Issei recordó que antes de empezar Saji le dio un frasco con las lagrimas de Phenex.

-me…salvaste…Ddraig lo había olvidado- a duras penas Issei saco el frasco de su bolsillo y lo bebió, las heridas sanaron experto una en su pecho, el lugar donde extrajo las piezas quedo una gran cicatriz en forma de X.

[las heridas sanaron pero aun estas débil]

-tengo que buscar….a….Kiba- Issei callo inconsciente al suelo.

[Aibou ¡aibou! ¡AIBOUUUU!]

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Algún lugar en el bosque -23 horas después-<strong>_

-uhm… ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Issei.

[Aibou me tenias preocupado de repente te desmallaste]

-¿Me desmalle? ¿Por qué el cielo esta rojo?- pregunto el castaño dándose cuenta del cambio en el cielo.

[No se qué ah pasado pero recién se formo este cambio, al parecer es una barrera que se puso en el pueblo]

Issei se paro y comenzó a caminar un poco, en eso encontró una edificación dentro del bosque.

-¡Ddraig sientes eso!- exclamo Issei, por alguna razón sentía una gran cantidad de fuerzas dentro de esa edificación

[si dentro hay mucha gente…y 3 que son aun más poderosos que el resto]

-¿valla pero que tenemos aquí? Si se trata de un pequeño demonio perdido- exclamo una voz detrás de Issei

Issei se volteo rápidamente para ver al responsable de la vos pero no encontró a nadie.

-miren esta es la Longinus Bossted Gear- la dueña de la voz tenia sujetado el brazo izquierdo de Issei.

Issei retrocedió por precaución y vio a 3 personas…las tres personas dueñas de esa enormes energías tres ángeles caídos de 4 alas cada uno.

(no lo sentí…quien es ella) –pensó Issei.

[Ten cuidado Aibou…estas personas son peligrosas] –el dragón sentía su poder también.

-el mocoso parece estar por cagarse enzima –dijo un hombre alto de cabello gris y corto, traía una extraña armadura de color negro y sus dientes parecían colmillos.

-si lo mato podría quedarme con esa Longinus- dijo una mujer muy bella de cabello negro y largo con un traje parecido al de Xenovia que resaltaba sus grandes senos.

-podría ser un buen presente para Kokabiel-sama- dijo el último de los tres, el tenia el cabello corto en punta de color rubio, vestía una armadura parecida al del primero.

-¿dijeron Kokabiel? ¡Quienes son ustedes!- exclamo Issei preparándose para pelear.

-somos caídos al servicio de Kokabiel-sama- respondió el hombre de cabello largo.

-soy Arrerim ¿Quieres que juegue contigo pequeñín?- dijo de manera lasciva la mujer.

(Ddraig) –pensó el castaño con un tono serio.

[¿Qué pasa socio?]

(… ¿Por qué no me siento excitado por la provocación de la mujer?) –pensó el castaño matando el habiente.

[¡a mí que me preguntas!] –respondió molesto el dragón.

-que estupideces estas escupiendo Arrerim- dijo el de apariencia salvaje.

-pero quiero divertirme con el Slash-

-no es momento de perder el tiempo. Kokabiel-sama necesita que cumplamos con los sellos del hechizo- dijo el pelo largo.

-¿Qué hechizo?- dijo Issei.

-el hechizo para destruir toda esta maldita ciudad imbécil- dijo Slash.

-¡!

-Kokabiel-sama piensa forjar de nuevo a Excalibur e iniciar una nueva guerra- exclamo Slash.

-Slash…otra vez se te fue de la lengua- dijo Arrerim.

-¡no dejare que hagan eso!- exclamo Issei dispuesto a pelar y detener sus planes.

-no necesitamos hacer nada, ellos se encargaras-

Con un chasquido del pelo de puntas una gran cantidad de ángeles caídos apreciaron.

-acábenlo-

Los caídos se lanzaron contra Issei.

-rayos- Issei encendió sus puños en fuego y empezó a pelar con los caídos.

-pero Reylom si lo matan no obtendremos la Longinus- dijo Arrerim.

-…cierto solo déjenlo medio muerto- dijo Reylom

Los 3 caídos volvieron a entrar a la estructura.

-¡esperan no dejare que lo hagan!- exclamo Issei.

Avían varios caídos por lo cual sería difícil para Issei pelear con todos ellos.

-fuera de mi camino _**[Karyuu No Hoko]**__(Rugido Del Dragón De Fuego)- _Issei disparo una enorme llamarada de fuego contra los caídos eliminando a varios.

-otra vez fue diferente…pero esta vez no estoy tan cansado ¿Qué pasa?-

[algo dentro de ti cambio aibou, tu núcleo mágico aumento]

-¡eso que significa!- dijo Issei deteniendo una lanza de luz con su Bossted Gear para golpear a otro caído que cayó sobre tres más.

[que podrás hacer más ataques mágicos sin cansarte tan rápido…además que esas flamas naranjas aumentan el poder de los ataques mágicos del tipo físico]

-¡Ddraig en español!- dijo Issei pateando a otro caído y lanzando un ataque de fuego quemando a varios.

[que los golpes cubiertos de fuego son más potentes y fuertes]

-¡eso ayuda mucho! _**[Karyuu No Kouen]**__(Llama Brillante Del Dragón De Fuego)- _Issei creó una gran esfera de llamas y se la lanzo contra los caídos eliminando a una gran cantidad.

-Rayos aun hay muchos-

[Socio algo dentro de ti parece querer surgir]

-¿Qué?-

[parecen ser las mismas flamas que cuando derrotaste a las Exorcistas]

-¿esas llamas escarlatas? ¿y cómo las uso?- dijo Issei continuando con su pelea.

[no lo sé…pero intenta de algún modo]

-lo intentare- Issei dejo de utilizar sus llamas naranjas y se concentro –(recuerda el sentimiento que tuviste cuando enfrentaste a Irina y Xenovia)- pensó el castaño.

En ese momento las llamas escarlatas aparecieron y cubrieron a Issei, unos segundos después estas desaparecieron y la piel de Issei tomo un color rojizo mientras vapor salía de su cuerpo.

-lo logre… ¿pero que es este cambio?-

[de algún modo tu sangre esta hirviendo y bombeando asía tu corazón y torrente sanguíneo provocando un aumento de metabolismo]

-no entendí ni jota pero mola… ya sé cómo llamar a esta técnica **[Gear Second]**-

Issei se movió a una velocidad increíble y golpeo a un ángel caído tan rápido y fuerte que su puño parecía desaparecer.

-wow que poder de golpe. Ya sé cómo llamar a estos golpes **[Jet Pistol]** porque pareciera el disparo de una pistola-

[deja de ponerle nombres raros y acaba con ellos]

-claro- Issei volvió a lanzarse contra los caídos.

* * *

><p>Horas antes de que Issei despertara Rías y el resto del grupo Gremory recibieron la amenaza de Kokabiel.<p>

-¿Qué harás Rías?- pregunto Sona.

-maldición todo se me junta, tengo que encontrar Yuuto y castigarlo así como encontrar a Issei para eliminarlo-

El resto del grupo Sitri no veía con buenos ojos a los Gremory, lastimaron a Issei al punto de casi matarlo obligándolo a volverse un exiliado solo para poder salvar a su amigo.

-has cambiado Rías- dijo Sona.

-…-

-habrá que llamar a tu Oni-sama, el vendría si sabes que estás en problemas-

-eso también es para ti, tu One-sama vendría corriendo de saber que estas en peligro- dijo Rías.

-Mi One-sama es…-

-en todo caso tenemos que detener a Kokabiel eso es lo más importante por ahora, le pediré a Raiser su ayuda-

La batalla estaba por comenzar.

* * *

><p>Dentro de la edificación Arrerim preparaba todo para el hechizo que destruiría la ciudad.<p>

-bien los sellos ya están listos y vinculados solo es cuestión de tiempo. Supongo que los esbirros ya dejaron medio muerto a ese chico-

CRAK

Unas fisuras aparecieron en el techo.

-tch este viejo edificio empieza a caerse a pedazos, que bueno que cuando acabe esto no tendré que volver- dijo muy relajada Arrerim.

CRAKK BOOOM

Atravesando el techo una llamarada de fuego naranja se dirigió contra Arrerim.

-¡es!- exclamo Arrerim

-_**[ Karyuu No Kouen]**__(Llama Brillante Del Dragón De Fuego)- _atravesando y atacando directamente contra Arrerim Issei hiso su aparición.

-valla parece que lograste sobrevivir…pero te veo muy maltrecho- dijo Arrerim.

En efecto Issei tenía los pantalones rasgados solo con su camisa roja con un agujero al nivel del pecho y varios cortes en sus brazos.

-solo te parece- dijo Issei ocultando la verdad.

[Aibou tu cuerpo no da para más, utilizar esas llamas escarlatas consumieron mucho de tus nutrientes tu cuerpo está al límite]

(aun así no pienso rendirme, no dejare que destruyan esta ciudad y maten a todos)- pensó el castaño listo para pelar hasta que su cuerpo sucumba.

-eres tenaz o solo muy tonto-

-un poco de ambos, ¡No dejare que cumplan con sus planes!- dijo Issei encendiendo sus puños.

-veo que estas decidido a meterte en nuestro camino…pero aun así es inútil no lograras detener el hechizo-

-a que te refieres-

-este hechizo tiene una función especial…no se detendrá a menos que los cuatro sellos se destruyan-

-¡donde están esos sellos!- dijo Issei.

-esos sellos se encuentras en nosotros 3, para destruirlos tendrás que matarnos- dijo Arrerim.

-¿Y el cuarto sello?-

-está en propiedad de Kokabiel-sama aun si ocurriese un "Milagro" y nos derrotaras a nosotros tres no podrías contra Kokabiel-sama-

-¡eso está por verse!- exclamo Issei lanzándose contra Arrerim.

-es inútil- de repente ella desapareció y la habitación se lleno de niebla.

-que es esto porque no puedo moverme- las llamas de Issei se apagaron y su cuerpo se quedo inmóvil como si una fuerza lo retuviera.

-no te esfuerces, has sido atrapado por mi Sacred Gear no hay nada que puedas hacer- la vos de Arrerim resonaba por el cuarto a pesar de no estar a la vista.

-¿Sacred Gear? ¡qué fue lo que hiciste!- dijo Issei tratando de moverse.

-ahora estas atrapado en mi mundo- Arrerim apareció frente a Issei y puso su mano en el pecho del castaño.

Aun en momentos de crisis y peligro los instintos pervertidos de Issei salían a flote…pero esta vez fue diferente

(ahí está otra vez porque no siento nada ante su toque) –pensó el castaño.

-Mi Sacred Gear [Sweet Dream] paraliza al objetivo y lo meto en un mundo de sueños dejando su cuerpo inerte listo para recibir los ataques sin poder defenderse-

-¡!-

-dulces sueños- Dijo Arrerim activando los efectos de sus Sacred Gear.

una esfera de color purpura salió del cuerpo de Issei callanto este de rodillas.

-fue fácil, ahora podremos extraer de su cuerpo la Longinus…veamos que hay en su sueño- Arrerim acerco la esfera para ver qué pasaba adentro.

Dentro de la esfera no se veía nada, todo era un vasto mundo negro sin el menor rastro de luz.

-¿Qué pasa en su sueño?- pregunto interesada Arrerim

El sueño de repente cambio, una pequeña luz plateada apareció la luz se expandió creando una llama de color plateado, la llama creció y creció.

-¡que!- exclamo Arrerim

La llama salió disparada de la esfera volviéndose una estela de luz que se elevo al cielo y al parecer corto por la mitad a Arrerim y la esfera del sueño de Issei.

-¿?- Arrerim no entendida que pasaba esa llama salió del sueño y la ataco pero no sentía ningún dolor.

CRAK

El sonido de algo rompiéndose inundo los oídos de Arrerim al levantar la mano lo vio.

-¡que pasa que le pasa a mi cuerpo!- grietas empezaron a formase por todo el cuerpo de Arrerim.

-ya veo porque no sentí nada de ti- dijo Issei parándose de nuevo su mirada demostraba enojo y determinación –soy un pervertido…y de lo que siempre estaré seguro es de reconocer a una ¡MUJER!- Exclamo Issei.

Sus palabras eran ciertas, frente a él la imagen de esa caída sexi desapareció y delante suyo estaba un hombre musculoso y alto.

-¡maldito como te atreves!- Arrerim se lanzo contra Issei para golpearlo.

BAAAM

Para el asombro de Arrerim Issei detuvo su golpeo con el guante de la Bossted Gear.

-¡debí suponer que mis instintos nunca fallarían!- exclamo Issei sintiéndose estúpido, era ubio si su instinto como "´Pervertido" no se activo por esa sexy caída solo significaba una cosa -¡eres un maldito Travesti que utiliza ilusiones para parecer una mujer!-

-¡cállate maldito trozo se mierda!- Arrerim volvió a atacar con su puño.

BAAAM

La misma maniobra Issei detuvo el golpe con el guante, esta vez Arrerim no perdió el tiempo y ataco rápido pero Issei lo esquivo y conecto un fuerte golpe en el pecho mandándolo a volar contra el techo.

-¡maldito te voy a matar!- Arrerim creó una lanza de luz y se lanzo a toda velocidad contra Issei.

Issei en cambio se quedo parada con los ojos cerrados

[¡Aibou que haces muévete!] –exclamo el dragón.

Pero en el interior Issei pensaba en otra cosa.

(recuerda esa sensación, esa llama plateada…ese sentimiento de poder cortar a través de todo…!en ese poder!)

En ese momento otro guante se creó en el brazo derecho de Issei y este se cubrió de esas llamas plateadas.

SAS

En ese preciso momento el brazo de Issei parecía haberse trasformado en una espada.

En un parpadeo Issei esquivo a Arrerim y paso su brazo cubierto de llamas plateadas por el abdomen de Arrerim cortándola por la mitad.

-Gha…maldito- exclamo Arrerim vomitando sangre antes de convertirse en polvo.

-el primero de los 4 sellos rotos- dijo Issei.

[¡¿Aibou que fue eso?!] –exclamo el dragón.

-no hay tiempo para pensar que paso ahí que ir por el resto- dijo Issei corriendo en busca de los otros 2 que quedaban.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado Rías y el grupo de Sona se preparaban para la pelea.<p>

-el plan es simple, logren retener a Kokabiel por una hora hasta que tu Oni-sama llegue Rías- dijo Sona, ella y su grupo se encargarían de preparar la barrera que detendría a Kokabiel.

-lograremos retenerlo…además contamos con ayuda- dijo Rías.

Junto al grupo Gremory se encontraban las siervas de Raiser.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ayudar en esto?- dijo una niña de cabello rubio y en coletas en forma de espirales vestida con un vestido de apariencia caro.

-porque Raiser accedió a préstalas Ravel- dijo Rías.

-Rías-sama no creo que sea buena idea que Ravel-sama este aquí…ella es la tercer hija del clan Phenex- exclamo una mujer de cabello castaño claro con mechones rojos y una máscara que cubría la parte derecha de su rostro.

-no pedí tu opinión Isabela solo céntrate en cumplir órdenes-

-…Hai-

El grupo Gremory y Phenex serian los encargados de retener a Kokabiel hasta que el respaldo llegara, ¿podrán logarlo?.

* * *

><p>En el edificio un piso más abajo Issei se enfrentaría a su segundo oponente.<p>

-vaya parece que no eras tan débil niñato, lograste matara a Arrerim el muy estúpido se confió- dijo el hombre de aradura negra y aspecto salvaje.

-no pienso dejar que destruyan mi ciudad- dijo Issei apuntando al hombre con su guante derecho cubierto por esas llamas plateadas.

-oh…esas llamas se ven salvajes. ¡veamos que puedes hacer niñato!- exclamo Slash lanzándose contra Issei, sus uñas se volvieron garras muy filosas.

-¡te derrotare!- exclamo Issei dando una estocada contra Slash, las llamas plateadas salieron disparadas contra él.

-¡je mal tarado!- exclamo Slash.

Antes de impactar lo que parecía un muro de cristal absorbió el ataque de Issei.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Issei asombrado, su ataque fue absorbido.

-a tus pies tarado-

-¡!-

FLASH

FLASH

El ataque de Issei apareció debajo del esparciéndose como si de agujas se trataran cortándolo por varias partes del cuerpo por el cual mucha sangre salía.

-¡demonios! ¿Cómo lo hiso?-

-ven atácame- Slash provocaba a Issei para que volviera a atacar.

Issei molesto volvió a atacar, pese a sus heridas el se movió a una gran velocidad poniéndose de frente a Slash.

-¡no lo podrás esquivar ni absorber esta vez!- exclamo Issei atacando otra vez.

-je ¡eres un imbécil!- otra pared cristalina apareció frente e Slash.

-¡¿como?!- dijo Issei al ver su ataque otra vez detenido.

-¡idiota estas atrapado en mi Sacred Gear no hay forma que me ataques!- dijo Slash, el poder de Issei fue devuelto dañándolo.

-Gha- Issei salió lanzado asía atrás, los cortes fueron más profundos esta vez y mucha más sangre salía de ellas.

-mientras estés atrapado en mi Sacred Gear [Room Of The Beast] estas a mi merced-

-¿Room of the beast?-

-Una Sacred Gear del tipo espacio paralelo, dentro de ella puedo moverme a mi antojo…y refractar cualquier ataque contra mi- En ese momento Slash pareció hundieres en el suelo como si de arenas movedizas se tratasen.

(donde ¡De donde atacara!) –pensó el castaño.

[¡Aibou abajo!] –exclamo el dragón

-¡!-

Issei miro abajo y vio como si la figura espectral de un lobo emergiera.

-¡sorpresa!- Slash apareció de la figura del lobo y con sus garras corto el costado derecho de Issei.

-¡GHAAA!- Issei vomito sangre por el dolor.

-jeje aún falta mucho ¡entretenme!- Slash volvió a desaparecer hundiéndose en las paredes.

(demonios…la fatiga, los daños y la pérdida de sangre me está afectando…veo todo borroso) –pensó el castaño.

[Aibou no hay tiempo de pensar en el dolor, tenemos que percibir de donde vendrá el próximo ataque]

(ya lo sé Ddraig…donde aparecerá esta vez)

Issei trataba de sentir la presencia de su enemigo, el más leve rastro en busca de una pista para vencerlo.

-¡aquí!- Slash apareció detrás de Issei atacándolo con sus garras dejando unas profundas cortadas en su espalda.

-¡GHAAA!- el dolor fue tanto que una de las rodillas de Issei cedió.

-¡jajaja no hay forma que puedas darme! ¡aquí en mi pequeña habitación no eres más que mi presa!- exclamo Slash oculto.

(demonios… ¿Cómo lo detecto?) –el dolor provoco que Issei serrara los ojos por un momento.

-¡jajá ya te resignaste! ¡pues muere!- exclamo Slash apunto de decapitar a Issei cuando.

ZAS

Issei logro cortar a Slash, una cortada no muy profunda que paso por su mejilla.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamo Slash refugiándose de nuevo dentro de los muros de su Sacred Gear.

-..- Issei no dijo nada y se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados.

-¡fue solo un golpe de suerte no se repetirá!- exclamo Slash apareciendo sobre Issei listo para matarlo.

-¡caíste en mi trampa!- Dijo Issei.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Slash

ZASS

ZASS

Slash no sabía que pasaba, ¿Lo corto? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Eran los pensamientos de Slash en ese momento.

-¿Qué…hiciste?- dijo Slash.

-logre saber donde aparecerías…aumente el calor de mi cuerpo lo suficiente para que la sangre que salía y estaba alrededor mío se evaporara creando una leve cortina de humo lo suficientemente imperceptible para que lo notaras-

-ya veo…cuando me acerque lo suficiente estuve en tu rango de ataque- con esas últimas palabras la cabeza de Slash se desprendió de su cuerpo y se volvió partículas.

-hah…hah…son…dos…falta…uno- dijo Issei sin fuerzas.

[Aibou te estás sobre exigiendo a este paso te mataras]

-no…importa…no…dejare…que destruyan esta ciudad y a sus habitantes- dijo Issei decidido.

Solo faltaba uno de los sellos y después encontrar a Kokabiel, Issei se acercaba al final de esta encarnizada batalla.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado los del consejo estudiantil se centraban en mantener la barrera de protección que cubría la escuela.<p>

Los miembros ponían todo su esfuerzo y energía en mantener la barrera por una hora una larga hora.

-Kaicho… ¿cree que Rías-sempai podrá con esto?- pregunto Saji, la estima que tenia por la heredera pelirroja desapareció al ver la cruel escena que sufrió cierto castaño.

-no le se Saji pero lo único en lo que tienes que concentrarte es en mantener la barrera- respondió Sona.

-…entiendo…(Hyoudou mas te vale no morir por ahí)- pensó el [Peón] Sitri confiando en su amigo y ex compañero [Peón].

* * *

><p>Issei se apoyaba en la pared para seguir caminando, su cuerpo estaba maltrecho herido y perdía mucha sangre por minuto, la pared por la que se apoyaba mostraba una línea de sangre por donde paso.<p>

[Aibou tomate un descanso, tus heridas son muy graves y no hay forma de curarte ya no tienes las lagrimas del Phenex y no cuentas con la ayuda de la Sacred Gear de esa monja] –dijo el dragón alarmado por la condición de su compañero.

-no….Ddraig…si…no hago algo…la ciudad…Mis padres….y todos los que viven en ella morirán- Issei reunió fuerzas para continuar, dar cada paso parecía estar cargando dos toneladas en la espalda tan mal estaba que eso era lo que sentía.

Al llegar al último piso de la estructura esta habitación parecía ser una bodega ya que tenía más espacio que los cuartos anteriores y estaba repleta de cajas de madera, sentado en una caja esa persona ese hombre que traía puesto una armadura negra lo esperaba.

-tal parece que Arrerim y Slash cayeron ante ti…es una sorpresa verdaderamente un humano o mejor dicho demonio reencarnado guarde tanto poder- exclamo el hombre.

-ambos eran muy fuertes…pero el deber de proteger el pueblo donde vivo y a las personas importantes para mí me mantienen en pie- exclamo Issei lleno de determinación.

-tienes una fuerte determinación…pero te será inútil-

Como si se moviera a una velocidad indescriptible tanta que parecía dejar una imagen residual Reylom apareció frente a Issei y golpeo el pecho de Issei tan fuerte que pareciera que su puño lo atravesó.

BAAAM

-¡GHAAAA!- Issei vomito saliva y sangre y salió impactado contra la pared formando un cráter con la forma del cuerpo de Issei.

-tienes gran poder dragón emperador rojo…pero te falta experiencia en batalla- Dijo Reylom dándole la espalda a Issei y dispuesto a marcharse.

-e-espe…ra- Issei trataba de reunir fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

[Aibou no te quedan fuerzas, ya no tienes magia suficiente para utilizar esa llama naranja y plateada y tu cuerpo está muy dañado y fatigado para utilizar esa llamas escarlatas].

-no me importa…!aun así daré todo para ganar!-

Issei se lanzo contra el caído y dio un golpe, Reylom lo esquivo y mando una patada contra Issei pero este lo eludió por poco y contraataco con una propia patada Reylom lo detuvo con su antebrazo y lanzo un puñetazo contra Issei este hiso lo mismo y ambos puños chocaron causando una onda expansiva.

BAAAM

Producto del impacto ambos fueron lanzados al lado contrario atravesando cajas por medio.

-impresionante- dijo Reylom saliendo de entre las cajas

-¡aun no!- exclamo Issei lanzándose contra el caído sujetándolo por la armadura y lanzándolo contra la pared –hah hah-

Issei respiraba con más dificultad, no sabía cómo lograba mantenerse aun de pie.

-cansado- Reylom apareció frente a Issei y le dio una patada en la cara que lo mando contra las cajas.

-tu determinación te permite moverte, pero no es más que un aumento de adrenalina- Reylom se disponía a irse cuando una caja fue lanzado por Issei y se dirigía contra el –una estrategia patética a mi parecer-

CRACK

-uhm- Reylom vio como grietas aparecieron en la caja

BAAM

La caja se rompió en pedazos y Issei apareció detrás de ella lanzando una ráfaga de golpes rápidos contra Reylom.

Este evadió cada golpe y lanzo una patada contra el castaño, Issei puso sus brazos en posición de X y detuvo la patada con mucho esfuerzo.

(como evito mis golpes, lo golpe muy rápido como para que lo esquivara tan fácil) –pensó el castaño.

[Aibou parecía como si su cuerpo fuera de papel] –exclamo el dragón.

-te preguntaras como esquive tus golpes ¿No?- dijo el caído.

(Acaso leyó mi mente) –pensó el castaño.

-no no leí tu mente, tu expresión lo dice todo…logre esquivar tus golpes asiendo uso de la técnica _**[Kami-e](**__Hoja de papel)_ logro esquivar todos tus golpes moviendo mi cuerpo como si de una fina hoja de papel se tratase- dijo muy tranquilamente Reylom.

-tch aun así no me rendiré- Issei se lanzo contra el de nuevo lanzando otra ráfaga de golpes rápidos.

-Inútil- Reylom volvía a esquivar todos los golpes y lanzo uno propio que Issei detuvo con su pierna.

Issei lanzo un puño pero fue detenido por el brazo de Reylom este lanzo barias patadas rápidas que Issei detuvo cruzando ambos brazos como una barrera defensiva.

BAAM

Issei volvió a golpear a Reylom pero el atrapo su puño y propino un fuerte cabezazo que hiso retroceder a Issei en ese momento el lanzo una patada contra Issei pero este logro detenerla a tiempo con su brazo, Issei salto y lanzo una patada giratoria pero Reylom se agacho esquivándola y parándose de cabeza pateo a Issei con ambas piernas lanzando a Issei contra el techo y estrellándose duramente contra el piso.

-¡NO ME RENDIRE!- exclamo Issei parándose rápido y corriendo en dirección de Reylom

-¡inútil!- dijo Reylom lanzando una patada.

Issei golpeo con ambas palmas la pierna de Reylom ocasionando una onda de choque que levanto mucho polvo pero aun así fue lanzado de nuevo contra las cajas.

-ríndete no me ganaras- dijo Reylom limpiando el polvo de su armadura con su mano.

-¡Nunca!- Issei se lanzo otra vez contra Reylom con una ráfaga de golpes que el esquivo al girarse los puños ambos chocaron otra vez .

BAAAM

En ese momento Reylom pateo a Issei en el mentón estrellándolo contra la pared, Issei se paro y volvió a atacar.

BAAM

Los golpes de Issei eran detenidos por las manos de Reylom pero uno logro producir un leve corte en su mejilla entonces Reylom pateo a Issei lo tomo por la camisa y lo estrello contra el suelo tan fuerte que formo un pequeño cráter.

-GHAA ¡AUN NO!- Issei salto y pateo varias veces luego dio otra patada giratoria.

-repites lo mismo- Reylom pateo a Issei lanzándolo Asia el lado izquierdo y desparecían y reapareciendo debajo de Issei conecto una patada de lleno en su pecho.

-GHAAA- Issei cayó al suelo vomitando sangre –¿cómo te mueves tan rápido?-

-me sorprende tu tenacidad, tu cuerpo está en sus límites y has perdido mucha sangre…sin duda los poseedores de Longinus son impresionantes-

-gracias pero no pienso perder- Issei lanzo barios golpes rápidos tanto que parecía que sus brazos se extendían.

-solo malgastas tus energías- Reylom atrapo los brazos de Issei y lo lanzo contra otra pared.

Issei salió del cráter y volvió a atacar

[BOSST]

Los golpes fueron más fuertes y rápidos pero aun así Reylom usaba su _**[Kami-e](**__Hoja de papel) _para esquivarlos en un intercambio de Golpes Issei detuvo la patada de Reylom con su mano izquierda y Reylom el puño derecho de Issei.

Issei sin perder el tiempo uso sus piernas y lanzo una patada, Reylom lo esquivo y ataco con su pierna lanzando a Issei otra vez.

Issei estaba por levantarse para continuar cuando.

-_**[Rankyaku]**__(pierna tormenta)_- al mover sus piernas una onda en forma de media luna salió disparada contra Issei.

-¡rayos!- Issei se movió a tiempo para evitar el daño, por donde paso esa energía fue cortado en dos.

Issei tomo impulso y ataco con un cabezazo, Reylom lanzo un golpe y ambos impactaron.

BAAM

Aun adolorido por el golpe Issei tacleo a Reylom empujándolo y este tomo a Issei por la cintura y con un movimiento de lucha libre lo enterró de cabeza al suelo.

-ya empiezas a cansarme niño- dijo Reylom un poco fatigado.

-cansado…pues yo no- Issei lanzo un golpe a Reylom pero este lo esquivo.

-_**[Shigan]**__(Dedo Pistola)_- extendiendo su dedo Reylom golpeo el pecho de Issei a gran velocidad casi perforándolo como si fuera el disparo de una bala lanzándolo contra la pared.

La habitación estaba destruida y agrietada.

-es el fin- Reylom se acercaba a Issei para matarlo cuando.

-**[Jet Pistol]**- un puño a alta velocidad salió contra Reylom dándole de lleno en la cara lanzándolo contra la pared y atravesándola.

[Aibou no si usas mas esa llama te mataras]

-¡No me importa tengo que pararlo sin importar los riesgos!- exclamo Issei emitiendo vapor de su cuerpo.

-no sé qué paso pero tu poder a aumentado…ahora si podre usar mi Sacred Gear- exclamo Reylom detrás de la pared.

-¿Qué? ¡tú también tienes una Sacred Gear!- exclamo Issei sorprendido.

-**[Beast Soul Lion Versión]**- Dijo Reylom saliendo de la pared, su cuerpo cambio, garras en sus manos sus pies se volvieron patas una melena cubría su cuello y su cara se asemejaba a la de un león, el estaba parado en sus patas traseras.

-ahora eres más feo- dijo Issei.

[Aibou cuidado su poder ya no se compara con el de antes]- advirtió el dragón.

-_**[Soru]**_- Reylom apareció sobre Issei listo para golpearlo

FIU

Issei se desvaneció y apareció sobre Reylom dándolo una patada que lo enterró en el suelo.

-muy bien ahora eres más rápido- Reylom desapareció y apareció frente a Issei –_**[Shigan]**__(Dedo Pistola)_-

Issei lo esquivo rápido al punto de casi desaparecer y se puso detrás de Reylom cuando este volteo para atacar a Issei.

-**[Jet Bazooka]**- con ambas manos estiradas asía atrás Issei golpeo el pecho de Reylom con tanta fuerza que salió disparado asía atrás.

-GHA- Reylom vomito sangre producto del golpe –impresionante-

Ambos se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra su oponente, en un momento ambos desaparecieron y solo se veían leves manchones en el cielo.

El primero en bajar a tierra fue Issei

-**[Jet Pistol]**- el ataque paso cerca del rostro de Reylom provocado un corte en su mejilla.

Reylom ataca a Issei pero él lo esquiva y se pone encima de él.

-**[Jet Stamp]**- golpeando con la planta del pie Issei logra darle y lo tumba contra el piso

-hah…hah- el vapor dejo de salir de Issei.

[Aibou estás en tu limite]

-dile…eso a él- dijo Issei viendo como Reylom se paraba y se lanzaba otra vez contra Issei.

Ambos lanzaron ráfagas de puños a alta velocidad, los golpes eran desviados y detenidos por ambos.

Issei esquivo un gancho alto pero en ese momento Reylom le dio un rodillazo que lo lanzo asía atrás y desplegando sus alas de caído se puso detrás de Issei para darle una patada.

CRAK

El sonido de las costillas de Issei sonó por toda la habitación, la patada dio de lleno en su costado izquierdo.

-¡te tengo!- exclamo Issei

-¡!-

En ese momento Issei sujeto la pierna de Reylom y se dispuso a lanzar un fuerte golpe en todo el pecho de Reylom.

-_**[Tekkai]**__(Hombre de Hierro)_- dijo Reylom.

BAAM

-GHA- Issei grito de dolor, el golpe fue muy duro como si el pecho de Reylom fuera de acero.

-muere- Reylom sujeto a Issei por el cuello con su cola y apretó.

-gh… ¡no me subestimes!- Issei desplego sus alas y tomo de la cola a Reylom para dar vueltas y lanzarlo por los aires.

-¡maldito mocoso molesto!- dijo Reylom tratando de recuperar el equilibro.

-**[Pistol]**- Issei lanzo otro puñetazo pero Reylom lo esquivo y poniéndose al nivel del suelo.

-_**[**__**Tobu Shigan "Hibachi**_**]**- Reylom lanzo un dardo de fuego que impacto de lleno en el pecho de Issei.

-¡GHAAA!- Issei cayó al suelo por el dolor.

-eres más duro de lo que pensé-

-aun no has visto…nada- dijo Issei poniéndose se pie de nuevo, su camisa estaba hecha girones y sus heridas eran serias pero aun así mostraba determinación en su rostro.

(Ddraig listo) –pensó el castaño.

[…lo que quieras socio es tu funeral]

[BOSST][BOSST][BOSST]

Issei se cubrió de llamas anaranjadas.

-¿qué planeas?- dijo Reylom.

-¡veamos si puedes parar esto! **[**_**Fire Giant Fist]**__(Puño Gigante De Fuego)_- un puño hecho de llamas solidas se dirigía contra Reylom.

-_**[Tekkai]**__(Hombre De Hierro)_- Reylom se cubrió con sus brazo y defensa.

-¡COMETE ESTOOOO!-

BAAAM

* * *

><p>BAAAM<p>

-¿Qué demonios?- exclamo Sona Sitri.

A lo lejos una gigantesca masa de fuego apareció y destruyo un edificio que se veía a lo lejos.

-¡Kaicho algo se aproxima asía aquí!- exclamo Saji.

Una figura fue lanzada y cayó cerca de donde el grupo Sitri tenía la barrera activa, al fijarse mejor vieron a una hombre león herido con una armadura negra que se caía a pedazos.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- exclamo Yura.

-¡ese maldito mocoso!- exclamo Reylom parándose del cráter y fijándose en el grupo Sitri.

-¡prepárense esa cosa nos atacara!- exclamo Sona.

El grupo estaba en un predicamento, no podían moverse de ahí o la barrera caería y tampoco podían defenderse.

En eso la llamarada gigante deslumbro enzima de ellos.

-¡Ese es!- exclamo Yura.

-¡HYOUDOU!- Dijo Saji.

-_**[Giant Foot Fire]**_- Issei cubrió su pierna con llamas y aplasto al león humanoide.

-¡Hyoudou-kun!- dijo Sona.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Issei.

-eso te lo preguntamos nosotros y ¿qué pasa con esas heridas?-

-no hay tiempo de explicar, tengo que vencer a este tipo para destruir uno de los sellos que activaran el hechizo- dijo Issei aun pisando al león.

-¿Qué hechizo?- dijo Sona.

-un hechizo que destruirá esta ciudad, son 4 y ya eh destruido dos…este tipo tiene uno y Kokabiel el otro- explico Issei.

-¡!-

-¿Qué hay en esa barrera?- pregunto Issei aguantando como podía al león.

-Rías y el resto está adentro ganando tiempo contra Kokabiel hasta que Sirzechs-sama llegue-

-¡No dejare que arruinen los planes de Kokabiel-sama!- Reylom salió del mar de llamas y usando su _**[Soru]**_ se puso sobre Issei golpeándolo y cayendo a tierra.

-¡Hyoudou- exclamaron los Sitri.

-Muere mocoso _**[Rankyaku]**__(Pierna Tormenta)_- la energía salió disparada de su pierna y por poco decapita a Issei.

-hah…hah….hah…- Issei respiraba con dificultad su vista era borrosa pero aun no podía caer.

-Hyoudou- exclamaron los Sitri.

-¡quédense ahí y mantengan la barrera…yo puedo con él!- exclamo Issei.

(Ddraig es todo o nada)- pensó Issei cubriéndose en llamas escarlatas.

[…fue un gusto estar a tu lado Aibou]

-**[Gear Secando]**- dijo Issei emanando vapor de su cuerpo.

Los Sitri estaban asombrados y logaron reconocer ese cambio.

-fue lo mismo que uso contra las exorcistas- dijo Saji.

-¡vamos! **[Jet Pistol]**- exclamo Issei lanzándose contra Reylom y conectando un duro golpe.

Este recibió el golpe de lleno y aguanto el dolor, el desplego sus alas y maniobro de un lado a otro para ponerse detrás de Issei.

-¡cuidado!- dijeron los espectadores Sitri.

Issei logro esquivar los golpes, Reylom cargo más poder en su puño y golpeo pero Issei lo detuvo con su palma izquierda.

-¡Haaaaa!-Issei golpeo a Reylom pero este lo detuvo con la musculatura de su brazo, Issei golpeo otra vez con su otro puño logrando que Reylom retrocediera.

-GHAA- Reylom vomito sangre y vio como Issei se acercaba asía el.

-**[Jet Bazooka]**- Issei golpeo con ambas palmas el pecho de Reylom lanzándolo para atrás derribando barios arboles en el camino.

-hah…hah.. –Issei respiraba con dificultad pero el sabia que aun no acababa.

Reylom salió de los escombros y se movió rápido para ponerse frente a Issei con los puños en su abdomen.

-_**[Rokuogan]**__(ataque final de los seis poderes)_- una fuerte onda de impacto dio de lleno en el abdomen de Issei ocasionando daño interno.

-GHAAA- Issei vomito una gran cantidad de sangre cayendo de rodillas y retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Hyoudou!- Saji quería bajar y ayudar a su amigo pero no podía.

-no…se preocupen por mi… ¡aun no eh perdido!- exclamo Issei parándose de nuevo.

(de donde rayos saca tanta energía, como demonios lo mato de una vez) –pensó Reylom.

Issei no podía perder, detrás de él se encontraban los miembros Sitri que contaban con él, no podía permitir que sus ciudad y las personas importantes para el murieran.

-**[Jet Stamp]**-Issei golpeo a Reylom con el talón pero este lo esquivo elevándose.

-MUERE DE UNA VES _**[Rankyaku]**_- Reylom lanzo cientos y cientos de ataques contra Issei.

-¡NO PUEDO PERDER!-

[BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST[BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST]

-**[Jet Gatling]**- Lanzando golpes a una velocidad increíble Issei contrarresto los ataques de Reylom.

[Vamos Aibou ¡Mostrémosles el poder del Sekiryuttei!]

-HAAAAAAAAAA-

-HAAAAAAAAAA-

Los puños de Issei y Reylom chocaban a toda velocidad ninguno retrocedería, ambos estaban heridos y en sus últimas.

-¡Hyoudou cuidado!- exclamo Yura.

Sin que Issei se diera cuenta Reylom sujeto a Issei por la cintura con su cola impidiendo que escapara.

-_**[¡**__**Sai Dai Rin: Rokuogan]**__(__Anillo Gigante: Arma de Seis Reyes)_- el impacto fue mucho mayor que el otro, una corriente de poder salió de la espalda de Issei golpeando la barrera.

-GHAA- Issei vomito mucha más sangre.

-¡que poder! ¡Por poco destruye la barrera!- dijo Sona pero ella sabía si pudo hacer eso Issei estaba.

-¡Hyoudou/Kun/san- dijeron los miembros Sitri, ese golpe fue devastador.

-esto acabo- Reylom soltó a Issei, este se tambaleaba y estaba por caer de espaldas muerto.

-ahora destruiré esa barrera y ayudare a Kokabiel-sama a iniciar esta Guerra- dijo Reylom pasando de lado a Issei y dirigiéndose contra los Sitri.

(perdí…no pude proteger a nadie…soy un inútil) –pensaba Issei, todo se ponía negro sus ojos pesaban y su corazón dejo de latir.

(_aun no es el momento Issei) _–una vos resonó en la mente de Issei.

(Ddraig…no… ¿quién eres?)- pregunto Issei.

(_aun no es momento que sepas quien soy…solo recuerda tú tienes un gran poder dentro de ti…el dragón emperador rojo es tu compañero y amigo…tu futuro será difícil y empinado pero siempre recuerda…que no está solo tus amigos te apoyan)_

En ese momento el corazón de Issei latió de nuevo.

-¡aun no puedo perderrrrrrrr!- exclamo Issei reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, sus ojos tomaron un color dorado.

-¡IMPOSIBLE!- Exclamo Reylom volteándose y viendo a Issei (qué demonios es el)-

-**[JET GATLING]**- Issei lanzo de nuevo el millar de golpes.

-maldición Tekka

BAAAM

Reylom no logro activar su defensa y recibió los primeros golpes.

BAAM

BAAM

BAAM

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Los golpes impactaban de lleno rompiendo sus huesos destruyendo su carne.

El grupo Sitri miraba asombrado como Issei obtenía fuerzas para atacar aun estando al borde de la muerte.

-¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Reylom impacto contra la barrera, no podía moverse y estaba siendo fulminado por los golpes.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- entonces los golpes de Issei rompieron parte de la barrera eliminando a Reylom en el proceso.

-hah…hah…- al no poder mas Issei cayó al suelo rendido, avía ganado.

-la barrera ¡Saji tu ve a ver como esta Hyoudou el resto utilicen mas energía para reparar la barrera!- exclamo Sona en parte estaba enojada porque Issei rompió la barrera y la otra parte contenta que sobrevivió y venció a ese duro oponente.

Issei logro vencer a las fuerzas de Kokabiel pero aun le esperaba el más duro desafío.

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste el capitulo, aquí les vuelvo a decir que este fic tendrá ataques, habilidades y personajes de otras series como podrán imaginar, las peleas fueron inspiradas en la de El Cid de Capricornio contra los dioses del sueño (las primeras 2) y Luffy vs Lucci (la ultima) sin más que decir a los Reviews.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mileto1<strong>

Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste el capitulo, me tardo un poco porque tengo varios fics que escribir

**Merlindante**

si no te gusto no lo leas

**Bustercall**

Espero que te guste el capitulo y falta mucho mas por ver Rías será mala y sabrán el porqué y que falta por pasar.

**BlackPhoenix**

Este fic contendrá mucho Ravel Issei y un personaje que nadie espera

**un lector****  
><strong>

Issei no es un Dragón Slayer Ddraig le enseño esa magia ya que él fue y es un dragón pero las llamas tendrán un significado que será respondido pronto.

* * *

><p>Sin más que decir me despido y espero sus Reviews chao.<p> 


	3. Despierta Tu Verdadero Poder

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

><p>Diálogos:<p>

(larga vida a los Oppai) pensamientos barios

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, ect.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Tres [Despierta Tu Verdadero Poder]<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Sala De Los Altos Mandos Del Mundo Demoniaco-<strong>_

A la mirada de las masas hoy no era más que otro día normal en el inframundo pero para los Maous y los altos mandos del mundo demoniaco había ocurrido algo que los tomo por sorpresa.

-esto es simplemente inimaginable- dijo uno de los demonios.

-cómo es posible que con tantos milenios no nos hayamos enterado de esto- exclamo otro demonio.

-no sacamos nada con estarnos preocupando ni armando un alboroto- dijo muy calmado el Maou Lucifer.

-como Sirzechs dice no tenemos porque alterarnos- dijo el Maou Beelzebub –lo que es mas importantes es el contexto de este descubrimiento, Sirzechs ¿estás seguro?-

-sí sin ninguna duda yo pude cerciorarme de su parecido, si mi Hipótesis es correcta ese chico debe ser su descendiente-

-aun así es algo increíble, pensar que la descendencia de esa persona se encontrara en el mundo humano-

-que deberíamos hacer Sirzechs-chan- exclamo la Maou Leviatán.

-dado a los descubrimientos digo que lo más sensato sería decirlo todo al muchacho y informarle de su nueva posición- dijo para sorpresa de los presentes el despierto Maou Asmodeus.

Los Maous y los demonios siguieron discutiendo sobre el asunto pero fueron interrumpidos cuando la [Reina] del Maou Lucifer ingreso a la sala.

-Sirzechs-sama hay algo que comunicarle- dijo la [Reina] y esposa del Maou acercándose y susurrándole sobre lo acontecido.

-¡que!- exclamo asombrado el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ajuka Beelzebub.

-Kokabiel está atacando la ciudad de Kuo-

-Sona-chan- la Maou leviatán se apresuro a ir a salvar a su hermana pequeña.

-esto empieza a complicarse- dijo Sirzechs

-además de eso…- Graifya le dijo otra cosa más.

-¡que Issei-kun hizo que!-

Una batalla se llevaba a cabo en Kuo donde las hermanas pequeñas de los Maous Lucifer y Leviatán pelearían con todo contra una amenaza mucho más grande que ellas.

Pero el resurgimiento de un antiguo poder pondría el balance de la pelea a favor.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Iglesia Abandonada-<strong>_

Hace solo unos momentos Issei utilizando su propio poder logro hacer algo que para la estructura de los demonios era imposible, el mismo había logrado extirparse con éxito las Evil Pieces y sobrevivir.

-simplemente increíble- exclamo Sona Sitri aun sin creer lo que vio.

-Buchou no siento la presencia de Issei-sempai por los alrededores- dijo la peli platino, aunque seguía las ordenes de Rías se sentía culpable de lo que acababa de pasar.

Rías no dijo nada y solo se acerco a las ensangrentadas piezas.

-uhmp la próxima vez que lo encuentre acabare con su patética vida- dijo Rías fríamente.

-estas escuchando lo que estás diciendo Rías- dijo Sona, ella se había guardado lo que pensaba sobre el repentino cambio de la pelirroja pero ahora.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia Sona, Issei es…era mi siervo y ahora no es más que un Exiliado lo que el haga no es mi problema y lo que hare tan pronto lo encuentre es acabar con el- dijo Rías sin vacilación pasando de largo ignorando lo que decía Sona.

-…has cambiado Rías… ya no parecer la persona a quien llamaba mi amiga-

-no eh cambiado Sona, solo eh abierto los ojos y vi que el deber de los clase baja es servir como nuestros esclavos-

Sona no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo Rías, ya no parecía en nada a la persona que era antes.

-si ya no nos necesitan nosotros nos marchamos- dijo Rías marchándose con su sequito.

-Kaicho que pasara ahora con Hyoudou-kun- pregunto la [Reina] Sitri Tsubaki Shinra.

-no lo sé Tsubaki…-

-Hyoudou- dijo Saji preocupado por su amigo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<span>Edificio Antiguo De La Academia Kuo-<span>**_

Rías ya había regresado al antiguo edificio del club, desde que regreso pensó vivir un tiempo en el antiguo edificio hasta que consiguiera el permiso para edificar una mansión con todos los lujos de una princesa.

-bienvenida Buchou-san- dijo Asia recibiendo a la pelirroja.

-ya regrese-

-¿a donde había salido?- pregunto Inocentemente la rubia.

-a encargarme de unos asuntos… Asia Issei se convirtió en un Exiliado- dijo la pelirroja dejando sorprendida a la rubia.

-¡que! ¿Co-como paso?-

-Issei desobedeció a mis órdenes y el mismo decidió extraerse las piezas- dijo Rías sacando una pieza de Peón del bolsillo de su falda.

-entonces…que pasara ahora con Issei-san-

-lo eliminaremos- respondió fríamente la pelirroja.

-…ya…veo- dijo la Rubia bajando la cabeza, ella a pesar de todo seguía viendo al castaño como un hermano mayor que cuidaba de ella…pero ahora que era un objetivo tendría que seguir las ordenes de su maestra.

El resto de la noche fue normal para esas dos o eso esperaban.

* * *

><p>A mitad de la noche mientras Rías y Asia dormían algo inesperado paso, una presencia maligna apareció.<p>

Rías se percato de esta presencia y con un chasquido cambio su ropa por el uniforme de la academia y salió asía la entrada principal.

-¡Yaho diablesa-san Asia-tan! ¡ha pasado mucho! ¡¿Dónde está Issei-kun? me muero de ganas de verlo!- exclamo el sacerdote loco Freed con un tono de voz extraño.

-si buscas a Issei ahora es un exiliado por lo que el haga no es de mi incumbencia-

-ya veo ¡entonces me da mas chance de matarlo la próxima vez que lo vea!-

Entonces Rías se fijo de la enorme presencia que se encontraba sobre ellos.

En el cielo nocturno con la luna como fondo se encontraba una ángel caído de 10 alas negras, parecía un hombre joven con ropas negras con accesorios detallados y expresión maligna que sonrió al ver a la pelirroja.

-esta es nuestra primera reunión hija de la casa Gremory. Tu pelo carmesí es precioso, me recuerda a tu hermano….me recuerda un odio lo suficientemente grande como para que me den ganas de vomitar-

-mucho gusto, uno de los líderes de los caídos Kokabiel, mi nombre es Rías Gremory. También voy a añadir una cosa más, nosotros y la casa Gremory somos los que estamos más cerca y a la vez mas lejos del Maou. Si usted está aquí para discutir sobre política con migo entonces no sirve de nada-

-Bah, no aria algo tan estúpido como hablar con un Maou. Bueno, si violo y mato a su hermana pequeña, entonces seré el blanco de la ira de Sirzechs. Eso no estaría nada mal-

Asia se sintió asustada y se escondido detrás de Rías, Rías en cambio miro fijamente al caído con ojos desdeñosos.

-así que ¿Cuál es tu motivo para ponerte en contacto conmigo?-

-Voy a arrasar con esta ciudad con tu base, la academia Kuo como punto de partida- Respondió Kokabiel con alegría a la pregunta de Rías señalando todo el complejo escolar con sus brazos –entonces también aparecerá Sirzechs ¿Verdad?-

-si haces algo así la guerra entre dios, los ángeles caídos y los demonios iniciara de nuevo ¿Sabes?-

-eso es lo que estoy deseando. Yo pensé que Michael comenzaría una guerra si robaba las Excaliburn, pero solo envió a exorcistas patéticos y a dos portadoras de espadas sagradas- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra repasando sus planes –es aburrido. Es por eso que voy a masacrar la base de su hermana de Sirzechs ¿Qué? parece divertido, ¿verdad?-

-loco de las batallas- dijo con odio Rías pero Kokabiel solo rio con alegría.

-si, ¡eso es todo! ¡Estaba aburrido después de que la guerra de los tres bandos terminara! Azazel y Shamza no están interesados en otra guerra- se quejo Kokabiel –comenzaron a recoger aburridas Sacred Gear y comenzaron a hacer investigaciones raras. Algo inútil, ¡como eso va ser de alguna utilidad para nosotros!-

-solo eres un maldito enfermo Psicópata amante de las batallas- dijo Rías fríamente.

-mea culpa. Pero ahora que lo pienso, dijiste que tu [Peón] aquel el que tenia la Bossted Gear es ahora un exiliado ¿No?- dijo Kokabiel demostrando claramente sus intensiones.

-veo lo que tramas y de ser así eliminare a ese idiota antes de que tu lo encuentres- dijo Rías.

-jajaja creo que el dragón rojo aceptara unírsenos voluntariamente. De todos modos voy a iniciar una batalla que implica las espadas sagradas, Rías Gremory. ¡Para iniciar la guerra! Una escuela donde las dos hermanitas de los Maous Lucifer y Leviatán asisten –exclamo extasiado en su locura nuevamente –debe estar lleno de demonios poderosos, será perfecto para que pueda disfrutar del caos del comienzo y para liberar el verdadero poder de Excaliburn! Es un buen lugar para el campo de batalla-

-Hyahahaha! No es mi jefe el mejor? Su locura es genial- dijo Freed sacando otra Excaliburn, con una en cada mano y otras dos en las caderas –así que yo también estoy ansioso por hacerlo. Incluso me dio estas preciosidades, la de la derecha es Excaliburn [Rapidly], la de la izquierda Excaliburn [Nigthmare]. La de mi cadera es Excaliburn [Invisibility]. También recibí la Excaliburn [Mimic] de la exorcista esa –se alegro el desquiciado con una expresión de éxtasis casi orgásmica -quería la Excaliburn [Destruction] de la otra pero escapo, Hyahahaha que importa luego la conseguiré, ¿soy la primera persona en el mundo que tiene tantas Excaliburn?. También recibí el elemento del viejo Balba por lo cual puedo utilizarlas todas. Ahora mismo…. ¡soy invencible! ¡el más poderoso! ¡soy maravilloso! Hyahahahahaha-

Freed rio como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo.

-ustedes son unos Psicópatas- dijo Rías con enojo.

-la investigación de Balba es el verdadero negoció si muestra resultados. A decir verdad, me pareció sospechoso cuando decidió unirse al plan-

Balba y Kokabiel estaban trabajando juntos.

-Hermanita de Sirzechs. Rías Gremory ¡QUE EMPIECE LA GUERRA!-

Con un flash de luz se habían ido.

-Buchou-san- dijo Asia preocupada.

-hay que reunir al resto-

La batalla estaba por comenzar.

* * *

><p>Por su parte después de separarse de Rías y por petición de su [Peón] y [Torre] Sona comenzó una búsqueda de Issei.<p>

-encontraron a Hyoudou-kun- pregunto Sona.

-no hay rastros de Hyoudou Kaicho- respondió el [Alfil] de Sona, Hanasaki Momo.

-esto es malo, si no nos apresuramos a encontrarlo-

-si me permite preguntar. ¿Por qué es necesario encontrar rápidamente a Hyoudou?- pregunto la [Alfil]

-se debe a que Hyoudou-kun se hizo una extracción de las Evil Pieces forzadamente- respondió la [Reina] de Sona, Tsubaki Shinra.

-alguna novedad Tsubaki-

-nada, Saji-kun y Yura-san continúan buscando-

-¿Qué pasa si uno se extrae las Evil Pieces?- pregunto la [Alfil]

-es imposible, al convertir a una persona en demonio utilizando las piezas se crea una relación simbiótica, la persona se encuentra unida a la pieza y el hecho de extraerla ocasionaría la muerte de la persona- explico Sona.

-pero Kaicho usted dijo que Hyoudou logro moverse y escapar luego de quitarse las piezas ¿verdad?-

-si, de alguna forma Hyoudou logro sobrevivir pero el daño que sufrió su cuerpo lo matara en poco tiempo, es por eso que tratamos de encontrarlo rápido. Con el tratamiento adecuado podremos salvar su vida-

-pero Kaicho, Gen-chan me dijo que Hyoudou traía consigo un frasco de lagrimas del fénix ¿eso no bastaría para curarlo?-

-además del daño físico también está el daño de la vida propia así como del alma, las piezas tienen cosas que aun los de clase alta como yo desconocemos por lo que no estoy segura que las lagrimas del fénix sean suficientes-

-¡Kaichoooo!-

Todos voltearon así donde provenía ese grito, se trataba de Saji y Yura que regresaban pero Saji traía en su espalada a una mal herida Irina.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Sona.

-la encontramos tirada en el parque, al parecer ella junto con Kiba y la otra exorcista entraron en la base de Kokabiel-

-Mi…mic…- logro decir la mal herida Irina.

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto Tsubaki.

-al parecer su Excaliburn fue robada-

-se encuentra muy herida ¡Tsubaki!-

-Hai Kaicho- Tsubaki cargo a la mal herida Irina y desapareció en un círculo mágico.

-Kaicho a donde se la llevo Shinra-Sempai- pregunto Saji.

-en la casa de Tsubaki hay una habitación especial donde podrá curar sus heridas y energía-

En ese momento un círculo mágico con el emblema Gremory apareció.

-me hiciste difícil ubicarte Sona- dijo Rías apareciendo del círculo mágico, con ella se encontraban Akeno, Koneko y Asia.

-en estos momentos no estoy de humor para escucharte Rías, por si no lo sabías Hyoudou-kun se debe encontrar al borde de la muerte por extraerse las piezas a la fuerza-

-Sona para que pierdes tu tiempo en un imbécil como Issei, el decidió su destino así que déjalo morir como un perro por ahí. Además si el muere será beneficioso para nosotros-

El comentario molesto mucho a Saji y Yura, Sona no le agradaba en nada lo que decía Rías pero decidió no enfadarse y permanecer calmada.

-Sona dile a tus esclavos que a menos que no quieran problemas dejen de mirarme con ese notorio odio-

-Rías a que te refieres ¿con que sería beneficioso si Hyoudou-kun muere?-

-Kokabiel nos declaro la guerra, su meta desde el comienzo fue iniciar una nueva guerra entre los tres bandos por eso robo las Excaliburn, además sabe que Issei ya no está con los demonios por lo que es probable que él lo tiene para unirse a la fuerza de los ángeles caídos-

-¡Hyoudou nunca haría algo así!- exclamo Saji defendiendo a su amigo.

-Sona-

-Saji mantente en silencio-

-¡Pero Kaicho!-

-Saji- dijo Sona de manera autoritaria, a regañadientes Saji decidió mantenerse en silencio.

-aunque sería inútil si Issei se une a los caídos, con lo débil que es fácilmente sería derrotado. Es por eso que si lo llego a ver yo misma lo eliminare-

Sona estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un pilar de luz se alzo asía el cielo.

-¡Viene de la academia!- dijo Saji.

-parece que Kokabiel decido hacer su movimiento- dijo Rías.

La batalla daba inicio.

* * *

><p>-Rías-sempai. hemos cubierto la academia con una gran barrera, con esto a menos que ocurra algo desastroso no habrá daños en el exterior. La alarma debería transportarnos al sub-espacio recreado usado contra Phenex- informo Saji.<p>

El consejo estudiantil se encargaría de mantener la barrera para que el exterior no se vea afectado por la batalla.

-con esto mantendremos los daños y riesgos al mínimo. Si te digo la verdad, si Kokabiel peleara enserio no solo esta academia la región entera quedaría reducida a polvo- confeso Sona –sumado a eso, ya está preparado para eso. Mis siervos han visto lanzar su energía en las instalaciones de la escuela-

-sin duda por algo es un caído mencionado en la biblia- dijo Rías.

-Rías sin Kiba-kun y Hyoudou-kun tus fuerzas han sido debilitadas y mucho, nos enfrentamos a un monstruo con unos poderes muy superiores a los nuestros. Todavía no es demasiado tarde. Debemos llamar a tu Oni-sama-

Rías negó con la cabeza.

-Tampoco llamaste a tu Onee-sama-

-Mi Onee-sama es…Tu Oni-sama te adora. Sirzechs-sama definitivamente se moverá. Así que…-

-Ya le informe a Sirzechs-sama- dijo Akeno.

-¡Akeno!-

-Rías se que no quieres causarle problemas a Sirzechs-sama. Sucedió en tu territorio. En tu base, y sucedió después de los problemas del grupo- dijo Akeno muy seria –pero es una historia diferente si aparece el líder de los enemigos. Es un problema que supera el nivel de poder que podemos manejar. Por eso vamos a pedir prestada la fuerza de un Maou-

Rías parecía querer decir algo, pero respiro hondo y asintió. Después Akeno puso su rostro siempre sonriente.

-gracias por la comprensión Buchou Sona-sama. Las fuerzas de Sirzechs-sama vendrán dentro de una hora-

-una hora…entiendo. En ese momento, el consejo estudiantil se compromete a mantener la barrera en nombre del clan Sitri. Pero aun así pienso que ustedes no serán suficientes para retener a Kokabiel por una hora-

-no te preocupes, pedí una ayuda extra para esta situación- dijo Rías.

En ese momento un círculo mágico apareció.

-¿Phenex?- dijo Sona reconociendo el emblema.

Del círculo mágico aparecieron 15 chicas, las mismas contra las que Rías y el anterior grupo Gremory enfrentaron.

-uhmp no esperaba tener que regresar al mundo humano- dijo una chica de cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas en forma de espiral vestida con un carísimo vestido.

-es una alivio que Raiser nos prestara su ayuda- dijo Rías a las recién llegada.

-no te confundas Rías, mi Oni-sama espera una compensación por esto- dijo Ravel.

-Rías-sama noto que algunas de sus piezas no están, el [Peón] poseedor de la Bossted Gear y su [Caballo]- dijo una mujer de cabello castaño con mechones rojos y una máscara cubriendo parte de su cara.

-Issei ya no es mi [Peón] ahora es un exiliado y Yuuto va por el mismo camino, aun así siento que Yuuto esta vivo-

-lo de tu [Peón] paso porque no tienes firme la correa- dijo Ravel.

-espero que tu [Caballero] no se convierta en un exiliado, quiero arreglar cuentas con el por lo de la vez pasada- dijo otra chica vestida con armadura y con varias espadas.

-ahora vamos nuestro deber es llamar la atención de Kokabiel por una hora, no les perdonare si se atreven a morir-

La batalla para decidir el destino de la ciudad de Kuo empezaba, pero con lo que Rías y el resto no contaba es que cierto castaño estaba a punto de dar su aparición y desatar el mayor poder que una vez poseyó el inframundo.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Unos Momentos Después Fuera De La Barrera-<strong>_

-Hah…hah…donde…estoy- se pregunto Issei recobrando el sentido-

-Hyoudou despertaste- Exclamo contento Saji.

-¿Saji?... ¡Donde está el caído!- exclamo Issei levantándose de golpe, en eso se percato que ya no estaba lastimado y su uniforme estaba como nuevo.

-descuida, después de que atraparas al caído en esa ráfaga de golpes a alta velocidad al caer el se evaporo como si de polvo se tratase-

-le gane 3 de los 4 sellos están rotos. Ahora solo falta Kokabiel- dijo Issei –¡Kaicho déjenme entrar a la barrera!-

-Hyoudou-kun Kokabiel quiere que te unas a él, ahora que ya no eres un ciervo de Rías ya no sirves a los demonios, tratara de tentarte así que-

-¡como si pudiera unirme a un infeliz que amenazo a mi familia y amigos! ¡nunca trabajaría junto a una escoria como él!- exclamo Issei.

-…lo sabia- dijo Sona por lo bajo sonriendo un poco -¡abriré la barrera una vez adentro ayuda a Rías cuanto puedas hasta que Sirzechs-sama llegue!-

-¡Ok!- dijo Issei entrando a la barrera por un pequeño espacio.

-¡Hyoudou toma!- Saji le arrojo un pequeño frasco con lagrimas del Fénix a Issei.

-¡Gracias!-

-¡Por cierto Rías tratara de matarte así que evítalo como puedas!- dijo Sona antes de cerrar la barrera.

-espera ¿Qué?- dijo Issei creyendo haber escuchado mal pero cuando volteo la barrera ya se había cerrado.

-…parece estoy jodido-

[en parte, Aibou tenemos que darnos prisa, estuviste inconsciente por 20 minutos]

-tanto, espera ¿cómo es que estoy curado?- pregunto Issei recordando lo mal herido que quedo.

[el chico Sitri te dio varias frascos con Lagrimas de Phenex, es una suerte ya que el daño que sufriste te hubiera matado en poco tiempo]

-me salve por poco- en ese momento Issei escucho varias explosiones a lo lejos –parece que la batalla ya empezó- dijo Issei corriendo a toda velocidad.

[Aibou tengo algo que decirte sobre esas llamas]

-¿Qué?-

[es sobre esa llama naranja, esa llama aumenta los ataques mágicos, pero te recomiendo no utilizar la magia de Dragón Slayer con ese tipo de llamas]

-¿Por qué?-

[aun no entiendo porque pero al utilizarlas las dos a la vez se desestabiliza y provoca que gastes mas energía de la necesaria]

-entonces ¿Qué hago, peleo con las otra llamas?-

[esa llama plateada también consume magia por lo que recomiendo solo usar esa y en cuanto al Gear Secando recomiendo no usarlo de nuevo por lo menos hoy, de lo contrario tu corazón explotara]

-porque justo ahora que son más necesarias… entonces ¿qué hago?-

[crea nuevas técnicas] dijo el dragón.

-es fácil decirlo…espera ¡crees que podemos hozar esa con la que acabamos con el grupo de caídos!-

[es posible, pero el retroceso podría dejarnos en mal estado]

-es verdad por poco termino volando muy lejos por usarla, como utilizarla sin que nos afecte el retroceso-

[podrías utilizar la magia de Dragón Slayer como método de anclaje hasta reunir suficiente energía para dispararla]

-¿no gastaría mucha energía al hacerlo?-

[gastara pero no mucho ya que solo se utilizara para mantenerte en la posición al disparar el poder]

-bueno es mejor que nada, ahora hay que darse prisa- dijo Issei, pero en ese momento se percato de algo o mejor dicho alguien que paso cerca de él.

-ese es…-

* * *

><p>Cuando Rías y sus siervos junto al grupo de Raiser entraron por la puerta principal de la academia vieron que en el centro del campo de la escuela, habían 4 espadas que brillaban en luces extrañas mientras flotaban. En el centro del campo había un extraño círculo mágico que se extendía por todo el campo de la escuela. Había un hombre viejo en el centro del círculo mágico. Balba Galilei.<p>

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Rías.

-Kukuku… fusionare las 4 Excaliburn en una sola- dijo Balba como si lo viera lo más divertido del mundo.

-Balba ¿cuánto te tomara fusionar las Excaliburn?- dijo una voz en el cielo.

En el cielo con la luna llena de fondo sentado en un gran trono se encontraba Kokabiel mirando a todos como si de hormigas se tratasen.

-no va a tomar ni 5 minutos- respondió Balba.

-oh? Perfecto, entonces- los ojos de Kokabiel pasaron de Balba a Rías –está llegando Sirzechs? O ¿es Serafal?-

-en lugar de Oni-sama y Leviatán-sama nosotros…-

SWISH BOOOOOONG

Rías no pudo continuar porque el sonido de una explosión resonó, en el lugar donde se encontraba el gimnasio de la academia quedo reducida a cenizas.

-Aburrido. Bueno, eso está bien. Será divertido-

Todos pensaron lo mismo al unisonó.

(este es el poder de un ángel caído que se enfrento a Dios y a los Maous originales).

-ahora… van a tener que luchar contra mis mascotas que saque del infierno-

Kokabiel chasqueo los dedos, en ese momento desde las profundidades de la oscuridad se escucho el sonido de la tierra resquebrajándose y de que algo se acercaba.

Ocho….no diez metros de altura con un cuerpo muy grande, cuadrúpedo con garras afiladas y colmillos resplandecientes en su boca o mejor dicho bocas debido a las 3 cabezas que este ser poseía.

-ROOOOOAAAARRR-

Su grito fue tan fuerte que parecía que hizo temblar el suelo con las tres cabezas aullando al mismo tiempo.

-¿cerbero? ¿Qué hace aquí el perro del infierno?- pregunto Rías.

-digamos que fue un préstamo- dijo Kokabiel.

Sin perder tiempo Rías junto una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco y se lo lanzo a Ceberos.

-GRAAAAAAAA- el perro grito de agonía ya que el poder de la destrucción estaba eliminándolo por completo.

Cuando todos pensaron que podían relajarse otro cerbero apareció disparando una bola de fuego de una de sus bocas.

-hmp el fuego es inútil contra un miembro del clan Phenex- pasando al frente Ravel detuvo la bola de fuego.

-hei- a paso rápido Koneko se acerco y de una patada mando a bolar al gigantesco perro.

En el aire Akeno lanzo un relámpago calcinando al perro.

-tengo que felicitarlas lograron dominar bien a cerberos…pero esto solo es el comienzo- dijo Kokabiel.

Y en efecto una gran cantidad de Cerberos empezaron a emerger de la tierra, 10, 13, 15 el numero seguía aumentando.

La batalla se desato el grupo de Rías y los Phenex se enfrentaban a los cerberos pero por cada uno que mataban otros dos tomaban su lugar.

-así no terminaremos nunca- dijo la [Reina] de Raiser Yubelluna asiendo explotar a un gran número de Cerberos.

-Tch…ha- en ese momento Rías sintió una punzada.

-Rías ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Akeno preocupada acercándose a ella.

-Yuuto a desaparecido- dijo Rías.

-¿Qué?-

-la pieza de [Caballo] de Yuuto a desapareció, eso indica que el ah muerto-

-Kiba-san…no- Asia escucho lo que dijo Rías y empezó a llorar.

-GRAAAAAA-

El rugido de los cerberos resonaba por todos lados, aun con su máximo esfuerzo tarde o temprano caerían debido a la superioridad numérica.

-¡Asia detrás de ti!- grito preocupada Rías.

Un cerbero estaba por comerse a Asia de un bocado cuando.

SLASH

El cerbero callo cortado en pedazos.

-eh venido a apoyarlos- la persona que corto al cerberos en pedazos fue Xenovia.

En ese momento Rías reunió una gran cantidad de energía demoniaca y desintegro a un gran número de cerberos, por su parte Akeno lanzo una oleada de ataques eléctricos que carbonizo a barios cerberos, algunos de ellos trataron de escapar cuando.

STAAB

Un gran número de espadas emergieron del suelo empalando a los Cerberos y matándolos.

-Eso es- dijo Rías sin poder creerlo.

-¡No voy a dejarte escapar!- era Kiba.

-¿Yuuto?-

-¡Yuuto-kun!-

-¡Yuto-sempai!-

-¡Kiba-san!-

Rías no entendía que estaba pasando, hace unos momentos sintió como la pieza de [Caballo] que conecta a Kiba había desaparecido.

-Kyaaa-

Rías volteo así donde provenía el grito, herida pero regenerándose lentamente Ravel se encontraba triada en el piso rodeada de barios Cerberos.

-¡Ravel!-

-¡Ravel-sama!- corriendo a ayudarla la [Torre] de Raiser Isabela protegió a la rubia.

-GRAAAAAAAAAAA-

Aun así eran muchos cerberos y todos se lanzaron contra las dos, Isabela abrazo a Ravel y trato de protegerla, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor pero.

SLAHH

Lo que parecía una línea de energía color plateado se abrió paso por el bosque cortando el suelo y todo a su paso partiendo a la mitad al tumulto de cerberos.

Cuando Isabela y Ravel abrieron los ojos delante de ellas protegiéndolas con el guante derecho de la Bossted Gear emanando una gran cantidad de llamas color plateado, se trataba de Issei.

-están bien?- pregunto Issei volteando a verlas.

-s-si- respondieron ambas algo distraídas pero extrañamente con un rubor en sus mejillas.

En ese momento Issei se percato de que algo se acercaba para atacarlo y en un instante corto por la mitad un ataque de energía de destrucción.

-¡Oye los caniches son los enemigos!- exclamo Issei.

-¡cómo te atreves a aparecer ante mi después de rebelarte! ¡te eliminare!-

-mira después arreglamos este asunto ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer-

[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst]

-tch tan pronto todo esto termine te eliminare-

-hai hai, ahora toma esto- Issei se acerco a Rías y Akeno.

[Transfer]

Una gran cantidad de energía fue transfería a Rías y Akeno.

(que es esto, siento como mi poder crese a cantidades inmensas) pensó Rías.

-ahora háganse cargo ustedes yo iré a eliminar algunos perros- y moviéndose rápido el castaño comenzó a cortar a los cerberos con su llama plateada.

-HAAAAAAAAAAA- moviendo su brazo derecho asía arriba una gran cantidad de energía plateada salió disparada cortando todo a su paso –lo repito ¡me encanta este llama!...espera ¡esa no era la hermana menor de Raiser y sus chicas!- dijo Issei dándose recién cuenta.

[Lento]

-que es ese poder- dijo Rías.

-acaso corto todo a su paso- dijo aun mas incrédula de lo que vio Akeno.

-Issei-san genial-

Mientras tanto Kokabiel miraba atentamente la pelea.

-esas llamas, esa cara… será posible-

La llegada de esos tres cambio el rumbo del combate, los cerberos continuaban saliendo pero así como salían dos después de eliminar uno eran rápidamente eliminados.

-rayos esto no tiene fin- exclamo Issei cayendo al lado de Asia después de decapitar a otro cerberos.

-Issei-san ¿estás bien?- pregunto la monja.

-sí sin problemas-

BAAANG!

Otro cerbero fue derrotado por los potentes golpes de la [Torre] Loli de Rías Koneko.

-bien hecho Koneko-chan- felicito Issei.

-sempai…yo- la pequeña peli platino trato de disculparse con el castaño pero.

-no te preocupes, solo seguías las ordenes de Buchou, no te reprochare ni me enfadare por eso, el que me convirtiera en un exiliado no es tu culpa- dijo Issei.

-es cierto ¿Por qué te convertiste en exiliado Issei-san?-

-larga historia ahora no hay tiempo-

Issei siguió adelante derrotando a cerberos uno tras otro, después de derrotar a otro cerberos Issei cayó al suelo y fue rodeado por un grupo de Cerberos que iban contra él.

-¡Issei-san!- exclamo preocupada la monja.

-¡Issei-sempai!-

No había como esquivar ese ataque simultaneo, todos pensaron que era el final de Issei, que los perros masacrarían su cuerpo y lo despedazarían.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Rías sonrió esperando la muerte del castaño. Pero esta nunca llego.

-¡Listo Ddraig!- exclamo Issei.

[Cuando quieras Aibou]

[Bosst] [Boost]

Issei extendió su brazo derecho quedando completamente recto, las llamas plateadas cubrieron su brazo derecho completamente hasta el hombro.

-_**Kokujou Ou Tatsumaki**_- girando su cuerpo Issei creó un torbellino de energía plateada que atrapo a los cerberos.

-Increíble!- exclamaron los presentes.

-Miren! Dentro del tornado!- exclamo la rubia Phenex.

Haciendo caso de lo que la rubia dijo todos miraron al tornado, al fijarse mejor vieron como los cerberos estaban siendo cortados dentro de este tornado que no parecía detenerse.

-hasta donde los seguirá- pregunto el [Caballero] de Raiser.

-hasta las profundidades del averno a donde pertenecen- respondió Issei de manera genial.

(cuando consiguió todo ese poder) pensó Rías.

Al continuar la batalla Issei y Kiba chocaron de espaldas.

-hey Kiba ¿tu cuerpo está bien?- pregunto Issei.

-si, no parece haber daño por la destrucción de la pieza-

-no pensé que eso funcionaria- dijo Issei recordando lo sucedido.

_**Flashback:**_

_-ese es… ¡Hey Kiba!- exclamo Issei._

_Pasando a gran velocidad a través de los arboles el caballero Gremory se dirigía también al campo de batalla cuando fue llamado por su compañero._

_-¿Issei-kun?- Kiba al percatarse del castaño decidió detenerse._

_-así que estabas aquí, viejo nos dejaste tirados esa ves- dijo Issei._

_-ah…lo siento por eso-_

_-na fue mejor, de haberte quedado hubieras recibido ese horrible escarmiento de Buchou-_

_-parece que estas bien, ¿donde están Buchou y el resto?-_

_-bueno…la cosa es que….- Issei paso a explicarle a Kiba lo sucedido._

_-ya veo, así que Buchou intento matarte y como único método de escape te removiste las piezas-_

_-sip, ahora soy un demonio renegado o exiliado no me acuerdo, el caso es que Buchou intentara matarme cuando me vea. Y es probable que tu también la pases mal-_

_-con tan de cumplir mi venganza no me importa el castigo- dijo Kiba con esa mirada fría llena de odio._

_-entiendo que quieras tu venganza pero si te muestras frente a Buchou ella usara ese control sobre las piezas y no podrás hacer nada para vengarte, por eso es mejor que no vallas-_

_-de ser así, entonces yo también me quitare la Evil Piece, Nada me impedirá cumplir con mi venganza- exclamo el rubia apunto de apuñalarse con su espada para retirarse la pieza._

_-¡Espera espera no hagas una locura!- exclamo Issei tratando de detenerlo._

_-¡no me detengas Issei-kun!-_

_[ALTO] exclamo Ddraig desde la Bossted Gear de forma que ellos dos pudieran escucharlo._

_-¿Ddraig?-_

_[tu el caballero… ¿estás dispuesto a abandonar a la chica Gremory con tal de cumplir tu venganza?] pregunto el dragón._

_-si- sin dudar un momento Kiba acepto._

_[bien Aibou destruye su pieza]_

_-EH, ¡como esperas que haga eso- exclamo Issei –es mas Estas seguro Kiba no habrá regreso-_

_-no me importa-_

_-…Como lo hago? Ddraig- pregunto Issei resignándose a ayudar._

_[concentra un poco de esa llama plateada en tu dedo índice, la pieza debe encontrarse en el centro del pecho, si perforas su pecho lo suficientemente profundo podrás destruir la pieza]_

_-oye ¡ya hablamos de algo que más parece una operación quirúrgica!-_

_[solo hazlo…pero mídete de utilizar demasiado poder terminaras atravesándolo y matándolo al instante]_

_-¡di eso primero!-_

_Issei materializo el guante derecho de la Bossted Gear y cubrió su dedo índice con las llamas plateadas._

_-Issei-kun ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Kiba viendo esas llamas por primera vez._

_-larga historia después la cuento…estás listo Kiba?-_

_-si-_

_-bueno…sentirás un pinchazo seguido de un dolor agudo así que aguanta- exclamo Issei apuñalando a Kiba._

_-GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Kiba grito de dolor._

_Una energía carmesí empezó a rodear a Kiba cuando Issei perforaba mas._

_(Ddraig ¿Qué pasa?)_

_[supongo que es un método defensivo de las piezas]_

_(eso no paso cuando me las quite yo)_

_[No se lo qué es solo acaba de una buena vez]_

_Issei continuo, dentro del cuerpo de Kiba la pieza del [Caballo] fue cortada y vuelta polvo._

_-GHaa…- Kiba se retorcía en el suelo de dolor._

_-Ddraig que pasa?-_

_[aibou dale rápido el frasco con las lagrimas de Phenex]_

_-si- Issei sujeto a Kiba y le dio de tomar el liquido._

_A los pocos segundos Kiba dejo de retorcerse y su respiración se tranquilizo._

_-estas bien?- pregunto Issei._

_-…si…solo…algo extraño….pero ya no siento la pieza en mi interior-_

_-estas en condiciones para pelear?- pregunto Issei._

_-si, de hecho me siento mejor, yo me adelantare- exclamo Kiba parándose y saliendo disparado asía la academia._

_-espera ¡Kiba! Rayos, acaso es mucho pedir una vida tranquila con momentos Ecchis-_

_Issei también se dirigió al campo de batallas._

_**Fin Del Flashback:**_

-¡Toma esto! ¡Kokabiel!- grito Rías lanzando una enorme bola de poder demoniaco.

Era 10 veces más grande que el disparan normal de la Gremory y tomaba velocidad a medida que se acercaba al líder de los ángeles caídos. Pero…este solo levanto la mano.

BAAAANNNNG!

Bloque el disparo de Rías con solo una de sus manos fácilmente.

Kokabiel levanto la palma al cielo y se deshizo del disparo, que se dirigió hacia el cielo y despareció. Kokabiel mostro una sonrisa siniestra después de ver el rastro de humo que salía de su mano.

-ya veo. El poder de Rías Gremory creció tanto por el poder del Sekiryuttei. Interesante. Esto es realmente interesante Kukuku.

-¡KOKABIEEL!- Exclamo Issei llamando la atención del caído.

-así que tu eres el Sekiryuttei, he escuchado que no eres más un demonio Gremory así que por qué-

-no- respondió Issei sin dejar que Kokabiel terminara.

-no me dejaste terminar-

-planeabas decirme que me uniera a ti, y mi respuesta es no. aunque sea un demonio exiliado no pienso unirme a alguien que está dispuesto a eliminar vidas inocentes para desatar una estúpida guerra. Detendré el hechizo que usaras para destruir la ciudad-

-oh? Como sabes del hechizo-

-ya derrote a los otros tres, solo faltas tú- exclamo Issei apuntando a Kokabiel.

-así que por eso los sellos desaparecieron, debo admitir no eres tan débil como espere. Lograr derrotar a esos tres es algo que un demonio clase baja no podría hacer. Dime de verdad no quieres unirte a mi?-

-no-

-ya veo es una lástima es que quieres ser el Rey de un Harem si te unes a mi lo obtendrás, tendrás a las mas bellas y lujuriosas ángeles caídas a tu disposición-

-no-no trates de tentarme- dijo Issei limpiándose la baba pocamente disimulada.

-pero sabes, hay algo en ti que me resulta familiar-

-¿?-

-está completa- dijo Balba. A continuación las cuatro espadas Excaliburn empezaron a emitir un brillo increíble –las cuatro Excaliburn van a ser una sola-

Comenzó dando un resplandor divino que se extendió por todo el campo de la escuela. Luego las cuatro Excaliburn comenzaron a poner una sobre otra. Cuando las luces desparecieron solo quedo una sola espada que emitía una luz sacra de color blanco.

-Freed- llamo Kokabiel.

-Hai jefe- dijo el sacerdote saliendo de la oscuridad.

-usa la Excaliburn en el circulo. Este será el último entretenimiento, lucha con la Excaliburn que se ha convertido en una de las más poderosas Excaliburn-

-hai hai. Carai ¡se ah vuelto súper maravillosa, mi Excaliburn-chan! ¡uhehehehe! ¡me limitare a cortar algunos diablos ahora!-

Freed puso una sonrisa psicópata mientras sostenía la Excaliburn. Entonces Xenovia hablo con Kiba.

-caballero Gremory. si la cooperación es aun valida, vamos a destruir esa Excaliburn juntos-

-está bien- respondió Kiba –pero ahora ya no soy el caballero de Rías Gremory solo un demonio renegado mas-

Ante el comentario más que enojo Xenovia rio por las palabras de Kiba.

-en el peor, no será un problema si recojo el "Fragmento" de Excaliburn, que actúa como núcleo de la misma. Desde que Freed la utiliza, no es una espada sagrada del todo. Además, es igual a cualquier otra arma. Esto cambia en función de la persona que lo use, más que una espada sagrada es una espada de herejía-

Balba se reía de la conversación.

-Balba Galilei. Soy un superviviente del "Proyecto espada sagrada". No, yo soy el que fue asesinado por ti. He continuado viviendo al ser reencarnado como un demonio- dijo calmadamente Kiba pero sus ojos mostraban odio.

-Ho un superviviente del proyecto, esto es sin duda una desgracia. Pensar que nos encontraríamos en este país del oriente como este. Debe ser el destino fufufu. Ya ves, me gustan las espadas sagradas. Me gustan tanto que salen en mis sueños. Me fascino al historia de la Excaliburn desde Niño. Por eso, cuando me entere que no podía manejarla por poco me vuelvo loco- conto Balba –mantuve mi admiración por aquellos que pueden usarlas ya que yo no podía. Esa sensación se hizo tan fuerte que empecé a experimentar en una forma para que cualquiera pueda manejarla, luego de mucha investigación pude completarla. Fue gracias a ti y tus compañeros-

-¿Qué? ¿completar?- dijo Kiba en duda -¡te deshiciste de nosotros al catalogarnos como fracasos!-

Pero Balba negó con la cabeza.

-me di cuenta de un factor esencial que se necesita para manejar espadas sagradas. Así que use el valor numérico de los "Factores" para investigar su capacidad. La mayoría de los sujetos tenían el "Elemento", pero no tenían el valor numérico necesario para manejar la Excaliburn. Entonces llegue a una conclusión, ¿hay manera de tomar los elementos y reunirlos?-

-ya veo. Ahora entiendo. Lo que se pone en el interior de los portadores de espadas sagradas cuando recibieron su bendición es…- Xenovia pareció entender la verdad y apretó los dientes con odio.

-así es santa de la iglesia. Sacamos los elementos de los que los tienen y los cristalizamos como esto- Balba saco un orbe el cual en su interior resplandecía con esa aura sagrada –con esto la investigación sobre las armas sagradas mejoro. Aun así, esos tontos de la iglesia me desterraron por herejía y se llevaron mis informes sobre la investigación. Veo que el proyecto fue sucedido por alguien. Ese Michael. El me hizo quedar como criminal y este es el resultado?. Bueno es un ángel del que estamos hablando, el no llegaría tan lejos como eliminar a los portadores del elemento Kukuku.

-¡¿mataste a mis compañeros solo para sacar sus elementos?!- exclamo Kiba con su voz cargada de odio y instinto asesino.

-eso es correcto. Esta esfera es de la época, eh usado tres en Freed así que esta es la ultima-

-Hyahahahahah! Otros chicos, excepto yo murieron porque sus cuerpos no pudieron sincronizarse con los elementos! Uhmmmm! Pensándolo detenidamente! Eso me hace especial!-

-ustedes- Issei que escucho toda la conversación se puso furioso, la llama plateada de su brazo derecho desapareció y una naranja cubrió ambos puños –no se los perdonare!- exclamo Issei emitiendo una cantidad increíble de poder.

-Balba Galilei ¿Cuántas vidas has desperdiciado por tu codicia y experimentos?-

-hmp, sin embargo esto ya no es útil- dijo Balba apretando el elemento –mi investigación ha llegado al punto que puedo crearlos en masa sin mucho esfuerzo. En primer lugar destruiré esta ciudad junto con Kokabiel y luego crear espadas y portadores en masa para atacar al vaticano y a los ángeles- dijo Balba a punto de romper el elemento en el piso cuando.

-¡SUELTALO MALDITO!- Exclamo Issei sujetando el brazo de Balba y golpeándolo con tanta fuerza en el pecho que lo mando a volar hacia atrás.

-maldito ¡Mi briozoo!- exclamo Balba gritando de dolor.

La razón, el fuerte golpe sumado a que Issei sujetaba fuertemente el brazo de Balba causo que este se desprendiera de su cuerpo dejando un muñón sangrante a la altura del codo.

-Kiba Toma- Issei saco el elemento de la mano amputada de Balba y se la lanzo a Kiba.

-Todo el mundo…- había lagrimas corriendo por las mejillas de Kiba. Su expresión se lleno de rabia y tristeza. Entonces sucedió. El orbe que Kiba sujetaba empezó a emitir una luz que comenzó a extenderse y con el tiempo abarco todo el campo, figuras empezaron a formarse. Las figuras tomaron forma de chicos y chicas que emitían luces de color blanco azulado rodeando a Kiba.

-los diversos poderes en el campo de batalla están haciendo aparecer a los espíritus del orbe- dijo Akeno.

Miraron a Kiba con una expresión querida y Triste.

-Todo el mundo! Yo…Yo siempre…siempre pensé en ello. ¿estuvo bien que yo fuera el único que Sobrevivió? Habían personas con mas sueños que yo, con más ganas de vivir que yo ¿está bien que yo sea el único que sobrevivió?-

Entonces los espíritus de los muchachos sonrieron y parecía que querían decirle algo.

-no te preocupes por nosotros. Estas vivo por lo menos- interpreto Issei.

Sin que nadie salvo Rías se diera cuenta las pupilas de Issei cambiaron de marrón a Doradas, pero estaban vacías, como si estuviera en trance.

Había lagrimas saliendo de los ojos de los chicos así como de los de Kiba ya que parecía que sus pensamientos los alcanzaron. Entonces los labios de los chicos y chicas comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo, como si estuvieran cantando.

-el canto sagrado- murmuro Asia.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar en azul y blanco. Esas luces eran cada vez más brillantes con Kiba en el centro.

[No estás solo]

[No teníamos elementos suficientes para manejar las espadas pero…]

[estará bien si estamos Juntos]

Todos podían escuchar sus voces. Se suponía que con la canción sagrada los demonios recibirían daño pero nadie sentía dolor en lo absoluto. Solo calor, entonces lagrimas salían de los ojos de todos.

[Tienes que aceptar la sagrada espada]

[No temas]

[incluso si dios está mirando]

[Nuestros corazones siempre serán…]

[Uno]

Sus espíritus se fueron arriba en el cielo y se convirtieron en una gran luz que cayó sobre Kiba.

[Aibou] Ddraig hablo [el ah llegado a "Ello"]

-¿Qué quieres decir Ddraig?- pregunto Issei regresando de ese momentáneo trance.

[Las Sacred Gear cambian y evolucionan durante el uso utilizando los sentimientos de los poseedores como clave. Pero hay un territorio distinto a ello. Cuando los sentimientos y deseos de su poseedor hacen un cambio dramático que cambiara la corriente de este mundo, el Sacred Gear lo alcanza. Si es..] dijo Ddraig riendo dentro de la joya [Balance Breaker]

La luz resquebrajo la noche y pareció dándole su bendición a Kiba.

(estos malditos mocosos, bueno siempre se puede utilizar una prótesis) pensó Balba mirando como Kiba brillaba.

Y recordaba su pasado, su huida, su muerte y renacimiento como un Gremory y su nueva independencia.

[No te preocupes por nosotros. Por lo menos tu….Vive]

-pero no está todo resuelto todo aun. Balba Galilei. Mientras yo no te mate, habrán aquellos que sufrirán lo mismo que yo sufrí-

-mmm. Se ha dicho por mucho tiempo que la investigación siempre viene con sacrificios. ¿No te has dado cuenta de ello ya?-

-¡A DORMIR!- exclamo Issei dándole una patada en la cabeza a Balba enterrándolo en el piso y matando el ambiente, entonces volteo a ver a Kiba.

-¡Kibaaaaaaaaa! ¡Rebana tanto a Freed como a Excaliburn! ¡eres mi amigo y camarada! ¡TUS COMPAÑEROS TE DIERON UNA OPORTUNIDAD AHORA APROBECHALA!-

-Issei-kun…tu me has ayudado. Incluso si no te beneficiaba. Aun que te hayas convertido en un exiliado por ello-

-Kiba! ¡Hazlo! ¡termina esto tu mismo! ¡derrota a las Excaliburn! ¡eres mi amigo! ¡La persona que superara a cualquier espadachín del mundo! ¡No perderás ante una mera Excaliburn!-

-¡Yuuto-kun! Creo en ti!- dijo Akeno.

-¡Yuuto-sempai!-

-¡Kiba-san!-

-¡Caballero Gremory!- dijeron las Siervas de Raiser.

-Hahaha ¿Por qué lloras? Estabas cantando de alegría con esos fantasmas. Es realmente una molestia. Es totalmente lo peor. ¿sabes que odio esa canción? Me pone de los nervios, ya se te cortare para calmarme con mi Excaliburn-chan que se ha fusionado-

-Freed Zelzan, en tu interior se encuentran las almas de mis camaradas, no permitiré que hagas maldades con ellas por más tiempo. Me combatiré en una espada, ¡una espada que proteja mi futuro y el de mis amigos! ¡por favor, responde a mis sentimientos ahora! ¡SWORD REBORN!-

La Sacred Gear y las almas de los compañeros de Kiba se mesclaron y formaron una figura. El poder demoniaco y el poder sacro se mesclaron.

-¡Balance Breaker! ¡Sword of Betrayer! Recibirás el poder de esta espada, que tiene el poder demoniaco y sacro con tu propio cuerpo-

-Maldito Demonio-

-Issei-kun…Gracias- dijo Kiba corriendo a con su velocidad de Caballero contra Freed.

Freed trato de seguirlo con sus ojos pero la velocidad era mucha como para seguirlo, entonces Kiba aprecio frente suyo luego de hacer unas fintas.

CLAAANK

Aun así Freed logro bloquear el ataque de Kiba, demostraba que Freed era un experto. Pero el aura sacra de Excalibur estaba siendo borrada por la espada de Kiba.

-¿Esta espada supera a las espadas santas?- pregunto Freed sorprendido.

-si esa fuera la True Excaliburn no hubiera podido con ella. Pero esa Excaliburn no podrá cortar los sentimientos de mis compañeros-

-Chi-

Freed se alejo, la Excaliburn comenzó a cambiar de forma.

-¡Kiba! ¡Freed no pose la imaginación de Irina por lo cual no podrá usar a Mimic con su máximo potencial!- dijo Issei.

-Gracias Issei-kun-

Kiba esquivaba y bloqueaba con facilidad los ataques de Freed.

-entonces que te parece esto- dijo Freed volviéndose invisible.

Kiba serró los ojos y se concentro en su habiente.

-No funcionara- de un tajo Kiba logro hacer retroceder a Freed.

-¿Cómo?-

-hace un tiempo Issei-kun y yo nos enfrentamos a un monstruo que podía hacerse invisible, aprendimos a como pelear con seres así-

-si. Mantenlo allí de esa manera- se entrometió Xenovia sosteniendo su Excaliburn con su mano derecha y con su mano derecha en el aire –san Pedro. San Basilio el grande. San Denis. Santa-madre María. Por favor escuchen mi voz-

Entonces, el espacio delante de ella se distorsiono. Xenovia puso su mano en el centro del espacio distorsionado, y saco algo justo fuera de la brecha dimensional. Una espada cubierta con cadenas doradas que emitía una gran cantidad de energía Sacra.

-en el nombre de los santos que residen en esta hoja, voy a liberarla. Durandal-

Durandal, una espada que podía competir a la par con la Excaliburn original.

-¿Durandal?-

-¿No era portadora de Excaliburn?-

Balba e incluso Kokabiel no pudo ocultar su asombro.

-error. Original mente yo era portadora de Durandal. Solo fui elegida para portar a Excaliburn también- Xenovia hiso una postura equilibrada con Durandal. Estilo de dos espadas (Nitoryu) con Excaliburn.

-¡Absurdo! Según mis investigaciones aun no somos capaces de crear portadores de Durandal-

-por supuesto que no. incluso el vaticano no ah logrado crear artificialmente portadores de Durandal-

-entonces ¿Cómo?-

-a diferencia de los que llevan espadas sagradas artificialmente. Yo soy portadora nata-

Balba enmudeció por las palaras de Xenovia.

-Durandal es una espada que causa estragos mas allá de lo que la gente puede imaginar. Corta todo lo que toca. Casi nunca me escucha. Es por eso que debo llevarla en otra dimensión, de lo contrario sería peligroso. Incluso yo, la usuaria llevo tiempos difíciles con ella- dijo Xenovia mostrando una sonrisa fiera y batalladora, liberando en un instante una aura sagrada más potente que la de la Excaliburn de Freed en toda la pelea –Ahora Freed Zelzan, gracias a ti podemos tener la batalla definitiva entre Excaliburn y Durandal. En este momento estoy temblando de emoción. No te mueras de un solo golpe bien?, quiero probar el poder de Tu Excaliburn al máximo.

(Rayos no sé porque pero esta chica me está cayendo muy bien) pensó Issei mirando a Xenovia.

[¡!]

(eso esta incluso permitido?) -¡Se convirtió en una situación como esta!- se quejo Freed –eres una puta tramposa! ¡No necesito nada de eso para este momento-

Freed se movió y mando todo su instinto asesino contra Xenovia.

ZAN

CKLINNN

Con una sola barra lateral, la Excaliburn de Freed se hizo añicos. Debido a la presión dado por el ritmo de Durandal, había un gran cráter en el campo de la escuela Imitada.

-así que así se rompe una espada sagrada ¿eh?. Ni siquiera puede competir con mi Durandal- suspiro Xenovia aburrida.

-¿hablas enserio? ¿en serio? ¿La sagrada espada Excaliburn-chan se rompió en pedazos? ¡esto es horrible! Simplemente horrible. ¿fue un error usar algo que se rompió en un principio?- balbuceo Freed.

Aprovechando que el instinto asesino de Freed se debilito Kiba fue directo contra él. Freed trato de parar la espada sacro-demoniaca con lo que quedaba de Excaliburn pero.

BAKIIIIN!

Un sonido demoledor de la Excaliburn desmoronándose hizo eco por todo el campo.

-¿lo has visto? Nuestro poder ah superado a Excaliburn- anuncio Kiba cortando a Freed desde el hombro hasta el estomago.

(Gane…superamos a Excaliburn)

Kiba agarro la espada Sacro-demoniaca y miro al cielo con un sentimiento indescriptible. Se sintió como si la única razón por la que estaba viviendo….desapareciera.

-espada sacro-demoniaca….? Imposible!...el polo opuesto de las dos cosas no se puede combinar…-balbuceo incrédulo Balba

-Balba Galilei prepárate- exclamo Kiba apuntando con su espada.

(falta poco compañeros, esto terminara pronto).

-¡Ya veo! ¡ahora lo entiendo! Santo y demoniaco. Sería una explicación. Si los seres opuestos logran combinarse….entonces no solo los Maous sino Dios también-

STAB

Una lanza de Luz atravesó el pecho de Balba eliminándolo.

-GHAAAAAA-

-Balba eras notable sin duda. La razón por la cual llegaste a esa conclusión lo demuestra. Pero ya no importa…. Yo podría haber hecho esto por mi mismo desde el principio- Kokabiel que estaba en el aire se mofo, el mato a Balba –ja jajajaja bien entretengámonos….aumentar el poder del Sekiryuttei y transfiéranlo-

-estas tratando de darnos una oportunidad? ¡No pierdas el tiempo! No pienso pedirle ayuda a ese renegado! –exclamo Rías furiosa.

-no perder el tiempo? Jajajaja. Ustedes son los que están jugando. ¿creen que me pueden vencer?- se burlo –no sean ridículos. Pienso aplastarlos a todos e iniciar esta guerra-

-Rías necesitamos la ayuda de Issei-kun- dijo Akeno.

-¡No!-

-Gremory si no trabajamos todos juntos no podremos ganar- dijo la [Reina] de Raiser.

-me niego a trabajar con él- dijo señalando a Issei.

-tampoco trabajare contigo- dijo Issei asombrando a los presentes –apártense yo me encargare de el-

-Que estás diciendo un inferior como tú no podrá- antes de que Rías terminara de hablar Issei había desaparecido.

BAAAANG

Nadie pudo ver lo que paso, en unos instantes Issei voló a una velocidad superior a la de Kiba y se puso detrás de Kokabiel dándole una patada en la cara.

-como- exclamaron incrédulos.

Issei se propulso con las llamas de sus guantes y se movió rápidamente sujetando a Kokabiel de la cabeza y dándole un rodillazo en la cara.

-Toma- Issei iba dar otro golpe pero.

-¡!-

-tengo que admitirlo, esos fueron buenos golpes- dijo Kokabiel deteniendo el puño de Issei solo con su dedo índice.

(demonios puse mucha fuerza en esos golpes y ni le afectaron)

Emitiendo un gran poder desde la punta de su dedo, un torrente de energía impacto de lleno en el pecho de Issei enterrándolo en el suelo.

-¡Issei-san!- exclamo preocupada Asia.

-¡Issei-sempai!-

-¡Issei-Kun!- gritaron Kiba y Akeno.

BAAAM

Issei salió del cráter herido y solo con su camisa roja y pantalones.

-rayos, ¿Esta es la fuerza de alguien que fue registrado en la biblia? Sin duda su poder es aterrador-

[Aibou utilicemos eso]

-¡ok! ¡Kokabiel! ¡Trata de sobrevivir a esto!- exclamo Issei.

[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst]

Issei junto una gran cantidad de Bosst.

PHSSSSSSSSS

Issei extendió sus manos Asia cada lado, apunto a Kokabiel con la mano izquierda.

-¿Qué planeas Sekiryuttei?-

Una gran llamarada de fuego salió disparado desde su mano derecha.

-¡comete esto! **X-Burner!**- Grito Issei.

Una potente llamarada de color naranja fue directo contra Kokabiel.

-¡!-

presintiendo el peligro Kokabiel esquivo el ataque, el ataque siguió e impacto de lleno en la barrera agrietándola.

-hah…hah…demonios…la esquivo…no creo poder utilizarla de nuevo- dijo jadeando Issei, el consumo de energía de esa técnica era desmesurado, en estos momentos solo podía hacerla una vez estando el Bossted Gear cargado al máximo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJ! ¡Sin duda alguna eres fuerte Sekiryuttei! ¡No te mentiré de haberme dado con eso lo más probable es que me dejaras gravemente herido! ¡pero no ocurrirá de nuevo!-

-¡Maldición! Aun no eh perdido!- despegando del suelo a gran velocidad Issei se lanzo contra Kokabiel impactando muchos golpes potentes en el pecho del caído sin dañarlo en lo mas mínimo.

-¡es inútil Sekiryuttei!- exclamo Kokabiel lanzando una gran lanza de luz contra Issei.

-¡demonios! _**Fire layer (**__Capa De Fuego)_- Issei creó una capa de fuego para cubrirse del ataque de la lanza.

Cuando vio esa capa, imágenes vinieron a la mente de Kokabiel, imágenes de alguien a quien odiara por el resto de su vida.

-¡ARCTURUS!- exclamo Kokabiel cegado por la ira lanzando una enorme lanza de luz contra Issei.

[¡Esquívala Aibou!] grito el dragón en su interior.

Issei estaba en el suelo pero el agentamiento causo que se retrasara y no pudiera esquivar ese ataque.

-GHAAAAA!- Grito Issei tratando con todas sus fuerzas detener el ataque, pero dada la potencia y intensidad era obligado a retroceder.

(no…puedo detenerlo) pensó Issei pero en ese momento el poder que lo empujaba cedió un poco, la causa.

-¡Kiba! ¡Xenovia!-

-¡Te ayudare Issei-kun!-

-¡no te lleves toda la diversión Sekiryuttei Hyoudou Issei!-

Ambos cruzaron sus espadas en X para detener el poder de Kokabiel.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos a acabar con él!-

-¡HAAAAAAAAA!- Usando todo su poder destruyeron la lanza de luz y los tres se lanzaron contra Kokabiel.

-primero yo- exclamo Kiba atacando con su espada sacro-demoniaca. Pero siendo detenida por la mano derecha de Kokabiel.

-Patético, este es el nivel de esta espada sagrada y demoniaca-

-¡No se olviden de mi!- Xenovia ataco con su Durandal. Pero fue detenida por la mano izquierda de Kokabiel.

-¡eso es todo! No me hagan reír- dijo Kokabiel, pero en eso al levantar la vista un poco pudo ver eso.

-¡Toma esto!- Issei estaba envuelto en un gran poder, ese poder parecía haber tomado la forma astral de un dragón –_**Big Bang Axel**_- una bola de energía salió disparada desde el brazo derecho de Issei.

BAAAANG

Issei, Kiba y Xenovia retrocedieron a causa de la explosión, recibieron un poco de daño pero es posible que hayan logrado derrotar a Kokabiel.

-sin duda alguna, este poder. Eres su descendiente- saliendo del humo de la explosión y con la ropa ligeramente quemada. Kokabiel apareció.

-imposible, lo ataque con todo mi poder- exclamo Issei incrédulo.

En ese momento una bola de poder demoniaco fue contra Kokabiel pero este solo lo detuvo con su mano.

-así que estas lista para pelear Rías Gremory-

-no pienso dejar que este exiliado se lleve el merito por derrotarte- dijo Rías.

-RELAMPAGO-

Akeno mando un rayo contra Kokabiel que estaba distraído por el ataque de Rías. Pero este solo ajito sus alas y borro el ataque.

-¿vas a meterte en mi camino? La que heredo sus poderes de Barakiel?-

-¡No me metas en el mismo saco que esa persona!- dijo Akeno furiosa.

Ella continuo lanzando relámpagos contra Kokabiel pero él los destruía con facilidad.

-para que te convirtieras en demonio! Jajajaja. ¡tienes o mejor dicho tenias siervos interesantes Rías Gremory! El restante del proyecto espada sagrada que llego al Balance Breaker! ¡la hija de Barakiel!- exclamo en éxtasis Kokabiel rebelando el secreto de Akeno.

Akeno era la hija de uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos, Barakiel que esta al mismo nivel que Azazel, Shamza y Kokabiel.

-Eh incluso el actual Sekiryuttei descendiente de Arcturus- dijo con desprecio en su vos –tienes gustos extraños, al igual que tu hermano-

A algunos les pareció raro ese nombre Arcturus, Issei mismo se preguntaba quién era y porque Kokabiel decía que era su descendiente.

-¡No perdonare que insultes a mi hermano….Nuestro Maou!- exclamo Rías.

Pero en ese momento varios rayos muy potentes atacaron a Kokabiel.

-¡cómo te atreves!...!COMO TE ATREVES A REVELAR MI RELACION CON LA SANGRE DE ESE HOMBRE!- Exclamo furiosa Akeno.

-Ho? Valla odio –dijo Kokabiel limpiándose el polvo y hollín de lo que quedaba de su chamuscada ropa –esa es la forma de hablar de tu querido Padre. Pones a tus compañeros por encima de él. Mal muy mal-

-¡el no es mi padre!- exclamo Akeno.

-¡ya me canse de esto! ¡Mueran todos!- exclamo Kokabiel bombardeando a todos con un sin números de lanzas de luz.

-oh no-

La cantidad era inmensa, y no había como pararlas a todas, pero Issei dio un salto quedando delante de todas.

-_**Flame Shield **__(Escudo de llamas)_- Issei creó un domo de llamas naranjas que cubrió a todos pero quedando el expuesto.

BAAAAAANG

-¡Issei-kun!-

-¡Issei-san!-

-¡Issei-sempai!-

-¡Hyoudou Issei!-

Gritaron los del domo preocupados.

Cuando el domo callo, frente a ellos con los brazos extendidos y lleno de heridas y marcas donde perforaron las lanzas se encontraba Issei.

-están…bien…me…alegro- dijo Issei cayendo al suelo herido.

-¡Issei-kun! ¡Asia-san cúralo!-

-Hai- Asia utilizo su Sacred Gear para empezar la curación de Issei.

Kiba y Xenovia fueron los primeros en lanzarse al ataque.

-¡Maldito! Pagaras por herir a mi amigo!- exclamo Kiba.

-molestas insecto- usando sus alas como escudo Kokabiel detuvo la espada de Kiba y la rompió, para darle una patada en el pecho lanzándolo asía atrás.

-¡OHHHHH!- Xenovia ataco pero su espada fue fácil mente atrapada por las manos de Kokabiel.

-eres buena chica, pero el anterior portador de Durandal tenía una defensa y poder inmensurable- exclamo Kokabiel golpeando a Xenovia en el estomago mandándola a volar.

-pagaras por lo que le hiciste a sempai- exclamo Koneko.

Kokabiel utilizo de nuevo sus alas para detener el golpe pero esta ves como si de cuchillas muy filosas se tratasen atacaron a Koneko cortándola.

El resto ataco pero no podían hacer nada contra la fuerza del caído que era muy superior a ellos.

-es el fin…no podemos hacer nada contra el- dijo Rías asustada.

-no…aun…no hemos perdido- dijo Issei levantándose poco a poco, sus heridas no habían sido curadas por completo.

-Ho? Crees que tienes oportunidad, descendiente de Arcturus? Que divertido-

-no sé quien carajo sea Arcturus pero te derrotare-

-jajaja, pero es increíble…ver que incluso después de perder a sus maestros que sirven, demonios y servidores de dios todavía pueden pelear, eh?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Issei extrañado.

Kokabiel se echo a reír en voz alta, como si fuera lo mas divertido.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡eso es! ¡me había olvidado por completo!- se respondió así mismo aun divertido –la verdad no fue rebelada a ustedes, los mas bajos. Entonces se los diré. En la gran guerra de las tres facciones, no solo los Yondai-Maous sino también Dios murió-

Todo el mundo se sorprendió por la revelación.

-es normal que no lo sepan. ¿Quién podría decir "Dios está muerto"? los seres humanos son un grupo incompleto. Sin dios no pueden controlar su corazón y seguir sus leyes sabias?- continuo Kokabiel – incluso nosotros no tenemos permitido rebelar este secreto, solo aquellos con puestos más altos conocen la verdad-

-Dios no existe mas?….no….No puede ser…entonces… ¿en quién creíamos mientras vivíamos en ese instituto?- musito Kiba.

-después de la guerra solo quedaban ángeles que perdieron a su Dios, los demonios que perdieron a sus Maous y la mayoría de los demonios clase alta. Y nosotros los caídos que descendimos en un gran numero quedando nosotros sus líderes y algunos más- continuo Kokabiel –así que nos rebajamos a procrearnos con los humanos para sobrevivir, si un ángel cae se vuelve un caído pero al no haber dios, los ángeles no pudieron ser creados. Y los demonios, es muy difícil que nazca un pura sangre ¿verdad?-

-¡Mentira!...es mentira- musito Xenovia en Shock negando la realidad. Comenzando a perder sus fuerzas. Ella tenía una expresión de pánico que era insoportable de ver, una devota como ella perdió su guía, vivió toda su vida por dios y ahora que el está muerto ¿Qué le quedaba?

-la verdad es que otra guerra no ocurriría si alguien no lo hace alguien apropósito. Todo el mundo desidia que no tenía sentido continuar con la guerra si Dios y Los Maous originales quienes la comenzaron murieron. Incluso ese bastardo de Azazel declaro que no habría una segunda guerra, después de perder a muchos de sus hombres en la guerra- dijo Rabioso ante el recuerdo.

-no jodas ¡No jodas! ¡NO JODAS!. ¡si seguíamos a partir de ahí hubiéramos ganado! ¡aun así el!... ¿hay algún valor en los ángeles caídos que solo pueden vivir invitando a los seres humanos poseedores de Sacred Gear?- su rostro expresaba Ira

Asia cubrió su boca con las manos y abrió mucho los ojos mientras temblaba, aun que se haya vuelto un demonio su ve permanecía con ella.

-¿dios no existe? Dios…esta muerto? Entonces el amor que dimos por él es…-

-eso es correcto. Es normal que no haya amor de dios si el ya está muerto. Michael es, sin duda le ah ido bien. Claro, si el "sistema" usado por dios está en funcionamiento, entonces la oración a dios, la bendición de dios y los exorcismos funcionan. Pero si se compara al tiempo en el que dios estaba presente, el numero de creyentes descendió mucho. El mocoso de la espada Sacro-demoniaca de ahí fue capaz de unir los dos poderes por esa anomalía. En un principio lo sagrado y demoniaco no podría unirse, sin que los que lo gobiernan desparecieran, en otras palabras Dios y Los Maous, luego ocurren un montón de fenómenos únicos-

Asia se dejo caer al suelo sollozando.

-Asia reacciona- dijo Rías tratando de calmar a la monja.

Kokabiel alzo sus puños al aire.

-¡de ahora en adelante comenzare la guerra! Tomare sus cabezas como presentes, incluso si soy solo yo reanudare la guerra donde quedo. Voy a mostrarle a Sirzechs y a Michael que los ángeles caídos somos los seres DEFINITIVOS-

(Lucifer. Michael. Ambos eran existencias de enorme poder que describió la biblia, y el estuvo a la par de ellos, no hay forma de que podamos ganar, está en una liga muy diferente a la nuestra) pensó Kiba creyendo ser el final.

-CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA DE UNA VEZ MALDITO CUERVO SUPER DESAROLLADO-

-me llamaste cuervo súper desarrollado?-

-si- respondió Issei –has estado parloteando un montón de tonterías, si los Maous murieron y que, ahora tenemos unos nuevos y seguimos prosperando en la paz, ¿No es cierto?-

Todos asintieron ante lo dicho, Kokabiel se preguntaba a donde quería llegar.

-y dices que vienen menos ángeles porque deben reproducirse con los humanos, pero siguen llegando, así como poco a poco nuevos llegan y viejos caen. Dios ah muerto pero seguimos aquí, y el mundo sigue girando, y todos prosperamos además- dijo Issei ya de pie –dices que Dios manejaba un sistema para todo lo que hacía y que sigue funcionando no? eso significa…que hay alguien usándolo y asiéndolo funcionar ¿verdad?-

Kokabiel puso una expresión molesta cuando entendió a donde quería llegar.

-mocoso de Arcturus-

-tomare eso como un Sí. Eso significa que Dios y los ángeles puros no son diferentes, simplemente que él y los Maous unidos eran iguales y tenían un poder totalmente distinto verdad?- dedujo Issei –lo que significa, que debe haber un nuevo dios velando por el mundo, simplemente no está aun a la altura del antiguo-

Las expresiones de Asia y Xenovia se iluminaron con esperanza.

-también significa que cuando un nuevo dios aparezca y los Maous sean más fuertes, los líderes de los caídos aprenderán a vivir en paz, con eso tus malditos planes no servirán de nada-

-¡maldito mocoso! TE MATAREEE!-

-_Has demostrado mis creencias_- exclamo una voz misteriosa.

-¿Quién? ¿de dónde proviene esa vos?- pregunto Issei.

Todos los presentes buscaron con la mirada al dueño de esa voz.

[Aibou hay algo aquí con nosotros]

-¿a qué te refieres con algo con nosotros?

[Algo está saliendo]

En ese momento un resplandor dorado salió de la jema del brazo derecho de la Bossted Gear.

La luz segó a todos por unos momentos, cuando pudieron abrir los ojos.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Issei.

Al lado de Issei se encontraba un hombre joven vestido con un traje negro con una larga capa de fuego, su rostro era idéntico al de Issei a excepción de que su cabello era de color Rubio y una pequeña flama dorada parpadeaba en su frente, además de que su cuerpo era trasparente, como si de un fantasma se tratase.

-_por fin nos conocemos en persona, mi descendiente_-

-¡ARCTURUS!- Exclamo Kokabiel estallando en rabia.

Pero el fantasma no lo presto atención.

-¿descendiente? ¿Arcturus?- pregunto Issei muy confundido.

-_el futuro rebelara este misterio, ahora quitare el sello de tu autentico poder_- dijo el espectro sujetando la mano de Issei.

CRAK

El sonido de cadenas rompiéndose se escucho y una gran cantidad de fuego que se origino en el brazo derecho de Issei lo cubrió, el fuego cambio de color, de naranja paso a dorado segando a todos.

Cuando las llamas regresaron a un nivel normal, los Guantes de la Bossted Gear estaban cubiertos por llamas doradas, así como el cabello de Issei cambio también, estaba de puntas y su color era dorado así como una llama parpadeante apareció en su frente y sus pupilas cambiaron de castañas a doradas.

-eso es?- se pregunto Issei sintiendo como un gran poder corría por sus venas

-_ahora acaba con el pesado de Kokabiel_- dijo el espectro palmeando el hombro derecho de Issei para después desaparecer.

-tengo muchas preguntas pero primero arreglemos esto-

-no esperaba ver al maldito de Arcturus de nuevo, pero aun así no podrás contra mi mocoso, puedes parecerte a el pero no eres más que-

TSFUUUUUUU

A una velocidad divina Issei apareció detrás de Kokabiel e impacto de lleno un X-Burner en su espalda impactándolo contra el techo de la barrera.

Todos estaban asombrados, nadie pudo ver en qué momento se movió o ataco, pero el mas asombrado era Issei.

-¿este poder?-

[Aibou al frente]

-MALDITOOOOOOOOO!- Kokabiel se lanzo contra Issei cargando una gran lanza de luz.

-_** Fire layer (**__Capa De Fuego)_- Issei utilizo la capa ella de fuego, salvo que esta vez parecía más grueso y fuerte.

CLAAANK

El sonido de la lanza chocando con la capa resonó por los alrededores y creó una gran oda expansiva.

-¡muere Arcturus!- exclamo Kokabiel cegado por la ira.

Issei levanto el puño derecho y el guante cambio, a los lados cuchillas aparecieron y una protección apareció sobre los nudillos.

-**¡Big Bang Axel!**- una bola de fuego de menor tamaño salió disparada contra Kokabiel.

Este retrocedió mucho quedando en el aire y aplastando la bola de fuego entre sus manos.

-jeje eso es todo, solo tuve que utilizar el 80% de mi poder-

-yo solo use el 50- dijo Issei apareciendo detrás de Kokabiel -**¡Big Bang Axel-**

Una bola de fuego impacto de lleno en la espala de Kokabiel lastimándolo.

Issei se propulso a gran velocidad quedando detrás del chamuscado Kokabiel entonces sujeto dos de sus alas y con una patada baja lo mando contra el piso arrancándole las alas que sujeto.

-no son más que alas de moscas- dijo Issei quemando las alas.

BAAAM

Saliendo del cráter donde callo Kokabiel se alzo al cielo completamente enojado.

-¡me las pagaras!- exclamo Kokabiel lanzándose contra Issei

BAAAM

El sonido de los antebrazos chocando resonó.

-HAAAAAAA- Issei disparo a quemarropa una llamarada desde su boca.

Kokabiel se agacho para no recibir la llamarada pero un codazo en el rostro lo lanzo lejos.

-DESAPARECE- Barias lanzas de luz aparecieron sobre Kokabiel y fueron contra Issei.

Issei maniobro a alta velocidad pasando entre las lanzas y lanzo un golpe contra Kokabiel.

Kokabiel utilizo su brazo para detener el golpe.

BAANG

CRACK

El brazo de Kokabiel se rompió por el golpe de Issei, pero a el no le importo y lanzo mas lanzas contra Issei.

-solo desperdicias tus energías- dijo Issei cortando todas las lanzas.

-¡maldito! MUERE DE UNA PUTA VES ¡HOLY LANCE!- Una gigantesca lanza del doble del tamaño de la academia.

-¡cúbranse!- exclamo Kiba creando una barrera de espadas, pero aun así no sería suficiente para protegerse de ese ataque.

-Ddraig-

[Listo Socio]

Un torrente de llamas doradas salieron disparadas de la mano derecha de Issei y con su izquierda apuntaba a Kokabiel.

-¡Kokabiel! ¡vas a caer! _**X-Burner**_-

El ataque de Issei impacto de lleno contra la lanza de Kokabiel, ambas peleaban por el dominio.

-¡MUERE!-

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst]

La energía de Issei aumento mucho mas y borro la lanza de Kokabiel.

-¡IMPOSIBLEEEEEE!- Exclamo Kokabiel siendo engullido por el ataque de Issei.

BAAAAAANG

La explosión del ataque de Issei fue tan fuerte y la energía residual tan potente que la Barrera de contendió empezaba a caerse a pedazos.

-lo-lo logro ¡Issei-kun gano!- dijo Kiba.

Issei había ganado la batalla contra Kokabiel, esa transformación fue la que le dio más poder a Issei.

Issei aterrizo al lado del grupo de Demonios.

-Issei-san eso fue increíble-

-bien hecho sempai-

-estuviste increíble Issei-kun-

-Issei-kun que es esa transformación, y esa persona quien era?- pregunto Kiba.

-si les soy franco….no tengo la más mínima idea, no sé que es esta transformación…pero gracias a ella puede derrotar a Kokabiel-

BAAAANG

Para sorpresa de Todos Kokabiel salió del cráter que quedo al recibir el impacto-

-estas de broma, aun está vivo- exclamaron los presentes incrédulos.

Issei dio un paso al frente para pelear otra vez, pero sintió una gran y poderosa presencia, mas grande que la de Kokabiel.

-fufufu interesante. Muy Prometedor-

CRAK

La barrera se rompió en pedazos mostrando el cielo nocturno, donde en el aire se encontraba volando una persona vestida con una armadura blanca con joyas azules en varias partes.

-Vanishing Dragón…uno de los Longinus…la Divide Diving. Si estas en el modo de armadura debe significar que estas en Balance Breaker. Realmente es una cosa molesta, te atrajo el Rojo? Vanishing Dragón. Si te metes en mi camino…-

Antes de que Kokabiel terminara de hablar el dragón blanco le arranco otra ala, dejándolo con 7.

-es como el ala de un cuervo- dijo hablando por primera vez la persona de la armadura –tiene un color desagradable, no es como las de Azazel que es mucho más oscura, como el de la noche eterna ¿sabes?-

(es fuerte, Kokabiel está muy debilitado no podrá hacer nada contra él) pensó Issei analizando lo sucedido.

-AGHHHHHHHHH….MI ALA….MI ALA…-

-es un símbolo de que has caído. No hay necesidad de alas para los que se inclinaron hacia abajo, incluso por debajo de la tierra ¿no? ¿sigues pensando en volar?-

-Vanishing Dragón, ¿te me estas oponiendo?- dijo Kokabiel elevándose a duras y creando una gran cantidad de lanzas de luz.

-Mi nombre es Albión-

[Divide]

Se escucho la vos del Sacred Gear, entonces el aura de Kokabiel decreció mucho así cómos sus lanzas desaparecieron.

-una de las habilidades de mi Divide Diving es el de robar el poder de mis oponentes cada 10 segundos, si no me derrotas rápido continuare quitándote tu poder hasta que no seas mas débil que un simple humano-

Kokabiel trato de atrapar al dragón blanco pero este se movía tan rápido, parecía estar moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz.

[Divide]

-¡maldita sea!-

Kokabiel no podía hacer nada, estaba perdido su oponente era alguien muy superior a él.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo frustrado Kokabiel.

El dragón blanco impacto un duro golpe en la boca del estomago a Kokabiel dejándolo inconsciente.

-Azazel me pido que te regresara a la fuerza de ser necesario. Actuaste demasiado- dijo el Hakuryukou llevándose a Kokabiel al hombro –también debería llevarme a Freed-

Albión cargo al mal herido Freed y extendió sus alas de luz dispuesto a marcharse.

[¿me estas ignorando?, eh, blanco] dijo Ddraig.

[así que estabas despierto rojo] dijo una joya de la armadura.

-se están comunicando- dijo Issei.

[por fin nos encontramos, pero en una situación como esta]

[eso está bien, nuestro destino es luchar algún día. Este tipo de cosas suceden]

[blanco…no puedo sentir hostilidad en ti como antes]

[rojo…tu hostilidad es muy baja también]

[parece que ambos tenemos cosas que nos interesa más que luchar]

[eso es lo que es. Deberíamos estar divirtiéndonos por nosotros mismos por un tiempo. No está mal a veces ¿No? nos vemos de nuevo Ddraig]

[eso será también divertido, ¿Eh?, Hasta entonces, Albión]

La conversación de ambos termino.

-¿Qué fue todo esto? ¿Quién eres y que estás haciendo?- pregunto esta vez Issei.

-como dije vine por el –dijo refiriéndose a Kokabiel –vuélvete mas fuerte mi Rival-kun, voy a pelear contigo un día- dijo el dragón marchándose.

De algún modo todo termino bien, Kiba logro vengarse y Issei despertó un nuevo y extraño poder.

-¿Qué CARAJO FUE ESO?- exclamo Saji junto con el grupo Sitri entrando en escena -¿Hyoudou qué es eso?- se refirió a la transformación.

-eje no sabría decirte- en ese momento Issei regreso a la normalidad, pero debido al sobre esfuerzo y agotamiento casi cae al piso pero fue atrapado por Kiba.

-estas bien Issei-kun-

-jejeje solo un poco cansado, pero el merito es tuyo, espada Sacra-demoniaca. Esta de lujo-

-Gracias-

Las cosas parecían estar bien pero.

-cuidado- Kiba corto a la mitad una esfera de poder demoniaco.

-ahora que todo acabo, creo que es hora de la reprimenda ¿No? Issei, Kiba-

-Esto está mal, Kiba crees que podamos escapar?- dijo Issei poniéndose de pie a duras penas pero encendiendo sus puños en fuego dragón.

-tal vez- respondió Kiba.

-Rías basta no es el momento- dijo Sona.

-Akeno que nadie interfiera-

-hai Buchou-

Una barrera de contención se creó entre Rías y Kiba e Issei.

-es hora que desaparezcan demonios renegados- dijo Rías a punto de desintegrarlos cuando.

-espera Rías- se escucho una voz aparte.

Asiendo su aparición junto con una armada de demonios Sirzechs entro en escena.

-oh ahora sí que no salimos vivos- dijo Issei sintiendo el enorme poder.

-si…era probable que pudiéramos escapar de Buchou…pero de Sirzechs-sama-

-Sirzechs-sama antes de que haga algo permítame explicar- dijo Sona tratando de evitar que eliminen a esos dos.

-Oni-sama acaba con ellos, son demonios Exiliados-

Sirzechs camino asía la barrera que contenía a ellos dos.

Ellos pensaban que era el fin pero lo que el Maou Lucifer dijo fue algo que no esperaban oír.

-es un placer volver a verte Issei-kun, quería informarte que has sido promovido a demonio de clase alta-

….

….

….

-¿eh?- el grupo de Rías.

-¿eh?- las Phenex

-¿eh?- Xenovia que escuchaba a escondidas.

-¿Eh?- Kiba.

-…..EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Issei.

Algo grande acaba de comenzar, que le espera a Issei en su futuro.

* * *

><p>World Trigger Opening Girigiri Sonar Pocket<p>

_**CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_ _**CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_ _**CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

Se puede ver un fondo negro, en el centro una pequeña luz dorada parpadea hasta volverse una llama dorada.

_**Bokura Ni Sono Mirai Ga**_

Se ve a Issei, Rías y Sona parados de frente con una energía en la mano.

_**Hikari Wo Atsumete Terashi**_

Se ve a Issei con la llama dorada en su mano.

_**Kokoro No Gate Wo Hiraiteku**_

Se ve a Rías con una esfera de Poder De la Destrucción y Sona con una esfera de Agua.

_**Kitto Dareka No Tame Datte  
>Kanjinagara Itsudatte Tatakatteru<strong>_

Se ve a Issei disparando un X-Burner y luego un Big Batlle Axel.

_**Kizu No Kazu Dake Tsuyoku Nareru Yo**_

Se puede ver a Issei, Rías y Sona juntos entrando en la academia Kuo.

_**Yatto Ikite Imi Wo Motte  
>Sono Hibi Ni Sorezore No Iro Motte.<strong>_

Se ve a Rías lanzar esferas de poder de destrucción y Sona creando lanzas hechas de agua.

_**Mata Niji Wo Egakou**_

Se los ve a ellos tres preparados para pelear.

_**Girigiri ni Stay Shite Sakebe  
>Tsugi no Mirai Kitai Shitai.<strong>_

Pasa a verse a Kiba, Xenovia y al resto del grupo Gremory utilizando sus ataques.

_**Girigiri Ni Fly Again  
>Iku Zo Tsukame Smile Smile Smile.<strong>_

Ahora se ve a Saji y el resto del grupo Sitri haciendo sus propios ataques.

_**Bokura Ni Wa Mamoru Mono Ga Aru Kara.**_

Se ve una imagen de los tres equipos, el de Rías, Sona y Issei.

_**Sono Tame Ni Wa Nani Wo Sutetemo Ii Sa.**_

Se ve a los cuatro Maous, en una mesa redonda quedando un asiento vacio.

_**Higashi Kara Nishi e Noboru Taiyou Ga  
>Kyou Mo Kimi Wo Terasu Kara<strong>__**.**_

Se ve a todos reunidos al frente de la academia Kuo listos para lo que sea.

_**CHANGE THE NEW WORLD CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

Se puede ver el fondo blanco iluminado por la llama dorada y a Issei sosteniéndola en su palma.

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p>Espero que me dejen muchos pero muchos Reviews porque el trabajo de escribir dos capítulos de dos fics al mismo tiempo no es sencillo, además que mi tiempo se ha visto reducido a gran medida por diferentes cosas.<p>

Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo y espero que les guste, como ya dije o diré la batalla de Kokabiel se inspiro en la de Tsuna vs Byakuran y espero que me digan si les gusto el Opening del final, de ser así lo colocare en cada inicio de capitulo hasta que lo cambie por otro ah también habrá ending pero ese saldrá en el siguiente capítulo, en mi perfil de Fanfiction está un enlace que los llevara a mi pagina de Facebook espero que un gran número de ustedes mis seguidores se unan ya que pienso discutir muy seriamente con ustedes sobre cuando se actualizara cada capítulo de cada fic, sin más que decir me despido adiós.


	4. El Clan Hyoudou

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

><p>Diálogos:<p>

(larga vida a los Oppai) pensamientos barios

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, ect.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Cuatro: [El Clan Hyoudou]<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Academia Kuo-<strong>_

Hace tan solo unos momentos la feroz y encarnizada batalla contra Kokabiel había terminado, Issei y Kiba tuvieron que hacer sacrificios para llegar donde están ahora.

Y ellos sabían bien que cuando todo esto terminara, tendrían que planear como arreglar el pequeño problema de que ahora eran Exiliados.

Con lo que Issei no contaba era con lo que uno de los actuales Yondai-Maous dijo.

-es un pacer volver a verte Issei-kun, quería informarte que fuiste promovido a demonio de clase alta- dijo el Maou Lucifer con su típica sonrisa.

Esas palabras dejaron frito el cerebro de todos los presentes, en especial el de Issei.

Una vez que logro articular palabras, lo primero que dijo fue.

-¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Issei así como el resto no salían del asombro.

-q-q-que fue lo que dijo Sirzechs-sama?- dijo Sona siendo la primera en salir del asombro.

-como dije Issei-kun fue promovido a demonio de clase alta-

-¡¿pero cómo?!- pregunto Issei, acaso se gano un puesto tan alto solo por derrotar a Kokabiel.

-Sona Sitri te hare una pregunta, contando a los clanes extintos ¿Cuántos clanes hay en el inframundo?- pregunto el Maou Lucifer.

-eh…72 en total, ¿pero a qué viene todo esto?-

-nosotros también creíamos eso…hasta hace poco- revelo el Maou Lucifer.

-¿Qué quieres decir Oni-sama?- pregunto Rías.

-hace poco, en una de las zonas inexploradas del inframundo se hizo un descubrimiento- revelo Sirzechs.

-¿un descubrimiento?-

-Issei-kun, lo que encontramos fue. Que tu provienes de una antiguo clan demoniaco del cual no sabíamos nada- revelo Sirzechs.

-¡!-

Todos quedaron impactados, ¿Issei proviene de un antiguo clan demoniaco?.

-eso es imposible, debe haber un error- dijo Rías –un clase baja como Issei no puede provenir de un antiguo clan, el era un simple humano cuando lo reencarne-

-aun no sabemos el motivo, pero creemos que el fundador del clan decidió vivir en el mundo humano y no en el demoniaco, por eso nunca se supo de él ni de sus descendientes-

-como está seguro que Hyoudou-kun es el descendiente de ese clan?- pregunto Sona.

-una antigua pintura, una pintura que muestra el rostro del primer líder del clan, Graifya-

-si señor- dando un paso al frente Graifya saco un pequeño aparato que mostro un holograma con el cuadro.

-¡ese es!- dijo Issei asombrado, el resto de los que pelearon con Kokabiel estuvieron igual de asombrados.

La razón, el hombre que salía en el cuadro no solo era idéntico a Issei, sino que también fue la misma persona que apareció junto a Issei en el combate y desato el verdadero poder de este.

-no cabe duda, es la misma persona que apareció con Issei-kun- dijo Kiba.

-como?- pregunto Sirzechs.

Issei paso a explicar lo sucedido en el combate.

-ya veo, así que esta persona se llama Arcturus ¿No?-

-si, por lo que Kokabiel grito al verlo…entonces es verdad, soy el descendiente de un antiguo clan demoniaco-

-Issei-kun me gustaría que me acompañaras al inframundo, hay cosas de las cual tenemos que hablar muy seriamente-

-…entiendo- respondió Issei.

-parece que te libraste del castigo Issei- dijo Rías tratando de ocultar su enfado, pero su expresión cambio al de una sonrisa siniestra –pero tu Kiba no tendrás la misma suerte-

Kiba parecía estar listo para afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, pero.

-espera- dijo Issei interviniendo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Rías.

-Sirzechs-sama…si me convierto en un demonio de clase alta…tendré mi propio juego de Evil Pieces?- pregunto Issei, esa pregunta genero enfado en Rías, una señal de aprobación de Sona y una ligera risa a Sirzechs.

-por supuesto Issei-kun, ahora como demonio de clase alta podrás formar tu propio sequito-

-muy bien- Issei paso a ver a Kiba –Kiba ¿quieres ser mi Knight?-

-¿eh?- dijo confundido el rubio.

-que me respondes, ¿quieres seguir siendo un exiliado o unirte a mi grupo?-

-...- Kiba se quedo con una expresión de asombro pero luego sonrió –juro lealtad a mi Rey Hyoudou Issei- dijo Kiba arrodillándose en la posición típica de un caballero.

-no era necesario que hicieras eso- dijo Issei

-si no hay más que discutir, Issei-kun, Yuuto-kun acompáñenme al inframundo-

-Hai- respondieron ambos.

Issei y Kiba siguieron al Maou Lucifer dejando atrás a una molesta Rías.

Las cosas estaban tomando un curso inesperado, pero lo que los demonios no sabían es que cierta persona escucho toda la conversación a escondidas.

-otro clan demoniaco, y el Sekiryuttei Hyoudou Issei es su líder…esto tengo que informárselo a la iglesia. Así cómo explicarme sobre la muerte de Dios- Xenovia emprendió un viaje para buscar respuestas.

* * *

><p>World Trigger Opening Girigiri Sonar Pocket<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>CHANGE THE NEW WORLD<em>****_CHANGE THE NEW WORLD_****_CHANGE THE NEW WORLD_**

Se puede ver un fondo negro, en el centro una pequeña luz dorada parpadea hasta volverse una llama dorada.

**_Bokura Ni Sono Mirai Ga_**

Se ve a Issei, Rías y Sona parados de frente con una energía en la mano.

**_Hikari Wo Atsumete Terashi_**

Se ve a Issei con la llama dorada en su mano.

**_Kokoro No Gate Wo Hiraiteku_**

Se ve a Rías con una esfera de Poder De la Destrucción y Sona con una esfera de Agua.

**_Kitto Dareka No Tame Datte_**_**  
><strong>_**_Kanjinagara Itsudatte Tatakatteru_**

Se ve a Issei disparando un X-Burner y luego un Big Batlle Axel.

**_Kizu No Kazu Dake Tsuyoku Nareru Yo_**

Se puede ver a Issei, Rías y Sona juntos entrando en la academia Kuo.

**_Yatto Ikite Imi Wo Motte_**_**  
><strong>_**_Sono Hibi Ni Sorezore No Iro Motte._**

Se ve a Rías lanzar esferas de poder de destrucción y Sona creando lanzas hechas de agua.

**_Mata Niji Wo Egakou_**

Se los ve a ellos tres preparados para pelear.

**_Girigiri ni Stay Shite Sakebe_**_**  
><strong>_**_Tsugi no Mirai Kitai Shitai._**

Pasa a verse a Kiba, Xenovia y al resto del grupo Gremory utilizando sus ataques.

**_Girigiri Ni Fly Again_**_**  
><strong>_**_Iku Zo Tsukame Smile Smile Smile._**

Ahora se ve a Saji y el resto del grupo Sitri haciendo sus propios ataques.

**_Bokura Ni Wa Mamoru Mono Ga Aru Kara._**

Se ve una imagen de los tres equipos, el de Rías, Sona y Issei.

**_Sono Tame Ni Wa Nani Wo Sutetemo Ii Sa._**

Se ve a los cuatro Maous, en una mesa redonda quedando un asiento vacío.

**_Higashi Kara Nishi e Noboru Taiyou Ga_**_**  
><strong>_**_Kyou Mo Kimi Wo Terasu Kara_****_._**

Se ve a todos reunidos al frente de la academia Kuo listos para lo que sea.

**_CHANGE THE NEW WORLD CHANGE THE NEW WORLD_**

Se puede ver el fondo blanco iluminado por la llama dorada y a Issei sosteniéndola en su palma.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>-Inframundo-<strong>_

Issei y Kiba ya se encontraban en el inframundo, esta era la primera vez que Issei ponía un pie en el inframundo por lo cual se encontraba fascinado

(N/A: en este fic Issei no llego a dar su brazo a Ddraig por lo cual no fue al inframundo a pelear con Raiser, descuiden dentro de poco estará la pelea)

El cielo era de color purpura, así como había un sol.

-¿Cómo puede haber un sol en inframundo?- pregunto Issei.

-para comodidad de los demonios reencarnados de humanos, hace mucho tiempo se creó el cielo del inframundo así como el sol y la luna, así como los factores climáticos entre otras cosas- explico Graifya.

-¿exactamente a donde vamos?- pregunto Issei.

-antes de hablar con los ancianos del conseja y los Maous es necesario limpiar y vendar sus heridas así como vestirlo de una manera presentable Issei-sama como líder de su clan- dijo la Maid.

Ahora que Issei se fijaba, tenía razón. Barias partes de su cuerpo tenían marcas de sangre seca, algunas heridas de menor importancia aun estaban abiertas y su ropa también se encontraba en un estado deplorable.

-creo que tiene razón, espere ¡yo soy el líder del clan! ¿Qué hay de mis padres?-

-pronto se investigara, si sus padres muestran indicios del poder que usted tiene, se les preguntara si accederán a ser los lideres- dijo Graifya –en caso de que sus padres no muestren ningún signo de ese poder, el liderazgo del clan pasara a sus manos Issei-sama-

Issei se preguntaba si sus padres tendrá el mismo poder que el.

Issei y Kiba siguieron a Graifya hasta llegar a una habitación, ahí dentro los esperaban muchas Maids.

-ellas los ayudaran- dijo Graifya desde la puerta –vendré por ustedes en unos minutos- y así ella cerró la puerta dejando a Issei y Kiba dentro con las Maids.

-¿Qué está pasando Kiba?- pregunto Issei volteando a ver a su amigo, este solo se mostro con los ojos serrados y con los brazos extendidos.

La razón, sin previo aviso las Maids rodearon a ambos y les comenzaron a desvestirlos.

-¡qué está pasando!- exclamo Issei tratando de mantener sus pantalones en su sitio.

-ellas nos ayudan a vestirnos Issei-kun- en un parpadeo Kiba ya estaba limpio, peinado y con un esmoquin negro puesto.

-¡esperen yo mismo me puedo cambiar!- exclamo Issei como último intento.

-por favor no se mueva Issei-sama- dijo una de las Maids, aplicando alcohol en la herida.

-¡duele! ¡cómo es que saben mi nombre?!-

-como ex mimbro del grupo Gremory se sabía sobre usted- respondió otra Maid quitándole a Issei los pantalones.

-¡yo puedo cambiarme solooooooo!-

* * *

><p>Después de que Issei pasara por esa extraña y traumatizante experiencia llamada "que te desvistan y vistan a la fuerza un batallón de Maids" ya se encontraba a las puertas del salón donde lo esperaban los Maous y los miembros del consejo del inframundo.<p>

-Kiba como aguantaste eso, siento que necesitare ir a un Psicólogo. Nunca volveré a ver una Maid de la misma manera-

-después de un número determinado de veces, ya no te molesta- respondió Kiba.

-exactamente cuál es ese número-

Las puertas del salón se abrieron, Graifya salió de ahí.

-Issei-sama, los Maous y el consejo lo esperan-

-desde aquí mismo siento la presión que me mandan…ahh… ¿entramos de una vez?- pregunto Issei.

-yo me quedare aquí afuera, suerte Issei-kun-

-claro déjame solo. Muy buena Kiba- Issei entro al salón.

Dentro lo esperaban un grupo de demonios de aspecto anciano.

(supongo que son los vejetes del consejo)

Junto a esos demonios se encontraban Sirzechs y otras 2 personas que él desconocía. Aunque uno parecía estar dormido.

(¿se puede dormir aquí?)

[alerta Aibou, además de Sirzechs, esos dos posen un gran poder]

-me están metiendo mas nervios-

-siéntate Issei-kun, está en confianza- dijo Sirzechs.

(estamos entre demonios, no sé si al confianza sea algo de ellos)

[eres un demonio también Aibou]

-ah cierto-

-así que tu eres el mocoso descendiente de ese supuesto clan- dijo uno de los demonios más viejos.

-h-¡Hai!-

-no aparentas tener el legado de muchos demonios, para mí no eres muy diferente a otro humano reencarnado- dijo Otro demonio.

(ah…esto será molesto) pensó Issei.

-señores dejen de intimidar al joven, hace pocos meses descubrió el mundo de lo sobrenatural- dijo Sirzechs como apoyo.

(Gracias alguien quien me apoya….aunque es raro que me ayude debido a la relación que tengo con su hermana)

-Issei-kun sabes que te llamamos aquí para promoverte y hablar de tu futuro como demonio de clase alta ¿No?-

-si-

-pues….hay otra cosa de la que queremos hablar- dijo Sirzechs remplazando su rostro sonriente por una expresión seria.

-en las ruinas del viejo castillo, donde encontramos el secreto de tu clan encontramos algo mas- dijo esta vez el hombre al lado de Sirzechs.

-Issei-kun el es Ajuka Beelzebub- presento Sirzechs.

-Mucho gusto-

-lo que encontramos en ese viejo castillo fue, que tu ancestro ¿Arcturus verdad?-

-si-

-¿?- el resto de los presentes se sintieron intrigados por el nombre.

-resulta que tu antepasado fue de los primeros demonios, textos antiguos revelaron que él estuvo a la par de los primeros, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviatán y Asmodeus- dijo Sirzechs generando sorpresa en Issei.

-los textos revelaron que no hubieron cuatro Maous, sino cinco- dijo el otro hombre al lado de Sirzechs, el que estaba dormido, el Maou Falbium Asmodeus.

-Issei-kun, tu antepasado fue el quinto Maou- revelo Sirzechs.

Issei estaba impactado, su ancestro fue alguien tan fuerte e importante que llego a ser uno de los primeros Maous.

* * *

><p>Después de media hora la reunión termino, Issei aun trataba de digerir todo lo revelado hasta ahora.<p>

Desde un principio no fue un simple humano, fue parte demonio, ultimo descendiente de un antiguo clan, un clan del cual el fundador de este fue el quinto Maou.

-Issei-kun estas bien? Estas algo pálido- pregunto Kiba.

-si…solo que me entere de muchas cosas, además tuve que contar sobre lo sucedido hoy-

-la batalla con Kokabiel-

-Joven Hyoudou-

Al voltear Issei vio que quien lo llamaba era el Maou Beelzebub

-Beelzebub-sama- dijo Kiba inclinándose, al ver Issei también se inclino.

-sígame Joven Hyoudou- dijo el Maou.

-¿eh? ¿seguirlo? ¿para qué?- pregunto Issei confundido.

-Issei-kun, Ajuka Beelzebub-sama es el creador así como el encargado de dar las piezas demoniacas a los demonios de clase alta o superior- explico Kiba.

-wow, el es la persona que creo las Evil Pieces-

Issei y Kiba siguieron al Maou Beelzebub, el grupo Hyoudou estaba a punto de ser creado.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Mundo Humano-<strong>_

Ya en uno de los laboratorios de Ajuka Beelzebub que por alguna razón se encontraba en Japón en el mundo humano.

-¡rayos! Kiba ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que nos topamos con Freed en esa capilla abandonada?- pregunto preocupado Issei.

-eh…uno día y medio creo ¿por?-

-ese día me extraje las piezas por lo que después quede inconsciente hasta que paso todo lo de Kokabiel, mis padres deben estar preocupados-

-aun tengo mi teléfono, ten llámalos- Kiba le prestó su celular a Issei ya que el suyo quedo en mal estado por las continuas batallas.

-gracias- Issei pidió un momento para hacer la llamada.

-joven Yuuto ¿No?- pregunto Ajuka.

-si necesita algo Ajuka-sama?-

-el joven Hyoudou dijo que se auto extrajo las Evil Pieces?-

-si…en realidad no puedo cerciorarme pero Issei-kun dijo que tuvo que extraerse las piezas ya que Gremory-san utilizo el control sobre ellas-

-ya veo…aun me pregunto porque puse esa función. En todo caso eso es algo interesante, dime tu también no tienes la pieza del [Caballo] de Rias-hime, te la extrajiste tu también?-

-no, Issei-kun utilizo una extraña habilidad para destruir la pieza de mi cuerpo-

-disculpen por eso, tuve inventar algunas cosas para explicar el tiempo que estuve fuera, ten Kiba-

-bien, joven Hyoudou podría venir y ponerse en esta plataforma- explico Ajuka.

En medio del laboratorio se encontraba una plataforma con un extraño pentagrama.

-hai- Issei acepto, se dirigió al lugar que le indico el Maou.

Cuando Issei se puso en la plataforma esta se ilumino liberando una extraña energía alrededor de Issei.

-ahora. Necesito que libere un poco de su poder, no utilice su Sacred Gear- informo Ajuka detrás de una capa de protectora.

-entendido- Issei trato de concentrar un poco de ese nuevo poder que gano, en ese momento una pequeña esfera de color dorado apareció frente a Issei.

-bien, ahora trate de dividir ese poder en 15 pequeños fragmentos- dijo Ajuka.

Issei siguió las instrucciones, dividió la esfera en 15 esferas pequeñas.

-ahora dales las formas de las piezas de ajedrez-

Acto seguido Issei empezó a moldear las 15 esferas, no fue sencillo pero de algún modo logro hacerlo.

-ahora yo me encargo del resto-

Varios círculos mágicos se activaron y rodearon a Issei, estos parecían escanear, analizar y materializar las piezas.

Después de un leve brillo, 15 piezas doradas de ajedrez quedaron flotando frente a Issei.

-oh? Interesante…ahora concentra parte de tu poder en la pieza del [Rey]-

Issei levanto su mano para alcanzar la pieza, con cada centímetro que se acercaba pudo sentir un palpitar así como su poder se manifestaba.

-con esto…ahora soy un [Rey]- dijo Issei inconscientemente.

Cuando toco la pieza del Rey, entro a la transformación dorada, así como la Bossted Gear se materializo.

-así que ese es el poder del chico- dijo Ajuka fascinado por la demostración del poder de Issei.

La pieza del Rey emitió un resplandor dorado, ambos poderes convergían y se llamaban el uno al otro.

La pieza se acerco y se introdujo dentro del cuerpo de Issei, al introducirse en su cuerpo, dos pares de alas de demonio emergieron de la espalada de Issei.

-está listo y tu nivel es impresionante- dijo Ajuka saliendo de la capa protectora.

-Porque lo dice- pregunto Issei.

-el numero de alas que un demonio manifiesta es una representación de su poder, los demonios reencarnados de humanos por lo general solo manifiestan entre un o dos pares de alas. Eso si su poder es de gran nivel- explico Ajuka.

-ya veo, de hecho es interesante-

-ahora, Joven Hyoudou ¿usted ya tiene a los miembros de su sequito?- pregunto el Maou.

-solo a Kiba ¿Por qué?-

-si no es una molestia podría dejarme sus piezas de [Peón]-

-no le veo problema. Pero ¿para que las quiere?-

-cada Evil Pieces contiene una firma del poder del demonio, me gustaría analizar tu poder si no te molesta?-

-uhm…no hay problema- respondió Issei.

-bien ahora te enseñare el método para reencarnar a una persona y convertirlo en miembro de su sequito-

-ok-

Ajuka le enseño como reencarnar a una persona para convertirla en un demonio, después de aprender cómo se hace paso a volver a Kiba en su [Caballero].

* * *

><p>Unos momentos después de que Issei y Kiba regresaran a Kuo.<p>

-no es muy propio de ti investigar las piezas demoniacas Ajuka- dijo Sirzechs junto con Graifya apareciendo en el laboratorio.

-sentí curiosidad por ese chico Sirzechs, más específicamente. En las piezas que el creo-

-ocurre algo con las piezas de Issei-kun?-

-si. Algo muy asombroso- dijo Ajuka enseñándole a Sirzechs una de las piezas de Peón de Issei –dime Sirzechs ¿veas alguna diferencia en esta pieza?-

-no. a mi parecer es como cualquier pieza de Peón-

-pues estas muy equivocado Sirzechs, no sé como lo hizo pero esta, al igual que las otras piezas de Peón…no igual que todas las piezas que el creo son piezas mutantes-

-¡!-

-ese chico tiene un gran poder, y te aseguro que seguirá creciendo mas y mas-

-eso es bueno, si Issei-kun algún día quiere reclamar su puesto como el quinto Maou-

-pienso que para eso faltara mucho tiempo aun, es joven e inexperto. Pero no lo creo imposible- dijo Ajuka.

-te veo muy interesado en el Ajuka-

-digamos que ese chico despertó mi interés, el poder que él tiene, la Longinus Bossted Gear y sumémosle el hecho de que el sería el primer demonio que se auto-extrajo las piezas demoniacas y sobrevivió son algo que despierte el interés. El chico es joven…tal vez estaría interesado en un matrimonio político con mi sobrina-

-ahora que corren las noticias sobre él, muy pronto varias propuestas de matrimonio le llegaran- dijo Sirzechs.

Que le deparara el futuro a Issei ahora como demonio de clase alta.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Casa De Issei-<strong>_

Ya era de noche cuando Issei regreso a su casa, el sabia que tan pronto pusiera un pie en su casa recibirá el regaño más grande de la historia.

-bueno no es para menos, estuve casi 2 días fuera sin contactarme con ellos…- Issei abrió lentamente la manilla de la puerta y ingreso en su casa.

-ya regrese-

-Issei! ¿Dónde estuviste metido?- pregunto su madre molesta.

-bu-bueno como te dije por teléfono. Unos asuntos con el club se presentaron de repentino y tuve que salir con el resto por unos días, trate de llamarte pero donde fuimos no había señal- Issei de algún modo logro convencer a su madre.

-por cierto tenemos visitas- dijo su madre.

-¿visitas? ¿Quién?- Issei camino a la sala.

-hola- Xenovia estaba ahí esperándolo.

-Ghua- de la sorpresa Issei callo de cara al piso de la impresión -¡qué estás haciendo aquí?!-

* * *

><p>Issei aprovecho la oportunidad de que su madre salió a comparar para hablar con Xenovia sin ocultar nada.<p>

-haber deja ver si lo entendió. Después de la pelea con Kokabiel le avisaste a tus superiores sobre el clan que desconocían así como la muerte de dios ¿Verdad?-

-si-

-y después de que dijeras sobre la muerte de Dios, los de la iglesia te vieron como un estorbo y te expulsaron como una hereje ¿verdad?-

-correcto-

-y ahora vienes a mi casa y me pides que te deje unir a mi sequito ¿No?-

-eso es correcto, escuche que fuiste ascendido a demonio de clase alta y que tendrías tus propios siervos-

-… no sé por dónde empezar- dijo Issei sufriendo una pequeña migraña –para empezar, no intentaste matarme tan solo hace unos días, además ¿estás segura de hacer esto?, ya nunca más podrás orar ni seguir las enseñanzas de "Dios"-

-también me lo plantee. Pero aunque me convierta en demonio no pienso perder mi fe, no podre orar pero aun mantendré mis creencias-

-que pasara con Irina?-

-ella tuvo suerte, su fe es más grande que la mía…si ella hubiera descubierto la verdad…es muy probable que se rompiera y perdiera la cordura. Ahora que soy tachada de la iglesia como hereje irán tras de mí también-

-… está bien, desde ahora serás un miembro de mi sequito…de los primeros sin contar a Kiba-

-que tengo que hacer-

-sígueme. En el patio hay suficiente espacio y no habrá testigos-

Ya en el patio Issei le pido a Xenovia que se quedara en el centro en lo que el preparaba el hechizo.

-por lo general usas espadas ¿No? tienes algún otro método de pelea?-

-no, es muy poco de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en lo referente a la magia soy un fracaso, solo puedo utilizar a Durandal en peleas así como otros tipos de espadas-

-ya veo…creo que el Caballo sería la mejor pieza para ti. Pero me preocupa el que no sean suficientes piezas-

En medio del patio un gran círculo mágico de color dorado apareció, este tenía caracteres del mundo demoniaco así como lo que parecía una llama dorada dentro de un cristal como logo.

-así que este es el emblema del clan, sin duda es uno que nunca vimos- dijo Xenovia examinando el emblema desde adentro.

-conoces los emblemas de los diferentes clanes?- pregunto Issei preparando la pieza.

-si, una de las enseñanzas de los exorcistas es aprenderse los emblemas de los 72 pilares demoniacos, así si llegase aparecer un círculo mágico con ese emblema sabremos contra quien estamos tratando-

-ya está listo, ahora iniciare el ritual-

El círculo mágico empezó a brillar mucho, la pieza del caballo que Issei coloco en uno de los caracteres del circulo comenzó a elevarse y emitir el mismo resplandor dorado.

-Xenovia, en este momento yo Hyoudou Issei te daré una nueva vida, juras seguirme y vivir por mi- ese cantico aumento el resplandor del circulo.

-lo juro-

-desde ahora en adelante eres mi [Caballero]-

La pieza del caballo entro en el cuerpo de Xenovia cubriéndola con un manto dorado, al desaparecer dos alas de murciélago emergieron desde su espalda.

-listo ya está hecho, desde ahora eres un demonio a mi servicio-

Xenovia tomo un momento para notar los cambios en su cuerpo, la sensación, energía y sentidos eran mayores.

-es una sanación extraña ¿verdad?- dijo Issei acercándose un poco a ella.

-si…a primeras vistas no se nota ningún cambio…pero se siente diferente, además…- Xenovia vio todo a su alrededor con sus nuevos ojos –el poder ver en la oscuridad es una ventaja-

-eso y otras cosas, el poder hablar cualquier idioma del mundo resulta útil…aunque la única extranjera con la que hable fue Asia-

-Asia Argento…siento que debo disculparme con ella, dije cosas muy malas sobre ella antes- Issei puso su mano en el hombro de Xenovia y dijo.

-no hay problema, puede que hayas dicho cosas malas sobre ella antes, pero ahora ambas son iguales. No veo el motivo por el cual no puedan llevarse bien-

-…si…ahora ambas somos demonios que sirven a sus amos…por cierto como debo llamarte ahora? ¿Maestro? ¿amo?-

-Issei está bien, no me siento cómodo que me llamen así-

-entonces…esto a tu cuidado desde ahora…Issei- En ese momento Xenovia puso la expresión de una sonrisa sincera.

En ese momento el corazón de Issei empezó a palpitar como loco.

(rayos…cuando pone una expresión así se ve tan linda)

-bueno creo que es hora de que me marche- dijo Xenovia.

-donde te estás quedando?-

-en la vieja iglesia abandonada-

-…se que podrá cenar estúpido… pero ¿tienen camas ahí?-

-…-

-al menos tienes comida no-

-…-

-por santa, espera cuando lleguen mis padres les diré si te puedes quedar aquí-

-pe-pero-

-nada de peros, ahora eres mi sierva ¿Qué clase de Rey seria si dejo a mis siervos viviendo en una pocilga?- dijo Issei entrando a la casa.

-…gracias-

Después de unos minutos tanto el padre como la madre de Issei regresaron, Issei les explico que Xenovia ingresaría a la academia Kuo como una estudiante transferida pero por ciertos incidentes perdió todas sus cosas y no tenía un lugar donde quedarse.

-¡No tienes de que preocuparte Xenovia de ahora en adelante puedes vivir aquí!- dijo el padre de Issei.

-sígueme te mostrare tu habitación- dijo la madre de Issei.

(je sabia que pasaría esto, a veces mis padres son muy ingenuos. Bueno que importa…ahora tengo que solucionar algunos asuntos) pensó Issei.

-estoy algo cansado así que iré a dormir un rato- dijo Issei marchándose a su habitación.

-la cena estará lista en una hora- dijo su madre.

-ok-

* * *

><p>-uhm… ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-<p>

[como unos 20 minutos aibou]

-…muchas cosas han pasado en muy poco tiempo Ddraig-

[y que lo digas, eres el primer compañero que tengo que pasa por tanto en tan poco…pero puedo decir algo… en un futuro puede que llegues a ser el Sekiryuttei mas fuerte de la historia]

-de verdad piensas eso Ddraig?-

[Tu potencial de crecimiento es algo extraño pero poco a poco tu nivel sube y sube. Lo único preocupante es el blanco]

-verdad ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Pude sentir un poder inmenso proveniente de él. Esa clase de poder no es normal-

[no estoy muy seguro de quien será su huésped ahora…pero el poder que tiene esa persona contiene grandes rastros de poder demoniaco]

-¿es un demonio? Pero no solo los humanos nacen con Sacred Gear?-

[Puede ser un demonio reencarnado como tu… o puede ser un caso de excepción a la regla]

-¿excepción a la regla?-

[hay casos en que un ser sobrenatural tiene genes de un humano, en otras palabras un hibrido. Si ese chico es un mitad demonio mitad humano explicaría como tiene la Divida Diving]

-ahh…- Issei se rasco la cabeza –salimos de un problema para entrar a otro…el destino debe odiarme-

[de que te preocupas Aibou. Cumpliste tu meta de ser un demonio de clase alta por lo que tu sueño del harem ya es posible. De hecho ya comenzaste agregando a la chica de Durandal]

-no negare que el físico de Xenovia atrae y mucho, pero no seré como los otros demonios que gobiernan de manera dura y obligan a sus siervos a hacer cosas que no quieren. Si uniré a Xenovia al harem lo haré de la manera normal-

[como]

-no tengo la más mínima idea-

[…muy típico de ti aibou]

-en todo caso luego pensare en eso, ahora iré a darme un baño-

Issei se dirigió a darse una ducha, entro en el baño y se desvistió.

-tendré que ver una forma de ocultar esto- dijo Issei, luego de que se extrajo las piezas de Peón en su pecho quedo una gran cicatriz en forma de X, incluso con las lagrimas del Phenex esta no despareció.

[recuerdo una vieja magia para cambiar la apariencia, lo pondré en ti en caso de que tus padres o amigos humanos lo vean]

-como sabes esa magia?-

[un antiguo portador mío lo utilizaba, no preguntes para que]

-anotado- Issei se dispuso a entrar normalmente, lo que no percato es que ya habían algunas ropas en el cesto dando a entender que estaba ocupado.

-ah-

-…-

Xenovia se encontraba dando un baño ya, ella se encontraba en la bañera.

-disculpa debí preguntar si estaba ocupado-

-no hay problema, es tu casa después de todo-

-hay algún problema si me doy un baño rápido?- pregunto Issei, por alguna razón no se sentía nervioso.

-no- respondió Xenovia, a ella no pareció importarle.

-gracias y por cierto…gracias por al espectacular vista- dijo Issei mostrando el pulgar.

-¿?- Xenovia no entendió.

Issei paso a darse un baño normalmente, comparado a la vez que Asia entro mientras él se bañaba. Esta era diferente, no se sentía nervioso de que Xenovia lo viera y no es como si no estuviera encantado de ver la figura al desnudo de Xenovia.

-esa marca en tu pecho?- pregunto Xenovia para iniciar la conversación.

-ah esta, cuando me quite las piezas supongo que quedo la cicatriz, aunque utiliza un brebaje para curar mis heridas esta quedo- dijo Issei mientras se lavaba el pelo –me pasas el champú-

-toma, además de mi cuantos siervos tienes?-

-en total solo somos nosotros tres, tu, yo y Kiba-

-¿Cuántos siervos puede tener un demonio?-

-utilizan la misma cantidad de piezas que en el ajedrez, 15 pero puede haber más que vendrían a ser demonios sirvientes-

-uhm ya veo- dijo Xenovia acomodándose en la bañera –ah…bañarse con agua caliente se siente bien-

-puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-cual-

-antes de lo de Kokabiel, cuando ustedes ya estaban en Kuo… ¿Vivian en esa vieja iglesia no?-

-si-

-además de no tener cama y comida… por lo menos tenían agua?-

-la había, pero no caliente, es mas era como una gran piscina y la utilizábamos para limpiarnos-

-ah por el amor de Satán. De saberlo les hubiera dejado dormir en mi casa aunque fueran enemigos. Una mujer no debe vivir en esa clase de ambientes-

-…-

-pasa algo?-

-se que ahora soy un demonio bajo tu mando…pero está bien que me trates tan bien? hace no mucho fuimos enemigos- dijo Xenovia mientras veía su reflejo en el agua.

-eso ya no importa, ahora es mi deber velar y cuidar de ti…además no hay forma de que le tenga rencor a una chica tan linda como tu-

-te parezco…linda?-

-si-

-…eres el primero que me dice algo así. Nunca nadie antes mi dijo eso…bueno exceptuando a Irina-

-supongo que estuviste con un montón de gente siega, tu linda cara, tu gran figura y esos grandes Oppais te hacen una mujer irresistible-

-…- Xenovia no entendía porque su corazón latía con fuerza.

-aunque ahora tendré que recorrer un camino largo como líder de mi clan-

-me gustaría escuchar sobre eso-

-ah. Buen creo que no hay problema que te diga- Issei empezó a relatar todo lo que le dijeron los Maous –resulta que en un lugar que todavía no había sido explorado por los demonios se encontró un viejo castillo, ese castillo contenía información sobre mi clan así como la del quinto Maou-

-avía un Maou mas!- exclamo Xenovia sorprendida.

-es increíble no?, recuerdas a esa persona muy parecida a mí que apareció cuando nos enfrentábamos a Kokabiel-

-si-

-resulta que él es el fundador del clan. Al parecer él fue uno de los primeros demonios en enfrentarse a Dios junto a los Lucifer, Leviatán, Beelzebub y Asmodeus originales, al parecer nunca fue registrado antes porque desapareció misteriosamente dejando a los 4 Maous originales al tanto de la batalla-

-eso quiere decir que además de líder del clan, también eres un descendiente de uno de los Maous originales- dijo Xenovia asombrada.

-si, al parecer los demonios de más alto rango dijeron que revelaran al público sobre mi clan y linaje, así como que cuando sea más fuerte y este calificado podre aspirar al título de Maou-

-eso es sorprendente-

-si…pero solo significa más responsabilidades y mucha presión…lo único que yo quiero es ser el rey de un harem-

-tu meta es ser el rey de un harem?- pregunto Xenovia.

-si…mi sueño es estar junto a mujeres hermosas a las cual ame y ellas me amen a mi por lo que soy no por otra cosa-

-y yo seré una de ellas?-

-dalo por hecho- respondió Issei sonriendo –aun no sé cómo hacerlo ya que no te obligare a ser parte, pero recuérdalo de algún modo me ganare tu corazón- dijo Issei.

-eso sono cursi-

-y mucho, bueno ya termine de bañarme, te veré en la cena- dijo Issei acomodándose la toalla y saliendo del baño.

-con que ganarse mi corazón eh- dijo Xenovia viendo fijamente la puerta por la cual salió el castaño –pues has comenzado muy bien- dijo Xenovia al sentir como su corazón no dejaba de latir muy rápido.

El resto de la noche fue normal, una cena tranquila con la familia Hyoudou, mañana Issei tendría que ocuparse de muchos asuntas así como Xenovia también.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Academia Kuo-<strong>_

Issei se dirigía al salón del consejo estudiantil, ahora que Xenovia era miembro de su sequito tenía planeado inscribirla en la academia.

Pero ahí noto el primer problema de ser un demonio de clase alta con su propio sequito, no pose los contactos como para mover hilos y meter a Xenovia en la academia.

-por eso esperaba que pudieras ayudarme Kaicho- dijo Issei ya en el salón del consejo estudiantil.

-ciertamente entiendo tu problema- dijo Sona Sitri, a sus espaldas estaban los miembros de su sequito –una movida muy osada de tu parte el incluir a una ex exorcista portadora de Durandal en tu grupo a las pocas horas de ser ascendido-

-bueno…digamos que no pude rechazar la oferta-

-ah…- Sona suspiro cansada –está bien veré como inscribirla en la academia-

-enserio! Te debo una Kaicho!- exclamo Issei contento.

-pero mira que no tardo mucho en que tu ascenso así como tu linaje saliera a la luz Hyoudou-kun- dijo la [Reina] de Sona, Tsubaki Shinra.

-bueno…no esperaba que lo publicaran en el periódico- dijo Issei tomando el periódico que había en el escritorio de Sona

-pensar que además de un clan del cual nunca se supo nada, también habría un Maou del cual se desconocía todo- dijo Sona.

-para mí también fue una gran sorpresa, Sirzechs-sama así como el resto de los Maous me lo dijeron-

-¡conociste a todos los Maous!- dijo Saji asombrado.

Por su parte Sona se sentía nerviosa, la razón simple.

-casi todos, solo estaban Sirzechs-sama, Ajuka-sama y Falbium-sama, la persona que ostenta el título de Leviatán no estaba en la reunión-

Sona pudo suspirar tranquila.

-Serafal Leviatán-sama, la hermana de Kaicho- dijo Saji.

-¡Kaicho eras hermana de un Maou!- exclamo Issei asombrado por la revelación.

-Saji- Sona parecía estar enojada con su [Peón].

-lo siento Kaicho- Saji pareció resignarse a su castigo.

-como es tu hermana?- pregunto Issei.

-ella es…especial- dijo Sona sintiéndose apenada al recordar a su hermana –por favor te pido no preguntes mas-

-…ok, bueno te lo encargo Kaicho- dijo Issei.

-tratare de tenerlo listo todo para inicios de la siguiente semana Hyoudou-kun- respondió Sona.

-gracias Kaicho- Así Issei salió de la sala del consejo.

-Issei-kun como te fue?- pregunto Kiba uniéndose al castaño.

-Kaicho se encargara del papeleo para ingresar a Xenovia, ¿no tienes ningún problema con ella no?-

-para nada, mi odio era con las Excaliburn, pero ahora ya lo supere y seguiré adelante. Además ahora ambos somos los "Caballeros" de Hyoudou Issei-

-ase unos meces atrás no hubiera imaginado que me convertiría en demonio de clase alta tan rápido- dijo Issei mientras caminaba con Kiba por la academia.

-solo hubiera sido cuestión de tiempo, tienes grandes aptitudes así como la Bossted Gear-

-Kiba hay algo que me está molestando-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-que a diferencia de otros clanes…el mío literalmente esta pobre en comparación- dijo Issei desanimándose el mismo –al parecer mi antepasado no dejo ningún bien material por lo que además de ese viejo castillo, no tengo mucho, aun tengo lo ahorrado cuando trabaje como peón de Gremory…pero es una miseria-

-supongo que será un duro camino desde ahora- dijo Kiba, para suerte del, el departamento que renta ya esta pagado por un buen tiempo, por lo cual no afectara a Issei.

-si, dado a que no tengo como para rentarle un apartamento a Xenovia, ella estará viviendo en mi casa un tiempo-

-y donde esta Xenovia-san-

-…despidiéndose- dijo Issei.

-¿?-

-Irina se marcha hoy, llevándose consigo los fragmentos de Excaliburn y la Excaliburn de Xenovia-

-supongo que será algo difícil para ellas, parecían ser buenas amigas-

-lo son, aunque ahora Xenovia sea un demonio seguirá siendo amiga de Irina- afirmo Issei.

-tienes razón-

Ambos continuaron platicando hasta que llegaron al salón de Issei.

-ah se me olvidaba, Kiba espera un momento- dijo Issei dirigiéndose a su asiento, buscando algo en su mochila.

-¿Qué sucede Issei-kun?-

-toma- Issei le entrego tres sobres a Kiba –son contratos, uno es para hoy y los otros dos son para el fin de semana-

-contratos, tan rápido. Pensé que tomaría un tiempo en propagar los contratos de nuestro clan-

-si, aun estoy haciendo los folletos, pero estos son de clientes habituales de cuando éramos Gremory, al enterarse contactaron conmigo para pedir un contrato-

-ya veo…en efecto son nombres conocidos- dijo Kiba revisando entre los documentos.

-por cierto, mañana está ocupado?-

-no, ¿Por qué?-

-ahora con Xenovia en el equipo quería practicar y ver como peleamos en conjunto, logramos hacer un buen equipo contra Kokabiel, por eso a futuro me gustaría planear un método de batalla-

-ya estas pensando como un Rey, está bien, donde y a qué hora nos reunimos-

-mañana al medio día, utilizaremos los bosques cerca de Kuo para practicar, hable con Kaicho y nos dio autorización-

-y Buchou?- pregunto Kiba.

-pese a que no me gustaría hablar con ella…no la encontré, ni ella ni Akeno-san están. Les pregunte a Koneko-chan y Asia y me dijeron que ambas se encuentran en el inframundo-

-ya veo, entonces nos veremos mañana-

-si-

Kiba se dirigió a su respectivo salón.

(espero que las cosas estén bien para ti…Xenovia)

* * *

><p>CLAK<p>

CLAK

ZAS

Ya el día siguiente, los miembros del clan Hyoudou comenzaron con su entrenamiento, Kiba y Xenovia estaban en un fiero combate de espadas.

-así que ese es el poder de Durandal, sin duda es algo aterrador- dijo Kiba tomando su distancia.

-tu sacro-espada demoniaca tampoco es algo de lo cual confiarse, el poder sacro es nocivo para los demonios lo cual te da gran ventaja contra nosotros- dijo Xenovia.

Ambos espadachines se lanzaron contra el otro.

CLANK

El impacto de Durandal chocando contra una espada sacro-demoniaca produjo un resplandor de chispas, Kiba aprovecho ese momento para moverse a gran velocidad y atacar a Xenovia.

-parece que aprendiste de nuestro combate pasado- dijo Xenovia utilizando a Durandal para bloquear los ataques, pese a ser un [Caballero] todavía tenía que adaptarse al incremento de su velocidad, por lo cual solo podía bloquear o esquivar los ataques de Kiba.

-si, gracias a Issei-kun me di cuenta que para pelear contra ti, alguien que es pura potencia necesito mas técnica- dijo Kiba moviéndose en zigzag a gran velocidad atacando a Xenovia.

-si, de haber peleado así la vez pasada la hubiera tenido difícil…pero ¡aun así no pienso perder!- exclamo Xenovia reuniendo poder sacro en Durandal y arremetiendo contra el suelo.

BAAANG

Kiba logro separarse a tiempo para no ser afectado por el aura sacra de Durandal, el impacto levanto una cortina de polvo y tierra.

-¡una apertura!- saliendo de el manto de polvo, Xenovia blandió a Durandal con gran fuerza para atacar a Kiba.

En el último momento antes de ser impactado, Kiba giro asía la izquierda para evitar parte del daño y poner el filo de su espada en el cuello de Xenovia.

-…parece que es un empate- dijo Kiba, a simple vista parecía su victoria pero Xenovia movió sus brazos rápido para poner el filo de Durandal cerca del pecho de Kiba.

-si…debo admitir que eres bueno Kiba- dijo Xenovia aclamando las habilidades de su compañero espadachín.

-enfrentar a Durandal es aterrador, pensé que sería mi fin con ese último ataque-

-por cierto- Xenovia se fijo en algo -¿Qué está haciendo Issei?-

Issei se encontraba cerca de ellos, el estaba en la posición de loto con los ojos cerrados.

-Issei-kun está conversando con Ddraig- dijo Kiba.

-el dragón gales de la Bossted Gear-

-si, Issei-kun me dijo que así puede dialogar mas y aprender de Ddraig-san-

-ya veo- Xenovia se acerco a Issei –en serio está hablando, me parece dormido- dijo Xenovia picando la frente de Issei.

-…es imposible- Issei abrió los ojos, al estar concentrado con Ddraig no sabía lo que ocurría en el exterior -¿Qué estás haciendo Xenovia?-

-ver si estabas dormido-

-no lo estaba-

-¿Qué es imposible Issei-kun?- pregunto Kiba notando que el castaño se deprimió.

-las llamas doradas, no puedo utilizarlas-

-¡!- tanto Kiba como Xenovia estaban perplejos.

-pero las utilizaste contra Kokabiel y después en el laboratorio de Ajuka-sama- dijo Kiba.

-acaso ocurrió algo y no puedes utilizar las llamas dorada?- pregunto Xenovia.

-con Ddraig descubrimos que existe pasos a seguir si quiero usarlas, esos mismos pasos hacen que sea imposible su uso-

-cuales son los pasos?-

-tengo que tener mi energía al máximo, física y mágica. Así como tener los Bosst cargados al máximo…pero con todo eso solo puedo utilizar las llamas por 5 segundos-

-¿5 segundos? Pero lo usaste más tiempo contra Kokabiel-

[debido a que su antepasado libero el poder que se encontraba sellado por tanto tiempo, eso permitió que mi socio utilizara tanto poder por un periodo de tiempo más largo] hablo la vos del dragón de la Bossted Gear.

-entonces eso quiere decir que Issei no podrá utilizar el máximo de su poder?- pregunto Xenovia.

[yo no diría eso, en estos momentos mi socio no tiene la capacidad para dominar las llamas y usarlas más tiempo. Pero eso se arregla si mi compañero aumenta más su actual nivel]

-tengo que volverme más fuerte- dijo Issei.

[aun así, el dominio de los otros poderes de mi socio son prometedores]

-¿otros poderes?- pregunto Xenovia.

-ah es cierto, tu aun no has visto todas las habilidades que tengo, así como Kiba algunas otras-

-sobre las llamas plateadas, acaso tienes otras más?- pregunto Kiba.

-si, en si creo que tengo varios tipos de habilidades dependiendo de que llama utilizo. Lo explicare mejor con una demostración- ambas palmas de Issei se encendieron en un fuego de color anaranjado rojizo.

-esta es magia de Dragón Slayer que me enseño Ddraig- explico Issei.

-¿dragón Slayer?- pregunto Xenovia curiosa.

[antigua magia utilizada para pelear contra nosotros los dragones, a lo largo de la historia muchos dragón Slayer de gran poder emergieron y murieron en la gloria, uno de los más grandes fue el hijo de un amigo mío, igneel el rey dragón de las llamas. Su hijo Natsu Dragnel fue un dragón Slayer que podía estar al nivel de los actuales Maous]

-eso es increíble- dijo Kiba asombrado.

-este es el fuego mágico- las llamas cambiaron a unas completamente naranjas –estas aumentan el poder de todos los ataques mágicos o energía que utilizo, también me sirve con ataques físicos reforzados con magia-

-son del mismo tipo que usaste antes- dijo Kiba.

-si, pero según me conto Ddraig, es mejor que no mescle mis ataques de dragón Slayer con esta magia, ya que ambas por los momentos se désincronizan y consumen más magia de la necesaria- explico Issei.

-los ataques que utilizaste contra Kokabiel- dijo Xenovia.

-el _**[X-Burner] **_y el _**[Big Bang Axel] **_son técnicas que tuve que crear en la práctica, el X-Burner concentra una gran cantidad de magia ofensiva y la dispara al punto indicado, pero ya que utiliza gran cantidad de magia esta me impulsa asía atrás. Por eso utilizo mi magia de dragón Slayer como un ancla para no salir volando.

-es un gran ataque si da en el blanco- dijo Kiba

-el Big Bang Axel es como el X-Burner pero comprimido en una pequeña esfera que explota al contacto, también sirve para quemar y arrasar todo a su paso-

-por eso Kokabiel fue seriamente dañado cuando impacto contra el- dijo Xenovia.

-ese estaba aumentado ya que las flamas doradas le dieron más poder, la siguiente es esta, la llama escarlata o _**Gear Secando**_- la piel de Issei se puso al rojo vivo y humo comenzó a salir de su cuerpo.

-es lo mismo que utilizaste cuando peleaste contra mi e Irina- dijo Xenovia

-estas llamas aumentan mi habilidad física y velocidad- dijo Issei parándose y moviéndose a gran velocidad en zigzag –los problemas de esta técnica es que no puedo utilizar ningún otro tipo de técnica mágica o de energía, solo combate físico mientras la tenga activa y- Issei dejo de utilizar las llamas y respiro con pesadez –consume los nutrientes de mi cuerpo y me deja agotado, Ddraig me dice que no la utilice más de dos veces al día, de lo contrario mi corazón se pondrá bajo mucha tención y explotara-

-utilizarla mucho es peligrosa, nosotros pelearemos a tu lado y evitaremos que sea necesario que la utilices más de dos veces- dijo Xenovia.

-gracias…y la ultima…es la llama plateada a la cual llame _**Excaliburn **_si no les molesta?- pregunto Issei encendiendo su brazo derecho en llamas plateadas.

-no- respondió Xenovia.

-para nada, ya no siento odio por ellas, además creo que el nombre quedaría ya que por lo visto esas llamas cortan a través de todo-

-Como Kiba dijo, estas llamas me dejan cortar cosas sin la necesidad de una espada, aunque me gustaría probarla con una espada. Pero eso será después- dijo Issei apagando las llamas.

-esas son todas las habilidades que poses?- pregunto Xenovia.

-si... creo… no sé, a decir verdad aun no estoy seguro si no tendré otro truco bajo la manga- dijo Issei, el mismo se preguntaba si tenía más llamas con diferentes poderes.

-las llamas de Issei-kun, la Durandal de Xenovia-san y mis espadas… creo que tengo una formación para pelear en equipos- dijo Kiba.

-a propósito Kiba-

-si?-

-cuanto tiempo puedes mantener activo tu Balance Breaker-

-uhm…como diez minutos a lo mucho-

-diez minutos ¿eh?... bueno con el tiempo iremos mejorando y volviéndonos más fuertes-

-¡Hai!- respondieron ambos.

-bueno se está haciendo tarde, damos por terminada la sesión de hoy?- pregunto Issei.

-me parece bien, además tengo que cumplir con unos contratos- dijo Kiba.

-me gustaría entrenar un poco mas… pero bueno mañana entinaremos otra vez ¿verdad?- dijo Xenovia.

-claro- respondieron ambos.

-entonces terminamos la cesión de hoy aquí- dijo Issei.

* * *

><p>Ya por la noche, Issei y Xenovia caminaban juntos, ahora que Xenovia vivía en la residencia Hyoudou.<p>

-como te fue con Irina?- pregunto Issei.

-fue algo difícil, no estaba contenta con mi decisión de convertirme en un demonio- respondió con pesar la peli azul.

-… es una lástima, de no haber descubierto el secreto tras la muerte de dios ustedes no se hubieran separado-

-es mejor así, Irina tiene mucha más fe que yo… si ella hubiera descubierto la verdad… es probable que su mente y alma se rompiera-

-…-

-pero ser un demonio no es tan malo, ahora que ya no tengo que vivir como una creyente puedo vivir una vida más libre-

-… no te arrepientes de ser un demonio?- pregunto Issei.

-no lo creo… aunque aun me pregunto si fue la decisión correcta- se pregunto ella misma –oh dios dime que hacer Auch- un fuerte dolor de cabeza azoto a Xenovia.

-… ahora eres un demonio, no puedes rezar- dijo Issei, empezaba a pensar que agrego a un bicho raro en su grupo.

-es cierto, lo olvidaba-

-… sentí un deja vu- dijo Issei, todo esto le recordó cuando Asia recién era una demonio nueva.

-por cierto, ¿Qué es ese folder que llevas ahí?-

-ah esto- dijo Issei –un contrato que tengo que realizar ahora, dado a que el clan escasea en lo referente al dinero, necesito hacer todos los contratos que pueda para ganar algo de ingreso-

-empiezo a pensar que el verdadero mal del mundo es el dinero- dijo Xenovia.

-y que lo digas, pero el mundo no se mueve sin él. Bueno iré al lugar del contrato, llegare antes de la cena- dijo Issei.

-ve con cuidado-

-¡la tendré!-

Así Issei se marcho a realizar su contrato, Xenovia continuo su camino asía la residencia Hyoudou.

En el camino Xenovia tenía un pensamiento rondando por su cabeza.

(porque le dije que tuviera cuidado…. Este sentimiento… ¿Qué es?)

Sentimientos que ella nunca había sentido invadían su corazón.

(es lo mismo que paso cuando escuche sobre los peligros de que utilizara el **Gear Secando **más de dos veces).

Ella trataba de entender que eran esos sentimientos.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Complejo de Apartamentos-<strong>_

-¡maldición perdí de nuevo!- exclamo Issei.

-bueno, yo practique mucho con el fin de pelar contra ti- dijo el contratista, era el mismo hombre de la ves pasada, el que vestía una Yukata, tenía el cabello castaño con un mechón de pelo dorado.

-quiero decir, realmente no nos hemos encontrado en mucho tiempo ¿verdad?, además en ese tiempo te convertiste en un demonio clase alta-

-jeje, bueno…. Muchas cosas pasaron- se disculpo Issei –pero has mejorado mucho en esto- dijo Issei refiriéndose a los video juegos.

-Quede muy enganchado a estas cosas desde que me llevaste a ese árcade-

-y de hecho muy enganchado, tienes consolas de la prehistoria, creo ver un Snes y una N64, no muchos fanáticos consiguen unas de esas en estos tiempos-

-una vez que empiezo a recoger algo, no puedo parar- El contratista mostro una sonrisa extraña –la gente a menudo me dice que me emociono mucho por recolectar cosas-

-¿eh? Eso me suena familiar…- Issei perdió otra vez el juego.

-¿otra ronda?, chico demonio… ¿O debería llamarte dragón rojo (Sekiryuttei) descendiente de Arcturus-

Issei se percato que él nunca le dijo nada de eso.

En ese momento plumas negras revolotearon por el apartamento.

-¡ah!- exclamo Issei.

-soy Azazel, el gran jefe de los ángeles caídos. Jeje-

* * *

><p>Hunter X Hunter Ending 1: Just Awake Fear And Loathing In Las Vegas.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Kasanatte'ta Mune No Oto<strong>_

Aparece la silueta en negra de Issei para después iluminarlo.

_**Yusabutte Mo Kikoenai**_

Las siluetas en negro de Kiba y Xenovia para después iluminarlos a ambos.

_**Koboreochita PIISU.**_

La silueta de tres personas en negro, pero estas aun no son iluminadas dejado en intriga quienes son.

_**Instrumental**_

Se ve a Rias y Sona con sus respectivos siervos, después pasa la imagen de los cuatro Maous.

_**Konna Nichijou No Yuuutsu Sae**__**  
>Tameiki Mo Dezu Ni Mukanjou<strong>_

Se ve a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia en el tejado de la academia Kuo mirando al horizonte.

_**Na Bokura**_

Por unos momentos se ve el pasado triste de Kiba, un orfanato en llamas con Xenovia y Issei junto a tres lapidas.

_**Life Filled With Vanity**__**  
>Colors Have Faded<strong>__**  
>Things You Desire Exist Here<strong>__**  
>Flee From This Colorless World<strong>_

Se ve al dragón Blanco con su Balance Breaker activo, después a Azazel líder de los ángeles caídos.

_**Tsugihagi No Kokoro Wa Fuantei**_

Se ve a Issei persiguiendo a una extraña criatura alada.

_**Arainagasareta Shoki Shoudou**_

Kiba y Xenovia se unen a la persecución

_**Tsutanai Kotoba**__**  
><strong>__**Omou Mama Ni Tsunagu yo**_

Se ve a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia cazando a una criatura con forma de lagarto de gran tamaño.

_**Ano Hi No Kodou O**_

Se ve como la imagen se divide en tres cuadros mostrando a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia.

_**Wasurenaide**_

La imagen de Rias y una lagrima que se resbala por su mejilla.

_**Oh my lord, it's gone**__**！！**__**  
><strong>__**What shall I do**__**？**__**  
><strong>__**Pieces I had have fell apart**__**  
><strong>__**Where do you belong**__**？**__**  
><strong>__**Where should I aim (for)**__**？**__**  
><strong>__**Once you've lost sight it's left to fall apart**_

Se ve a los grupos de Issei, Rias y Sona apareciendo de uno en uno y al finalizar aparece el viejo castillo del clan de Issei.

Fin del Ending.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste el capitulo, y miren que me tome un tiempo para escribir el siguiente capítulo ya que me lo pedían mucho, pero no se acostumbren que no tengo el tiempo para escribir uno cada semana y además están los otros fics.<p>

Como verán aquí explique que el power-up de Issei no puede ser utilizado todo el tiempo, así también explicare que Issei derroto tan fácil a Kokabiel fue porque este estaba cegado por la furia y no peleo bien.

Con Rias, dentro de poco sabrán porque es así, y si decido ponerla de nuevo junto a Issei. Todo a su debido tiempo.

Y con Raiser, el desgraciado tendrá golpe, pero no lo hare tan fácil para Issei, quiero una batalla encarnizada entre esos dos

Si más que decir me despido y espero sus Reviews Bay.


	5. Unión y Levi-tan

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

X

Diálogos:

(larga vida a los Oppai) pensamientos barios

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, ect.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo cinco: <strong>_**[Unión y Levi-tan]**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Complejo De Apartamentos-<strong>_

-¡ah!- exclamo Issei.

-soy Azazel, el gran jefe de los ángeles caídos-

(este tipo, ¿es el líder de los ángeles caídos?. Esto no es bueno, no estoy en condiciones para pelear contra él)- pensó Issei, sus opciones eran limitadas.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Issei.

-presentí que Kokabiel estaba tramando algo, así que me metí en esta ciudad para estar atento a cualquier problema. Además estaba interesado en tu Bossted Gear y tu linaje- confeso Azazel.

Issei se paro rápidamente y se preparo para combatir.

-espera, no pienso comenzar una pela contigo, me agradas y me recuerdas mucho a Arcturus. A diferencia de Kokabiel, yo veía a Arcturus como un amigo aun siendo enemigos- revelo Azazel.

Issei no se confió y aun estaba listo para cualquier cosa.

-de todos modos, parece que Albión hizo bien su trabajo-

-¿Albión?- en ese momento Issei recordó la armadura blanca que apareció al final de combate –el dragón Blanco-

-yo no podía interferir directamente con la situación, así que le pedí que se encargara de la situación en lugar de mí, no me costó mucho convencerlo de hacerme caso esta vez-

-¿Qué planeas Azazel?- pregunto Issei.

-no planeo nada… pero te diré, que tuviste suerte de que Valí apareciera-

-¿eh?-

-aun cuando despertaste los poderes de Arcturus, no estás en la misma liga que Kokabiel, no importa cuán fuerte te volvieras-

-pero estuve cerca de vencerlo-

-Kokabiel estaba cegado por la ira, no estaba en sus cabales al pelar contigo… y si no me equivoco, tus poderes se hubieran acabado antes de poder continuar peleando ¿verdad?-

-…-

Issei no quería aceptarlo pero lo que Azazel estaba diciendo era la verdad, de no haber aparecido Albión quien sabe como hubieran terminado las cosas.

-de todos modos, parece que Albión hizo su trabajo. Debido a los resientes acontecimientos, los líderes de los ángeles caídos, ángeles y demonios han decidido celebrar una reunión cumbre en breve-

-¿una reunión cumbre?-

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHANGE THE NEW WORLDCHANGE THE NEW WORLDCHANGE THE NEW WORLD<strong>_

Se puede ver un fondo negro, en el centro una pequeña luz dorada parpadea hasta volverse una llama dorada.

_**Bokura Ni Sono Mirai Ga**_

Se ve a Issei, Rías y Sona parados de frente con una energía en la mano.

_**Hikari Wo Atsumete Terashi**_

Se ve a Issei con la llama dorada en su mano.

_**Kokoro No Gate Wo Hiraiteku**_

Se ve a Rías con una esfera de Poder De la Destrucción y Sona con una esfera de Agua.

_**Kitto Dareka No Tame Datte**__**  
><strong>__**Kanjinagara Itsudatte Tatakatteru**_

Se ve a Issei disparando un X-Burner y luego un Big Batlle Axel.

_**Kizu No Kazu Dake Tsuyoku Nareru Yo**_

Se puede ver a Issei, Rías y Sona juntos entrando en la academia Kuo.

_**Yatto Ikite Imi Wo Motte**__**  
><strong>__**Sono Hibi Ni Sorezore No Iro Motte.**_

Se ve a Rías lanzar esferas de poder de destrucción y Sona creando lanzas hechas de agua.

_**Mata Niji Wo Egakou**_

Se los ve a ellos tres preparados para pelear.

_**Girigiri ni Stay Shite Sakebe**__**  
><strong>__**Tsugi no Mirai Kitai Shitai.**_

Pasa a verse a Kiba, Xenovia y al resto del grupo Gremory utilizando sus ataques.

_**Girigiri Ni Fly Again**__**  
><strong>__**Iku Zo Tsukame Smile Smile Smile  
><strong>_

Ahora se ve a Saji y el resto del grupo Sitri haciendo sus propios ataques.

_**Bokura Ni Wa Mamoru Mono Ga Aru Kara.**_

Se ve una imagen de los tres equipos, el de Rías, Sona y Issei.

_**Sono Tame Ni Wa Nani Wo Sutetemo Ii Sa.**_

Se ve a los cuatro Maous, en una mesa redonda quedando un asiento vacío.

_**Higashi Kara Nishi e Noboru Taiyou Ga**__**  
><strong>__**Kyou Mo Kimi Wo Terasu Kara.**_

Se ve a todos reunidos al frente de la academia Kuo listos para lo que sea.

_**CHANGE THE NEW WORLD CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

Se puede ver el fondo blanco iluminado por la llama dorada y a Issei sosteniéndola en su palma.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Sala Del Consejo Estudiantil-<strong>_

-¡tienes que estar bromeando!- exclamo Rias.

Dado la importancia de esto, los actuales tres demonios de clase alta de la ciudad de Kuo se reunieron en el salón del consejo estudiantil.

-¿el líder de los ángeles caídos se coló en mi patio y saboteo mis planes?- dijo Rias molesta, junto a ella se encontraba Akeno.

-el mismo Azazel me lo confirmo- dijo Issei, a su lado se encontraba Kiba.

-mi hermana me lo confirmo, ella y Sirzechs-sama serán los representantes de los demonios- confirmo Sona, junto a ella se encontraba Tsubaki.

-¿Qué pasa con Ajuka Beelzebub-sama y Asmodeus-sama?- pregunto Issei.

-aunque sea una reunión "Pacifica", sería muy arriesgado que todos los líderes de los demonios se reunieran en un mismo lugar- explico Sona.

-acaso eres tan tonto como para no entender eso- dijo Rias con desprecio.

Issei simplemente ignoro a la pelirroja.

-los líderes de las tres facciones se reunirán y discutirán como trabajar de ahora en adelante sus relaciones- dijo Sona.

-entonces la batalla contra Kokabiel afecto la relación entre los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos; las tres facciones ¿Eh? Que fastidio- dijo Issei.

-si los líderes de los ángeles, ángeles caídos y los demonios se encuentran repentinamente en esta ciudad las cosas se han vuelto mucho más complicadas- dijo Rias.

-ah… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Issei echando la cabeza al respaldo del sofá.

-estamos hablando de Azazel- dijo Sona.

-tal vez si vendemos a Issei y Kiba con el saquemos algo de provecho- dijo Rias.

-tu actitud molesta mucho Gremory- dijo Issei ya algo fastidiado por los comentarios de la pelirroja.

-a mí también me molesta Rias- Dijo Sona –en otro punto, al parecer hay un aumento de demonios renegados por la zona- informo Sona entregando un folder con documentos a Issei y Rias.

-wow, 12 casos de personas desparecidas, esto es serio- dijo Issei.

-por eso para tener todo listo para la reunión quería pedirles a ustedes que se movilicen junto a sus siervos para peinar y limpiar la zona- dijo Sona –mis chicos se han dividió en grupos de 2 personas para buscar y eliminar a los renegados-

-entiendo Sona, ¿Pero para que le das uno a Issei? Contando al traidor de Kiba solo son ellos dos-

-tres- dijo una nueva voz entrando en la sala, se trataba de Xenovia, ella estaba con el uniforme femenino de la secundaria Kuo.

-tú eres- Rias se sorprendió.

-La exorcista- dijo Akeno.

-¿Qué ase ella aquí?- pregunto Rias

En ese momento alas de demonio emergieron de la espalda de Xenovia.

-ella es mi otra "Knight"- dijo Issei orgulloso.

-ahora unes a exorcista a tu grupo, lo que se esperaba de un clase baja como tu- dijo Rias despreciando a Issei.

-como si me importara lo que tu digas- dijo Issei sacándose un moco.

-¡Maldito! ¡tú me debes todo a mí! ¿Quién crees que te revivió? ¿Quién te enseño este mundo? ¿Quién te dijo que eran tus poderes?-

-si… te debo muchas cosas, pero eso era con la Rias de antes, la tu de ahora me importa muy poco- dijo Issei.

-aunque seas un clase alta, líder de un antiguo clan, no es forma de responderme ¡Maldito clase baja! ¡no se te olvide que soy la hermana de un Maou!- exclamo Rias levantando la voz.

-si, "eres" la hermana de un Maou ¿y qué? Kaicho también lo es y no se jacta de serlo- dijo Issei –incluso yo puedo aspirar al futuro por un puesto como el quinto Maou-

-¡tu! ¡Un Maou! No me hagas reír, un idiota pervertido que es completamente débil no podría obtener un puesto así-

Rias seguía insultando a Issei pero este no le molestaba los comentarios en lo mas mínimo.

Pero a Xenovia.

Ella estaba suprimiendo su enojo, en ese momento tenía tanta rabia contra la pelirroja que el brillo dorado de sus ojos se perdió por unos momentos, ella no lastimarais a la pelirroja… mucho.

-¡ya basta!- exclamo Sona –¡Rias cállate! ¡recuerda que de no ser por Issei-kun que peleo contra Kokabiel, tu y las personas de esta ciudad estarían muertas!-

-así que ahora lo defiendes Sona, bien como quieras. Yo me voy- dijo Rias parándose y marchándose, no sin antes empujar a Issei.

-espera, que es lo que te pasa- exclamo Xenovia sujetando a Rias por el brazo.

-Hyoudou dile a tu Puta que me suelte-

-Xenovia, no es momento de pelear, tenemos cosas de las cuales ocuparnos- dijo Issei manteniendo la compostura.

-Pero- Xenovia trato de refutar.

-escucha a tu amo Puta, a no ser que…- Rias no termino la oración ya que sintió un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo, era instinto asesino.

Cuando miro en dirección de donde sintió el instinto vio a Issei, sus pupilas eran completamente doradas y emitían un resplandor aterrador.

-será mejor que no completes esa oración Gremory- dijo Issei de manera calmada pero controlando como podía su enfado, el no permitirá que alguien tocara o hiriera a sus compañeros.

Rias por un momento pudo verlo, la silueta espectral de un gran dragón Rojo, esa silueta la miraba como si no fuera más que un insecto.

Rias no necesitaba más para saber, que si daba un paso en falso tendría el filo de la guadaña de la muerte sobre su cuello.

-Akeno nos marchamos- dijo Rias abandonando la sala.

-hai Buchou, nos veremos después Sona-sama, Issei-sama- hablo la [Reina] de Rias respetuosamente.

Luego que ambas se marcharan en ambiente se relajo un poco.

-ahh… esa chica empieza a sacarme de mis casillas- exclamo Issei rascándose fuertemente la cabeza.

-me alegro que las cosas no pasaran a mayor- dijo Sona relajándose un poco, ella junto con Tsubaki pudieron sentir esa presencia tan intimidante que mandaba Issei.

-por cierto Kaicho, ahora como se mantendrán la seguridad de la ciudad, Gremory lo defendía de noche y tú y tu grupo en el día. Ahora con nosotros ¿Cómo queda?-

-no lo había pensado… es mas con tu asenso es probable que las cosas cambien- dijo Sona analizando los hechos.

-¿a qué te refieres Kaicho?-

-nosotros controlábamos las ciudad ya que éramos las demonios de clase alta en este lugar, pero ahora que tu eres un clase alta también y siendo alguien que ha vivido aquí la mayor parte de su vida… es probable que los archiduques te transfieran el control de la ciudad-

-¡ehh! ¡vamos eso no es gracioso! ¿más responsabilidades?-

-ah… sobre eso, Issei te llego un sobre, tiene emblemas demoniacos- dijo Xenovia entregando un sobre que tenía guardado en su bolso.

Issei tomo el sobre y lo abrió rompiendo los sellos de protección.

-veamos que dice…. Demonios ¡No!- exclamo Issei, la noticia no le agrado en nada.

-¿Qué dice el documento?- pregunto Tsubaki.

-lo mismo que dijo Kaicho, ahora tengo el control de la ciudad… ¡porque me dan tantas responsabilidades!- exclamo Issei.

-¡!-

Las Sitri estaban sorprendidas, ya estaban preparadas para que algo así pasara…. Pero no tan pronto.

-¿Qué harás Issei-kun?- pregunto Sona.

-uhm… supongo que mantendré las cosas un poco Iguales, tu cuidaras la ciudad por el día Kaicho y yo me las arreglare para cuidar la noche con Gremory-san-

-el documento también dice el espacio de control sobre el área- dijo Sona ojeando los documentos.

-¿cómo lo tenían repartido antes?- pregunto Issei.

-Bucho… Gremory-san y Kaicho lo dividieron a la mitad, 50 y 50- explico Kiba.

-ya veo…. Bueno te dejare el 50% Kaicho, yo tomare el 40% y Gremory el 10% restante- dijo Issei divirtiéndose un poco.

-entendido-

-bueno nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos después Kaicho- dijo Issei despidiéndose desde la puerta.

-adiós Issei-kun-

El grupo Hyoudou se marchaban a sus respectivas clases, pero en ese momento Issei se percato de algo.

-¡¿Kaicho me llamo Issei-kun?!- exclamo Issei asombrado.

[LENTOOOOO]

-me preguntaba cuando te darías cuenta- dijo Kiba.

-yo igual- dijo Xenovia.

* * *

><p>Detrás del viejo edificio escolar, cierta pelirroja descargaba su furia desintegrando arboles.<p>

-¡maldito maldito! ¡como se atreve ese infeliz!- exclamo Rias desintegrando todo a su paso.

Junto a ella Akeno se encontraba sin hacer un movimiento, conocía las tendencias que tenía su amiga cuando estaba enojada.

-¡ese bastardo me lo debe todo! ¡TODO! ¡El muy infeliz me vio como si no fuera nada! ¡NADA!- Exclamo Rias, ella recordó esa mirada que mando Issei.

-¡juro que ese desgraciado me las pagara! ¡LO JURO! ¿pero cómo lo mato?- se pregunto Rias, aunque le doliera el alma de admitirlo, su nivel ya no se comparaba con el de Issei, aun su más potente ataque seria eliminado con facilidad tan solo con el revés de la mano de Issei.

-creo que tengo una idea Rias- dijo Akeno –porque no lo usamos a "El"-

-Akeno, no te referirás a…-

-si, con su poder podría matar a Issei-kun sin que él lo esperase y nadie sospecharía de el-

-es una gran idea Akeno, aunque conociendo su personalidad el muy llorón se negara-

-eso se arregla muy fácil Rias, solo hay que darle un pequeño "Incentivo"- dijo Akeno emitiendo pequeños relámpagos en su mano derecha.

-me gusta como piensas Akeno- dijo Rias con una sonrisa siniestra.

Algo planeaban ellas dos, la pregunta era que y quien era "El"

* * *

><p>Ya era el final de las clases, Issei se quedo un rato mas ya que su amigo Saji Genshirou.<p>

-hey Saji- Llamo Issei.

-Hyoudou, al fin llegas- dijo Saji.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-ten, un informe de Kaicho sobre los patrullajes, ya le di uno a Koneko-san-

-ah, a ver- Issei abrió el folder y ojeo los papeles, los turnos serian rotativos, Issei le tocaría hacer rondas esta noche con Xenovia, al día siguiente serian un de su grupo con uno de Sona, Kiba y Tsubaki.

-hoy toca el patrullaje en este sector- informo Saji, además de los documentos había un pequeño mapa de la ciudad con varios puntos marcados.

-uhm… ya veo- dijo Issei analizando los alrededores utilizando el mapa.

-… has cambiado Hyoudou, ahora piensas un poco antes de hacer las cosas- dijo Saji.

-eso crees?-

-pero mira cómo cambian las cosas tan rápido, hace no mucho ambos éramos [Peones] y ahora tu eres un rey, además eres de un antiguo clan-

-jejeje yo tampoco me lo creería si me lo hubieran dicho semanas atrás-

-bueno, tengo que irme mañana los del consejo estudiantil tendremos que limpiar la piscina, ah… ese es un trabajo tedioso-

-necesitan ayuda?- pregunto Issei.

-… creo que unas manos extras no harían daño- dijo Saji -¿ustedes tres ayudaran?-

-es lo menos que podemos hacer, Kaicho y ustedes nos ayudaron mucho con todo el asunto de Kokabiel- dijo Issei.

-eso es cierto, además… tal vez logremos convencer a Kaicho que nos deje utilizar la piscina después de limpiarla, jejeje- se rio Saji.

-esperas ver a Kaicho en traje de baño?- pregunto Issei tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de su amigo.

-no mentiré, me gustaría ver eso… pero más pienso de cómo se verán Momo y Ruruko-

-Nimura y Hanasaki-san?... Saji acaso tienes algo con ellas?- pregunto Issei.

-uhm, si, de hecho estoy saliendo con ambas, fue algo difícil al principio pero logramos arreglarlo de alguna forma- admitió Saji, cosa que dejo sorprendido a Issei.

-Ehhhhhh! Pero?... creí que te gustaba Kaicho!- exclamo Issei sumamente confundido.

-eh?... nunca sentí ese tipo se sentimientos por Kaicho, yo siento admiración por ella, bueno me voy, nos vemos mañana Hyoudou!-

Issei se quedo unos momentos aturdido, el hubiera apostado su brazo derecho que Saji estaba loco por Sona…. Pero al parecer perdió.

-qué bueno que no llegue a apostar el brazo- dijo Issei saliendo por la entrada principal de la academia.

-¿apostar el brazo?- pregunto una voz detrás de Issei.

-whga! Xenovia no te aparezcas así! Casi me provocas un infarto- dijo Issei tocándose el pecho, sintiendo como el corazón latía a lo loco.

-lo siento, ¿Qué era eso de apostar un brazo?-

-olvídalo, por cierto ¿Qué haces aun aquí?-

-te esperaba-

-ah… ya veo, ¿Nos vamos?-

-si-

En el camino Issei le comento a Xenovia que hoy ambos harían rondas por la ciudad así como mañana tendrían que ayudar al consejo estudiantil a limpiar la piscina.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ayudar a limpiar la piscina?- pregunto Xenovia.

-el consejo estudiantil nos ayudo mucho con el tema de Kokabiel, por lo menos podemos ayudarlos con eso ¿no?-

-… creo que está bien- dijo Xenovia, en el camino Xenovia se fijo en una tienda que vendía trajes de baño.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Issei al notar que Xenovia se quedo unos momentos parada.

-eh? Nada… tengo que comprar algunas cosas, te adelantarías?- pregunto Xenovia.

-te ayudare a cargar lo que vas a comprar-

-insisto en que regreses a casa, son cosas privadas-

-ah… bueno… nos vemos en casa, no llegues tarde- dijo Issei marchándose.

-bien, ahora- Xenovia ingreso a la tienda donde compraban trajes de baño buscando uno que le gustaría a Issei.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Bosques de Kuo-<strong>_

Ya era por la noche, cerca de la ciudad, en los tranquilos bosques algo se llevaba a cabo.

-_**[**__**Karyu No Tekken]**__(Puño De Hierro Del Dragon De Fuego)_-

BAAANG

Un fuerte golpe seguido por un torrente de llamas resonó en el bosque.

-así que esa es la habilidad de un Dragon Slayer ¿eh?- dijo Xenovia.

-sip, aunque no espere que esto estuviera infestado de demonios rezagados- dijo Issei

Issei y Xenovia se encontraban una situación algo precaria, dándose la espalda mutuamente rodeados por una gran cantidad de demonios exiliados.

-no espere que tuviéramos que pelear contra tantos ase unos minutos atrás- dijo Xenovia.

-yo tampoco- confirmo Issei.

Al comienzo de la ronda todo parecía tranquilo, después de la primera hora y a solo media de terminar, demonios rezagados empezaron a salir como cucarachas.

-en si no son muy fuertes, lo molesto es que son muchos- dijo Xenovia.

-bueno… solo hay que acabar con el mayor número posible- dijo Issei, ya que Xenovia le estaba dando la espalda no pudo notar como los dientes de Issei se afilaban, como colmillos y sus pupilas se rasgaban, como la de un reptil… o un Dragon.

-_**[**__**Karyu No Hoko]**__(Rugido Del Dragon De Fuego)_- una gran masa de fuego naranja rojizo salió de la boca de Issei quemando hasta las cenizas a muchos demonios.

-¡no te lleves toda la diversión!- exclamo Xenovia empuñando a Durandal, cortando a demonios que se metían a su paso.

ZAZ

ZAS

ZAS

BAANG

BOONG

Luego de unos momentos de caos y descontrol.

-creo que acabamos con todos- dijo Issei viendo una pila de cuerpos quemados desintegrándose poco a poco en cenizas.

-eso parece- dijo Xenovia, ella por su parte corto a un gran número de ellos.

-GRAAAAAAAAA- uno demonio se escondió entre la pila de los que Xenovia derroto y estuvo a punto de atacarla cuando.

ZAS

Una estela de luz plateada corto por la mitad al demonio, antes de que esta atacara a Xenovia, Issei se movió rápido y saco a Xenovia del camino pegándola a su cuerpo como un modo de protección para después acabarlo con sus llamas **Excaliburn**.

-¡Xenovia! ¿te encuentras bien?-

-si… gracias… estaba algo distraída por lo cual no lo note a tiempo- dijo Xenovia

Ambos aun se mantenían unidos por el abrazo

-qué bueno que no te paso nada- dijo Issei aliviado, en ese momento libero a Xenovia del abrazo.

-ah…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-nada…- Xenovia quería permanecer así por un rato mas, aun ella se preguntaba qué era lo que le pasaba. Nunca antes experimento esas sensaciones y sentimientos.

-es mejor que nos vallamos, ya terminamos con el trabajo-

-si-

Ambos se marcharon en dirección a la residencia Hyoudou.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>-Piscina-<strong>_

-oh vamos, ¿hace cuanto que no limpian esto?- pregunto Issei.

Issei, Kiba y Xenovia ayudarían al consejo estudiantil como un favor por lo de Kokabiel… con lo que no cantaba Issei es que la piscina no fue limpiada desde hace un muy buen tiempo.

-la piscina se mantuvo serrada por un año debido a remodelaciones y demás- explico Sona.

-UN año!, me estás diciendo que todo esto es la suciedad de un año?!- exclamo Issei.

-ahora que decidiste ayudarnos no puedes retractarte Issei-kun- dijo Sona, por alguna razón sus anteojos se iluminaron y gano un aura amenazante.

-… ok… ayudare- se resigno Issei.

-uhmp… y ya que algunos de mis siervos- dijo Sona mirando a todos sus miembros, incluso Tsubaki –me pidieron si podía permitir el uso de la piscina luego de limpiarla, lo permitiré por esta ocasión, pero solo hasta el medido día.

-¡YAHOO!- Exclamaron los siervos de Sona felices, incluso Tsubaki, aunque ella mas disimuladamente.

-por Satán, tendré que ser mas extracta con ellos- dijo Sona con un leve tic en la ceja.

-vamos Kaicho, no es para tanto, con lo de las Excaliburn, Kokabiel y ahora esta reunión, creo que se merecen un momento de relajación ¿no crees?- dijo Issei que estaba al lado de Sona.

-… supongo que tienes razón Issei-kun- dijo Sona resignándose por las palabras del castaño.

* * *

><p>Luego que terminaran la limpieza, el grupo se fue directo a los vestidores para ponerse los trajes de baño.<p>

(Me pregunto qué tipo de trajes de baños llevaran las chicas, me gustaría ver qué tipo de traje de baño trajo Shinra-sempai… además quiero ver qué tipo de traje trajo Xenovia) –pensó Issei.

-Issei-kun- llamo Kiba.

-ah?-

-prometo… que si alguien viene por ti, prometo que hare lo que se pueda para protegerte- dijo Kiba.

-¡¿p-Porque me dices esto ahora?!- pregunto Issei, se le hizo muy raro la situación, Kiba con la camisa abierta diciendo estas frases… en su cabeza se repetía esta frase DANGER DANGER.

-es difícil de hablar de esto cuando Xenovia-san esta cerca-

-s-si, gracias- dijo Issei, pero lo que él pensaba era otra cosa (estoy seguro que eso debería decírselo a una heroína, no a un chico como yo)

-estoy en deuda contigo por salvarme y darme un lugar en tu grupo, si no devuelvo el favor, no podría llamarme a mí mismo tu caballero-

(elegiste un muy mal lugar para decir estas cosas)

-acaso es esta una discusión gay?- pregunto Saji que recién entraba y logro escuchar gran parte de la conversación.

-wHa! Saji! No digas esas palabras! Ni en mil millones de años bateare para el otro lado!- exclamo Issei –n-nos vemos afuera!- exclamo Issei saliendo de esa ambiente tan tenso.

-¿I-Issei-kun?-

-… disculpa por esto Kiba, pero preferiría que te mantengas un poco alejado- exclamo Saji sintiéndose en peligro también.

-eh?- Kiba no entendía.

* * *

><p>-ah… ni siquiera pelear contra Kokabiel me mando tantas señales de peligro, Kiba eligió un mal momento para decir esas cosas-<p>

-Pasa algo Issei-kun?, luces pálido- pregunto Sona, ella traía puesto una bonito traje de baño de una sola pieza.

-estoy…. Bien… Kaicho… solo que viví una situación extraña en los baños- dijo Issei.

-situación extraña?- pregunto Sona.

Issei comenzó a observar con detenimiento a Sona.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-no… es que pensaba que te queda muy bien el traje de baño- dijo Issei siendo completamente sincero.

-gra-gracias- por alguna razón que Sona desconocía sintió como sus mejillas ardían.

-parece que todos se están divirtiendo- dijo Issei.

La el resto del grupo Sitri y Kiba estaban nadando y divirtiéndose en la piscina.

-si- respondió Sona.

-uhm…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-donde está Xenovia?-

-Xenovia-san dijo que tenía algunos problemas con el traje de baño así que se tomaría un tiempo- respondió Sona.

-ya veo. Por cierto no vas a entrar-

-después, no pienso meterme todavía-

-Kaicho…. Será que no sabes nadar?-

-¿Qué? Claro que se nadar, además que clase de persona seria si no supiera nadar sabiendo que mis poderes demoniacos son de agua-

-oh?... no sabía que podías utilizar agua como tu poder-

-como crees que se lleno la piscina tan rápido?-

-buen punto…-

-¡Oye Hyoudou!- llamo Saji.

-ah, hablamos después Kaicho-

Issei fue donde Saji lo estaba llamando.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-escucha sé que esto es indignante… pero te lo pido… enséñame a nadar-

-¿eh? ¡no sabes nadar!- exclamo Issei, en ese momento Saji le tapo la boca a Issei tan rápido que dejaría en vergüenza a un [Caballero]

-Idiota, no lo grites-

-¿pero porque a mí? Hanasaki-san y Nimura-san podrían enseñarte, después de todo, son tus novias ¿no?-

-sabes lo patético que me sentiría si le pidiera a mis novias que me enseñen a nadar-

-creo entender, ¿y qué pasa con Kaicho y las demás?-

-me sentiría aun más patético, vamos Hyoudou tu eres el único con el que puedo contar, acaso no somos amigos?-

-uhmm… bueno te ayudare, para eso están los amigos- Issei se quito la camisa para entrar al agua y ayudar a Saji.

-oye Hyoudou! Que te paso ahí!- exclamo Saji, refiriéndose a la cicatriz.

El resto del grupo Sitri y Kiba también vieron por primera vez al cicatriz en forma de X en el pecho de Issei.

-ah esto?, cuando me quite las piezas demoniacas me quedo esto, aun con las lagrimas del fénix la cicatriz no desapareció-

-de eso me gustaría hablar contigo Issei-kun- dijo Sona –se que sonara algo duro pero… como es que sobreviviste-

-¿perdón?- Issei no entendió.

-no eres el único que trato de extraerse las piezas, muchos otros también lo intentaron y todos murieron-

-uhmm… tal vez será porque utilice las lagrimas del fénix luego de extraérmelas-

-no… antes también se intento eso, los resultados fueron los mismos, la muerte del demonio- revelo Sona.

-¡eh!- exclamo sorprendido Issei.

-las Evil Pieces están ligadas al cuerpo y alma del demonio reencarnado, su extracción forzada es una muerte segura-

-pues no se… por lo que dices debería estar muerto…-

-cuando creaste tus piezas Ajuka Beelzebub-sama no te dijo nada?-

-nada, solo que le pareció algo intrigante mis piezas y me pidió que le dejara mis 8 piezas de [Peón]-

(será que Ajuka-sama descubrió algo?) pensó Sona.

-en todo caso no creo que haiga problema- dijo Issei restándole importancia –estoy vivo ¿no? que más importa-

-creo que tomas muy a la ligera esto Issei-kun-

-eso crees?, creo que solo no me preocupo mucho- dijo Issei –en todo caso Xenovia se tardo, iré a buscarla-

* * *

><p>-donde se habrá metido Xenovia, no estaba en los vestidores- dijo Issei, en su búsqueda de su [Caballero] Issei estaba por los depósitos donde se guardan los equipos deportivos.<p>

-que haces aquí?-

-Xenovia, ¿Dónde te habías metido?-

-nunca antes había usado un traje de baño, tarde mucho en ponérmelo. ¿me veo rara?- dijo Xenovia, ella traía un biquini verde (N/A: el mismo del canon original)

-para nada, estas hermosa- el comentario alegro a Xenovia -¡espera! ¡¿nunca habías usado uno?! ¿es porque pertenecías a la iglesia?-

-nunca estuve interesada en actividades recreativas como estas-

-aun así tardaste demasiado-

-mientras me cambiaba pensé en algunas cosas-

-¿Cómo cuales?-

-Issei quiero pedirte un favor-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿harías un bebe conmigo?-

Esas palabras fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para freír el cerebro de Issei.

-¿eh?-

* * *

><p>BAANG<p>

Xenovia literalmente arrojo a Issei dentro del armario deportivo.

-¿Por qué tanta violencia?-

-no me escuchaste Issei, vamos a procrearnos-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-mi propicito en la vida era servirle a dios, pero ahora todo eso se perdió, por eso trate de buscar un nuevo propósito para vivir-

-no veo para donde va todo esto-

-Entonces decidí tener una meta mas femenina, un sueño: tener un hijo-

-hey, espera-

-después de ver la pelea con Kokabiel, y de ser testigo de tus habilidades, me di cuenta que posees una fuerza notable así como un gran futuro por delante, incluso tienes el aura de un Dragon y los poderes de un Dragon Slayer-

-eh?-

-tales genes fuertes y especiales te hacen una pareja ideal-

-¡n-no me estas convenciendo!-

-estamos solos. Es nuestra oportunidad, estoy segura que con la guía de Dios- Dolor de cabeza.

(tonta) pensó Issei.

-como sea intentémoslo- Xenovia paso a quitarse la parte superior del bikini dejando al descubierto sus grandes Oppais.

-desafortunadamente, no tengo experiencia con los hombres. Dejare que tu el experto en el Sexo, me guie-

-H-hey…-

-duerme conmigo-

Xenovia abrazo a Issei quedando ambos en el suelo.

-mientras me des un hijo, no cuestionare nada de lo que hagas-

-… Xenovia, no crees que es momento de parar-

-eh?-

-si eso es lo que de verdad piensas… entonces… porque estas llorando-

-eh?- sin que Xenovia misma lo supiera empezó a derramar lagrimas -¿Por qué?-

-Xenovia… puede que no sepas que hacer con tu futuro de ahora en adelante… pero no trates de obligarte a algo que no quieres- Issei aparto amablemente a Xenovia para poder pararse –no me parece correcto que me utilices solo par eso-

-¡eso no es así!- exclamo Xenovia.

-¡!- Issei se volteo y vio como Xenovia se abrazaba a ella misma derramando mas lagrimas –Xenovia-

-no sé lo que me pasa… cuando estoy a tu lado me siento feliz… cuando alguien te insulta me enfado, me preocupo cuando no estás a mi lado… nunca antes había experimentado algo así… tengo miedo… miedo de no saber qué me pasa- dijo Xenovia.

-Xenovia…-

-pero ahora debes de odiarme ¿no?, utilice mis deseos por querer estar a tu lado, pidiéndote algo como eso- Xenovia rompió en llanto.

-…-

[Aibou]

(ahora no Ddraig)

[Aibou, esta chica califica como tu pareja]

(EH!)

[Este comportamiento ya lo avía visto antes, en guerreras que se enamoraron de mis antiguos portadores, ellas al vivir una vida de batallas nunca supieron que era ese sentimiento llamado "Amor", el insistió que atrae a personas a nosotros es grande, así como los cambios al nivel emocional que provocamos]

(Que debo hacer entonces?)

[ella no sabe qué le pasa, solo tú puedes ayudarla al enseñarle que son esos sentimientos, ella ya no podrá estar sin ti]

(… entiendo Ddraig, gracias)

[no hay de que Aibou… nunca me ah gustado ver a una chica llorar]

-Xenovia- Issei se acerco a ella.

-¡!- Xenovia trato de alejarse pero Issei la abrazo fuertemente.

-Xenovia, puedo entender que todo esto sea algo nuevo para ti, nunca viviste la vida de una chica normal… por lo cual no sabes lo que es sentirte atraída por alguien, o el estar enamorada de alguien-

-¿enamorada?-

-recuerdas que te dije que me ganaría tu corazón-

-si-

-pues… parece que ya lo hice- en ese momento Issei le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Xenovia.

Ese simple beso esfumo todas las preocupaciones y pesares de Xenovia.

(ya veo…así que esto es estar enamorada…)

Después de unos momentos ambos se separaron.

-mejor?-

-si… Te amo Issei-

-yo también, creo que es mejor que regresemos de lo contrario los demás empezaran a sospechar-

-… Issei, ahora que ya se lo que siento por ti… yo aun quiero tener un hijo contigo-

-ah…- en ese momento Issei vio algo que dejo su corazón latiendo con fuerza, Xenovia ligeramente sonrojada, si la parte de arriba de su bikini y esos labios rojos pidiendo más, eso estaba matando el auto-control de Issei.

(demonios… como podría controlarme con esto!)

-Issei- ronroneo Xenovia de manera erótica.

Glup

(al diablo, ahora somos una pareja, no hay nada de malo en esto) pensó Issei listo para la acción, pero el destino quería otra cosa.

-Issei-kun se puede saber que estás haciendo?-

-Ahhhhhhhh Kaicho! Bueno vera!-

Sin que Issei o Xenovia se dieran cuenta la mayor parte del grupo Sitri estaba reunido en la puerta del armario.

-¿Qué planeaban hacer en terreno escolar?- pregunto Sona.

-eh… pues… yo-

-¿Qué pasa Issei? Hagamos Bebes-

-BAKAA, ¡cómo puedes decir eso con las demás aquí!-

-¿hacer- dijo Sona.

-bebes?- repitieron el resto de las Sitri.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAA-

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto los otros Sitri y Kiba.<p>

-uhm? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Kiba.

-creo que algo paso con Hyoudou-sempai- dijo Ruruko –vamos Saji-chan-

-Gen-chan vamos Uno, dos, uno dos- dijo Momo ayudando a Saji a aprender a nadar.

(maldito Hyoudou, me siento patético) pensó Saji.

* * *

><p>Después de que el grupo Sitri literalmente matara a Issei a regaños, Sona así como su grupo se marchaban.<p>

-hey, porque Kaicho está molesta?- pregunto Momo.

-no lo sé- respondió otra sierva Sitri –pero Yura-san esta igual-

Sona así como su [Torre] Yura estaban con un humor de los mil demonios.

(Porque me siento tan irritada) pensó Sona.

(¡maldito Hyoudou) pensó Yura.

Nuevas sentimientos salían a flote con el grupo Sitri.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué paso Issei-kun?- pregunto Kiba.<p>

Issei tenía la marca de una mano en la cara cortesía de Sona.

-muchas cosas, no preguntes-

-ok…-

-Kiba lo trajiste?- pregunto Issei.

-si, está en mi maleta-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Xenovia.

-algo de lo que Kiba y Yo tenemos que hacernos cargo… tiene que ver con Rias Gremory- revelo Issei.

-¡! ¡entonces Yo!- trato de decir Xenovia pero Issei la detuvo.

-no, esto es algo que nos concierne solo a nosotros dos, ya que una vez fuimos sus siervos. Por eso te pido… que regreses a casa. Prometo que regresare pronto- dijo Issei acariciando levemente la mejilla de la peli azul.

-me lo prometes?-

-Hai-

-está bien, Kiba cuídalo si?-

-te lo prometo Xenovia-san-

-nos veremos en casa Ise- con eso la peli azul se marcho dejando a ambos.

-parece que las cosas entre Xenovia-san y tu van bien- dijo Kiba.

-si… bueno… ya somos una pareja- dijo Issei ligeramente sonrojado.

-felicidades-

-si…-

-en todo caso, es hora de ir a hablar con Buchou-

-será Gremory desde ahora ¿no?-

-si-

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Sala Del Club Del Ocultismo-<strong>_

Rias y el resto de su sequito se encontraban en el salón del club, Issei y Kiba se encontraban ahí para terminar algo que dejaron inconcluso.

-se puede saber a qué se debe esta indeseada sorpresa?- pregunto Rias.

-no tardaremos mucho Gremory, solo vinimos a entregarte esto- dijo Issei entregando dos hojas.

Rias ojeo ambas hojas.

-ya veo, dejan el club ¿eh?-

-si, ya no hay nada que nos ate aquí, ya no somos más tus siervos- dijo Kiba.

-Issei-san…-

-Yuuto-sempai-

Tanto Asia como Koneko estaban en contra de que ambos dejaran el club, ella sabían que había grandes diferencias entre ellos y Rias pero tenían la esperanza de que con el tiempo se arreglarían y que todos serian felices juntos de nuevo.

-está bien, ya no los necesito- dijo Rias –desde ahora ustedes ya no son miembros del club, por lo que les pido que se retiren-

-eso planeábamos- dijo Issei dispuesto a marcharse junto con Kiba pero.

-parece que vine en mal momento- dijo una voz que provenía de un círculo mágico.

-¡¿O-Oni-sama?!- dijo Rias.

Las personas que aparecieron del círculo mágico eran Sirzechs y Graifya.

-¡Sirzechs-sama!- Issei, Kiba y el resto del club se inclinaron ante el Maou.

-no necesitan estar tan tensos, vine aquí por motivos personales- dijo el Maou pelirrojo.

-¿asuntos personales?- dijo Rias confusa.

-si, Issei-kun-

-¿hai?-

-escuche que uniste a tus filas a la portadora de Durandal, supongo que ya te acostumbraste a tu puesto como demonio de clase alta-

-ah… si… aun hay algunas cosas que tratar… pero me va bien-

-dejando eso de lado, Onii-sama, ¿Por qué viniste?-

-no me digas que no lo sabes, el día los padres se acerca-

-n-no puedes…- dijo Rias sospechando las verdaderas intensiones de su hermano.

-me encantaría ver a mi hermana ocupada con sus estudios-

-Graifya te lo dijo, ¡¿verdad?!-

-no te preocupes, papa vendrá también-

-eres un Maou, no deberías dejar tu trabajo por cosas como estas-

-no es así, también vine por trabajo-

-eh?-

-me gustaría tener la conferencia de las tres facciones aquí, en esta academia-

-¡!- todos se sorprendieron por la noticia.

-¡¿e-en la academia Kuo?!-

-si, por eso quiero que tu, Sona Sitri y Issei-kun participen también, ya que ustedes tienen información sobre la pelea con Kokabiel-

-¿yo también?- pregunto Issei.

-si, como un demonio de clase alta de esta ciudad y alguien que en un futuro postulara por el título de Maou me gustaría que estés presente Issei-kun-

-¡H-Hai! ¡haré todo lo posible para no fallar Sirzechs-sama!-

* * *

><p>luego de unos minutos Issei y Kiba se marcharon a sus casas, Rias tenía una petición para su hermano.<p>

-Onii-sama, necesito tu ayuda-

-Oh? Que necesita de mi, mi dulce hermana?-

-pienso ponerlo en libertad-

Ante esas palabras Sirzechs cambio su sonrisa a una expresión seria.

-está segura de poder controlarlo Rias-

-si, tienes mi palabra como futura líder de la casa Gremory-

-bien… confiare en ti-

-Gracias Onii-sama- dijo Rias

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Residencia Hyoudou-<strong>_

Ya era de noche en la casa de Issei, el junto con Xenovia y sus padres estaban teniendo una deliciosa cena.

-uhm ¡esta delicioso! ¿Cómo lo hiciste mama?- pregunto Issei.

-pregúntaselo a ella- dijo la madre de Issei.

-¿Xenovia?-

-bu-bueno… nunca antes había cocinado… así que le pedí a tu mama que me enseñara… enserio no está mal?- pregunto Xenovia.

-para nada, esta delicioso- afirmo Issei.

-menos mal-

* * *

><p>Luego de comer Issei y Xenovia estaban lavando los platos, desde la sala los padres de Issei miraban al par con atención.<p>

-¿no crees que ambos se llevan muy bien?- pregunto el papa de Issei.

-si, Xenovia-chan me pidió que le enseñara a consonar especialmente para poder prepararle algo a Issei, no sería genial que Xenovia-chan se volviera nuestra hija legal-

-seria un alivio, con lo pervertido que es nuestro hijo me preocupa que no llegara a encontrar a alguien- dijo su padre.

Lo que ambos padres no contaban es que, ambos podían escuchar todo a la perfección debido a sus oídos de demonio.

-padres tarados- susurro Issei muy rojo.

Por su parte Xenovia estaba igual de roja, pero se sentía feliz, Issei y ella eran pareja…. Y en un futuro tendrían un bebe fuerte, por lo cual la idea de una boda no estaba tan distante.

* * *

><p>Ya tarde por la noche, Issei se encontraba pensando en algunas cosas.<p>

(Ddraig?)

[que pasa aibou?]

(dijiste que lo que Xenovia mostro antes era los sentimientos que tenia por mí al ser atraída por mi poder… pero en verdad siente eso por mi… no podría soportar si volviera a pasar algo como lo de Asia)

[ya te lo dije aibou, ella si siente algo por ti, y si tu mayor preocupación es que algo como lo anterior ocurra otra vez… solo hay una solución para eso]

(cual?)

[vuélvete aun más fuerte y protege a tu hembra con todo lo que puedas, así nadie se atreverá a alejarla de ti]

(tu forma de dar consejos es rara… pero correcta)

[una última cosa Aibou]

(¿Qué?)

[se atento, delicado…]

(¿eh?) Issei no entendía nada.

En ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a Xenovia, ella solo traía puesto su ropa interior.

-¡Xe-Xenovia!-

[me voy a dormir, recuerda lo que te dije atento, delicado] dijo el Dragon antes de marcharse a dormir.

-EH Ddraig?!-

-puedo dormir contigo esta noche- dijo Xenovia con un tremendo sonrojo.

Issei se congelo, no sabía que decir y sin que el mismo lo supiera acepto la propuesta de Xenovia.

Cuando Issei reacciono Xenovia ya se encontraba a su lado, abrazándolo.

-Xe-Xenovia-

-por favor… déjame quedarme así un rato mas…-

(¡RAYOS ESTO ES MALO! ¡tenerla casi desnuda y tan cerca a mi está matando todo mi autocontrol!) pensó Issei.

-Ise-

-s-si?-

-ahora estamos solos… ¿quieres hacer un bebe conmigo?-

-eh? Xenovia ¿estás hablando enserio?- pregunto Issei como última advertencia.

-si… quiero ser tuya… pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado… protegerte y que me protejas, ser tu espada, por eso… quiero tener una muestra de lo que sientes por mi- dijo Xenovia –además… se que la tasa de nacimiento de los demonios es baja, por lo cual tendremos que hacerlo **Muchas veces todos los días **para poder procrearnos-

-me convenciste con el muchas veces por día- dijo Issei, besando a Xenovia.

El beso comenzó como uno tierno y dulce, pero con el tiempo cambio a uno más apasionado.

-I-Ise- gemina Xenovia.

Una batalla entre las lenguas de ambos había comenzado.

Issei tomo ventaja de sus conocimientos (que nuca llego a poner en práctica hasta ahora) sobre cosas pervertidas para llevar la batalla a su favor.

-¡Ah!- Xenovia dejo escapar un Gemido, la razón.

Issei comenzó a amasar sus grandes pechos, jugando con el seno derecho sin dejar de besarla.

Ambos tuvieron que separarse para tomar algo de aire, ambos conectados aun por un fino puente de saliva.

-Issei… ah!… e-espera- Xenovia trataba en vano de aguantar sus gemidos.

-no… tu me provocaste… ahora atente a las consecuencias- dijo Issei recorriendo a besos el cuello de la peli azul sin dejar de jugar con sus pechos.

-ah!- Xenovia gimió fuertemente al sentir como Issei apretaba su pezón.

-no levantes tanto la vos… mis padres están en la otra habitación- susurro Issei al oído de Xenovia, mordisqueando levemente su lóbulo.

-Ghh!- Xenovia llevo sus manos a la boca para tratar de contener sus gemidos.

-aunque… es una pena… tus gemidos son música para mis oídos- dijo Issei quitando el sostén de Xenovia, bajando a sus pechos y empezando a succionarlos.

-GHhH!- Xenovia no podía dejar de gemir, no sabía porque pero los lugares donde Issei la tocaba o besaba se sentían muy sensibles, ocasionando olas de éxtasis por todo su cuerpo.

-ahora… veamos cómo está por aquí- Dijo Issei descendiendo su mano asía la parte más intima de su [Caballero]

-¡espera Ise ahí ¡Noooo!- gimió Xenovia al sentir como los dedos de Issei invadían su intimidad y como con su pulgar molestaba su clítoris.

-valla, estas muy mojada- dijo Issei mostrándole su mano cubierta por los líquidos de Xenovia para después lamerlos –es muuuuy dulce, se me antoja más-

-¿Ise?- Xenovia se encontraba si fuerzas, el constante ataque a sus puntos más sensibles la estaban llevando al clímax, pero Issei estaba por darle el golpe de gracia.

-Itadakimasu- con esas palabras Issei comenzó a lamer la feminidad de Xenovia.

-¡GHHHHHHHHHHI!- Xenovia no podía hacer nada más que retorcerse, sentir como la lengua de Issei se movía en su interior, jugando con ella… no paso mucho hasta que -¡no Issei algo pasa! ¡Algo está viniendo!-

Xenovia llego al primer orgasmo de la noche.

-ah… ah…- Xenovia se encontraba temblando, con una mirada vidriosa.

-parece que te gusto, pero esto está muy lejos de terminar- dijo Issei quitándose toda la ropa.

Xenovia abrió mucho los ojos, nunca había visto el Pene de un hombre, pero por libros sabia como era, y el tamaño de Issei salía del promedio de una persona Japonesa.

-estas lista?- pregunto Issei.

-si… se gentil… es mi primera vez-

Lentamente Issei introdujo su miembro en la intimidad de Xenovia, la cálida sensación y él como ella apretaba por poco lograban que Issei terminara, pero logro controlarse.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Issei.

-si… duele un poco…- confeso Xenovia, el dolor causo que ella derramara algunas lagrimas.

Issei la beso para distraerla del dolor, así como empezó a masajear sus senos.

Al parecer funciono, ya que Xenovia comenzaba a moverse por ella misma, desando por mas.

-empezare a moverme-

Lentamente Issei entraba y salía de su intimidad, los pliegues de Xenovia lo succionaban y apretaban cada vez que envestía, era una sensación adictiva.

-ah…ahh- Xenovia no podía dejar de Gemir, con cada envestida Issei aumentaba el ritmo y llegaba más profundo dentro de ella.

-Xenovia… ya… no puedo… estoy a punto de- dijo Issei aumentando cada vez más las penetraciones.

-adentro… déjalo salir adentro…-

Y con una última estocada Issei libero su carga en el interior de Xenovia.

(hay mucho, está muy caliente) pensó Xenovia en éxtasis.

Issei callo cansado a su lado, ambos respiraban con dificultad tratando que mas aire llegara a sus pulmones.

-como estuvo?- pregunto Issei jadeando.

-increíble…- respondió Xenovia.

Luego de que recupero un poco mas de aliento Xenovia dijo.

-otra ronda?-

-ah… por supuesto- respondió Issei entre jadeos, listo para una noche de pasión con su amante.

Una noche larga para esta pareja.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Issei se levanto muy cansado y notando un bulto a su lado.<p>

-¿?-

Cuando Issei levanto la sabana vio con asombro a Xenovia completamente desnuda recostada sobre su pecho.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior regresaron rápidamente, Issei no pudo ocultar esa mueca de felicidad y satisfacción.

(YAHOOOOOOOOOO! Deje de ser virgen! ¡y con la mujer más hermosa del mundo!) pensó Issei.

-uhm… ¿Ise?-

-ah. Lo siento, te desperté Xen-

-¿Xen?-

-un apodo, tú me dices Ise ¿no?, o no te gusta el apodo?-

-no… me gusta- respondió Xenovia pegándose más a Issei.

-uhm… ¿estás bien?... ya sabes, ya que ayer-

-si, puede que se deba a este cuerpo como demonio, pero no siento dolor, solo un poco de ardor ahí abajo-

-entiendo… puedo preguntar, ¿Cómo estuve?-

-… fantástico- dijo Xenovia acercando su cara a Issei para darle un beso.

Ambos compartían un dulce momento, pero el destino le cobraría una mala pasada a Issei.

-Issei has visto a Xenovia-chan no está en su ca…- la mama de Issei abrió la puerta de su cuarto para saber si su hijo sabia donde estaba Xenovia, pero en cambio encontró a ambos besándose cubriendo su desnudes con las sabanas del castaño -¡disculpen por interrumpir!-

PLAM

La madre de Issei serró la puerta con fuerza, dejando al castaño en shock y a la peli azul confundida.

-"¡Oto-san, Issei y Xenovia-chan"!- se escuchaban los gritos de la madre de Issei.

-"que pasa con ellos"-

-"ambos están, están…"-

-"¡que!"-

Mientras el castaño logro sentir un Deja vu, aunque él no prefiriera tenerlo, después de todo, era la segunda vez que su madre lo encontraba en una situación parecida, la únicas diferencias es que esta vez era con su novia y no con una tirana pelirroja y que esta vez no podría borrar la memoria de sus padres.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Xenovia.

-que creo que tendremos MUCHAS cosas que explicar-

* * *

><p>-rayos, mira que mis padres tenían que ponerse a molestar tanto… aunque bueno… parece que aceptaron muy bien a Xenovia- dijo Issei recordando el extraño numerito que montaron sus padres.<p>

-creo que debí haber esperado a Xenovia, pero ella me dijo que me adelantara, ah rayos, que es este sentimiento tan raro de incomodidad cuando no está cerca mío, ¿acaso ella paso por lo mismo?- pregunto Issei a nadie en particular.

-ITE- la mano izquierda de Issei reacciono ante algo, mejor dicho la Bossted Gear reconoció a su némesis.

-¿Qué rayos?- Issei observo a un chico de cabello plateado, el no traía puesto el uniforme de la academia Kuo, pero Issei presentía que ya lo había visto antes.

-es la segunda vez que nos encontramos- dijo el peli platino.

-¿Qué?-

-welsh Dragon, Sekiryuttei, Hyoudou Issei…-

Issei se percato que este chico debía de conocer el mundo sobrenatural, no muchos conocen el nombre del Sekiryuttei.

-soy Valí, Hakuryukou… Vanishing Dragon-

-tú eres…- dijo Issei soportando el ador en su brazo izquierdo, por lo que no noto cuando Valí se acerco tanto.

-estas indefenso, por ejemplo, podría usar magia ahora y-

-Bossted-

Dos espadas se colocaron muy cerca del cuello del Dragon blanco.

-tu broma esta yendo demasiado lejos- dijo Kiba.

-no dejare que empieces una pelea con el Sekiryuttei aquí, Hakuryukou- afirmo Xenovia mostrándose enfadada.

-Issei-san- en ese momento Asia y el resto del club del ocultismos así como el consejo estudiantil llego.

-ja, ni siquiera lo intente, no pudieron derrotar a Kokabiel, así que no son rivales para mí, si no les molesta que los demás vean, entonces adelante-

Xenovia y Kiba bajaron sus espadas y las desparecieron, poniéndose de lado del castaño.

-Hyoudou Issei, en ¿qué lugar crees que estas a nivel mundial?- pregunto Valí.

-¿Qué?-

-tu Balance Breaker incompleto y tu poder recién obtenido, te pone en un lugar entre los primeros tres dígitos, están es un lugar entre los 700… no considerando tu fuerza tal vez menos o quizás más-

-¿Qué tratas de decir?-

-eres una gema rara, tus poderes pueden mejorar mucho mas, es una lástima que lo perdieras Rias Gremory-

-Hakuryukou-

Rias junto con Akeno y Koneko se acercaron al Dragon blanco.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas? Si estas aliado con los ángeles caídos, evitaremos-

-en épocas pasadas el Welsh Dragon y el Vanishing Dragon, el rojo y el blanco han causado a todos sus conocidos tener vidas miserables. Será por eso que lo aparataste de tu lado?-

Rias miro al Dragon con una mirada neutra.

-no vine hoy a pelar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

-espera- Issei llamo a valí.

-uhm- Valí noto el cambio en las pupilas de Issei, las antes castañas eran ahora doradas brillantes.

Ambos dragones se miraron, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta comenzaron a liberar una gran presión con sus poderes que agrieto el suelo donde ambos estaban parados.

(ambos tienen un gran poder, Issei-kun es mucho más fuerte que Rias o yo) pensó Sona tratando de soportar esa enorme presión que ambos emanaban.

-me corrijo, tu poder podría estar entre los primeros 100, ahora me marcho- dijo Valí antes de irse desapareciendo de las vistas de todos.

* * *

><p>Luego de un rato y de que Issei fuera a la enfermería a descansar debido al leve agotamiento que le causo la aparición del blanco sumado a un momentáneo despliegue de su poder. Ahora él se dirigía de regreso a su salón, pero sus queridos amigos lo esperaban.<p>

Cuando Issei abrió la puerta.

-¡Issei bastardo!- ambos lanzaron un puñetazo contra Issei, pero este atrapo ambos golpes.

-¿Qué carajo les pasa?- pregunto Issei molesto.

-¡escuchamos los rumores Issei!- dijo Motohama.

-escuchamos que te estás llevando muy bien con la nueva estudiante Xenovia-chan-

-maldito bastardo suertudo-

-¿y eso les da el derecho de intentar golpearme?- dijo Issei ya sentado en su puesto.

-oh perdón, es que como ya tienes a tantas chicas cerca-

-¡necesitamos desquitarnos de alguna manera!-

-por si no lo sabían ya no soy parte del club de Gremory-sempai por lo que no tengo nada que ver con ella-

-oh esa no la sabíamos-

-como sea… no has hecho nada con Xenovia-chan ¿verdad?-

-ah- en ese momento las imágenes de ayer regresaron a su mente –p-por supuesto que no- dijo Issei tratando de ocultar su cara de alegría.

-Ise-

-Ah ¿Que pasa Xenovia?-

-que paso con Xen?-

-ah… creo que es mejor guardarlo para nosotros- Issei se acerco y le susurro –ante los demás llámame Issei nada mas, yo te llamare Xenovia también, cuando estemos solos nos llamaremos por nuestros apodos-

-¡Issei maldito! ¿Qué significa eso?-

-n-no es nada-

-ya veo, pensaba que deberíamos usar estos para practicar- Xenovia saco del bolcillo de su falda varios condones.

-¡Idiota!- exclamo Issei.

-¡¿Qué?!- los amigos de Issei

Asia que se encontraba cerca quiso saber qué pasaba.

-¿Qué son esos Xenovia-san?-

-a estos son- antes de continuar Issei la callo tapándole la boca.

-Baka no digas eso en público!-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hyoudou esta atrayendo la atención otra vez?-

-¡tú no te metas Kiryuu!-

-¿Qué es lo que Xenovia-san trae en las manos?-

-oh?, Asia esos son…- Kiryuu le conto que eran y para que se utilizaban.

Asia se puso más roja que un tomate.

-¡hey Kiryuu! ¿Qué demonios le estas enseñando a Asia?-

-Hyoudou, así que tu y Xenovia-san ya llegaron a esa etapa-

-¡Issei maldito traidor!- exclamaron sus dos amigos tratando de golpear al castaño en vano otra vez.

-váyanse al diablo, Xenovia es mi novia así que no hay ningún problema!- exclamo Issei estrangulando a sus dos amigos con una llave de lucha libre.

-oh, así que por fin dejaste de estar en el grupo de inútiles- dijo Kiryuu

-Xenovia-san felicidades-

-gracias-

* * *

><p>Ya había comenzado la jornada de puertas abiertas y los padres de los estudiantes se reunieron en la parte de atrás de los salones para observar a sus hijos.<p>

-bien, ahora les pediré que formen una figura con el molde que les entregue, pueden hacer lo que quieran, una persona, un animal o un objeto, lo que ustedes quieran- dijo el profesor.

-¿exactamente lo que esté en mi mente? Huh?-

"háganlo Xenovia-chan, Asia-chan" al fondo los padres de Issei animaban a la rubia y a su futura hija legal.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡hay personas mirando!- dijo Issei sintiéndose apenado por el comportamiento de sus padres.

Issei se fijo que sus compañeros de clases empezaron a moldear los moldes para hacer las figuras.

(¿Qué hago?) pensó Issei sin tener una idea clara de que hacer.

(algo que me guste…) en ese momento la imagen de Xenovia vino a su mente, ella parada con una pose firma, con una liguera tela cubriendo su cuerpo sosteniendo a Durandal.

Sin que Issei lo notara sus manos le dieron forma a la arcilla, la misma que tenía en mente.

-H-Hyoudou-kun?- llamo el profesor.

-¿huh?- Issei salió del trance para fijarse que logro moldear la figura al mas mínimo detalle y perfección.

-¡¿es Xenovia-san?!- pregunto una compañera.

se escucho los murmullos de sus compañeros de clases

-¡si! ¡se ve igual a ella!-

-maravilloso, no sabía que eras tan talentoso Hyoudou-kun-

-no… solo deje que mis manos se movieran por si solas-

-tus manos conocen cada detalle de su cuerpo ¿eh?- dijo Kiryuu ganando un leve destello en sus gafas.

-¡hey Kiryuu! ¿quieres callarte?-

-maldito Issei-

-en verdad el ya-

Los estudiantes se aglomeraron alrededor del asiento de Issei para admirar la obra de arte.

-¿hey Issei no quieres cambiar?-

-ni hablar, ¡te daré 5000 llenes!-

-¡te daré 8000!-

-¡no yo te daré 10.000 me servirá mucho para esta noche!-

-¡eh!- exclamo Issei mandando una mirada llena de furia y instinto asesino a aquel idiota que dijo esas palabras.

-n-no nada-

-ni hablar, no está a la venta- sentencio Issei.

Por su parte sus padres estaban.

"¡cariño mira a nuestro hijo!" exclamo su madre emocionada.

"pensé que solo tenia perversión, ¡pero podría convertirse en un artista algún día!" dijo su padre.

Por su parte Xenovia discutía con Asia.

-no lo sabía, Asia-

-eh?-

-el día de los padres es un día para que hagamos cosas que entretengan a los padres-

-c-creo que te equivocas-

* * *

><p>En el descanso Issei, Kiba y Xenovia se reunieron cerca del gimnasio.<p>

-está muy bien hecha Issei-kun-

-si, no sé como la hice exactamente- confeso Issei.

-aunque fue un alivio que nadie preguntara por Durandal, aunque está muy bien hecha, solo la viste un par de veces pero pudiste moldearla al detalle-

-bueno, como dije no sé como lo hice, toma te lo regalo-

-estás seguro?-

-algo pobre, pero es el primer regalo que le doy a mi novia-

Xenovia lo acepto con gusto.

"¡¿una sesión de fotos con una Mahou Shoujo?!" Se escucho un grito a lo lejos.

"¡como un Ex miembro del club de fotografía, tengo que grabar todo esto con mi cámara!"

-¿Una Mahou Shoujo?- Pregunto Issei.

El y su grupo se dirigieron al gimnasio para ver a esa supuesta Mahou Shoujo.

* * *

><p>FLASH<p>

-¡una más, por favor!-

FLASH

-¿p-p-podría mirar hacia acá, por favor?!-

FLASH

Cuando Issei entro vio que en efecto había una Mahou Shoujo.

-es… ¡un cosplay de Mahou Shoujo Milky Spiral Seven Alternative!- exclamo Issei viendo a esa hermosa morena de doble coletas.

-conoces sobre eso Ise-

-si… uno de mis contratistas habituales tiene uno igual- dijo Issei sintiendo un escalofrió al recordar a Mil-Tan.

-¿Un cliente regular?- pregunto Xenovia.

-¡HEY!- Se escucho una voz, era Saji -¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! ¡estás en la escuela! ¡váyanse! ¡La fiesta termino!- dijo Saji ahuyentando a la turba de fans

-¡maldito consejo estudiantil!-

-¡¿Por qué no podemos tener una sección de fotos?!-

-¡si!-

-es el día de los padres ¡dejen de hacer escándalo! ¡váyanse!-

La turba se separo molesta por el quite de su diversión.

-¿Eres familiar de un estudiante?- pregunto Saji a la cosplayer.

-si-

-no podemos dejar que estés en esta escuela con esas ropas-

-que- la cosplayer hizo una pose.

-en serio no podemos-

-hey, Saji, es bueno verte trabajar duro- llamo Issei.

-cállate Hyoudou-

-Saji, ¿qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Sona entrando al gimnasio.

-oh, Kaicho yo solo…-

-Sona-chan te encontré- dijo la cosplayer.

Sona se tenso al reconocerla.

-¿podría ser…- dijo Issei.

-una conocida tuya?- completo Saji.

-Sona-chan, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la cosplayer acercándose demasiado a la morena –estas sonrojada, al fin te has reunido con tu hermana mayor ¡creo que deberías estar mucho más feliz de verme! No me molestaría abrazarnos y tener algo de acción Yuri-Yuri, en donde dices "Onee-sama y yo digo So-tan" ¿sabes?-

A pesar de estar siempre seria, se notaba que Sona comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿"Onee-sama"?- pregunto Issei.

-Serafal Leviatán-sama, una de los cuatro Yondai Maou y la hermana mayor de la presidenta- dijo Saji –aunque es la primera vez que la veo-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-de hecho estas súper ultra feliz de ver a tu hermana mayor otra vez ¿verdad?-

-ugh…-

-Serafal-sama vino por el día de los padres verdad?- dijo Saji respetuosamente.

-¡si! Sona-chan es tan mala. ¡No me dijo nada acerca del día de los padres!-

Sona desvió la mirada.

-¡estaba devastada! ¡estaba tan molesta que iba ir a atacar el cielo!-

-no sé si esta bromeando o no- dijo Issei.

-disculpa, el es el chico que tiene a Ddraig, el del clan 73-

-Yo, s-si- dijo Issei –es un placer conocerla, soy Hyoudou Issei-

-un gusto en conocerte, cuando me entere de lo que paso aquí con Kokabiel vine tan rápido como pude pero al llegar ya había pasado todo, y no pude estar cuando Sirzechs-chan hablo contigo- se disculpo Serafal –¡soy Serafal Leviatán, una Maou!- luego puso una pose cursi giñando el ojos -¡dime Levi-tan ¿si?-

-s-si…- pudo parecer linda, pero Issei afirmo una pequeña cosa que pensaba tras conocer a los Maous (es idea mía… o todos los Maous son bichos raros?)

-One-sama, estoy a cargo del consejo estudiantil de la escuela, aun si eres parte de mi familia. ¡ese comportamiento y esas ropas son inaceptables!-

-¡NO Digas eso Sona-chan!, si eso es lo que piensas, tu hermana… ¡se pondrá muy triste!, sabes que me gustan las Mahou Shoujo ¿Verdad?-

-ya había escuchado eso- dijo Issei volviendo a recordad a Mil-tan.

-¡usare mi brillante báculo y asesinare a los ángeles y ángeles caídos!-

-One-sama por favor compórtate- dijo Sona –tus poderes podrían eliminar este pequeño país en segundos-

-hey Saji, cuando Kokabiel vino, Kaicho no llamo a su hermana, pero no fue porque no se llevaban bien ¿verdad?-

-por lo visto no es así… es mas pienso que ella hubiese gritado "mi hermanita esta siendo atacado por los ángeles caídos" y comenzado una guerra- dijo Saji.

-cielos… ya no soporto mas- exclamo Sona saliendo corriendo del lugar muerta de la vergüenza.

-¡espera Sona-chan!- Serafal empezó a perseguir a Sona.

-¡aléjate de mi!-

-¡No Sona-chan!-

-bien debo ir a apoyar a Kaicho- dijo Saji.

-s-si, ¡buena suerte!-

-debo decir que los Maous no son lo que esperaba- dijo Xenovia.

-dímelo a mi-

Issei y el resto decidió regresar al edificio principal.

* * *

><p>-¡Hey Issei!-<p>

-uhm ¿papa?- Issei vio que junto a sus padres, se encontraba un hombre joven con largo cabello rojo carmesí.

-eres Hyoudou Issei-kun verdad?-

-s-si-

-soy el padre de Rias Gremory-

-¡eh! El padre de Gremory-san!- exclamo Issei asombrado (oh es muy joven)

-papa ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto Issei.

-ah, nos topamos en el pasillo, el dice que su hija está cuidando a Asia-chan por lo cual comenzamos a conversar. Dígame, no tenemos mucho espacio ¿pero le gustaría hablar en nuestra casa?-

-ah eso seria excelente-

-¿Qué?- exclamo Issei sorprendido.

-entonces regresaremos a casa, señor Gremory es usted fuerte con la bebida?-

-bueno…-

-papa… sabes con quien estás hablando ¿verdad?-

-c-como dicen "la ignorancia es felicidad"- dijo Kiba

-que espectáculo- bajando las escaleras se trataba de Sirzechs, acompañándolo se encontraba una mujer rubia vestida de manera elegante, por alguna razón Issei sintió que esa mujer le era familiar.

-hoy comeremos en tu casa Issei-kun si no te molesta-

-ah… no hay problema, mis padres ya aceptaron-

-además me gustaría revisar si tus padres posen algún indicio del poder que tu manifestaste-

-ya veo… por cierto ¿Quién es la mujer junto a usted?-

-ah ella-

-permítanme presentarme, soy Lady Phenex un placer, Hyoudou Issei-kun-

-¡Phenex!- exclamo Issei asombrado.

Que deparara el destino para Issei.

* * *

><p>Hunter X Hunter Ending 1: Just Awake Fear And Loathing In Las Vegas.<p>

**_Kasanatte'ta Mune No Oto_**

Aparece la silueta en negra de Issei para después iluminarlo.

**_Yusabutte Mo Kikoenai_**

Las siluetas en negro de Kiba y Xenovia para después iluminarlos a ambos.

**_Koboreochita PIISU._**

La silueta de tres personas en negro, pero estas aun no son iluminadas dejado en intriga quienes son.

**_Instrumental_**

Se ve a Rias y Sona con sus respectivos siervos, después pasa la imagen de los cuatro Maous.

**_Konna Nichijou No Yuuutsu Sae_**_**  
><strong>_**_Tameiki Mo Dezu Ni Mukanjou_**

Se ve a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia en el tejado de la academia Kuo mirando al horizonte.

**_Na Bokura_**

Por unos momentos se ve el pasado triste de Kiba, un orfanato en llamas con Xenovia y Issei junto a tres lapidas.

**_Life Filled With Vanity_**_**  
><strong>_**_Colors Have Faded_**_**  
><strong>_**_Things You Desire Exist Here_**_**  
><strong>_**_Flee From This Colorless World_**

Se ve al dragón Blanco con su Balance Breaker activo, después a Azazel líder de los ángeles caídos.

**_Tsugihagi No Kokoro Wa Fuantei_**

Se ve a Issei persiguiendo a una extraña criatura alada.

**_Arainagasareta Shoki Shoudou_**

Kiba y Xenovia se unen a la persecución

**_Tsutanai Kotoba_**_**  
><strong>_**_Omou Mama Ni Tsunagu yo_**

Se ve a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia cazando a una criatura con forma de lagarto de gran tamaño.

**_Ano Hi No Kodou O_**

Se ve como la imagen se divide en tres cuadros mostrando a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia.

**_Wasurenaide_**

La imagen de Rias y una lagrima que se resbala por su mejilla.

**_Oh my lord, it's gone_****_！！_**_**  
><strong>_**_What shall I do_****_？_**_**  
><strong>_**_Pieces I had have fell apart_**_**  
><strong>_**_Where do you belong_****_？_**_**  
><strong>_**_Where should I aim (for)_****_？_**_**  
><strong>_**_Once you've lost sight it's left to fall apart_**

Se ve a los grupos de Issei, Rias y Sona apareciendo de uno en uno y al finalizar aparece el viejo castillo del clan de Issei.

Fin del Ending.

* * *

><p>Bien aquí está el más reciente capitulo, monte dos en poco tiempo por lo cual diré de una vez, que para los siguientes tardara no mucho pero si tardara, tengo que estar al tanto de las otras historias que les recomiendo que lean si les parece.<p>

Que me dicen de mi idea de poner a Sona en la harem, les gusta o no dejen su respuesta en los Reviews, para los que quieren que Rias regrese al harem, posiblemente lo haga y lo haré de una forma que nunca antes salió en otros fics.

Para informar, Rias es la que más daño le ha hecho a Issei, Issei no sabe que Akeno también está en su contra y Koneko y Asia son inocentes, son aquellas que quedaron en medio de este conflicto.

Que les pareció el Lemon no soy muy bueno en eso díganme que les pareció, y sé que es matar el suspenso pero si se fijan en los nombres de los personajes del fic verán a dos de los nuevos miembros del sequito de Issei.

Con eso me despido Bay.


	6. Dragon Vs Phenex

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

><p>Diálogos:<p>

(larga vida a los Oppai) pensamientos barios

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, ect.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Seis [Dragon Vs Phenex]<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Academia Kuo-<strong>_

-¡Phenex!- exclamo Issei.

Frente a él se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que la actual matriarca del clan Phenex.

-un gusto en conocerte, hay algo que me gustaría decirte- dijo la rubia.

(uwa, que es lo que quiere… no es como si la conociera. ¿tal vez se trate sobre el idiota de Raiser?) pensó Issei.

-quisiera darte las gracias-

-eh?- dijo Issei sin entender nada de nada.

-en los sucesos que ocurrieron en este lugar hace poco, se vio envuelta mi hija, Ravel-

-ah… si ahora recuerdo-

Cuando ocurrió lo de Kokabiel, Issei salvo a la hermana menor y la [Torre] de Raiser de ser devoradas por un grupo de cerberos que se abalanzo contra ambas.

-de no ser por ti ahora mi hija estaría muerta, te debo mucho Hyoudou Issei- dijo la matriarca Phenex con una reverencia.

-n-no es nada- dijo Issei, siendo alguien que vivió toda su "vida" como humano normalmente, este tipo de cordialidades lo desubicaban.

-no, te debo mucho a ti y a tu clan-

-¡Oka-sama!- se escucho un grito.

Cuando todos voltearon así donde provenía el grito, vieron a la menor de los Phenex, junto a ella se encontraba la [Torre] de Raiser, Isabela.

-oh Ravel, que bueno que llegaste, en estos momentos estaba hablando con Hyoudou-kun-

Cuando Ravel vio al castaño, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-h-hola- hablo tímidamente la Phenex.

Cosa que no paso desapercibida para su madre.

-hola, ¿Qué te trae por aquí Ravel?- dijo Issei.

(¡Recordó mi nombre!) pensó llena de dicha la rubia –v-vine a ver esta escuela- dijo Tratando de mantener el ambiente de una Ojou-sama –tenía pensado inscribirme en esta escuela para poder aprender un poco mas de los humanos- dijo la Phenex.

(aunque la mayor parte es para verte) pensó la Phenex.

-ya veo, serás una de primer año ¿cierto?-

-si-

-veo que ambos se llevan muy bien- dijo Lady Phenex sacando un gran sonrojo de su hija.

-¡Oka-sama!-

-jojojo- se rio lady Phenex.

Por su parte Issei no entendí porque se reía Lady Phenex y porque Ravel estaba completamente roja, aunque tenía unas leves sospechas.

[por fin empieza a usar la cabeza] dijo el Dragon Gales para sí mismo sin que Issei lo escuchara.

Mientras que la [Torre] de Raiser miraba fijamente al castaño y por alguna extraña razón sus mejillas ganaron un tono rojizo.

-Issei-kun ya que Oto-sama estará en tu casa, te parece bien si también vamos?- dijo el Maou Lucifer.

-eh?... si… creo que no hay problema-

-ok, llamare a Rias-

-Gremory-san también vendrá?- Issei no se mostraba feliz por eso.

Cosa que noto Lady Phenex, Ravel e Isabela.

-si… puede que las cosas estén tensas entre ustedes pero pido que traten de llevarse bien, por lo menos un tiempo-

-… haré lo que pueda, pero no prometo nada-

Así, los Gremory y Phenex presentes también irían a la casa de Issei.

* * *

><p>World Trigger Opening Girigiri Sonar Pocket<p>

_**CHANGE THE NEW WORLDCHANGE THE NEW WORLDCHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

Se puede ver un fondo negro, en el centro una pequeña luz dorada parpadea hasta volverse una llama dorada.

_**Bokura Ni Sono Mirai Ga**_

Se ve a Issei, Rías y Sona parados de frente con una energía en la mano.

_**Hikari Wo Atsumete Terashi**_

Se ve a Issei con la llama dorada en su mano.

_**Kokoro No Gate Wo Hiraiteku**_

Se ve a Rías con una esfera de Poder De la Destrucción y Sona con una esfera de Agua.

_**Kitto Dareka No Tame Datte  
><span>Kanjinagara Itsudatte Tatakatteru<span>**_

Se ve a Issei disparando un X-Burner y luego un Big Batlle Axel.

_**Kizu No Kazu Dake Tsuyoku Nareru Yo**_

Se puede ver a Issei, Rías y Sona juntos entrando en la academia Kuo.

_**Yatto Ikite Imi Wo Motte  
>Sono Hibi Ni Sorezore No Iro Motte.<strong>_

Se ve a Rías lanzar esferas de poder de destrucción y Sona creando lanzas hechas de agua.

_**Mata Niji Wo Egakou**_

Se los ve a ellos tres preparados para pelear.

_**Girigiri ni Stay Shite Sakebe  
>Tsugi no Mirai Kitai Shitai.<strong>_

Pasa a verse a Kiba, Xenovia y al resto del grupo Gremory utilizando sus ataques.

_**Girigiri Ni Fly Again  
>Iku Zo Tsukame Smile Smile Smile.<strong>_

Ahora se ve a Saji y el resto del grupo Sitri haciendo sus propios ataques.

_**Bokura Ni Wa Mamoru Mono Ga Aru Kara.**_

Se ve una imagen de los tres equipos, el de Rías, Sona y Issei.

_**Sono Tame Ni Wa Nani Wo Sutetemo Ii Sa.**_

Se ve a los cuatro Maous, en una mesa redonda quedando un asiento vacío.

_**Higashi Kara Nishi e Noboru Taiyou Ga  
>Kyou Mo Kimi Wo Terasu Kara.<strong>_

Se ve a todos reunidos al frente de la academia Kuo listos para lo que sea.

_**CHANGE THE NEW WORLD CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

Se puede ver el fondo blanco iluminado por la llama dorada y a Issei sosteniéndola en su palma.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Residencia Hyoudou-<strong>_

Ya en casa de Issei Sirzechs así momo lord Gremory y Lady Phenex comían la comida preparada por la madre de Issei.

-se ve delicioso-

-hoy utilice todas mis habilidades para cocinar- dijo la madre de Issei.

-¡Por lo tanto, vamos a comenzar con un brindis!-

-¡Kampai!-

Los padres reían y conversaban, Asia y Xenovia ayudaban a la madre de Issei, mientras que el.

-linda casa Hyoudou- dijo Rias claramente molestando a Issei.

-no es como si me gustara que estés aquí Gremory, pero Sirzechs-sama insistió-

El ambiente entre Issei y Rias era tenso, ninguno de los dos quería estar ni un kilometro cerca del otro y con razones de sobra.

-Asia-chan, ¡estás muy linda!- exclamo la madre de Issei.

-eso es vergonzoso- dijo Asia apenada.

Los padres estaban viendo las grabaciones del día de puertas abiertas.

-oh no- Rias pareció recordar algo.

-oh?... acaso hay algo que no quieres que vean Gremory- dijo Issei con la voz llena de malicia.

Rias por su parte fulmino con la mirada al castaño.

-Issei es más inquieto de lo que pensaba- dijo su padre.

-ahora veremos a Rias- dijo lord Gremory.

-oh, ¿tú también lo grabaste?- exclamo el padre de Issei.

La grabación cambio a Rias en medio de la clase.

-como pensé, ¡el deber de un padre es grabar el rostro avergonzado de su hija!- exclamo lord Gremory.

-eso es sin duda peor que el infierno… tierra trágame ya- dijo Rias tratando de cubrir su rostro por la vergüenza.

Issei no es que fuera malo… pero estaba disfrutando de lo lindo ver a Gremory humilladla así.

-Vea, por favor- dijo Sirzechs –mi increíble Ría-tan, ¡está respondiendo correctamente al profesor!-

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Rias no aguantaría mas esto.

-no aguanto más, Oni-sama y papa…- exclamo Rias levantándose de la mesa y marchándose de la casa azotando la puerta.

-Phu, jajajaja, ah… hace tiempo que no me reía así- dijo Issei limpiándose los ojos.

-are, parece que Ría-tan lo tomo mal- dijo Sirzechs.

-ya se le pasara, continuemos- dijo lord Gremory.

Los padres siguieron como sin nada, disfrutando del momento.

-tus padres parecen estar animados- dijo Xenovia junto a Issei

-si, hasta yo me divierto con la vergonzosa actuación de Gremory- dijo Issei.

-Issei-san no seas malo con Buchou-san- dijo Asia tratando de defender a la pelirroja.

-está bien Asia, no molestare mas… creo-

-¡Issei-san!-

-está bien, ya no molestare-

-eso espero Issei-san-

-… Asia, estas bien, Gremory no te ha pedido que hagas nada raro?- pregunto Issei preocupado.

Xenovia también quería saber, desde que llego y aunque Asia sea sierva de Gremory ellas dos eran amigas.

-no… acaso ocurre algo?- pregunto Asia.

-no…no es nada, parece que ellos seguirán así por un rato- dijo Issei refiriéndose a sus padres.

-tus padres son muy animados Issei-san-

-¿tú crees?-

-pienso lo mismo Ise-

-uhm…-

-por cierto, Issei-san mañana podrías pasar por el salón del club-

-para? Ya no soy miembro Asia-

-vera, mañana Buchou-san dice que liberara al otro alfil que tenia-

-¡¿tenía otro?!- exclamo sorprendido.

-si, al parecer se encontraba sellado ya que sus poderes podían salirse de control-

-para que me quieren ahí?-

-Buchou-san no lo dirá, pero en caso de que algo pase tú podrías ayudarnos-

-estás segura de decirme esto?, si Gremory se entera podrías recibir un castigo y te lo digo, no son nada lindos esos castigos-

-aun así, me gustaría que vinieras Issei-san- dijo Asia.

-… está bien, iré, pero solo porque tú me lo pides Asia-

-si tu vas yo también voy Ise-

-te lo agradezco, Asia sabes cómo es esa persona? El otro Alfil-

-no lo sé, Buchou-san no me ha dicho nada del él, no sé si es una chica o un chico-

-espero que sea una chica- dijo Issei.

-Issei-san ahora estas con Xenovia-san, no la engañaras ¿o sí?-

-para nada, además Xenovia dijo que no está en contra de mi plan de un harem-

-eso es verdad Xenovia-san?-

-si, en tanto Ise este conmigo y tengamos un hijo fuerte y saludable, no me molestaría compartirlo… además conozco de alguien que podría estar interesada- eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, recordando a cierta castaña de coletas.

-ya veo…- dijo Asia.

Aun en la sala ciertas personas escucharon lo que el castaño dijo.

(así que no está en contra de tener múltiples parejas eh? Interesante…) pensó Lady Phenex, planeando algo a futuro.

(todavía tengo oportunidad!) pensó Ravel, ella se desanimo cuando escucho que Issei y Xenovia estaban juntos, pero ahora una nueva llama de esperanza brillo en sus ojos.

Además que alguien más de los presentes celebro por los planes del castaño.

* * *

><p>Después de algunos tragos mas, Sirzechs junto a su padre y Lady Phenex con sus hija y su guardián se marchaban pero no sin antes hablar con el castaño.<p>

-Issei-kun podrías venir un momento- llamo Sirzechs.

-¿Qué ocurre Sirzechs-sama?-

-en el tiempo que pase al lado de tus padres trate de detectar si tenían un poder como el tuyo-

-alguno de mis padres tiene el mismo poder que yo?- pregunto el castaño.

-lamento decirte que no, al parecer solamente tú tienes esos poderes Issei-kun-

-ya veo… en parte creo que así es mejor, no me gustaría que mis padres se metieran en este mundo… no aun-

-con esto quedo claro que tu eres el actual líder de tu clan, con eso muchas responsabilidades con la aristocracia demoniaca te serán dadas-

-entiendo… un poco-

-entonces me voy, dentro de poco será la reunión por lo cual les pido que estén listos-

-lo estaremos- respondido el castaño.

-me parece perfecto… nos vemos- el Maou se monto en un taxi que lo esperaba en las puertas de la residencia –ah por cierto se me olvidaba decirte que dentro de pronto recibirás propuestas de matrimonio-

-EH?!-

-nos vemos Issei-kun- se despidió el Maou.

-¡espere! ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?!- exclamo Issei, pero ya era en vano, Sirzechs ya se marcho.

-¿Qué paso Ise?-

-… que creo que cosas pasaran en un futuro-

-¿?- Xenovia ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-no es para que te preocupes, vamos adentro, me siento algo cansado así que me iré a dormir de una vez-

-esta noche no hay sexo?- pregunto Xenovia desilusionada.

-…. Sabes de repente me siento lleno de energía, vamos- Issei cargo a Xenovia al estilo nupcial y se encerró en su cuarto.

Sus padres que vieron todo comenzaron a imaginarse a sus nietos.

-¿crees que será una ceremonia occidental?-

-Xenovia-chan es extranjera, aunque vestida con un Kimono también estaría hermosa-

Los padres de Issei estaban pensado en el futuro.

* * *

><p>-Que hacen ustedes aquí?- dijo Rias de mala manera.<p>

-Asia nos pidió que viniera, no es como si tuviera otro motivo por el cual venir Gremory- respondió Issei.

-Asia!-

-l-lo siento Buchou-san. Pero creí que en caso que algo pasara seria de mucha ayuda los poderes de Issei-san-

-ah…- Rias suspiro derrotada, la monja tenía un buen punto… y que él estuviera ahí podría darle un empuje al plan que tenía en mente.

-¿aquí?- pregunto Issei frente a una puerta del viejo edificio, esta tenia barios sellos así como cerrada con cadenas y grandes candados.

-en un principio, no requería ningún sello, pero… debido a su habilidad, podría ser que escape de la habitación de mala gana. Pero aun así, el tiene un cierto temor, el contacto con el mundo exterior-

-en resumen, ¿es un Hikikomori?- pregunto Issei.

-pero el que está ahí adentro tiene un poder muy peculiar- dijo Akeno.

-¡¿en serio?!-

-como si realizara los contratos en secuencia, como si fuera una computadora- dijo Kiba

-lo conoces?-

-si-

-pero, ¿Qué tipo de poder tiene que es necesario que lo sellen?- pregunto Xenovia.

Rias puso su mano sobre la puerta y una gran cello con el emblema Gremory apareció retirando los sellos y rompiendo las cadenas.

-el sello fue removido- dijo Koneko con su típica voz neutra.

-Voy a abrir la puerta- dijo Rias tomando las manillas de esta.

-NUUUUUUUUUUUU!- se escucho un grito proveniente del cuarto.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Issei.

El junto con el resto entraron en la habitación, esta estaba completamente oscura, solamente iluminada por la luz que entraba por la puerta.

-buenas tardes. Es bueno ver que estas bien- pregunto Rias a… un ataúd.

"¿qué están haciendo?" se escucho una voz de dentro del ataúd.

-hemos eliminado el sello. Así que ven con nosotros- dijo Akeno levantando la tapa del ataúd.

-¡No quiero! ¡Me gusta estar aquí! ¡ahí afuera es aterrador!- dijo una chica, rubia con orejas extrañamente en punta.

-oh? Una rubia extranjera como Asia- dijo Issei animado pero. –esperen!... es descortés que pregunte esto… pero… ¿Eres un chico?- pregunto Issei.

Todos quedaron asombrados perplejos por la pregunta del castaño.

-si- respondió el otro Alfil.

-¿Issei-kun como lo supiste?- pregunto Kiba.

-con lo de Kokabiel me enfrente a alguien parecido… parece que desarrolle un censor que me alerta de no caer en estas trampas- dijo Issei suspirando pesadamente.

-ufufufu, su pasatiempo es travestirse- dijo Akeno.

-este chico es Gasper Vladi, mi otro [Alfil]- dijo Rias –es un estudiante de primer año y antes de ser reencarnado era un mitad vampiro-

-v-vampiro?- dijo Asia, ya que ella era de la iglesia escucho hablar de esa raza.

-eso es un vampiro?- pregunto Issei señalando a Gasper.

-auuu- lloriqueo Gasper, por un momento sus colmillos resplandecieron.

-¿es en serio? ¡Qué pasa con este mundo! ¡un chico debería verse como un chico no al revés!- exclamo Issei.

-aunque realmente le queda- dijo Asia.

-¡justamente por eso es impactante!- se quejo Issei –por cierto ¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto Issei acercándose al Travesti.

-p-p-pero, esta ropa es linda…- dijo Gasper de manera muy femenina.

-¡No lo digas de esa forma! Ah… creí que podría ver a dos hermosas extranjeras rubias-

-no digas tus sueños repugnantes abiertamente- reprocho Koneko.

-… no sé porque pero extrañe que me contestaran así-

-quien eres tú?- pregunto Gasper.

-ah, disculpa si me presente tarde, Soy Hyoudou Issei, solía ser el [Peón] de Rias Gremory, soy un demonio de clase alta-

-a pasado tiempo Gasper-kun- dijo Kiba acercándose.

-Kiba-san-

-… lamento decir esto Gasper-kun, pero ya no soy el [Caballero] de Rias Gremory, ahora soy el [Caballero] de Hyoudou Issei.

-EHH!- exclamo asombrado Gasper –porque?-

-digamos que muchas cosas pasaron- respondió Issei en lugar de Kiba.

-Gasper salgamos ¿si?- dijo Rias de buena manera.

-¡NO quiero!- se negó el travesti.

-vamos, no pasa nada- Issei cometió el error de tomar a Gasper por el brazo.

-AHHH!-

FLASH

Con un destello Gasper desapareció y se encontraba en otro lugar diferente.

-no te enojes, no te enojes, por favor no me golpes- suplico Gasper.

-ah…como?- pregunto Issei confundido.

-qué extraño, el estaba aquí hace solo unos momentos…-

-estoy segura que esto no fue más que unas alteraciones en mis recuerdos- dijo Xenovia igual de confundida

El resto que conocía cual era el poder de Gasper se rieron un poco.

-**Forbidden Balor View**- dijo Akeno –una herramienta llamada el ojo del mundo, es el Sacred Gear de ese niño-

-en resumen, altera la relación entre el tiempo, pareciendo que se está tele transportando-

-Gasper-kun no puede controlar ese poder, así que fue sellado aquí por Sirzechs-sama- explico Akeno.

-al parecer su habilidad esta a un nivel incluso menos analizable que el propio Balance Breaker-

-¿el Balance Breaker?- pregunto Issei.

Rias empezaba a tener un dolor de cabeza, cuando Issei y el resto perdido de vista a Gasper por un momento.

-no me gusta que conversen sobre mí. ¡no quiero quedarme aquí!- exclamo una caja en la esquina.

-cuando fue que…?- pregunto Asia.

-ah… Gasper-san… podrías salir de la caja?- pregunto Issei acercándose a la caja –es algo raro tener una conversación así-

-¡me quiero quedar en esta caja, es suficiente, deja que me quede aquí!-

-qué rayos fue eso?-

-Buchou, es hora- informo Akeno.

-ya veo, Hyoudou tenemos que irnos a la reunión, trae contigo a Yuuto, mi Oni-sama dice que quiere saber más sobre su Balance Breaker-

-ya es hora de la reunión?- dio Issei fijándose en la hora de su teléfono –bueno que se le puede hacer, vamos Kiba-

-Hai Issei-kun-

Detrás de Issei y Rias aparecieron dos círculos mágicos de transporte, el de Rias era carmesí con el emblema Gremory y el de Issei dorado con la marca del clan Hyoudou… aunque para el mundo demoniaco era llamado Arcturus por su antepasado.

-así que eres capaz de crear un círculo mágico de transporte ¿eh?- dijo Rias.

-si, Ajuka-sama y Sirzechs-sama me ayudaron con eso-

-Koneko, Asia cuiden a Gasper- dijo Rias antes de marcharse

-Xen ayúdalas… no hagas ninguna locura- dijo Issei.

Después de esas palabras los 4 desaparecieron.

* * *

><p>Luego de una hora, Issei regresaba con Xenovia y el resto, la reunión era para hablar sobre donde exactamente seria la reunión, y como se llevaría la seguridad.<p>

-Kiba se quedo un rato mas, espero que Gremory no moleste- dijo Issei camino asía el viejo edificio cuando.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- Se escucho el grito de Gasper.

-¿Qué?- Issei miro de donde provenía el grito, lo que vio.

-¡Vamos, corre! ¡si disminuyes la velocidad serás rebanado por esta Durandal!-

Issei quedo estático, la razón, Xenovia perseguía a Gasper con Durandal en mano mientras este corría por su vida derramando lagrimas por montones.

-¡Xen que estás haciendo!- exclamo Issei dándole un golpe en la cabeza a la peli azul.

-eso dolió- se quejo Xenovia.

-¡tratas de vaporizar a Gasper o qué?!-

-¿Por qué haces algo como esto?- exclamo lloroso el Dhampiro.

-¡un alma saludable, habita en una mente y cuerpo saludable! Primero mejoraremos tu resistencia- dijo Xenovia mostrando una sonrisa.

-Xen te estás divirtiendo verdad?-

-s-si- dijo Asia quedando al lado de Issei –parece que ella también tiene un lado intuitivo-

-¡no aguanto más! ¡Ya no puedo dar ningún paso!- exclamo Gasper.

-Gya-kun toma- dijo Koneko con un manojo de ajos en mano –si comes esto, estarás mejor inmediatamente-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Odio el ajooooooooo!- Gasper comenzó a correr por su vida… otra vez.

-te guste o no, es importante comer- dijo Koneko persiguiendo al pobre Gasper.

-Koneko-chan parece estar divirtiéndose- dijo Asia.

-y pensar que Koneko-chan molestaría a alguien…-

-así que el escándalo es por ustedes Hyoudou- dijo Saji.

-ah, Saji-

-eh venido a ver quién es el Hikikomori del club de Rias-sempai- Saji se fijo en Gasper y se emociono –oh! Una hermosa rubia!-

-Saji lamento matar tus ilusiones… pero es un chico, además Hanasaki y Nimura te mataran de hacer algo así- dijo Issei.

-¿En serio? ¿existen palabras así de crueles en este mundo?- exclamo Saji devastado por la noticia.

-¡entiendo! ¡entiendo tus sentimientos Saji!-

-wow, así que los pequeños demonios están haciendo una fiesta aquí, ¿verdad?- dijo una voz

Cuando todos vieron solo Issei reconoció quien era.

-¿un conocido tuyo Issei-san?-

-hola Demonio-kun, ¿o debería decir Sekiryuttei?. Te ves bien-

-Azazel- exclamo Issei materializando la Bossted Gear.

Con esas palabras todos se tensaron, Xenovia empuño con fuerza Durandal, Koneko se preparo para pelear y Saji saco su Absorpcion Line.

-H-Hyoudou, por Azazel… te refieres ah…-

-el mismo. De hecho ya me encontrado con el varias veces-

-jejeje, ustedes no pueden ver a alguien, y ya creen que es una batalla. Aun con todos ustedes no podrán hacerme nada-

-¡que estas tramando!-

-solo salí a dar un paseo, ¿el usuario del Senmaken está por aquí?-

-Kiba no está, ¿si tu objetivo es ir tras Kiba?- Issei comenzó a emitir una gran cantidad de poder así como sus pupilas cambiaron a dorado.

[Bosst]

-no dejare que vallas tras mi [Caballero]-

-maldición, como siempre eres un buen tipo. Entiendo, el poseedor de la Senmaken no está aquí, disculpen- se disculpo el caído –el vampiro detrás del árbol-

Gasper se asusto de que el caído lo llamara.

-** Forbidden Balor View **ese Sacred Gear sin género, aumentara su riesgo, de acuerdo al límite del usuario, tu el chico de la Absorción Line-

-¿Qué?-

-conecta tu línea al vampiro, con ella podrá controlar su Sacred Gear-

-mi poder puede hacer eso?-

-que, ¿no lo sabías?, estos chicos de ahora, no tratan de comprender sus Sacred Gear, la tuya forma parte de los cuatro Sacred Gear que conforman al Dragon prisión Vvitra, eso puede servir como palanca de activación para la combinación de las partes-

-mi Sacred Gear tiene esa clase de poder?-

-también hay otro método más simple, beber la sangre del Sekiryuttei-

Gasper se asusto de esa idea.

-así que dices que Gasper debe beber mi sangre?-

-después de todo, beber sangre es un pre-requisito para un vampiro, bueno prueben el resto ustedes mismo, adiós-

-Espera! ¿Por qué fingiste ser mi contratista y nos dices todo esto?-

-ese es… mi pasatiempo- con eso Azazel se marcho.

-así que, ¿Ese es el líder de los ángeles caídos? ¡qué hombre tan impredecible!- dijo Xenovia relajándose un poco.

Issei no despego su mirada del caído, pensando que ese tipo tenía muchos misterios.

* * *

><p>Ya de noche en el gimnasio de la academia Kuo, Issei y el resto improvisaron un nuevo entrenamiento para Gasper, basándose en lo que dijo Kokabiel.<p>

-¡Aquí vamos!- exclamo Issei sosteniendo un balón de voleibol.

-s-si- respondió Gasper, el… traía el uniforme de gimnasia femenino… y con la línea de Saji conectada a la cabeza.

-¡aquí va, Gasper!- Issei arrojo el balón contra Gasper.

Cuando el balón estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Gasper.

-Kyaaa-

FLASH.

Usando su Sacred Gear Gasper escapo… de nuevo.

-oh se desvaneció- dijo Saji asombrado.

-se supone que detendría la pelota, esa habilidad es inútil si nos detiene a nosotros también- se quejo Issei.

-estaba tratando de escapar otra vez- Koneko atrapo y arrastro a Gasper para entrenar otra vez.

-Lo sientoooo-

-¿es muy difícil para él?- pregunto Xenovia.

-debe ser complicado con su habilidad- dijo Asia.

-tal vez tenga mucho poder almacenado. Saji. ¿podrías absorber más de su poder?-

-no hay problema- la línea comenzó a resplandecer con un color purpura.

-Kyaaa!- y Gasper chico de manera muy poco masculina… otra vez!.

-perdón por pedirte que ayudes en esto-

-no te preocupes, así puedo utilizar un poco mi nueva habilidad-

-cierto, Azazel dijo algo extraño ¿Qué fue? ¿chupar mi sangre?-

-¡no odio la sangreee!- se quejo Gasper.

-¡eres un vampiro no! ¡acaso ustedes no viven de chupar!- dijo Issei.

-Hyoudou eso sono extraño-

-lo sé disculpen por eso-

-¡Odio la sangre! ¡no soporto su sabor!-

-un vampiro inútil- dijo Koneko.

-whaaa, Koneko-chan me está molestando-

El recién llegado no causaba más que problemas.

-esto será complicado- dijo Xenovia.

* * *

><p>Las cosas no terminaron bien al final.<p>

-¡por tu culpa el muy llorón se encerró otra vez!- exclamo Rias molesta.

-¡no me eches la culpa Gremory! ¡solo trate de ayudar al pobre chico a controlar su poder!-

-y mucho que te funciono-

-Gasper podrías salir- dijo Issei ignorando a la pelirroja.

-¡el exterior es aterrador!- Grito Gasper desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Oye Gremory-

-¿Qué?-

-porque Gasper le tiene tanto miedo al exterior?- pregunto Issei.

-hay un motivo-

-¿Un motivo?-

-su padre es un vampiro pura sangre, pero su madre era humana- comenzó a contar Rias –los vampiros valoran más su linaje que los demonios, Gasper fue discriminado por miembros de su propia familia-

Issei escuchaba atentamente lo que la pelirroja decía, pudo entender que ese chico tuvo una vida dura.

-vino al mundo humano solo para ser tratado como un monstruo, además, con la habilidad de detener el tiempo y no puede controlarla, las personas lo odiaban-

-nadie quería acercarse a él… verdad?- pregunto Issei.

-si, en cierto punto es como Asia… sabemos que el no utilizaría su habilidad para el mal- dijo Rias.

-no quiero esta habilidad, todos se quedan quietos, es por eso que temen y lo odian. ¡yo tampoco la quiero! ¡no quiero ver las caras paralizadas de los demonios, mis amigos otra vez!- exclamo Gasper lloroso desde su habitación.

-… Gremory se que me odias… pero déjame ayudarte con Gasper-

-¿Por qué debería?-

-me siento mal por él, de alguna forma tratare de ayudarlo-

-… haz lo que quieras, solo encuentra la forma de sacarlo de ahí- dijo Rias marchándose en un círculo mágico.

-¡Gasper! ¡No me moveré de aquí hasta que salgas ¿me oíste?!- exclamo Issei sentándose frente a la puerta.

* * *

><p>Varias horas más tarde Issei estaba recostado sobre la puerta, aun esperando que Gasper saliera.<p>

-hey- llamo Issei.

Gasper no respondió.

-¿le temes a las Sacred Gear y a nosotros?- pregunto Issei –yo tengo el que se supone es el Dragon mas fuerte- dijo Issei mirando su brazo izquierdo.

-para serte honesto, cada vez que utilizo ese poder, siento como si una parte de mi cuerpo se convirtiera en otra cosa…- Issei se tomo un momento para decir sus siguientes palabras –pero… quiero continuar sin que nadie me detenga-

-p-podrías perder algo preciado para ti por culpa de ese poder- dijo Gasper entrando en la conversación -¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de continuar?-

-soy un idiota, no entiendo las cosas complicadas pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-no quiero perder algo importante para mí por ser débil, mi debilidad provoco que Gremory haya cambiado… ella ya no puede cambiar, lo sé… por eso no quiero perder nada mas-

-t-también escuche de esa batalla- dijo Gasper asomándose un poco por la puerta –tal vez… si hubiera estado ahí… podríamos haber evitado que Buchou-san cambiara-

-no estoy tratando de culparte, fue nuestra propia debilidad lo que ocasiono eso… hay cosas en esta vida que no podemos arreglar aunque quisiéramos, solo hay que seguir adelante sin lamentarse por nada, las cosas serán distintas desde ahora ¿verdad?-

-pero solo les causare problemas a todos ustedes-

-yo no te considero un problema-

Gasper se sorprendió por esas palabras.

-eres mi Kouhai, un demonio y aunque no estamos en el mismo equipo… mi amigo-

-Sempai-

-no tienes porque preocuparte- dijo Issei revolviendo el pelo del pequeño –me desharé de tus miedos-

Gasper lo miro fijamente

-pero…-

-oye, ¿quieres tomar un poco de mi sangre?-

-ah-

-así podrás controlar tu habilidad un poco mejor y-

-¡me asusta!- exclamo Gasper apretando el muñeco de felpa que sostenía –tengo miedo de chupar la sangre de algo que está vivo, ya es difícil limitarse a beber bolsas de sangre algunas veces. ¡Mis poderes ya son aterradores!, si me vuelvo mas fuerte yo, yo…-

-tu poder no es algo a lo que debas temer, podrá tener sus bajas el detener el tiempo… pero también tiene sus ventajas-

-como cuales?-

-uhm…- Issei trato de pensar algunas –podrías ayudar a alguien que esté en graves problemas, podrías copiar en un examen del cual no estudiaste nada. ¡Incluso podría servir para tocar Oppais!- exclamo Issei –ah! Disculpa mi imaginación de salió de control-

-eres muy amable, sempai-

-uh?-

-nadie me había dicho nada parecido, incluso me diste ejemplos-

-bueno… no es como si fueran muy buenos ejemplos tampoco-

-solía pensar que mi habilidad solo podía ser odiada-

-¡recibimos Sacred Gear! ¡si es nuestro destino inevitable, entonces debemos pensar en eso positivamente! ¡¿acaso planeas pasar toda tu vida maldiciendo tu destino?!-

-ah!-

-¡si le tienes miedo a tu poder! ¡entonces vuélvete fuerte y contrólalo para que así no vuelvas a pasar por eso!-

-… gracias Sempai, me dice un poco de coraje-

-si pude ayudarte es suficiente para mi… aunque lo de detener el tiempo para sobar Oppais creo que deberíamos discutirlo más-

-jajaja, eres divertido Sempai-

-eso crees?-

-parece que ya pudiste romper el hielo con Gasper-kun- dijo Kiba regresando ya.

-oh Kiba, ¿ya acabaste con lo que quería Sirzechs-sama?-

-sí, todo está listo-

-ya veo, sabes, antes los tres éramos los hombres del grupo Gremory…-

-sempais, porque decidieron abandonar a Buchou?- pregunto Gasper.

-… Gasper… después de que Gremory regresara, ella cambio, ya no era la misma Buchou que conocimos- dijo Issei.

-Issei-kun paso por mucho sufrimiento antes de que la dejáramos- dijo Kiba.

Issei inconscientemente se toco la cicatriz.

-estar junto con Rias Gremory ya no era nuestro lugar, tanto Kiba como yo tuvimos otros ideales y amerito que dejáramos el equipo, bueno aunque poco después paso que me convertí en clase alta y demás. Ahora que lo pienso la hubiéramos pasado mal de quedar como renegados no Kiba-

-si-

En ese momento las puertas del la habitación se abrieron, Xenovia, Asia y Koneko también vinieron a ayudar.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Veo que están hablando muy amigablemente- dijo Xenovia.

-¿huh? ¿Que las trae por aquí?-

-nos sentimos mal por dejarte solo cuidando a Gasper-kun- dijo Asia.

-tratamos de pensar en algo que pudiéramos hacer-

-¿p-por mi?-

-Gya-kun, también es nuestro compañero-

-¡k-Koneko-chan!- exclamo ilusionado Gasper.

-Toma unos regales- Koneko le lanzo mas ajos.

-¡ajooo Noooo!- Gasper salto del miedo y en ese momento Xenovia le puso una bolsa de papel en la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal?-

-¿huh? Esto es relajante. ¿huh? Esto se siente muy bien-

-¿Qué?- dijo Kiba confundido.

-fue idea de Asia-sempai-

-¿Asia?- pregunto Issei.

-n-no, yo también no soy muy buena hablando con la gente directamente, pero por teléfono no tengo problemas, de cierta forma puede ser buena idea ocultar tu cara-

-ahí fue cuando recordé estas cosas- Xenovia saco los condones otra vez.

-¡¿aun cargas con eso?!- exclamo Issei quitándoselos enseguida.

-"podemos cubrir su cabeza con algo", pensé-

-que tal, se me ve bien?- pregunto Gasper acercándose, un resplandor rojizo salió de los agujeros de los ojos y su forma de caminar como zombi no ayudaba

Eso espanto a Asia.

-de ser Resident Evil te hubiera disparado con una bazuca en el momento que te vi- dijo Issei.

-b-bueno sin duda te ves diferente- dijo Kiba.

-si, infunde miedo en la pervertida dentro de mi- dijo Xenovia –como sea es impresionante… creo-

-esto es genial. Me encanta- exclamo Gasper… caminando como zombi de nuevo.

-ahora que lo pienso, por primera vez, creo que eres impresionante- dijo Issei.

-¡enserio!- exclamo Gasper ilusionado -¡dejarme esto puesto podría aumentar mi prestigio como vampiro!-

(No estoy seguro) pensó Issei.

-gracias a todos-

* * *

><p>Ya el día siguiente Issei, Asia y Xenovia caminaban por los pasillos conversando.<p>

-sería bueno que Gasper asistiera a la escuela…. Pero que se quite la bolsa de la cabeza-

-probablemente Gasper-kun necesite algo más de tiempo-

-por cierto Issei, mas tarde estas libre?- pregunto Xenovia recordando algo muy importante.

-no tengo nada para más tarde, acaso quieres tener una cita-

-me gustaría… pero hay algo importante de lo cual debemos tratar.

-¿algo importante?-

-sabes del templo Himejima que se encuentra en las montañas-

-creo que Akeno-san me comento algo sobre ello, es un viejo templo que pertenecía a su familia… ¿Por qué?-

-esta tarde nosotros dos nos encontraremos con alguien muy importante ahí, Himejima-sempai me dio la autorización para ir-

-ya veo. Entonces saliendo de clases iremos para haya ¿está bien?-

-si-

* * *

><p>-le dije que ambos fuéramos saliendo después de clases y ella termina adelantándose, exactamente a quien vamos ver?- pregunto Issei.<p>

Issei subía los escalones de ese templo, muchos pero muchos escalones después quedo en la entrada del templo.

-creo que no puedo dar un paso más-

-no hay problema Ise-

-Xenovia? Porque estas vestida así?- pregunto Issei –por cierto se puede pasar?-

Xenovia traía puesto un traje de monja tradicional, muy parecido al de Asia solo que de color negro.

-pasa, Himejima-sempai me dijo que este lugar no daña a los demonios, el que este parada aquí es la prueba-

-y-ya veo- Issei dio un paso y entro –aun no me has dicho el porqué de esas ropas-

-es un traje ceremonial, en de suma importancia que vista esto ya que la persona que conoceremos es alguien muy especial- afirmo Xenovia muy emocionada.

-quien conoceremos?-

-un placer conocerte Hyoudou Issei-kun- se escucho una voz en el cielo.

Cuando Issei alzo la vista, un resplandor dorado lo segó, luego pudo ver a un hombre joven, de cabello largo y rubio vestido con una especie de armadura dorada. Pero lo más resaltante.

-¿alas doradas y un aro sobre su cabeza?- exclamo Issei.

-mi nombre es Michael, líder de los ángeles-

* * *

><p>Ya dentro del santuario, Issei y Xenovia se encontraban arrodillados frente a Michael.<p>

Xenovia como fiel creyente aun siendo demonio se encontraba sumamente emocionada de poder estar tan cerca de uno de los Serafines de dios.

(esta persona es el líder de los ángeles… ¿Por qué esta aquí?) pensó Issei, pero un extraño sentimiento lo invadió.

(¿Qué? Mi cuerpo se siente raro, no, no es por esta persona…)

En ese momento un resplandor dorado apareció frente a Michael, cuando el resplandor se apago, frente a él se encontraba una espada.

Una larga espada blanca, con un fino protector dorado con dos cruses en ambas puntas, con un delgado mango rojo, acabando con una punta dorada.

-Hyoudou Issei-kun- llamo Michael.

-¿s-si?-

-esta es una Dragon Slayer, en otras palabras una espada mata dragones Ascalon-

-asesina de dragones?-

-una Dragon Slayer, es un arma que tiene un efecto aniquilador en cierto enemigo-

-entonces lo que me daba escalofríos, ¿era eso?- la Bossted Gear se materializo.

-la verdad, es que pensaba confiarte esta espada a ti-

-a mi?-

-creo que sería lo más correcto, alinearlo junto a tu Bossted Gear, dentro de los portadores creo que eres el que más tasa de éxito tendría-

-entiendo… pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto Issei.

-porque veo mucho potencial en ti… y me recuerdas a un viejo amigo- dijo Michael.

-… se refiere a mi antepasado Arcturus?- pregunto Issei.

-si, no sé si tal vez lo sepas, pero en un comienzo todos los demonios fueron ángeles, el primero en revelarse fue Lucifer, junto a él muchos otros ángeles decidieron seguirlo, convirtiéndose en demonios o caídos, tu antepasado Arcturus fue uno de ellos… siempre me lamente por el no haberlo detenido, el fue un muy buen amigo mío y de mi hermana-

Issei escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía Michael.

-tú que llevas su sangre y poder, estoy seguro que podrás combinar a Ascalon con facilidad-

-porque piensa eso?-

-Arcturus fue el ángel que ayudo a dios a crear las 4 espadas sagradas, Ascalon, Durandal, Caliburn y Excaliburn- revelo Michael.

-¿Qué?!- exclamo asombrado Issei.

Xenovia estaba igual de asombrada, pero se mantuvo calmada.

La espada se acerco a Issei, se puso de lado permitiéndole a Issei sujetarla por el mango.

-una Seken y el Sacred Gear… ¿tal cosa es posible?-

[Tal como el Sacred Gear, responde a los sentimientos de su portador, si lo deseas, todo podrá ser realizado]

-¿si lo deseo?-

[aibou, concentra tu energía en el Bossted Gear]

-Ok-

Issei tomo la espada por el mango.

[deja que esa energía se estabilice]

La espada así como la Bossted Gear comenzaron a emitir un resplandor, ambas resonaban en armonía.

Xenovia y Michael estaban observando fijamente este momento.

-Ghaaaaaaaa- grito Issei

El resplandor de color rojo ilumino por completo el santuario, cuando el resplandor seso.

-¡lo absorbió!- el filo de la espada salía por el guante de la Bossted Gear.

-con eso mi deber aquí a terminado- dijo Michael.

-¿eh?-

-entonces me voy-

-hay algo que quiero preguntarle-

-por desgracia, no tengo tiempo ahora mismo, para la reunión apenas y pude venir-

-prometo cuidar esta espada-

-si, es una promesa, Hyoudou Issei- Michael extendió sus alas doradas y desapareció en un resplandor.

Issei miro con detenimiento la espada.

*Por fin Michael se marcho*

-uh? Dijiste algo Xenovia?-

-yo? No dije nada-

*aquí tonto*

-ahí está otra vez, escuche una voz-

-yo no logro oír nada-

*¡tarado aquí!*

[aibou… la espada]

-eh?- Issei presto atención a lo que Ddraig le dijo y miro fijamente a la espada.

*hola, así que tu eres mi nuevo portador*

Issei parpadeo perplejo.

-Xenovia… creo que me eh vuelto loco-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Xenovia confundida.

-estoy escuchando una voz que proviene de la espada…. Pero eso no es posible ¿verdad?-

*¡como que no es posible, te estoy hablando ahora mismo!*

-¡está hablando! ¡La espada está hablando!- exclamo Issei.

-esto es increíble, apenas y se unieron y ya puedes entablar una conversación con tu espada- exclamo Xenovia asombrada y a la vez celosa.

-¿Eh?-

-Ise, las espadas sacras están vivas, ellas pueden comunicarse con sus portadores si creen que ellos son dignos- dijo Xenovia algo deprimida.

-Xen, ¿Qué pasa?-

-yo… no eh podido hablar con Durandal ni una sola vez-

*oye chico*

-s-si-

*dile a tu mujer que no se sienta mal, la perezosa de Durandal no ha hablado con ninguno de sus portadores desde que fue empuñada por primera vez*

-ni una sola vez!-

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-

-dijo que Durandal no ha hablado con ninguno de sus portadores desde que fue empuñada por primera vez-

-eso es cierto?-

*sin duda, incluso yo no puedo que esa perezosa de Dura se levante y hable*

-estas espadas son algo extrañas- dijo Issei.

*¡me dijiste extraña!* exclamo Ascalon.

* * *

><p>Después de un rato, Issei y Xenovia se dirijan de regreso a su casa.<p>

-mañana es la reunión- dijo Xenovia algo tensa.

-si… mañana por fin acabara el conflicto entre las tres facciones-

-paz… es extraño, antes nunca hubiera imaginado que haríamos las paces con los demonios- confeso Xenovia.

-y el de convertirte en un demonio?-

-mucho menos… pero no me arrepiento, pude conocerte- dijo Xenovia agarrando el brazo de Issei.

-bueno… yo también pase por muchas cosas… pero me alegro de haberte conocido… aunque nuestro primer encuentro no fue el mejor-

-creo lo mismo-

-aunque hay peores, mi primera "Novia" me ensarto una lanza de luz en el pecho-

-¿Cómo?-

-bueno veras…-

Issei le comento a Xenovia lo ocurrido, como se convirtió el y Asia en demonios, y todo lo que paso antes de su llegada.

-pasaste por mucho, en poco tiempo-

-Ddraig dijo lo mismo-

-espero que todo salga bien-

-yo igual-

-por cierto, como quedo el entrenamiento de Gasper?- pregunto Xenovia.

-no diría que fue un éxito… pero tubo ligeras mejoras-

-cuales-

-después de muchos intentos logro detener los balones sin congelar el tiempo de los cercano-

-ya veo…- dijo Xenovia sonriendo un poco.

-bueno, de aquí me toca ronda nocturna con Kiba, llegare algo tarde-

-le diré a Oka-san que te guarde algo de la cena-

-te adaptaste rápido, incluso le dices Oka-san a mi madre-

-fue fácil, después de todo, en un futuro llevare tu anillo en mi dedo ¿no?-

-dalo por hecho- Issei se acerco y le dio un beso a Xenovia antes de irse –nos vemos más tarde-

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Club Del Ocultismo-<strong>_

Lo que Issei no sabía es que cierta pelirroja malvada haría su movimiento.

-Gasper- dijo Rias frente a la puerta del Dhampiro.

-¿Qué sucede Buchou?-

-hay algo que quiero que hagas por mi-

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella, un leve resplandor salió por debajo de la puerta.

* * *

><p>-ah… la noche está tranquila- dijo Issei.<p>

-si, parece que no habrá percances-

-por cierto, después me gustaría que me entrenaras mas para el uso de espadas Kiba-

-piensas aprender a utilizar a Ascalon-

-sí, tengo una espada por lo que debo aprender cómo manejarla bien-

*un buen comienzo*

Pero esa pacifica noche se arruino cuando una esfera de fuego se dirigió contra ambos.

BAAANG

En medio del bosque, una gran parte de esta exploto.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! Pregunto Issei.

-nos atacan ¿Quién es?- pregunto Kiba tratando de localizar al atacante pero no detectaba a nadie.

-Kiba al suelo!- Un ataque eléctrico paso muy cerca de ambos.

-¿Quién nos está atacando?-

-¡No lo sé, los ataques vienen de diferentes direcciones, no logro notar que alguien la este disparando!-

-¡ataque a distancia!-

-no pareciera, es mas como si muchas entidades atacaran diferentes ángulos- exclamo Issei quedando espalda con espalda con Kiba.

ZAS

Esta vez fueron múltiples lanzas de hielo que fueron lanzada contra ellos

-_**[Karyu No Hoko]**__(Rugido del Dragon de fuego)_- Issei exhalo una gran bola de fuego contra las lanzad de hielo vaporizándolas.

Pero por otras direcciones diferentes ataques fueron lanzados contra ellos, relámpago, agua, aire, tierra.

-¡de donde nos están atacando!- exclamo Issei ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-Issei-kun, antes de cada ataque logro notar unos pequeños ojos rojos, como los de un animal pequeño-

-¿Qué? Estas diciendo que un animal está haciendo todo esto?-

-no lo sé…- Kiba tenía una ligera sospecha… pero quería creer que se equivocaba.

*oye, utilízame junto a tu otro poder, el que sirve para cortar y corta todos los arboles cercanos*

-oh buena idea- Issei saco el filo de Ascalon y reunió llamas plateadas en el filo.

-Kiba agáchate-

ZASSSS

Kiba obedeció, Issei giro y una onda de corte circular corto una gran parte del bosque.

-¡!- Issei abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando vio quien era el responsable del ataque.

-¡Gasper-kun!-

-¡Gasper porque!- Grito Issei.

-…-

Gasper no respondía, su ojos no tenían brillo.

-Issei-kun, sus ojos-

-si… lo note, esta siendo controlado… pero ¿Por quién?-

Gasper creó barios círculos mágicos para atacar a Issei y Kiba.

-¡Gasper sabe usar magia?!- dijo Issei evadiendo los ataques.

-Gasper-kun es un [Alfil] sus afinidades con la magia son potenciados!-

-demonios, mas problemas para nosotros!- exclamo Issei.

Issei y Kiba tenían que encontrar una manera de detener a Gasper sin herirlo, el solo estaba siendo controlado.

[Aibou tengo un método para regresar al chico Vladi a la normalidad]

-¿Cuál?-

[si logras tocarlo con la Bossted Gear yo haré el resto]

-entendido ¡Kiba tenemos que detener a Gasper lo suficiente como para que pueda tocarlo!-

-¡Roger!-

Ambos se lanzaron contra Gasper, este creo barios círculos mágicos diferentes por todos lados.

SAS

Una lanza de hielo se dirigió asía el punto siego de Kiba.

CLANK

-Te debo una Issei-kun- Issei apareció en el momento justo para detener la lanza con el guantelete.

-Gasper no nos deja acercarnos, aun con tu velocidad Kiba no podemos acércanos lo suficiente-

En ese momento las cosas se pusieron peor para Issei y Kiba.

FLASH

-Q-que…n-no puedo… moverme- Issei trataba de moverse en vano.

-g-Gasper-kun… está utilizando… su Sacred Gear-

Kiba e Issei estaban paralizados, Gasper camino en dirección del castaño y de entre sus ropas saco un cuchillo.

(demonios! ¡Mueveteeeeeeee!) pensó Issei utilizando sus fuerzas para poder moverse.

GLOP

Issei y Kiba vieron, como lagrimas salían de los ojos de Gasper.

-¡Gasper!-

-¡el esta consiente, están manipulando su cuerpo aun estando despierto!-

-Issei….sem…pai…- logro decir Gasper sin parar de derramar lagrimas, acercándose peligrosamente al castaño.

(¡MALDICION, MUEVETE DE UNA VEZ!) Issei tenso todos los músculos de su cuerpo, emanando gran cantidad de energía.

En ese momento dos botas se materializaron en las piernas de Issei así como el obtuvo un resplandor azul.

FLASH

STAB

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Sala del club del ocultismo-<strong>_

En estos momentos en la sala del club del ocultismo se encontraban, Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, Sirzechs y Serafal-

-che Sona-chan me aburrooooooooooo- se quejo Serafal.

-One-sama compórtate como una Maou-

-moooo, Sona-chan es mala-

-ocurre algo Rias- pregunto Sirzechs a su hermana –te veo contenta-

-no es nada Oni-sama… no es nada-

* * *

><p>En el bosque tres personas se encontraban juntas.<p>

-lo siento…sob… lo siento…- lloraba Gasper sosteniendo el cuchillo ensangrentado entre sus manos.

-ya Gasper-kun… ya todo está bien- Kiba trato de confortar al su Kouhai, pero aun así en sus ojos se notaba una gran rabia –Issei-kun que aras ahora-

-Kiba- Issei tenía una cortada sobre su ceja, el se auto sacrifico para poder detener a Gasper –llama a Xenovia, irisemos a pelear-

-estás seguro Issei-kun?- Kiba no lo preguntara porque temiera la respuesta, más bien esperaba que el castaño diera la orden.

-si… voy a quemar a esas perras de Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima- exclamo Issei estallando en un mar de llamas.

* * *

><p>En el salón del club se terminaban con los últimos asuntos antes de la reunión, ya todo estaba listo… pero avía algo con lo que no contaban los presentes.<p>

BAAAAAAAAAAAANG

Las puertas del salón fueron arrancadas y lanzadas contra la pared por un fuerte golpe.

-¡que!- exclamo Serafal-

-GREMORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY- Rugió Issei.

-Issei-kun?- dijo Sirzechs, Sona y Tsubaki confundidos.

-tch- Rias solo pudo maldecir por lo bajo (Ese inútil) pensó Rias

-¡ustedes malditas!- exclamo Issei lleno de furia dirigiéndose contra la pelirroja y morena.

-¿Issei-kun que está pasando?- pregunto Sona tratando de detener al castaño.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¡Lo que pasa es que ellas dos manipularon a Gasper para que intentara matarme!- grito a todo pulmón Issei.

-¡!-

Los presentes se sorprendieron y dirigieron su mirada asía la pelirroja.

-¡eso es una mentira! ¡tienes alguna prueba de eso!-

-¡si! ¡el mismo Gasper lo dijo!-

Entrando al salón del club junto a Kiba y Xenovia un asustado Gasper.

-perdónenme… perdónenme- lloro Gasper.

Kiba y Xenovia miraron con odio a la pelirroja y morena.

-eso no prueba nada, como no se que ustedes tramaron todo esto, o que Gasper perdió el contra y te ataco- dijo Rias tratando de liberarse de la culpa.

-¡maldita! ¡Piensas lavarte las manos después de lo que hiciste!-

-yo no tengo nada que ver, y si mi siervo hiso algo tan grave como intentar contra tu "vida" tendré que darle un escarmiento apropiado-

Issei estallo en llamas, esto ya no tenía gracia, utilizar a Gasper para matarlo y ahora lo lastimara y dañara solo por fallar, debía haber una forma de ayudar a Gasper.. pero cual.

-Rias Gremory, te reto a un Rating Game- exclamo Issei sorprendiendo a todos -¡si yo gano me llevare a Gasper conmigo!-

-que saco yo de todo esto, tú te llevas a Gasper, pero yo que gano-

-… si pierdo, Kiba y Yo regresaremos a ser tus sirvientes y podrás hacer lo que quieras con nosotros-

-¡!-

-¡Ise!-

-mantente atrás Xenovia-

-yo estoy con Issei-kun, si pierdo volveré a tu lado Gremory, pero de ganar nosotros nos llevaremos a Gasper-kun-

Todos los presentes se quedaron congelados, las cosas empezaban a salirse de control y todo antes de la reunión de las facciones.

-parece que me tope con algo interesante- se escucho una voz

-esa vos- Issei la reconoció.

En el suelo del club apareció un círculo mágico con el emblema Phenex

-Raiser-

Del círculo mágico aparecieron Raiser y sus siervas.

-Que haces tú aquí?- pregunto Issei, el odiaba a Raiser ya que por su culpa Rias cambio, pero en estos momentos este problema no era de su incumbencia.

-solo vine a visitar a mi prometida Plebeyo, pero veo que llegue en el momento justo para oír algo sumamente interesante-

Rias se pego al brazo de Raiser

-escuche que quieres un duelo contra Rias por el chico travesti de ahí- dijo señalando a Gasper –pero no quiero dejar que mi linda Rias se enfrente a un plebeyo como tú, por lo cual YO peleare en su lugar-

-¿Qué? ¡esto no es asunto tuyo maldito Yakitori!- exclamo Issei.

-¿Yakitori?- Raiser se enfado por el insulto

Algunas de las siervas de Raiser se rieron por el apodo, incluso Ravel que podía caer en ese mismo insulto.

-si quieres a Gasper tendrás que pelear con Raiser, Hyoudou- dijo Rias sacando provecho del asunto.

-¡serás maldita!... entiendo acepto el termino- dijo Issei calmándose un poco.

-ya que no tienes casia nadie en tu grupo decidámoslos en una pelea de uno a uno- dijo Raiser –y ya que me uniré a este problemita… sacare algo de provecho de ella-

-¿Qué?-

-si tu ganas, cosa que no pasara, además de ese chico- Raiser miro de mala manera a dos personas en especifico de su grupo –te llevas a ellas dos- dijo Raiser señalando a su [Torre] y hermana.

Ellas dos se sorprendieron por lo dicho… pero un rápido pensamiento paso por la mente de ambas.

-¡eres un desgraciado! ¡estas apostando a tu hermana y compañera!- exclamo Issei enojándose otra vez.

-vamos chico, los demonios somos así, entiéndelo de una vez… y sabes le pondré la fresa al pastel, si tu llegases a ganar… anulare el compromiso con Rias-

-¡!-

Todos se sorprendieron por eso, la más asombrada era Rias, a lo cual Sirzechs encontró un método para separar a su hermana de ese patán.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Raiser?-

-no te preocupes Rias, un plebeyo como el no podrá hacerme nada, se repetirá lo mismo del combate anterior-

-lo que pase con Gremory me importa muy poco- dijo Issei.

-y ya que yo puse esas condiciones, yo también ganare algo al ganar este combate, Rias se quedara contigo y el caballero eso y yo- Raiser paso de largo de Issei, poniéndose frente a Xenovia y sujetándola por el mentón –yo me quedare con ella, una vez que pruebes a un verdadero hombre no querrás estar con este niño-

Issei fue cegado por la furia por un momento, algo bien sabido por muchos es que nunca pero NUNCA debes tocar a la pareja de un Dragon o un Dragon Slayer.

En ese momento Issei estaba por matar a Raiser, ya no le importaba la pelea, solo mataría a ese bastardo por atreverse a tocar a Xenovia… pero.

-Kya- El que chillo como niña fue Raiser, la razón.

-patético, comparado con Ise tu eres el niño- Xenovia había agarrado por las bolas a Raiser y se las aplasto.

(uhhhh eso debe doler) fue el pensamiento de los hombres presentes.

-m-maldita… como te atreves- dijo Raiser con una voz aguda sujetándose el área afectada.

-cuando era una exorcista, escuche que el liquido seminal de un demonio Phenex es del tipo parasitario, mientras más se administre más dependiente se vuelve- dijo Xenovia –solo eres un niño que atrapa a las mujeres de una forma patética, comparado con Ise solo es necesario hacerlo con él una vez para ser suya para siempre-

Algunas de las chicas presentes se preguntaron… "tan bueno es"

-Ise no perderá nunca contra un patético remedo de hombre como tu-

-maldita- Raiser estaba por golpear a Xenovia cuando una patada lo mando a volar contra la pared.

-¡ni te atrevas a volver a ponerle un dedo enzima! ¡RAISER!- Exclamo Issei.

-suficiente, guarden ese odio para la pelea- dijo Sirzechs para evitar que destruyan mas el lugar –Graifya-

-si amo, preparare una dimensión de bolsillo para que ambos combatientes pele-

Ambos se miraron con claro instinto asesino y odio, la batalla entre un Dragon y un Phenex estaba por comenzar.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Dimensión De Bolsillo-<strong>_

La dimensión de bolsillo era una copia exacta de la academia Kuo, por razones personales ambos se enfrentarían ahí mismo.

[_Yo Graifya seré el réferi de esta pelea entre Hyoudou Issei-sama y Raiser Phenex-sama]_

* * *

><p>En otro lugar el resto de los grupos ya reunidos mirarían atento la batalla entre esos dos.<p>

-Kaicho… es cierto lo que dijo Hyoudou?- pregunto Saji.

-no lo sé Saji… pero empiezo a pensar que Rias oculta algo-

El resto del sequito Sitri miraba de mala manera a la pelirroja.

Ella por su parte se encontraba confiada de la victoria de Raiser.

En cuanto a Gasper, el se encontraba junto a Kiba y Xenovia.

-no te preocupes Gasper, Issei ganara- dijo Xenovia.

El pobre Gasper aun se sentía mal por todo lo que fue obligado a hacer, por poco mata a la persona que lo trato como un amigo sin temerle a su poder.

* * *

><p>Ambos combatientes estaban uno frente al otro, alejados por unos metros, el lugar seria el edificio nuevo de la academia.<p>

-vamos plebeyo, te aplastare, ultimarte muchos rumores de que tus llamas son las más poderosas se escuchan por todo el inframundo, te demostrare que tus patéticas llamas no son nada-

-es una pena para ti Raiser- Issei materializo ambos juntes y botas de la Bossted Gear –solo utilizare la Bossted Gear y la magia que apenas estaba aprendiendo cuando me enfrente antes contra ti- los puños de Issei estallaron en fuego, magia Dragon Slayer.

-¿crees que podrás ganarme con eso? ¡No me hagas reír!- Raiser fue el primero en atacar, lanzándose contra Issei con sus puños envueltos en fuego.

BANNNNG

El impacto producido por ambos puños de fuego estallo en una gran explosión que quemo gran parte de los alrededores del nuevo edificio.

-_**[**__**Karyu no Tekken]**__(Puño de Hierro del Dragon de fuego)_- el primero de salir del humo de la explosión fue Issei

BANG

CRACK

Issei impacto de lleno en el pecho de Raiser, rompiendo algunas costillas.

-GHA!- Raiser tosió una gran cantidad de sangre, pero Issei no terminaría con su ataque aun.

-_**[**__**Karyu no Hoko]**__(Rugido del Dragon de fuego)_- Issei disparo un rugido a quemarropa.

BAAAAANG

Gran parte del edificio escolar quedo hecho pedazos, Raiser fue mandado a volar por el impacto.

-m-maldito…mocoso… bastardo- Dijo Raiser parándose, recibió daño por los ataques, pero su regeneración le daba una leve ventaja.

-que pasa Raiser, eso es todo?-

-¡infeliz!-

Los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, Issei dio una patada llameante que Raiser esquivo, el lanzo un puño de fuego pero Issei salto utilizando el brazo de Raiser como impulso para quedar detrás de él y darle una patada de fuego.

-No eres más que una molestia!- Raiser aprovecho que Issei se tardo solo unos segundos para sujetarlo del brazo derecho y conectar barios golpes en el rostro de Issei.

-¿Qué pasa ya se te acabo esa confianza que tenias?- dijo Raiser continuando con los golpes, el jalo a Issei por el brazo para lanzarlo, pero Issei con el mismo brazo que Raiser tenía agarrado sujeto el brazo de este.

-¿no eres tu el que ya no tiene la misma confianza de antes?- dijo Issei golpeando con un puño de fuego en el rostro de Raiser.

Ambos comenzaron a lanzar barios golpes de fuego al rostro del otro.

Issei intento una barrida de fuego pero Raiser salto aplastando la cabeza de Issei contra el suelo agrietándolo.

Issei estallo en llamas obligando a Raiser a retroceder.

-que pasa plebeyo ¿cansado ya?-

-eso quisieras- se rio Issei pero mentalmente.

(Ddraig ¿Por qué sus llamas me afectan? Como Dragon Slayer de fuego ¿No debería ser inmune a las llamas?)

[tu recibiste un entrenamiento básico como Dragon Slayer, al yo no tener un cuerpo no pude entrenarse como es debido y el entrenamiento para volver a un humano un verdadero Dragon Slayer toma años]

(entonces estoy en problemas ¿no?)

[yo no diría eso]

(eso porque?)

[el cambio resiente en ti también afecto tu magia Dragon Slayer, está tomando un poco de tiempo… pero tu cuerpo está cambiando al de un verdadero Dragon Slayer]

(¡entonces!)

[un poco de tiempo mas y serás un Dragon Slayer al 100%]

-¡Muere mocoso!- exclamo Raiser lanzando una bola de fuego.

-_**[**__**Karyu no Kōen]**__(llama brillante del Dragon de fuego)_- Issei junto fuego en ambas manos y los unió creando una esfera de fuego que lanzo contra el ataque de Raiser.

BAAAANG

-¡MOCOSO!-

-¡RAISER!-

Otro choque de puños llameantes impacto generando más explosiones.

Ambos estaban peleando con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

><p>Mientras los espectadores miraban con atención el encuentro.<p>

-cuando Hyoudou se volvió tan fuerte?- pregunto Saji.

-esa magia…- dijo Serafal intrigada.

-¿conoces esa magia One-sama?-

-si… es magia antigua, magia de Dragon Slayer-

-¿Dragon Slayer?- repitieron los Sitri.

-antigua magia utilizada para combatir a los dragones- revelo Sirzechs.

(pero ese chico sin duda es interesante, magia antigua, poderes de un clan perdido… empiezo a interesarme un poco en el) pensó Serafal.

* * *

><p>Después de que la explosión se disipo, Issei se encontraba en perfecto estado, algo golpeado y ligeramente herido.<p>

Pero Raiser se encontraba mucho peor que el.

-¿Qué pasa Raiser? ¿ya no puedes más?- se burlo Issei provocándolo.

-¡Maldito CLASE BAJA!- Raiser estallo en un torrente de llamas que cubrió todo su cuerpo.

-¡quedarte ahí parado solo eres un blanco fácil! _**[**__**Karyu no Tekken]**__(Puño de Hierro del Dragon de fuego)_- con su puño envuelto en llamas Issei conecto un potente golpe directo en la cara de Raiser.

-¡que!- exclamo sorprendido Issei, el golpe no afecto a Raiser.

Raiser lanzo un torrente de llamas que mando a Issei a volar contra el techo.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- Issei envuelto en llamas se lanzo contra Raiser otra vez.

Raiser envuelto en llamas también se lanzo contra Issei, ambos chocaron como dos cometas.

BANG BANG BANG

Raiser conecto un derechazo, un rodillazo y una patada que mando contra el suelo a Issei.

-demonios- Issei se paro lastimado y vio como una gran bola de fuego se dirigía contra él.

[¡aibou esquiva!]

Issei logro quitarse a tiempo, la bola de fuego paso muy cerca del quemando su chaleco en el proceso.

-jajaja que pasa plebeyo, se te acabo la pila- se burlo Raiser.

Issei ataco de nuevo, esta bes con rápidos golpes y patadas.

Los golpes de Issei impactaban en Raiser o eran bloqueados por él.

-¡Molestas!- Raiser creó una látigo de fuego que obligo a Issei a retroceder.

Issei tomo distancia y preparo su próximo ataque.

-_**[**__**Karyu no Kenkaku]**__(espada cuerno del Dragon de fuego)_- envuelto en llamas, Issei se lanzo contra Raiser dándole un cabezazo en el pecho despegándolo del suelo.

-¡aun no acabo!- Issei salto propulsándose con fuego para dar el siguiente ataque –_**[**__**Karyu no Kōen]**__(llama brillante del Dragon de fuego)_-

BOOONG

La esfera de fuego impacto de lleno en Raiser calendo en picada, pero Issei tenía otro ataque más.

Propulsándose utilizando el techo como base para quedar al nivel del suelo, justo donde Raiser caería.

Issei comenzó a absorber una gran cantidad de aire, su cara se inflo así como su tórax.

-_**[**__**Karyu no Hoko]**__(Rugido del Dragon de fuego)_- lanzando una llamarada incluso más grande que la anterior contra Raiser.

BAAAAAAAAANG

El viejo edificio quedo hecho ruinas.

* * *

><p>(Issei-kun es mucho más fuerte que antes, el ya no está en un nivel comparable al mío o al de Rias) pensó Sona mirando fijamente como peleaba el castaño, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, cosa que no paso desapercibida para su hermana.<p>

(jojo a Sona-chan le gusta el pequeño Dragon… esto puede ser muy interesante).

* * *

><p>BANG<p>

-¡no me jodas! ¡acaso no te puedes morir de una vez!- exclamo Issei.

Raiser salió de entre los escombros muy dañado, pero aun con ganas de pelar.

-¡NO PERDERE CONTRA UN CLASE BAJA COMO TUUUUUU!- Raiser estallo en unas llamas amarillentas.

* * *

><p>-¡eso es!- exclamo Ravel.<p>

* * *

><p>Por otro lado Lady Phenex miraba con atención la pelea, y no le gusto nada lo que estaba haciendo su hijo ahora.<p>

-usar esas llamas prohibidas por nuestro clan…. Que tan bajo vas a caer Raiser-

* * *

><p>-GRAAAAAAA!- Raiser lanzo una llamarada amarilla de gran tamaño por su boca, esta tenía mucho poder y velocidad.<p>

(No puedo esquivarlo)

BAAAAAAAANG

El impacto dio de lleno en Issei dejándolo en mal estado, el estaba chamuscado en el suelo, herido tratando de ponerse de pie.

-ahora… morirás- exclamo Raiser acercándose peligrosamente.

(vamos… muévete… no puedo perder...)

* * *

><p>-je Raiser ya tiene la victoria asegurada, dentro de pronto ustedes recibirán el castigo por traición- dijo Rias señalando a Gasper y Kiba –y tu… serás el juguete de Raiser- señalando a Xenovia.<p>

-sempai-

-Issei-kun-

Kiba y Gasper no perdían la esperanza de que el castaño ganara.

-Ise no perderá… porque- dijo Xenovia completamente segura de Issei –el es un Dragon y los dragones nunca pierden-

* * *

><p>-sabes, una vez te elimine me tomare mi tiempo para jugar con esa chica- se mofo Raiser –será como con Rias y su Reina, al comienzo se resistieron incluso lloraron por ti… hasta que aprendieron cual es su lugar-<p>

-¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Issei estallo en llamas, su furia aumento la intensidad de estas -¡NO ME IMPORTA ESAS PERRAS! ¡PERO NO PERMITIRIE QUE TOQUES A XENOVIA!- las llamas tomaron la forma de un Dragon.

-¡muere!- grito Raiser cargado en llamas.

Ambos puños llameantes chocaron, ambos empezaron a chocar por los aires cubiertos de fuego, como dos meteoritos chocando.

BANG

BANG

Los golpes iban y venían, Raiser de una patada mando a volar a Issei contra el gimnasio.

-¡Muere!- Raiser callo enzima de Issei enterrándolo en el gimnasio y pateando su cuerpo como si fuera un balón de futbol

-¡no perderé!- Issei incrusto las garras de Bossted Gear en el suelo.

-¡Muérete de una puta vez!_** [**__**Moeru Yari]**__(Tridente de fuego)_- una lanza con tres picos salió disparada contra Issei.

La lanza estaba a segundos de impactar contra Issei, de dar… sería el fin.

[¡AIBOU ESTA LISTO!]

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Issei extendió los brazos y atrapo el tridente, lo que paso después dejo a todos impresionados.

* * *

><p>-e-e-el esta…- exclamaron los Sitri sorprendidos.<p>

Rias estaba igual, todos estaban asombrados por lo que veían.

-comiéndose las llamas- dijo Ravel.

* * *

><p>Issei estaba devorando las llamas, la transformación a un Dragon Slayer al 100% estaba completada.<p>

[ahora muéstrale a ese Phenex lo que puede hacer un Dragon Slayer entrenado por mi aibou, no HYOUDOU ISSEI!]

-GRRAAAAAAAAAA- Issei estallo en llamas y miro a Raiser como una presa.

-¡m-maldito!- Raiser se lanzo contra Issei.

-_**[Karyu no Tekken-**_

Un golpe de fuego.

-_**Kagitsume-**_

Una patada de fuego.

-_**Gokugeki-**_

Látigos de fuego.

-_**Kenkaku-**_

Un tacle de fuego

-_**Enchū-**_

Un codazo de fuego

* * *

><p>Los espectadores miraban asombrado ese despliegue de poder.<p>

-magia para destruir sus escamas, cortar sus vientres y cercenar sus almas- dijo Serafal impresionada.

-verdadera magia asesina de dragones- termino Sirzechs.

* * *

><p>-<em><strong>Guren Bakuenjin<strong>_-

Un torbellino de fuego que se trago a Raiser, explotándolo y quemándolo dentro, dañándolo al extremo.

-GRR…!Ghaaaaaaaa!- Raiser callo inconsciente.

Los espectadores estaban en shock, Nadia podía decir una palabra

Graifya logro salir de su asombro para decir el veredicto.

[Raiser-sama no puedo continuar. ¡el ganador es Hyoudou Issei-sama!]

-GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Issei dejo salir un rugido muy fuerte.

* * *

><p>Issei avía obtenido la victoria, los Sitri y Hyoudou celebraban, en cuanto a Rias ella solo podía apretar los dientes en frustración.<p>

* * *

><p>Issei se acerco a Raiser, su puño derecho contenía todo la rabia y enfado guardado por tanto tiempo, el estaba por conectar un golpe que terminaría con la vida de Raiser.<p>

Ravel pensaba que lo que su hermano hizo estaba mal y no iría en su ayuda, incluso su madre que vio el combate pensó que ese sería el castigo por violar la ley de su clan y causar tanto mal.

BANNG

CRACK

El sonido del impacto de un golpe y el sonido de algo rompiéndose se escucho por toda la dimensión de bolcillo.

Todos pensaron que era el final de Raiser, pero.

-p-porque?- logro decir Raiser, el golpe paso muy cerca de su cabeza dando contra el techo del gimnasio agrietándolo.

-por mucho que te odie, no cargare con el pecado de arrebatar tu patética alma, tu madre y hermana estarían tristes si acabase con tu vida… por eso te dejare vivir, pero te advierto una cosa- Raiser vio con temor la silueta de un gran Dragon rojo, este lo miraba como un insecto al cual podía aplastar cuando quisiese –**nunca te atrevas a tocar a la gente importante para mí**-

Esas simples palabras llenaron de terror a Raiser, tanto que se desmallo.

* * *

><p>Ya fuera de la dimensión de bolsillo.<p>

-¡sempai!- Gasper fue el primero en abalanzarse sobre el castaño llorando sobre su pecho.

-auch Gasper estoy herido-

-Sempaiiiii- dijo Gasper sin dejar de llorar.

-ya- Issei puso su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño y la acaricio –ya todo termino-

-felicidades Issei-kun- dijo Sirzechs –como acordamos en la apuesta Gasper-kun pasa a ser tu [Alfil] y en cuanto a las chicas de Raiser-kun-

-no será necesario- dijo Issei desilusionadnos a esas dos –la estupidez de Raiser las metió en esto, Isabela-san no quiere eso y Ravel… ella solo fue metida en esto-

-p-pero- Ravel trato de decir algo pero alguien se le adelanto.

-eso no es cierto- dijo Isabela –nosotras queremos servirle a usted Issei-sama, desde el incidente de Kokabiel… hemos querido estar a su lado-

-i-i-Isabela que estás diciendo!- exclamo Ravel completamente roja.

-eso es cierto?-

-ah yo…pues… ¡n-no es como si me opusiera a esto!- dijo Ravel.

El pensamiento colectivo de ese momento fue.

(tsundere)

-están segura de esto?- pregunto Issei por última vez.

-si- respondieron ambas.

-… muy bien, Ravel Phenex, Isabela desde ahora son mis [Torre] y [Alfil]-

Ambas se sintieron sumamente felices que el castaño pronunciara esas palabras.

* * *

><p>Después de que la ceremonia para las piezas terminara y que Rias Gremory saliera del lugar hecho una furia, Issei le dijo unas palabras a Sirzechs<p>

-Sirzechs-sama… sé que esto sonara mal y probablemente lo moleste pero… si Rias Gremory vuelve a atentar contra alguien de mi grupo- en ese momento la mirada de Issei cambio a una completamente gélida –**la matare**-

Sirzechs pudo ver que Issei decía la verdad, el comportamiento de su hermana no podía ser tolerado.

* * *

><p>-¡maldito!-<p>

En los bosques detrás de la vieja escuela, Rias descargaba su furia.

-B-Buchou-san tranquilícese-

-¡aléjate Asia!- exclamo Rias -¡ese maldito! ¡Por su culpa mi hermano me miro de esa forma, despreciándome!-

-Buchou… de verdad intento matar a Issei-sempai?- pregunto Koneko asustada.

-¡si! Ese infeliz bastardo no merece vivir!-

Asia y Koneko retrocedieron asustadas, Issei tenía razón y Rias se había vuelto loca.

-¡para colmo el muy desgraciado de Gasper le conto todo! ¡Akeno no dijiste que el hechizo de control no tenia fallas!-

-tampoco sé como fallo Rias-

-Akeno-san usted también-

-¡COMO MATO A ESE INFELIS!- exclamo Rias.

-lamento decirte que no puedo dejar que continúes- dijo una voz misteriosa.

Todas trataron de ubicar al dueño de esa voz.

-¡ahí!- dijo Koneko.

Sentado en las ramas de un árbol, cubierto por una capucha que ocultaba su identidad, dejando solo ver su rostro de la nariz asía abajo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Rias.

-el quién soy yo no es de tu incumbencia, vine aquí a arreglar un fallo- dijo el misterioso encapuchado.

-¿un fallo?-

-Rias Gremory, así como las que te rodean en este momento estas infectadas, el destino que el espacio y tiempo tenia dictaminado para ustedes fue dañado y contaminado, solo son archivos defectuosos-

-¡qué demonios estás diciendo!-

-ustedes no son de utilidad, las borrare y traeré una copia de seguridad-

-¿Qué?-

-KYAA- grito Asia.

Cuando Rias volteo a ver a Asia, vio con horror como ella y Koneko empezaban a desintegrarse en pequeñas partículas (N/A: como cuando muere un Digimon)

-¡ASIA KONEKO!-

-¡maldito!- Akeno lanzo un rayo contra el encapuchado pero una barrera detuvo el ataque.

-Akeno Himejima, tu y Rias Gremory tenían un gran destino que seguir, ahora no son más que datos erróneos-

-¡Akeno!- Rias vio como ella y Akeno también empezaban a desaparecer.

-esto es el adiós- dijo el encapuchado

-¡maldición!- con un último grito Rias al igual que su grupo desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

-ahora… es momento de traer el remplazo- juntando una gran cantidad de energía en un orbe de cristal, 4 figuras comenzaron a formarse.

-con esto, podre cambiar el destino- dijo el encapuchado.

Las 4 figuras eran Rias, Akeno, Asia y Koneko, ellas cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

El encapuchado se escondió para ver lo que aran

-uhm… donde estamos-

-Buchou-san, ¿No es el bosque detrás del viejo edificio?- dijo Asia.

-porque estamos aquí?- pregunto Koneko.

-no lo sé… no recuerdo cómo llegamos aquí- dijo Akeno teniendo un leve dolor de cabeza.

-que paso aquí?- pregunto Rias.

-ah!- Asia dio un leve chillido.

-¿Qué sucede Asia?-

-Buchou-san, es tarde, tenemos que irá a preparar la comida en casa de Issei-san- dijo Asia.

-tan tarde es? Cuanto tiempo perdimos en la reunión con Sona y mi hermano-

-ufufu, tengo celos de lo bien que tu e Issei-kun se llevan, tal vez deba ir para pasar un tiempo de calidad con Issei-kun?- dijo Akeno de manera lasciva

-¡Ni se te ocurra Akeno! Issei es mío-

-Buchou-san- Asia lloriqueo.

Lejos de ahí el encapuchado no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa al ver a esas 4.

-ya esta, corregí el error- el encapuchado se dejo caer al suelo cansado, una gran cantidad de sangre salía por debajo de su capucha –espero…que con esto… el destino cambie… para mejor… papa, mama- el viento quito la capucha del misterioso joven, el tenia el cabello castaño con un mechón rojo.

-por favor… chichígami… que el destino cambie- fue las últimas palabras que pudo decir, la vida en sus ojos despareció indicando que él había muerte.

Su cuerpo comenzó a descomponerse en diminutas partículas, pero el orbe que el sostenía mostro una visión, la visión de un posible futuro.

Un mar de llamas era lo que quedaba de la ciudad de Kuo, a lo lejos de veía una montaña, una montaña de cadáveres y en la cima, sentado regodeándose de sus víctimas, con sus garras manchadas de sangre, con una máscara blanca con grandes cuernos y un largo cabello dorado.

Hyoudou Issei, la persona que llevo la destrucción del mundo entero.

* * *

><p>Hunter X Hunter Ending 1: Just Awake Fear And Loathing In Las Vegas.<p>

_**Kasanatte'ta Mune No Oto**_

Aparece la silueta en negra de Issei para después iluminarlo.

_**Yusabutte Mo Kikoenai**_

Las siluetas en negro de Kiba y Xenovia para después iluminarlos a ambos.

_**Koboreochita PIISU.**_

Las siluetas en negro de Gasper, Ravel y Isabela que después fueron iluminadas.

_**Instrumental**_

Se ve a Rias y Sona con sus respectivos siervos, después pasa la imagen de los cuatro Maous.

_**Konna Nichijou No Yuuutsu Sae**__**  
><strong>__**Tameiki Mo Dezu Ni Mukanjou**_

Se ve a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia en el tejado de la academia Kuo mirando al horizonte.

_**Na Bokura**_

Por unos momentos se ve el pasado triste de Kiba, un orfanato en llamas con Xenovia y Issei junto a tres lapidas.

_**Life Filled With Vanity**__**  
><strong>__**Colors Have Faded**__**  
><strong>__**Things You Desire Exist Here**__**  
><strong>__**Flee From This Colorless World**_

Se ve al dragón Blanco con su Balance Breaker activo, después a Azazel líder de los ángeles caídos.

_**Tsugihagi No Kokoro Wa Fuantei**_

Se ve a Issei persiguiendo a una extraña criatura alada.

_**Arainagasareta Shoki Shoudou**_

Kiba y Xenovia se unen a la persecución

_**Tsutanai Kotoba**__**  
><strong>__**Omou Mama Ni Tsunagu yo**_

Se ve a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia cazando a una criatura con forma de lagarto de gran tamaño.

_**Ano Hi No Kodou O**_

Se ve como la imagen se divide en tres cuadros mostrando a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia.

_**Wasurenaide**_

La imagen de Rias y una lagrima que se resbala por su mejilla.

_**Oh my lord, it's gone**__**！！**__**  
><strong>__**What shall I do**__**？**__**  
><strong>__**Pieces I had have fell apart**__**  
><strong>__**Where do you belong**__**？**__**  
><strong>__**Where should I aim (for)**__**？**__**  
><strong>__**Once you've lost sight it's left to fall apart**_

Se ve a los grupos de Issei, Rias y Sona apareciendo de uno en uno y al finalizar aparece el viejo castillo del clan de Issei.

Fin del Ending.

* * *

><p>Muy bien aquí otro capítulo, dijo que tardaría en montarlo pero la inspiración me llego y lo escribí sin darme cuenta, la batalla de Issei contra Raiser fue la de Natsu vs Laxus, quería darle emoción ya que siempre es lo mismo, Issei poderoso mata a Raiser de un solo golpe, quería algo mejor.<p>

Rias y el resto fueron borradas y remplazadas por otras de un mundo paralelo, las del canon original de DxD, ahora como será las cosas para ellas cuando descubran lo que sucedió en este mundo. Ravel e Isabela las nuevas piezas de Issei, Isabela la agregue porque fue el único de los personajes del sequito de Raiser que no veían de mala manera a Issei.

Con todo eso dicho espero que les guste el capitulo y dejen sus Reviews, Bay.


	7. Inicia La Reunion

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

><p>Diálogos:<p>

(larga vida a los Oppai) pensamientos barios

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, ect.

*POR ESPARTA* Ascalon, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico y Arcturus.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Siete [<strong>_**Comienza La Reunión**_**]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<span>Calles de la ciudad de Kuo-<span>**_

Ya muy tarde por la noche, cuatro chicas caminaban por las calles de Kuo.

-Buchou-san ¿no está muy oscuro?- pregunto Asia.

-si… esto es extraño- Rias miro su reloj de pulsera y no marcaban mas de las 7:00 a pesar que en realidad era casi media-noche

-Buchou ¿Está bien que nos invitaras a cenar?- pregunto la Loli del grupo Koneko.

-no hay problema Koneko, Issei debe estar esperando para la cena también-

-ufufu tal vez debería jugar un poco con Issei-kun antes de cenar-

-¡Ni lo sueñes Akeno!- exclamo Rias

-¡No!- grito Asia.

Las cuatro ya estaban frente a la casa, a Rias y Asia les parecía extraño que las luces se encontraran apagadas.

-are? ¿no están?- Rias buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su falda.

-que pasa Buchou-san?-

-Asia tu tras tus llaves, creo que perdí las mías-

-ah, creo que las tengo en mi bolso- Asia rebusco en su bolso en busca de las llaves, pero nada –creo que yo también las perdí- dijo Asia desanimada.

-uhm… bueno solo por esta ves tendré que usar magia para forzar la puerta- un pequeño círculo mágico apareció en el dedo de Rias, con un click la puerta de la casa quedo abierta –pasen-

-perdón por la intromisión- dijeron Koneko y Akeno.

-porque esta todo apagado?- pregunto Rias encendiendo las luces de la casa.

El repentino ruido alerto a alguien.

-donde están Issei y sus padres?- pregunto Rias.

-Oka-san, otro-san ya llega- Xenovia bajo las escaleras y quedo impactada al ver a Rias y su grupo dentro de su casa.

-¡Xenovia!?, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- exclamo Rias confundida, cuando llego Xenovia a la casa y además porque solo estaba vestida con su ropa interior.

Antes de decir cualquier cosa, Xenovia materializo a Durandal y arremetió contra el grupo.

-¡espera que!-

BAAANG

* * *

><p>World Trigger Opening Girigiri Sonar Pocket<p>

**_CHANGE THE NEW WORLDCHANGE THE NEW WORLDCHANGE THE NEW WORLD_**

Se puede ver un fondo negro, en el centro una pequeña luz dorada parpadea hasta volverse una llama dorada.

**_Bokura Ni Sono Mirai Ga_**

Se ve a Issei, Rías y Sona parados de frente con una energía en la mano.

**_Hikari Wo Atsumete Terashi_**

Se ve a Issei con la llama dorada en su mano.

**_Kokoro No Gate Wo Hiraiteku_**

Se ve a Rías con una esfera de Poder De la Destrucción y Sona con una esfera de Agua.

**_Kitto Dareka No Tame Datte_**_**  
><strong>_**_Kanjinagara Itsudatte Tatakatteru_**

Se ve a Issei disparando un X-Burner y luego un Big Batlle Axel.

**_Kizu No Kazu Dake Tsuyoku Nareru Yo_**

Se puede ver a Issei, Rías y Sona juntos entrando en la academia Kuo.

**_Yatto Ikite Imi Wo Motte_**_**  
><strong>_**_Sono Hibi Ni Sorezore No Iro Motte._**

Se ve a Rías lanzar esferas de poder de destrucción y Sona creando lanzas hechas de agua.

**_Mata Niji Wo Egakou_**

Se los ve a ellos tres preparados para pelear.

**_Girigiri ni Stay Shite Sakebe_**_**  
><strong>_**_Tsugi no Mirai Kitai Shitai._**

Pasa a verse a Kiba, Xenovia y al resto del grupo Gremory utilizando sus ataques.

**_Girigiri Ni Fly Again_**_**  
><strong>_**_Iku Zo Tsukame Smile Smile Smile._**

Ahora se ve a Saji y el resto del grupo Sitri haciendo sus propios ataques.

**_Bokura Ni Wa Mamoru Mono Ga Aru Kara._**

Se ve una imagen de los tres equipos, el de Rías, Sona y Issei.

**_Sono Tame Ni Wa Nani Wo Sutetemo Ii Sa._**

Se ve a los cuatro Maous, en una mesa redonda quedando un asiento vacío.

**_Higashi Kara Nishi e Noboru Taiyou Ga_**_**  
><strong>_**_Kyou Mo Kimi Wo Terasu Kara._**

Se ve a todos reunidos al frente de la academia Kuo listos para lo que sea.

**_CHANGE THE NEW WORLD CHANGE THE NEW WORLD_**

Se puede ver el fondo blanco iluminado por la llama dorada y a Issei sosteniéndola en su palma.

* * *

><p>Un gran estruendo sacudió la casa, la entrada principal exploto en pedazos.<p>

-Cof….cof… ¡¿Qué pasa contigo Xenovia?!- grito Rias, ella y las demás lograron esquivar un golpe fatal.

-¡cómo te atreves a atacarnos en nuestra propia casa! ¡GREMORY!- Exclamo Xenovia apuntando a Rias con Durandal.

-¡¿de qué estás hablando?! ¡Xenovia detente en este instante!- exclamo Rias.

-Xenovia-san alto!-

-¡No te metas en esto Asia! ¡aunque seas del grupo de Gremory te considero mi amiga! ¡No me obligues a atacarte también!- Xenovia se lanzo contra Rias otra vez.

CLANK

Durandal impacto de lleno contra un círculo mágico de protección de Rias.

-¡Xenovia-chan alto!- exclamo Akeno tratando de detener a la enfadada peli azul.

-¡Atrás Himejima!- Xenovia balanceo a Durandal contra la morena.

Esta desplego sus alas elevándose al cielo para evitar el ataque.

-¡Buchou algo raro pasa con Xenovia-sempai!- dijo Koneko a la defensiva.

-si, alguien la debe estar controlando- dedujo Rias –no me gusta tener que recurrir a esto… pero tendré que utilizar el control de las piezas en ella-

Rias levanto su mano y trato de inmovilizar a Xenovia usando la pieza de [Caballo] que ella creía que tenia, el resultado.

-¡eh! ¿Por qué no funciona?- exclamo confundida Rias.

-¡No se qué intentas pero no te dejare!- Xenovia se lanzo contra Rias en ese leve momento de descuide.

FLASH

Un potente relámpago se interpuso en el camino de Xenovia obligándola a retroceder.

-¡Xenovia-chan por favor detente!- grito Akeno, ella no quería pelear con la peli azul.

-¡no pienso perdonarlas! ¡ustedes le causaron sufrimiento a Ise!- exclamo Xenovia.

-¿Qué?!- Rias y Akeno no entendieron de que hablaba la peli azul.

-¡Xenovia-sempai se lo pido deténgase!-

-Koneko al igual que Asia pido que no te metas en esto-

-Rias, algo raro pasa, no queda de otra, hay que someter a Xenovia-chan!-

-¡no! ¡No podemos hacer eso!- exclamo Rias negándose.

-¡Pero Rias!- Akeno trato de decir algo pero.

-_**[Karyuu no Kouen]**__(Llama Brillante Del Dragon De Fuego)_-

Una bola de fuego fue directo contra Akeno, esta logro bloquearlo con un escudo, pero recibió un daño con el ataque.

-¡Akeno! ¿Quién?- Rias miro en dirección de dónde provino el ataque.

Las nubes cubrieron la luz de la luna ocultando momentáneamente con la oscuridad a esa persona, Rias pudo ver una figura negra con dos ojos rojos.

Cuando la nube se alejo dejando pasar la luz de la luna, Rias quedo impactada.

-¿I..se?-

Ella al igual que el resto miraban que se trataba del castaño, su mirada demostraba un gran odio y rencor, cosa que iba dirigido a la pelirroja y morena asustándolas.

-así que ahora vienes a atacarme mientras duermo eh ¡Gremory!- Grito Issei.

-Ise, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿no estoy entendiendo nada?-

-¡le dije a tu hermano!, Si tu y Himejima volvían a atacar a alguien de mi grupo- Rias y Akeno se aterrorizaron cuando vieron esa mirada gélida que Issei les mandaba –**las mataría**-

-¡!-

Rias como el resto no entendían ya nada, que ocurre, acaso están bajo una hipnosis.

-¡Ise no entiendo nada! ¿Qué pasa?, ¿porque Xenovia y tu nos están atacando?, ¿Por qué nos miras de esa forma?-

-acaso finges demencia, ¡no recuerdas como me torturaste! ¡como intentaste matarme! Y lo peor, ¡QUE UTILISARAS A GASPER PARA MATARME CONTROLANDO SU MENTE!- Issei estallo en un torrente de llamas llenas de furia y odio.

Rias y el resto entro en shock, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿ella hiso qué?.

-¡Issei-kun escúchanos! ¡Nosotras no hemos!-

-¡Me importa un bledo lo que digas Himejima!- Las chicas vieron como Issei reunía aire en su boca, como sus mejillas y tórax se inflaban.

-_**[Karyuu no Houkou]**__(Rugido Del Dragon De Fuego)_- Issei exhalo un torrente de fuego contra Rias y Akeno.

-¡Buchou/-san!- Gritaron Asia y Koneko.

Las llamas estuvieron a punto de impactar cuando.

BAAANG

El torrente de llamas fue cambiado de dirección, perdiéndose en el firmamento.

-Issei-sama le pido amablemente que se controlo- dijo la [Reina] de Sirzechs y cuñada de Rias, Graifya.

Ella libero parte de su poder para contrarrestar el poder de Issei.

-Graifya-san, le dije a Sirzechs-sama que si ella intentaba algo no respondería por mis actos- dijo Issei mirando con furia y desprecio a esas dos.

-lo sé, me disculpo por todos los inconvenientes causados en nombre de la señorita, nos marchamos- un círculo mágico apareció debajo de Graifya y el resto de las chicas.

-espera ¡Issei!- Grito Rias derramando lagrimas.

-**mantente lejos de mi vista Gremory**- esas simples palabras destrozaron a Rias, ella cayó de rodillas llorando antes de ser tele-transportada.

-se fueron, mira que tiene el descaro de atacarnos en nuestra propia casa- dijo Xenovia guardando su Durandal.

-si… por cierto Xenovia-

-si-

PAAAM

-auch, eso dolió Ise- dijo Xenovia sobándose el chinchón producto del golpe del castaño.

-¡entiendo que atacaras pero tenias que volar la entrada!- exclamo Issei.

-ah…- Xenovia miro la casa, un gran agujero en la entrada de la casa -… lo siento, no me controlo-

-¡ahora como explico esto! ¡Ahhhhhhhh mis padres me mataran! ¡más bien como digo que paso! ¡un auto se estrello contra la casa! Un meteorito! ¡qué rayos digo!-

-… podrías pedirle ayuda a Sona Sitri, a lo mejor sabe de alguien o de algún hechizo para repara la casa-

-¡es la mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido!- exclamo Issei dándole un beso en la frente a Xenovia y saliendo corriendo a su habitación buscando su teléfono –Que bueno que le pedí su número a Kaicho.

* * *

><p>En el complejo de apartamentos donde vivían la mayor parte del grupo Sitri, Sona se encontraba terminando los últimos documentos necesarios para la reunión.<p>

-bien ya está listo, con esto no habrá incidentes en la reunión-

RING RING

Sona busco su teléfono, cuando vio quien lo llamaba sus mejillas estallaron en rojo y batallo por evitar que su teléfono se le resbalara por las manos.

-p-p-p-porque me llama a esta hora?- Sona tenía un conflicto interno de contestar o no.

Luego de unos momentos Sona logro mantener la compostura y atendió a la llamada.

-¿q-que sucede Issei-kun?- Sona trato de sonar lo más calmada posible.

"ah Kaicho, necesito tu ayuda con unas cosas"

-¿Cuáles?-

"bueno…veras, digamos que por ciertas razones la entrada de mi casa quedo hecha pedazos, no sabes de algún hechizo que repare las cosas, o de alguien que pueda repáralo rápido…. Y barato"

-conozco de alguien que puede repáralo….pero no te saldrá barato- Sona pudo jurar que escucho los lamentos del castaño al otro lado de la línea.

"está bien… puedes darme el numero al cual llamar"

Sona le dio el numero a Issei de los reparadores.

"te debo una Kaicho Gracias"

-no es nada, nos vemos mañana-

"si buenas noches" con eso la llamada corto.

Sona quedo mirando su teléfono por unos momentos.

-ahhhhh! Que pasa conmigo! Porque me siento así cuando hablo con Issei-kun!- Sona aun no comprendía bien sus sentimientos por el castaño.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en otra parte de la ciudad, más específicamente en el hotel donde se hospedaban Sirzechs y Graifya.<p>

-Oni-sama que está pasando?, ¿porque Issei nos ataco? ¿no entiendo nada de lo que ocurre?- pregunto Rias, su cabeza estaba hecha un caos en este momento.

-eso quería preguntarte yo Rias, ¿Por qué fuiste a la casa de Issei-kun? Luego de lo que has hecho Issei-kun tendría los motivos suficientes para atacarte y poner a todo el clan Gremory contra su clan-

-¿su clan?- pregunto Rias confundida -¿Qué quieres decir con su clan? Yo no le eh hecho nada a Issei-

-no trates de engañarnos Rias- hablo firme el Maou Lucifer –tus recientes comportamientos contra Issei-kun son una falta para el clan-

-¡Por eso quiero saber que está pasando!- grito Rias, la confusión, lo que ellos decían y esa mirada que Issei le dio… la tenían al borde de la histeria.

-… al parecer no pareces estar mintiendo… tal vez perdió la memoria?- le pregunto Sirzechs a Graifya.

-es posible, no noto algún hechizo que altere la memoria en la señorita-

-muy bien, no sé qué te ah pasado Rias… pero te contare todo lo que se de lo que ocurre entre tu grupo- dijo Sirzechs mirando en especifico a Akeno y Rias –e Issei-kun-

Sirzechs paso a contar todo lo que sabía, el cambio de Rias, los abusos contra Issei, el obligarlo a retirarse las piezas, su ascenso a demonio clase alta, el reciente intento de asesinato por su parte y aun que no quería la ruptura del compromiso de Rias con Raiser.

-no… eso no puede ser verdad ¡yo no he hecho eso! ¡esto tiene que ser una horrible pesadilla!- exclamo Rias agarrándose la cabeza tratando de negar todo lo contado.

-no…no…- Akeno se desplomo y comenzó a llorar a mares.

-Issei-san- Asia no pudo hacer más que cubrir su boca.

-Sempais- Koneko tampoco se encontraba bien.

-eso no puede ser verdad, Issei, Kiba, Xenovia Gasper- en un intento desesperado de negar todo, Rias trato de convocar a sus piezas.

Las piezas demoniacas no utilizadas son almacenadas en un sub-espacio artificial hasta que el demonio de clase alta decida unir a una nueva entidad en su sequito, al invocarlas las piezas sobrantes se manifiestan frente al demonio.

-¡NOOOOOO!- Rias vio con horror como las 8 piezas de [Peón] las 2 piezas de [Caballo] y la pieza mutante [Alfil] que ella poseía aparecieron frente a ella.

Akeno y el resto de las chicas se encontraban igual, por lo que Sirzechs le dijo, las que peor la llevaron fueron Rias y Akeno.

Pero el miedo y angustia duro poco, Rias y Akeno comenzaron a emanar una increíble cantidad de instinto asesino y furia.

-**todo esto es culpa de Raiser**- dijo Rias cubriendo todo su cuerpo con poder de la destrucción.

Cabe decir que en ese momento Sirzechs hiso lo más recomendable posible, esconderse detrás de su esposa.

-**hay que matarlo, no hay que dejar ni la mas mínima parte de él para que no pueda regenerarse**- Rias ya no pensaba con claridad, toda su cólera iba dirigida contra el Phenex.

-**ufufu hay que torturarlo de la manera más lenta y cruel posible**- Akeno emano descargas de sus manos, todo el brillo en sus ojos desapareció.

-**el debió haber hecho algo, por su culpa todos piensas que hicimos eso, ¡No lo perdonare!**- Grito Rias lista para atacar al clan Phenex, pero fue detenida por su cuñada.

-Rias-Ojou-sama deténgase en este momento- hablo firme la Maid peli plateada.

-**¡no me detengas Graifya-One-sama, lo voy a matar, por su culpa mi lindo Issei me ve como lo peor que le ha pasado, ¡No puedo permitir que un ser como el continúe existiendo!**-

SLAP

Frente a TODOS Graifya abofeteo a Rias, todos estaban sorprendidos y Sirzechs…. Bueno el a paso lento pero seguro él se escapaba de la habitación para salvar su vida.

-el joven Issei pudo matar a Raiser Phenex en el encuentro que tuvo el hoy, pero no lo hiso, no por perdonarlo sino por no cargar con el pecado de su alma, de matarlo usted no solo pondría al clan Phenex en su contra como la asesina del segundo hijo de la casa Phenex sino al clan Hyoudou ya que la nueva [Alfil] de Issei-sama es la hermana menor de Raiser, Ravel Phenex-

-¡Ravel Phenex es la [Alfil] de Issei?!- exclamo Rias.

-si, un conflicto en estos momentos pondría a los tres clanes en guerra, pese a que Issei-sama solo cuenta con 5 piezas a su favor, el tiene más poder que usted en este momento y el Clan Phenex no se quedara de brazos cruzados-

Rias y Akeno no pudieron más que apretar los puños en frustración, no sabían que pasaba, de un momento a otro todo se fue al diablo y perdieron todo lo que querían.

-¿Por qué paso esto?- Rias no pudo más que llorar.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Academia Kuo-<strong>_

Ya era el gran día, la reunión de las tres facciones donde se declararía la paz entre ellas.

Para el resto del cuerpo estudiantil no era más que otro simple día, pero para los miembros de los clanes Sitri, Hyoudou y Gremory era una situación tensa, de ellos dependía que la reunión se llevara a la perfección.

Ya cuando las clases terminarnos Issei y su grupo se dirigían al salón del consejo estudiantil.

-rayos… los ingresos del clan están mas bajos que nunca- se quejo el castaño.

-sigo creyendo que esos sujetos nos estafaron, las paredes de la entrada me parecieron muy frágiles- dijo Xenovia.

-de ser así me molestare y mucho, el fondo bancario del clan no sube más de dos dígitos, estamos en una situación muy mala-

-pero no puedo creer que Gremory los atacara y en su propia casa- dijo Kiba, el se mostraba tranquilo, pero estaba molesto.

-estaba bien tranquilo durmiendo cuando de repente BOOM una explosión me despierta, a los pocos segundos detecte el olor de Gremory-

-¿olor?- pregunto Kiba.

-si, en la batalla contra Raiser llegue a cambiar a un Dragon Slayer completo-

-antes no estabas completo?- pregunto Xenovia.

-Ddraig me explico que solo podía utilizar magia de Dragon, mi cuerpo así como mis sentidos no habían alcanzado los de un verdadero Dragon Slayer-

-qué diferencia hay ahora Sempai- pregunto Gasper.

-ahora poseo un odio, vista, olfato y sentidos más agudos que cuando era un humano o un demonio, puedo reconocer si una persona que conozco esta cerca por su olor-

-como si fueras un perro- dijo Xenovia.

-acabas de decirle perro a tu novio ¿sabes?, en todo caso- Issei cambio la mirada a una molesta –también ayuda a saber cuándo molestias están cerco, ¡sal de ahí Gremory!-

Rias salió de su escondite, ella tenía una mirada afligida, esta empeoro cuando vio que Kiba la miro con enfado y Gasper se oculto detrás de Xenovia por el miedo que le tenía.

-Issei… yo- Rias trato de decir algo.

-no me importa lo que hagas, pero mantente alejada de nosotros- Issei paso de largo ignorando a Rias.

El resto imito al castaño si siguieron de largo ignorando a la pelirroja.

-Issei- Rias bajo la mirada y derramo algunas lagrimas, el corazón le dolía y la mirada de desprecio que Issei le daba era como echarle sal a la herida.

* * *

><p>Ya dentro del salón del consejo estudiantil se repasaban los últimos datos.<p>

-la reunión se llevara a cabo en uno de los salones del nuevo edificio, Rias y su grupo serán los acompañantes de Sirzechs-sama así como yo y mi grupo seremos los acompañantes de mi One-sama- explico Sona –en tanto Issei-kun-

-yo y mi grupo nos mantendremos en un extremo junto a Serafal-sama y Sirzechs-sama- completo Issei.

-correcto, quienes estarán presentes?- pregunto Sona.

-Kiba y Xenovia a mi lado, Isabela y rabel a lado de ellos, Gasper se quedara en el salón del club del ocultismo por precaución-

Aunque Issei no quería que Gasper estuviera ahí, el tendría que mantener a Gasper a un lado ya que si su poder se salía de control podría causar estragos en la reunión.

-tu Rias?-

-Akeno y Asia a mi lado, Koneko se quedara también en el salón del club- respondió Rias, ella no se encontraba de ánimos.

-por tu bien espero que no obligaras a Koneko-chan de hacer algo contra Gasper- dijo Issei fulminando con la mirada a Rias.

-¡yo no aria algo así!- exclamo Rias llorosa, el que el desconfiara de él la lastimaba mas.

-oh? Así como no fuiste capaz de manipular a Gasper para matarme-

-Issei escúchame yo no…-

-no me importa lo que digas- dijo Issei.

-te lo suplico Issei, déjame explicarlo- rogo Rias.

-no quiero escucharte Gremory- dijo Issei fríamente.

Rias no aguanto más y salió llorando del lugar con el corazón en pedazos.

-ah… no diré que le des una oportunidad… ¿pero no te parece extraño que este así?- dijo Sona.

-como si importara, a lo mejor es algún truco para que baje la guardia y atente contra mi- respondió Issei.

-… por cierto ¿Dónde están Ravel Phenex y Isabela-san?-

-Ravel e Isabela están en el inframundo ahora, Ravel dijo que tenía cosas que hablar con su madre e Isabela esta recogiendo sus pertenencias del castillo de Raiser, ambas regresaran antes de que comience la reunión-

-ya veo, donde vivirán ellas?- pregunto Sona.

-ah… ya que mi situación financiera esta peor a la que la de un mendigo… ambas tendrán que mudarse a mi casa- Issei golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa –como puedo ser un demonio clase alta y no tener nada de dinero?- se cuestiono el castaño.

-debe ser duro- dijo Sona tratando de simpatizar con el castaño.

* * *

><p>En el club del ocultismo Rias no podía más que deprimirse, de la noche a la mañana perdió todo, absolutamente todo lo que quería.<p>

-Rias- dijo Akeno entrando al salón.

-ahora no Akeno… no estoy de ánimo para nada- Rias se coloco en posición fetal sobre el sillón ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas.

-… esta situación es horrible- Akeno dijo lo que realmente sentía –Issei-kun así como el resto nos veo como lo peor-

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Rias sin cambiar de posición.

-recolecte un poco de información- dijo Akeno sentándose al lado de la pelirroja –al parecer han pasado dos meses desde que por lo que "nosotras" recordamos, Issei-kun irrumpió en la ceremonia de compromiso-

-¿dos meses?-

-si, nuestras compañeras de clases dijeron que estuvimos ausentes esos dos meses, por lo que las siervas de Sona dijeron…- Akeno hizo una pausa.

-¿Qué dijeron?-

-nosotras cambiamos luego de nuestro regreso, nos volvimos mas frías… y lo peor… fue que lastimamos a Issei-kun- decir esas palabras le dolía a Akeno –lastimamos físicamente a Issei-kun, cuando Issei-kun fue a ayudar a Yuuto-kun obligamos a Koneko a que nos dijera donde estaban para poder castigarlos-

Rias no podía soportar escuchar mas… pero quería saber que fue lo que "ella" hizo.

-cuando Issei-kun trato de ayudar a Yuuto-kun…- Akeno no quería decir esas palabras, se negaba a creer que ella hizo algo así –yo lo ataque con mis relámpagos-

-¡!- Rias miro fijo a su [Reina], como otra chica que amaba a Issei sabía cuánto dolor sentía al decir esas palabras.

-puedes creerlo?- Akeno comenzó a llorar –sob… yo? hacerle eso a Issei-kun-

-Akeno…- Rias y ella compartían el mismo dolor, saber que ellas no hicieron nada de lo dicen pero aun si ser culpadas por ello.

-me duele Rias, mi corazón duele mucho-

-el mío también, mi corazón se hace pedazos cada vez que Issei me ve de esa forma-

Ambas tendrían que recorrer ese largo y empinado camino en busca del perdón del Dragon rojo, para así volver a sonreír a su lado.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Salón Del Club del Ocultismo- Horas Después-<strong>_

La reunión estaba por dar inicio, los grupos de demonios ya estaban listos y preparados.

-Gasper, cuida el lugar ¿bien?- le dijo Issei… a la caja de cartón en el suelo.

-si…- Gasper tenía más motivos para no salir ya que Rias estaba ahí.

-no te preocupes, pronto terminara esto y no tendrás que estar más aquí- dijo Issei.

Rias puso una expresión triste, pero no era momento para lamentarse, tenía que centrarse en la reunión y después intentar con todas sus fuerzas buscar el perdón del castaño.

-Koneko cuida a Gasper- dijo Rias.

-Hai Buchou-

-Gasper, pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo?. Toma te presto esto- Issei le dio una consola de videojuegos portátil a Gasper.

-b-bien…Gracias Issei-sempai- Gasper acepto animado saliendo de la caja.

-yo traje un montón de bocadillos- dijo Koneko poniendo sobre la mesa una caja grande repleta de todo tipo de bocadillos.

-¡Gracias, Koneko-chan!- Gasper no se sentía asustado de estar con Koneko, las únicas que lo asustaban eran Rias y Akeno.

(Trajo todo eso para ella, ¿verdad?) pensó Issei –Traje tu bolsa, póntela si te sientes solo-

-¡si!-

-¡muy bien!- dijo Issei.

(estoy realmente preocupado de dejar a Gasper solo aquí, no sabemos que puede tramar Gremory… pero… quiero protegerlo de la manera que pueda) pensó Issei.

* * *

><p>TOC TOC.<p>

-disculpen- dijo Rias abriendo las puertas.

Ya dentro se encontraban los tres líderes de las facciones, dos de los Maous del Inframundo, Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafal Leviatán, el líder de los ángeles en el cielo el arcángel Michael y el líder de Grigori Azazel.

Al lado de Serafal estaban Sona Sitri y su Reina Tsubaki, junto a Michael Irina.

-¿Irina?- Xenovia se encontraba asombrada de que ella estuviera ahí.

Irina desvió la mirada.

Pero para Issei sus ojos solo se centraban en el acompañante de Azazel, el que el destino escogió como su Rival, el Hakuryukou Valí.

-permítanme presentarlos, ella es mi hermana menor y sus siervos, junto a ella se encuentra Hyoudou Issei-kun, un demonio de clase alta junto a sus siervos- dijo Sirzechs, junto a él se encontraba su [Reina] Graifya –jugaron un papel importante en frustrar el ataque de Kokabiel hace unos días-

-Buen trabajo, tienen mi agradecimiento- Agradeció Michael.

-fue mi culpa- dijo Azazel –uno de mis chicos causo muchos problemas-

-tch, su actitud me molesta- dijo Issei.

Sirzechs continuo con la palabra.

-con esto, las tres facciones están reunidas, así que empecemos-

Fuera del edifico un gran ejercito de Ángeles, Ángeles caídos y demonios se desplego listos para cualquier percance.

-pasara a contar lo sucedido- dijo Sona.

-espera- Azazel lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué pasa Azazel?- dijo Sirzechs.

-podemos escuchar todo lo sucedido… o mejor podemos verlo- dijo Azazel.

-a que te refieres?- pregunto Michael.

-verán, traje conmigo esta Sacred Gear- Azazel saco algo parecido al casco de un motociclista –la persona que se lo ponga podrá proyectar sus recuerdos sobre cualquier sucedo en especifico, estos serán mostrados en una perspectiva de tercera persona, por lo que todos podemos ver lo sucedido- explico Azazel.

-supongo que una imagen vale más que mil palabras ¿No?- dijo Sirzechs.

-entonces alguien de los implicados se tendrá que poner ese casco-

-en efecto, ¿Quién lo hará?-

-eso es seguro?- pregunto Issei –por experiencias pasadas puedo decir con certeza que ustedes los caídos son unos expertos en apuñalar por la espalda- dijo Issei.

Akeno no necesitaba profundizar para saber que hablaban de ella.

-doy mi palabra que es 100% seguro- juro Azazel.

-no confió- dijo Issei.

-tch, eres muy desconfiado chico- protesto Azazel.

-solo digo lo que creo-

-Issei-kun- llamo Sirzechs.

-si!-

-tengo entendido por los informes que te enfrentaste a tres caídos que poseían sellos de un hechizo que destruiría esta ciudad ¿no?-

-si!- respondió el castaño.

Rias, así como su grupo y el de Issei no sabían sobre esa batalla.

-Azazel ese casco es seguro no?-

-ya dije que lo es-

-bien, Issei-kun te probarías ese casco y nos mostrarías lo sucedido-

-…bien- Issei acepto lo que Sirzechs dijo -¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-solo ponte el casco, siéntate y refresca tu memoria sobre lo ocurrido, al hacerlo entraras en una etapa de sueño donde recordaras todo lo ocurrido al mas mínimo detalle-

Issei obedeció, se sentó en uno de los puestos libres y se coloco el casco.

-lo activare-

Cuando Azazel presiono un interruptor en el casco, Issei sintió sueño, al quedarse dormido una pantalla mostraba los recuerdos.

-funciona- dijo Serafal.

Rias y el resto miraban atentos lo que aparecía en pantalla.

Vieron a Issei en el bosque frente a los tres caídos.

-oh, ellos eh?- dijo Azazel.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Sirzechs.

-esos tres son… eran caídos de rango medio, en especial el del centro- refiriéndose a Reylom –si este chico pudo vencerlos a los tres-

La imagen paso al enfrentamiento de Issei contra la caída, en la pantalla vieron como en la pelea la caída activo una Extraña Sacred Gear.

-**[Sweet Dream]** una Sacred Gear con la habilidad de proyectar los sueños del oponente dejando su cuerpo inmóvil y desprotegido para un ataque- dijo Azazel.

En la pelea vieron como de la pequeña esfera de sueño que extrajo del cuerpo de Issei, una línea plateada corto por la mitad al ángel, partiendo su cuerpo dejando ver que en realidad se trataba de un hombre.

-ah verdad, olvide mencionar que era hombre- dijo Azazel.

-creo que de ahí Issei-kun desarrollo esa alerta ante chicas que en realidad son chicos- dijo Kiba, entendido como reconoció el verdadero genero de Gasper tan rápido.

En la batalla pudieron ver como Issei bloqueaba los ataques del travesti con sus brazos y la primera vez que Issei utilizo las llamas plateadas.

-¡imposible!- exclamo Michael, Azazel reconoció esas mismas llamas por lo cual estaba igual de sorprendido.

-¿Qué suceded?- pregunto Sirzechs.

-esas llamas plateadas no son unas llamas cualquieras Sirzechs- dijo Azazel.

-esas llamas son las mismas que Arcturus utilizo para crear las cuatro [Seken] esas llamas son llamas sagradas- dijo Michael.

Los presentes quedaron sorprendidos, Issei aun siendo un demonio logro utilizar llamas sagradas.

La primera batalla acabo con Issei siendo el vencedor.

(Issei nunca tubo ninguno de esos poderes) pensó Rias.

Las cosas eran extrañas desde que supo lo ocurrido, para empezar un clan del cual nunca se supo nada, un quinto Maou y de que Issei sea un descendiente directo de ese Maou, nada de eso ocurrió antes.

Después de esa batalla Issei bajo por las escaleras para enfrentarse a su segundo oponente.

-Slash siempre fue volátil, se enojaba con facilidad y no pensaba la pelear- dijo Azazel.

El combate comenzó, Issei utilizando las llamas plateadas se lanzo contra el caído, solo para que sus ataques fueran absorbidos y lanzados contra él.

-**[Room Of The Beast]** esa Sacred Gear crea una dimensión paralela del tamaño de una habitación, el poseedor puede moverse por ese espacio a su antojo y redirigir cualquier ataque asía su persona- explico Azazel.

Rias así como el resto miraban como Issei tuvo que pelear contra ese oponente poniendo su cuerpo al límite, el daño fue grande y la pérdida de sangre fue un factor muy decisivo.

-moverse aun con todo ese daño y perdiendo tanta sangre… este chico tiene agallas- felicito Azazel.

El combate termino cuando Issei utilizando ingenio logro determinar donde saldría Slash y con un ataque final decapitarlo.

Aun con todo ese daño y pérdida de sangre Issei no se rindió y se dirigió a pelear contra el último de los caídos.

-me pregunto cómo este chico logro derrotar a Reylom- dijo Azazel.

-¿ese caído es fuerte?- pregunto Serafal.

-si, el tenia grandes habilidades, pocos caídos eran como el-

La batalla comenzó, Issei aun con el daño empezó a pelar contra el caído poniendo su vida al límite.

Golpes, patadas y demás, Issei enfrentaba a un poderoso oponente, en cambio el no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

-Issei-kun- Kiba veía como los golpes que lanzaba su Rey contra el castaño no conectaban con el caído.

-¿Qué son esos movimientos?- pregunto Sirzechs.

-ese tipo conocía algunas extrañas técnicas, no tengo todos los detalles, pero creo que entreno con un extraño grupo llamado C-P9-

-¿C-P9?-

-estoy investigando- confeso Azazel.

"**[Shigan]**(dedo pistola)"

En la batalla Reylom ataco a Issei con su dedo, este iba tan rápido al punto de dañar internamente al castaño.

-ese ataque es comparable al disparo de un arma, aun con un cuerpo de demonio ese ataque sería fatal-

Rias no podía creer lo que pasaba, Issei estaba peleando arriesgando su vida en una pelea de la cual ella no recordaba nada.

"**[Jet Pistol]**" Issei golpeo al caído lanzándolo contra la pared, el cuerpo de Issei se puso al rojo vivo y comenzó a emanar vapor,

Rias así como el resto (Excepto Kiba y Xenovia) quedaron sorprendidos por el cambio de Issei.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Isabela.

-**Gear Secando**- dijo Kiba –una habilidad donde Issei-kun calienta y bombea sangre asía su corazón, consumiendo los nutrientes de su cuerpo dándole a cambio un aumento de fuerza y velocidad.

-Ise nos dijo que esa técnica era muy agotadora y que no podía utilizarse más de dos veces al día-

De los escombros del muro Reylom emergió convertido en un hibrido de león y hombre.

-**[Beast Soul Lion Versión]**- una Sacred Gear que convierte a una persona en animal, esta es la versión del león-

El combate continuo, la fuerza y velocidad de Issei aumentada logro mantener a raya al caído.

Pero el cambio duro poco tiempo, Issei respiraba con dificultad y su cuerpo mostraba el cansancio de usar esa técnica.

Aun así el no se rindió y continuo peleando, los golpes iban y venían en ambos lados.

-este chico tiene una gran resistencia, pelear en su estado por tanto tiempo es algo admirable- felicito Michael.

En la pela Issei creó un puño de llamas solidas gigante.

-en ese momento Issei-kun apareció frente a nosotros cuando peleaba con el caído- informo Sona.

(¿Sona llamo a Issei "Issei-kun"?) fue lo primero que pensó Rias.

En ese momento para temor de Rias y de las chicas, Issei utilizo por TERCERA vez el **Gear Secando.**

-no dijiste que solo podía utilizarlo dos veces al día?- pregunto Azazel.

-Ise arriesgo su vida al usarlo más veces- respondió Xenovia.

-Issei-kun nos dijo que utilizarlo más de dos veces podría ocasionar que la sangre que bombea a su corazón termine acumulándose y asiendo explotar su corazón- dijo Kiba.

"**[Rokuogan]**" un impacto de aire dio en el pecho del castaño, el se retorció de dolor, pero continuo peleando.

-es impresionante que sobreviviera a eso, ese ataque daña los órganos internos-

"**[Jet Gatling]**" los puños de Issei y Reylom se movían tan rápido que parecía una tormenta de golpes, ninguno cedía un milímetro en ese combate, hasta que.

Reylom utilizo su más poderosa técnica.

"**[¡Sai Dai Rin: Rokuogan!]**" el impacto de ese golpe no era comparable con el anterior.

-Issei- Rias vio con horror como el castaño vomito una gran cantidad de sangre, el estaba por caer de espalda.

El resto, en especial Sona que tuvo que verlo dos veces, no pudo sino sentirse inútiles al no haber ayudado en una situación así.

"¡AUN NO PUEDO PERDEEEEEEEEEEER!" sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde Issei utilizo un último ataque derrotando al caído en el proceso.

-fiu, este chico tiene unas agallas y cojones de acero, una Azaña como la suya no se logra todos los días- dijo Azazel elogiando al castaño.

Valí por su parte sonrió al ver que su rival era fuerte.

Serafal cada vez más se sentía interesada en el castaño.

Rias y el resto suspiro aliviada cuando Issei no callo y derroto al caído.

-luego de eso, 20 minutos después Issei-kun se levanto y nos pidió que lo dejáramos entrar en la barrera- informo Sona.

La imagen del monitor cambio, esta vez fue el comienzo de la pelea contra Kokabiel.

-i-increíble- Rias así como su grupo vieron asombradas, Issei había logrado moverse a una velocidad superior a la de un Knight y acertó dos fuertes golpes contra Kokabiel-

-es rápido, su velocidad es superior en varios puntos… pero aun puede mejorar- dijo su opinión Valí.

-viniendo de ti, es un alago- dijo Azazel.

"**X-Burner**" en el monitor vieron a Issei utilizando su mas nuevo ataque.

-interesante, utiliza una gran cantidad de energía en ese disparo, las llamas de la otra mano sirve como un ancla para mantenerlo en su lugar si perder energía en el proceso- analizo Azazel.

Las imágenes continuaron, todos los presentes miraban con detenimiento la batalla, en cierto punto Serafal se puso a animar el combate del castaño.

(Issei supera mi poder con creses, ya no se compara a como era antes) pensó Rias.

Todos miraban la pelea con detenimiento, pero cuando el antepasado de Issei apareció.

-¡Imposible!-

-¡como?!-

Azazel y Michael se pararon de sus asientos asombrados.

-¡cómo es posible que el este ahí!- exclamo Azazel.

Michael pese a estar asombrado se veía feliz de poder ver el rostro de su amigo.

Rias, Akeno y Asia se sorprendieron al ver a esa persona, era idéntica a Issei, solo que con un aire más maduro y cabello rubio.

Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando Issei se transformo.

-¡Issei-kun… ¿se transformo?!- exclamo asombrada Akeno.

Sona y Tsubaki se preguntaron el porqué de su asombro, ellas debieron verlo con anterioridad ya que estuvieron ahí.

El poder de Issei subió a un nivel increíble, con facilidad estaba dominando a Kokabiel.

-en ese momento el [Hakuryukou] apareció para llevarse a Kokabiel- informo Sona.

-debo decir que fue inesperado el que Arcturus apareciera- confeso Azazel.

-pienso lo mismo- Michael.

-es más, me sorprende que recientemente ustedes conocieran sobre la existencia de Arcturus y su puesto- dijo Azazel.

-como sabrás, aun no hemos explorado todo el inframundo fuera de los limites de Grigori- respondí Sirzechs.

Al haber terminado Azazel le quito el casco a Issei, este se despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza luego de recordar todo eso.

-pasaste por mucho Issei-sama- dijo Ravel.

-si… ¿alguien trajo unas aspirinas?-

-ah… me olvide mencionar que esto causa jaquecas- dijo Azazel.

-hubiera sido bueno que lo comentaras antes-

-debo admitir que eres increíble chico, tienes llamas sagradas y una resistencia casi bestial-

-¿llamas sagradas?- Issei no entendí eso, lo de resistencia… luego de pasar por todo eso cualquiera lo pensaría.

-Hyoudou Issei-kun, esas llamas plateadas que utilizaste son llamas sagradas, llamas con la que Arcturus y nuestro Dios forjo las espadas Sagradas- dijo Michael.

-¡NANI!-

-supongo que estarán orgullosas, Serafal así como tú la [Reina] de Sirzechs- dijo Azazel.

-¿?- Serafal y Graifya estaban confundidas.

El resto estaba igual por el comentario.

-¿Qué? ¿no lo saben?- dijo Azazel incrédulo.

-¿a qué te refieres Azazel?- pregunto Sirzechs.

-ah… lo que trato de decir tiene una historia- comenzó a hablar Azazel –Arcturus no estaba solo, el tenia dos hermanos-

-¡!-

Todos se sorprendieron con esa revelación.

-los hermanos de Arcturus, grandes guerreros y demonios, ellos no poseían habilidades como las de su hermano. Ellos pensaron que estando a su lado tarde o temprano seria opacados por su sombra, por lo cual decidieron dejarlo y formar sus propios clanes demoniacos-

-¡!-

Sirzechs entendí a donde iba.

-los clanes que los hermanos de Arcturus formaron fueron- Azazel Señalo a Serafal –Sitri y- Señalo a Graifya –Lucifuge-

-¡ahhhhh!-

-eso significa que tu reina y tu Serafal, son parientes lejanos de este chicho, primas podría decir-

-¿primas?- Issei confundido.

-¿primo?- Sona igual de confundida.

-…- Graifya se mantuvo callada.

-¡Primito!- Serafal fue la que lo acepto más rápido y se paró de su asiento para abrazar al castaño enterrándolo entre sus pechos.

(¡esto es lo MEJOOOOOOR!) Pensó Issei al tener su rostro enterrado entre esos pechos.

Rias y Akeno se molestaron, Isabela y Ravel querían ser las que lo abrazaran y Xenovia no pareció molesta, ellos tenían una relación algo rara… pero funcional.

-¡Onee-sama! ¡compórtate como una Maou!- Regaño Sona.

-buuu, Sona-chan eres mala, acaso no quieres abrazar a nuestro primito-

-¡Onee-sama!- Sona se sonrojo por el comentario, casa que divirtió a la Maou Leviatán

-uhmp, estábamos en una reunión Serafal- recordó Azazel.

-después de ver los hechos, me gustaría saber que tiene que decir el líder de los ángeles caídos- dijo Sirzechs serio.

-¿Quién se preocupa por mi opinión? Kokabiel actuó por cuenta propia, llevando a sus súbditos y robándose algunas de mis Sacred Gear-

-¿estás diciendo que no tuviste nada que ver en esto?- dijo Michael.

-solo lo deje vagar libremente, para averiguar cuál era su objetivo, estoy seguro que nunca imagino que llegaría a esta ciudad- Azazel miro a Issei –es una buena ciudad.

Issei no confiaba en el.

-no cambies el tema- dijo Sirzechs.

-como dije, le pedí al Hakuryukou que se encargara de todo y luego condene a Kokabiel a ser congelado en las profundidades del infierno, el no volverá-

-la cuestión es porque Kokabiel fue tan lejos, era evidente que no estaba feliz contigo- dijo Michael.

-si, parece que estaba molesto por la ridícula conclusión de la última gran guerra, personalmente, yo no tengo ningún interés en la guerra-

-ya veo, ¿así que hubo malestar entre tus hombres?- dijo Serafal increíblemente, muy seria.

-ju, escuche que ustedes también lo están pasando mal- dijo Azazel.

-eso no tiene nada que ver con esto, el propósito de esta cumbre es-

-ya basta de conversaciones aburridas, firmemos el tratado de Paz- dijo Azazel interrumpiendo lo que Sirzechs iba a decir.

-después de todo- Todos los presentes estaba al tanto de la siguientes palabras –también es lo que ustedes quieren, ¿verdad?-

* * *

><p>En el club del ocultismo Koneko y Gasper esperaban a los demás.<p>

-me pregunto si Issei-sempai y los demás estarán bien- dijo Gasper -¿Qué pasa si hay problemas en las conversaciones y estalla una guerra, ahora?- Gasper se encerró de nuevo en su caja -¡da miedo de solo imaginarlo!-

Koneko se mantuvo calme mientras comía sus bocadillos.

* * *

><p>Fuera del edificio antiguo, muchas personas vestidas con capuchas se reunieron.<p>

-estamos listos para comenzar la misión- dijo una de los encapuchados.

-bien, ¡comiencen la operación!-

* * *

><p>-este enfrentamiento en el que estamos envueltos- dijo Azazel –no son más que malas noticias para el mundo, ¿no lo creen?-<p>

-los Yondai Maous originales y Dios, que eran el centro de la última gran guerra, ya no están aquí- dijo Michael.

Asia se desanimo al escuchar esas palabras, Issei lo noto.

(Irina) Xenovia estaba preocupada por su amiga, esta también mostraba un semblante triste y afligido (después de todo, te lo dijeron..)

-Debido a ello, me gustaría escuchar a ellos dos que no están directamente relacionados con las tres facciones, pero pueden afectar al mundo con su poder, el Sekiryuttei y el Hakuryukou, me gustaría saber que opinan de esto-

-por mi está bien, mientras pueda enfrentarme a personas poderosas- respondió Valí.

-je, incluso sin estar en guerra, hay muchos tipos poderosos ahí afuera-

-imagine que dirías eso-

-y bien, ¿Qué hay de ti Sekiryuttei? ¿Qué es lo que piensas?-

-es algo difícil de responder si me lo preguntan así- confeso Issei.

-lo pondré de otra forma, si hay guerra no podrás hacer el amor con tus chicas- fijándose en las que acompañan a Issei.

-¿eh?- la mente de Issei corría al millón por hora.

-co- Rias se fijo en Issei y su grupo, acaso el ya…

-si declaramos la paz…lo único que tendrás que pensar es en sobrevivir y repoblar tu clan-

-eso gustar- respondió como tonto Issei.

-así es, con la paz podrás disfrutar de tu vida de la forma más placentera posible-

-¡donde firmo!- exclamo Issei sacando un bolígrafo de quien sabe dónde.

-Sekiryuttei-dono, mencionaste anteriormente que querías preguntarme sobre algo, ¿cierto?- dijo Michael.

-¿realmente recordaste nuestra promesa?-

-por supuesto-

-… ¿porque exiliaron a Asia?-

Asia miro fijamente al castaño asombrada por esa pregunta.

-Asia era una devota creyente de dios ¿Por qué fue exiliada?- dijo Issei.

Asia bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

-luego de la muerte de Dios, todo lo que quedo fue el "Sistema", en otras palabras, su protección divina, su benevolencia y los milagros- dijo Michael –actualmente a través de mi, de algún modo es capaz de funcionar de forma limitada, así que tuve que eliminar a todos aquellos podrían causar un mal funcionamiento-

-¿así que fue por eso que Asia tenía el poder de curar a los demonios y ángeles caídos?-

-la fe de nuestros seguidores es nuestra fuente de poder, todo lo que pueda corromperlo, debe ser eliminado, o de lo contrario pondría en peligro el sistema-

-por eso tenían que eliminar a aquellos que accidentalmente descubrieran la verdad de la muerte de dios- dijo Xenovia dando un paso al frente.

-tienes razón, eh causado un gran dolor, tanto a ti como a Asia Argento, lo siento mucho- Michael se disculpo.

(¿no nos había traicionado?) pensó Irina.

-por favor no se disculpe Michael-sama, como alguien que fue criado por la iglesia tenia remordimientos sobre mi decisión, pero estoy muy feliz con mi nueva vida como un demonio- dijo Xenovia mirando a Issei y a sus nuevos compañeros.

-le doy mis disculpas al pueblo de dios que está presente- dijo Xenovia refiriéndose a Irina.

Asia dio un paso al frente también.

-yo también soy feliz ahora, encontré muchas personas importantes para mí-

-me siento muy agradecido por su gran corazón- respondió Michael.

-por cierto- Azazel tomo la palabra –escuche que una de mis chicas engaño y mato a la chica de allí-

Asia se asusto al recordad el pasado con Reynalle.

-¡no hables como si fuera asunto tuyo!- exclamo Issei, sus ojos pasaron de castaños a dorados.

-era una ángel caído que te admiraba, ¡asesino a Asia por respeto a ti!-

-las acciones imprudentes de mis subordinados, también son mi responsabilidad. Aun si, no hay nada que pueda para remediar eso- dijo Azazel-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Issei…- Rias trato de calmar al castaño, ella puso su mano en su hombro cuando.

* * *

><p>FLUSH<p>

Un círculo mágico apareció sobre el edificio de la escuela.

* * *

><p>Valí, Kiba y Xenovia se percataron de la activación.<p>

-¡No me toques Gremory!- exclamo Issei apartando la mano de la pelirroja, las partes de la Bossted Gear se materializaron.

Rias se asusto por el mal trato por parte de Issei.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Issei al darse cuenta de que todos estaban congelados.

-esto… ¿Acaso alguien detuvo el tiempo?- dijo Issei.

Kiba y Xenovia tenían en sus manos, la Sacro espada demoniaca y Durandal.

-eso parece- respondió Azazel –nosotros no fuimos afectados debido a nuestro enorme poder.

-nosotros por el poder de los dragones- dijo Valí –y al parecer ellos están siendo protegidos por el poder de las espadas sagradas-

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Irina.

-al parecer estoy bien porque toque a Issei antes de que el hechizo se activara- dijo Rias.

-tch, hubiera sido mejor que no te metieras- dijo Issei apartándose de la pelirroja.

Esta puso un semblante triste por las palabras del castaño.

BOOONG

Fuera del edificio comenzaron a haber explosiones, cuando Issei y el resto se asomaron por la ventana vieron a una gran cantidad de encapuchados emergiendo de un círculo mágico en el cielo.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Issei.

-son magos- dijo Serafal.

-¿magos?-

Un hechizo de defensa apareció sobre el edificio.

-cielos, que falta de modales, atacar a una Mahou Shoujo como yo- dijo Serafal indignada.

-pero, ¿Qué tipo de poder es este?- pregunto Michael.

-probablemente el la habilidad del chico mitad vampiro, en su estado Balance Breaker- dijo Azazel.

-¿Gasper?-

-él es el único con esta habilidad, probablemente, este en manos del enemigo- dijo Sirzechs.

-Issei-kun- dijo Kiba.

-si, ¡No perdonare a esos malditos por utilizar a Gasper!- exclamo Issei furioso.

-los guardias y escoltas…- dijo Michael viendo asía afuera como sus tropas se esparcían en pequeñas partículas -¿magia de transporte?-

-parece que hay alguien capaz de conectar un portal dentro de la barrera- dijo Azazel.

-por otro lado parece que somos incapaces de utilizar nuestros propios hechizos de trasporte- dijo Rias.

-nos tienen- dijo Azazel.

-si, no solo han considerado lo oportuno, sino que su estrategia también incluye la manipulación de uno de los siervos de Hyoudou Issei-kun-

-¿hay un traidor?- pregunto Irina.

-no podemos continuar de esta forma- dijo Sirzechs –si el poder de Gasper-kun se sigue intensificando de esta forma, nosotros eventualmente caeremos…-

-¿incluso ustedes?-

-en cualquier caso, si no hacemos algo con el chico mitad vampiro, no seremos capaces de realizar un contra-ataque-

-yo me encargare, es mi [Alfil]- dijo Issei listo.

-Oni-sama, todavía hay una torre en el antiguo edificio que aun no eh utilizado- dijo Rias.

-¿una Torre?... ya veo, un Enroque-

-¿enroque?- dijo Issei.

-sustituir al Rey por una torre, es un movimiento especial en el ajedrez- dijo Kiba.

-voy a tener que ponerme a leer un manual de ese juego- dijo Issei, como demonio clase alta tenía que poner al día.

-pero, enviar a Rias sola es…-

-yo iré- dijo Issei –Gasper es miembro de mi sequito, debo tomar la responsabilidad de salvarlo… aun si tengo que trabajar con Gremory para hacerlo-

-si usamos el poder de Sirzechs-sama, podríamos teletransportar a los dos- dijo Graifya.

-se los encargo-

-¡hai!-

-es más fácil destruir a los terroristas o al mitad vampiro ¿verdad?- dijo Valí –si es así, puedo hacerlo si quieres-

-¡maldito, no le aras nada a Gasper!- grito Issei.

-Valí, aprende a comprender la situación- dijo Azazel –estamos tratando de hacer un pacto de paz ¿sabes?-

-no soporto estar sin hacer nada-

-entonces, porque no distraes al enemigo por los momentos- dijo Azazel –cuando el Hakuryukou salga, van a estar desorientados por los momentos-

-bueno entonces- las alas de la Divide Diving aparecieron, valí salió por la ventada a enfrentarse a los magos.

-BALANCE BREAKER-

[Vanishing Dragon, Balance Breaker] exclamo la vos del Divide Diving.

-¿se transformo así de fácil? Aun no me comparo con el ¿eh?- dio Issei, el no había alcanzado ni el mas mínimo nivel para activar el balance Breaker.

BAANG BAANG

Los magos disparaban contra Valí, pero este solo se quedo inmóvil absorbiendo todos los daños.

-hmph- una esfera apareció en la mano de Valí y varios relámpagos de energía desintegraron a los magos.

-w-wow, el es muy fuerte- acepto Issei.

-pero… su fuerza lleva el aroma del peligro- dijo Xenovia.

-hay que rescatar a Gasper- dijo Rias

-ah, esperen un poco- llamo Azazel.

Luego de unas palabras Issei y Rias estaban listo para partir.

-te encargo a Rias Issei-kun- dijo Sirzechs.

-tratare de que no la maten…supongo- A Issei no le importaba lo que pasara con ella, solo rescataría a Gasper.

Con eso ambos desaparecieron y en su lugar cayo la pieza de torre de Rias.

* * *

><p>Hunter X Hunter Ending 1: Just Awake Fear And Loathing In Las Vegas.<p>

**_Kasanatte'ta Mune No Oto_**

Aparece la silueta en negra de Issei para después iluminarlo.

**_Yusabutte Mo Kikoenai_**

Las siluetas en negro de Kiba y Xenovia para después iluminarlos a ambos.

**_Koboreochita PIISU._**

Las siluetas en negro de Gasper, Ravel y Isabela que después fueron iluminadas.

**_Instrumental_**

Se ve a Rias y Sona con sus respectivos siervos, después pasa la imagen de los cuatro Maous.

**_Konna Nichijou No Yuuutsu Sae_**_**  
><strong>_**_Tameiki Mo Dezu Ni Mukanjou_**

Se ve a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia en el tejado de la academia Kuo mirando al horizonte.

**_Na Bokura_**

Por unos momentos se ve el pasado triste de Kiba, un orfanato en llamas con Xenovia y Issei junto a tres lapidas.

**_Life Filled With Vanity_**_**  
><strong>_**_Colors Have Faded_**_**  
><strong>_**_Things You Desire Exist Here_**_**  
><strong>_**_Flee From This Colorless World_**

Se ve al dragón Blanco con su Balance Breaker activo, después a Azazel líder de los ángeles caídos.

**_Tsugihagi No Kokoro Wa Fuantei_**

Se ve a Issei persiguiendo a una extraña criatura alada.

**_Arainagasareta Shoki Shoudou_**

Kiba y Xenovia se unen a la persecución

**_Tsutanai Kotoba_**_**  
><strong>_**_Omou Mama Ni Tsunagu yo_**

Se ve a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia cazando a una criatura con forma de lagarto de gran tamaño.

**_Ano Hi No Kodou O_**

Se ve como la imagen se divide en tres cuadros mostrando a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia.

**_Wasurenaide_**

La imagen de Rias y una lagrima que se resbala por su mejilla.

**_Oh my lord, it's gone_****_！！_**_**  
><strong>_**_What shall I do_****_？_**_**  
><strong>_**_Pieces I had have fell apart_**_**  
><strong>_**_Where do you belong_****_？_**_**  
><strong>_**_Where should I aim (for)_****_？_**_**  
><strong>_**_Once you've lost sight it's left to fall apart_**

Se ve a los grupos de Issei, Rias y Sona apareciendo de uno en uno y al finalizar aparece el viejo castillo del clan de Issei.

Fin del Ending.

* * *

><p>Aquí el más reciente capitulo, Rias obtendrá el perdón?, quien sabe, las cosas se pondrán difíciles para ella y Akeno desde ahora, Asia y Koneko… ante los ojos de Issei no hicieron nada por lo que ellas no ganaron su odio.<p>

Para los que dejan Reviews les pido por favor (esto no va con aquellos que lo leen en otro idioma y se toman las molestias de escribir con lo que saben de español) escriban bien, es muy difícil descifrar lo que escriben.

Lo del transporte con la torre, esa es la pieza de la Rias de esta dimensión que no fue usada, las piezas que eran de Issei, Kiba y Gasper las tiene Rias en su poder.

Para aquellos fans, les pido que me den un nombre para la transformación dorada, los 5 mejores saldrán en el siguiente capítulo para una votación de cuál es el mejor, la transformación como saben es una combinación de Híper última voluntad de KHR y la transformación de Súper Saiyajin (no igual de poderosa)

Sin más que decir nos vemos, a se me olvidaba saludos a Homicida Lyu su forma de dejar Reviews son de las que animan a uno a escribir más seguido, y por último, para aquellos que logren robarme el comentario 200, tendrán premio (Nada monetario), el premio es que ustedes me darán una idea y yo la pondré en el fic, puede ser lo que sea, (menos yaoi) una técnica, personaje lo que quieran.

Bay.


	8. Rojo, Blanco y Dorado

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

><p>Diálogos:<p>

(larga vida a los Oppai) pensamientos barios

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, ect.

*POR ESPARTA* Ascalon, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico y Arcturus.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Ocho [<strong>_Rojo, Blanco y Dorado_**]**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Antiguo Edifico De La Academia-<strong>_

La tele-transportación fue un éxito, Issei y Rias lograron llegar al antiguo edificio de la academia Kuo.

-¡Gasper, Koneko-chan!- grito Issei.

No hubo respuestas.

-vamos a buscar en otras habitaciones- dijo Rias.

-¡si!- de su bolsillo Issei saco dos brazaletes.

Esos brazaletes se los dio Azazel.

_**Flashback:**_

-_lleva esto contigo, estos brazaletes te permitirán activar momentáneamente el Balance Breaker de la Bossted Gear_-

-_¡enserio! ¡podre activar el balance Breaker!_- exclamo Issei, esta sería la primera vez que entra en Balance Breaker.

-_utilízalo como último recurso, no puede sustituir tu fuerza física, si lo malgastas no podrás volver a activar el Balance Breaker de nuevo_-

-_entiendo_-

-_el otro debe ser usado por el mitad vampiro. Suprimirá sus poderes, escucha con atención, parece que has estado ganando por pura suerte hasta ahora, aun con tus poderes no estás a un nivel muy alto, si no utilizas bien tus poderes… morirás_-

_**Fin Del Flashback:**_

Las últimas palabras de Azazel rondaban por ma mente de Issei.

"eres el punto débil de tu poder y Sacred Gear"

(No hace falta que lo digas) Issei se coloco el brazalete en el brazo, este emitió un leve brillo purpura.

* * *

><p>-tan pronto como esos dos recuperen a Gasper, iniciaremos el Contra-ataque- dijo Sirzechs<p>

-Sirzechs-sama…- llamo Graifya.

Un círculo mágico desconocido apareció en el salón de reunión.

-este círculo mágico, ¿no me digas que…?- Sirzechs reconoció el círculo mágico.

-buenas noches, actuales Maous, Sirzechs-sama, Serafal-dono- dijo una mujer de piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello amarrado en un moño y anteojos.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- exclamo Serafal.

-descendiente del clan Leviatán- dijo Sirzechs -¡Katerea Leviatán!-

-¡vengo a traer el caos y la destrucción de este mundo…!- Katerea saco una lanza y esta emitió un resplandor.

BOOONG

* * *

><p>World Trigger Opening Girigiri Sonar Pocket<p>

_**CHANGE THE NEW WORLDCHANGE THE NEW WORLDCHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

Se puede ver un fondo negro, en el centro una pequeña luz dorada parpadea hasta volverse una llama dorada.

_**Bokura Ni Sono Mirai Ga**_

Se ve a Issei, Rías y Sona parados de frente con una energía en la mano.

_**Hikari Wo Atsumete Terashi**_

Se ve a Issei con la llama dorada en su mano.

_**Kokoro No Gate Wo Hiraiteku**_

Se ve a Rías con una esfera de Poder De la Destrucción y Sona con una esfera de Agua.

_**Kitto Dareka No Tame Datte**__**  
><strong>__**Kanjinagara Itsudatte Tatakatteru**_

Se ve a Issei disparando un X-Burner y luego un Big Batlle Axel.

_**Kizu No Kazu Dake Tsuyoku Nareru Yo**_

Se puede ver a Issei, Rías y Sona juntos entrando en la academia Kuo.

_**Yatto Ikite Imi Wo Motte**__**  
><strong>__**Sono Hibi Ni Sorezore No Iro Motte.**_

Se ve a Rías lanzar esferas de poder de destrucción y Sona creando lanzas hechas de agua.

_**Mata Niji Wo Egakou**_

Se los ve a ellos tres preparados para pelear.

_**Girigiri ni Stay Shite Sakebe**__**  
><strong>__**Tsugi no Mirai Kitai Shitai.**_

Pasa a verse a Kiba, Xenovia y al resto del grupo Gremory utilizando sus ataques.

_**Girigiri Ni Fly Again**__**  
><strong>__**Iku Zo Tsukame Smile Smile Smile.**_

Ahora se ve a Saji y el resto del grupo Sitri haciendo sus propios ataques.

_**Bokura Ni Wa Mamoru Mono Ga Aru Kara.**_

Se ve una imagen de los tres equipos, el de Rías, Sona y Issei.

_**Sono Tame Ni Wa Nani Wo Sutetemo Ii Sa.**_

Se ve a los cuatro Maous, en una mesa redonda quedando un asiento vacío.

_**Higashi Kara Nishi e Noboru Taiyou Ga**__**  
><strong>__**Kyou Mo Kimi Wo Terasu Kara.**_

Se ve a todos reunidos al frente de la academia Kuo listos para lo que sea.

_**CHANGE THE NEW WORLD CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

Se puede ver el fondo blanco iluminado por la llama dorada y a Issei sosteniéndola en su palma.

* * *

><p>En el viejo edifico Issei y Rias sintieron la explosión.<p>

-provino del nuevo edificio- dijo Issei mirando a través de la ventana.

-Oni-sama- Rias estaba preocupada.

* * *

><p>El salón de conferencia bolo en pedazos, partes de madera quemada caían desde el cielo y una gran cantidad de humo cubría el lugar.<p>

-una barrera de protección creada por las habilidades combinadas de los líderes de las tres facciones- dijo Katerea.

Antes de que todo volara por los aires, Sirzechs, Michael y Azazel crearon una barrera para protegerse y a los que se encontraban congelados.

-¡que lamentable!- se burlo Katerea

-¿Qué demonios haces, Katerea?- pregunto Sirzechs.

-simplemente mantengo una opinión opuesta a la que se está discutiendo en esta reunión, si Dios y los Maous no están aquí, entonces este mundo necesitara ser reformado-

-¡Katerea-chan, detente!- pidió Serafal -¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Serafal, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usurpar la posición de jefe del clan Leviatán de mi, y vivir una vida sin preocupaciones?!- exclamo Katerea con odio en su voz.

-yo…-

-no te preocupes. ¡te asesinare aquí, ahora mismo y retomare el titulo de Maou Leviatán de ti!-

-vaya, vaya, y yo que pensé que eras una parte central del golpe de estado por parte de los demonios- dijo Azazel sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

-¿así que tu objetivo es el mundo entero?- pregunto Michael.

-eso es, Michael, un mundo que se beneficia de la ausencia de Dios y los Maous- Katerea extendió sus brazos –vamos a reconstruir este mundo sin ley, y reformarlo con nuestras propias manos-

-Jajajaja-

-Azazel, ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Dijo Katerea.

-¿sin ley? ¿reformarlo? ¿es una broma?- dijo Azazel –esas son las palabras que los villanos suelen decir cuando están a punto de morir-

-¡te estás burlando de mi!- Katerea emano una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco, este cubrió su cuerpo con una energía anaranjada.

-¿Está bien, Sirzechs, Michael?- pregunto Azazel, su cuerpo se cubrió de una energía amarilla, desplego sus alas de caído y comenzó a elevarse lentamente.

-Katerea, ¿no tienes ninguna intención de retirarte?- pregunto por última vez Sirzechs.

-así es, Sirzechs. Entiendo que seas un gran Maou, pero desafortunadamente no eres el mejor-

-ya veo… es una lástima- con esas palabras, la barrera de defensa los cubrió.

-tú, descendiente de Leviatán, el antiguo Maou, descendiente del monstruo del apocalipsis. Eres lo suficientemente digna como mi oponente- dijo Azazel -¿vas a causar el Armagedón?

-¡Maldito Líder de los Ángeles Caídos!-

Ambos liberaron sus energías, el choque de ambas potencias borro a los magos que se encontraban cerca.

* * *

><p>Issei y Rias sintieron ese choque de poderes.<p>

-¡Azazel, y alguien más!- Rias miro a través de la ventana –¡¿Que hace ella aquí?!- exclamo Rias reconociendo a la mujer.

-¿Quién es esa mujer con poderes tan abrumadores?- pregunto Issei.

-Katerea Leviatán- dijo Rias.

Allí afuera el combate entre esas dos fuerzas inicio.

-sabes que cuando los antiguos Maous murieron en la gran guerra, otros nuevos miembros tomaron su lugar ¿No?-

-si, fueron Sirzechs-sama y Serafal-sama-

-después de la prolongada y difícil guerra, los demonios finalmente sucumbieron y sus números disminuyeron, si eso hubiera continuado, nos habríamos extinguido-

Issei y Rias miraban desde su lugar la batalla de Azazel contra Katerea.

-pero… incluso cuando era derramada la sangre de los Maous anteriores, hubieron quienes se mantuvieron firmes en continuar la batalla. Debido a eso, ese demonio fue expulsado a los rincones más profundos del inframundo-

-entonces…-

-Katerea es descendiente directo de ese demonio, el Maou Leviatán- dijo Rias.

En cierto punto Issei y Katerea eran iguales, ambos eran los últimos descendientes de los Maous originales.

-Vamos Issei-

-¿eh? ¡pero los demás…!-

-no hay necesidad de preocuparse, tenemos una misión que cumplir, ¡acaso no estamos aquí para salvar a Gasper y Koneko!-

Issei recordó su misión, los demás estarían a salvo, su labor era salvar a su [Alfil] de cualquier peligro, el se lo prometió.

-tch, solo esta vez te daré la razón Gremory- Issei continuo adelante.

* * *

><p>En la sala del club del ocultismo, los magos habían aprisionado a Koneko y a Gasper, obligando a este ultimo a entrar forzadamente en el modo Balance Breaker.<p>

BAAANG

Una gran explosión cubrió de polvo el lugar.

-cof… cof… ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto una maga, pero esta recibió como respuesta un golpe en la cara.

-¿demonios?- dijo otra maga.

-¡imposible! ¡sus círculos mágicos no pueden ser activados!-

Crucificado en alguna especie de hechizo, Gasper se retorcía de dolor, Koneko estaba igual solo que ella no sufría un dolor comparado al de Gasper.

-Gasper, Koneko- Rias trato de acercarse pero.

-¡NOoooooooo! ¡No te acerques!- Gasper entro en pánico cuando Rias se le acerco.

* * *

><p>En el otro lado, los magos disparaban varios hechizos contra la barrera.<p>

-somos superados en número- dijo Michael –tenemos que evitar que esto se convierta en una batalla de desgaste.

-en estos momentos Graifya está analizando las puertas- dijo Sirzechs.

-¿Quiere decir que debemos ganar tiempo hasta que termine?- dijo Serafal.

-detendremos los ataques del enemigo- dijo Kiba, junto a él estaba ya listas para el combate Xenovia e Irina.

-ustedes….-

-por supuesto. Después de todo, vine como guardaespaldas de Michael-sama- dijo Irina.

-esperemos que Azazel pueda realizar bien su papel- dijo Michael.

-no se preocupe Michael-sama, nuestros amigos están con nosotros- dijo Xenovia.

-si, Issei-kun lo conseguirá y volverá pronto- afirmo Kiba.

Los tres salieron de la barrera y comenzaron el contra-ataque contra los Magos.

* * *

><p>-Buchou, lo siento- se disculpo Koneko.<p>

No tuvo la fuerza suficiente para evitar que las magas utilizaran a Gasper.

-no te preocupes, me alegro que los dos estén bien- dijo Rias, aun así le dolía ver como Gasper la miraba con miedo.

-no te preocupes Gasper, te sacare de allí en este instante- dijo Issei.

-Issei-sempai-

-no sé qué clase de truco utilizaron, pero si se mueven un centímetro- amenazo la maga.

-Issei-sempai, máteme por favor-

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¡Gasper!-

-es mejor que muera, ¡soy cobarde, inútil, y con este poder he causado problemas a todos otra vez!-

-¡deja de decir estupideces!- Grito Issei, sus pupilas cambiaron a doradas y sus colmillos fueron visibles -¡ya te lo dije no! ¡No permitiré que te hagan daño otra vez! ¡YO TE SALVARE Y ME DESARE DE TODOS TUS MIEDOS!- Grito Issei a todo pulmón haciendo vibrar el aire.

-Issei-sempai…- Gasper derramaba lagrimas, se sentía feliz.

Rias no pudo más que sonreír por la fuerte convicción de Issei, aun siendo diferente a como lo recordaba… seguía siendo la misma persona que daría todo por salvar a sus compañeros.

* * *

><p>-¿estás preparado para morir, Azazel?- dijo Katerea.<p>

Un círculo mágico apareció en su mano, de este salieron lo que parecían serpientes negras que envolvieron su cuerpo.

(¿una serpiente?) pensó Azazel intrigado.

Barios círculos mágicos aparecieron en la mano de Katerea, esta disparo un potente ataque contra Azazel.

-antes de eso, ¿te parece bien si aclaramos algunas cosas?- dijo Azazel detrás de Katerea.

-¡haaa!- Katerea lanzo un puñetazo con energía demoniaca, pero Azazel atrapo el golpe con la palma.

-esta intensa aura, no puede simplemente provenir de un descendiente de un Maou- dijo Azazel -¿Quién está detrás de ti?-

-no tengo porque responder, ¡porque serás destruido aquí!-

Una gran cantidad de aura demoniaca estallo entre ambos.

BAAAAAAANG

* * *

><p>CLIKN<p>

Las magas pusieron el filo de sus espadas muy cerca de los cuellos de Gasper y Koneko.

-idiota, debiste haberle lavado el cerebro a este monstruo y haberlo convertido en tu herramienta-

-ja, no soy la clase de alimaña que aria algo así, no puedo decir lo mismo de esta chica de aquí- dijo Issei apuntando con el pulgar a Rias.

Rias solo se mordió el labio.

-tú y tu boca insolente… ¡odio cuando ustedes los demonios tratan de parecer buenas personas!- desde un círculo mágico que se formo frente al ojo de la capucha de la maga, un torrente de energía naranja salió disparado contra Issei.

BAAAAAAANG

Issei solo tuvo que mover su guante frente la energía para que esta fuera bloqueada, ni un rasguño a la Bossted Gear.

-Gasper- comenzó a hablar Issei –no me importa cuántas tonterías o problemas me causes, si tu ocasionas un lio yo ocasionare uno aun mas grande, si alguien te lastima lo buscare y acabare con él. Por eso, ¡no temas a tu poder! ¡mientras yo esté aquí, siempre te protegeré y ayudara cuando más lo necesites! ¡YO NUCA ABANDONARE A UN AMIGO!, no solo yo. Kiba, Xenovia, Ravel, Isabela, Asia y Koneko-chan ¡todos somos tus amigos! ¡Y NUNCA TE ABANDONAREMOS!

-Issei-sempai…sob… ¡yo!-

-¡Ascalon!-

[Bosst]

Del guante izquierdo de la Bossted Gear emergió el filo de la espada mata Dragones.

*¿tan poco tiempo juntos y ya armamos una fiesta?*

-je, espero que nos divirtamos en esta Ascalon-

-¿pretenden resistirse?- dijo una de las magas

-¿Qué pretendes?-

Issei desmaterializo su guante derecho y llevo el filo de Ascalon a su mano.

-¿Issei que estas…?- dijo Rias confusa de lo que aria el castaño.

-pero recuerdas, Gasper…- la sangre salía de la herida de la mano de Issei, esta sangre corría por el filo de Ascalon.

-¡nada iniciara si no das el primer paso!- al mover la espada asía el frente, unas gotas de sangre de Issei entraron en la boca de Gasper.

-¡eres un miembro de mi clan, ¿No?! ¡Muéstrame lo hombre que puedes ser! ¡Gasper!-

Los poderes de la Sacred Gear de Gasper aumentaron, ahora tenía el completo control de su poder.

En unos instantes Koneko estaba al lado de Rias.

-¿desapareció?- dijo una de las magas.

-No, detuvo el tiempo-

-¡pero estábamos controlando su Sacred Gear!-

En ese momento un gran número de murciélagos rodearon a las magas.

-¡¿se transformo en murciélagos?!-

-¡maldito!-

Manos de energía negra inmovilizaron a las magas.

-¡no tengan miedo!- grito una maga tratando de mantener el control, con magia trato de cortar los brazos, pero al cortarlos muchos más aparecían en sustitución a los cortados.

-¿está intentando chupar nuestra sangre?-

-¡no solo nuestra sangra, también nuestra magia!-

Una de las magas trato de escapar, pero Koneko la detuvo con una patada.

-esto es… es parte del poder oculto en su interior- dijo Rias.

-¿esto es solo una parte?- Issei se preguntaba cuan fuerte era su [Alfil].

-se libero después de beber tu sangre Issei, ¿pero de donde sacaste esa idea?-

-Azazel- respondió Issei, dado a los recientes sucesos estuvo dispuesto a trabajar junto a Gremory, mas no la perdonaría.

Detrás de Rias apareció una maga disparando un haz de energía mágica.

-Buchou!- dijo Koneko inmovilizando a otras magas con llaves de lucha libre.

La energía estaba a punto de impactar contra Rias, pero esta quedo detenida en el aire.

-¿mi magia?-

-_**es Inútil, puedo controlar cualquier movimiento que hagan**_-

Los ojos de los murciélagos se iluminaron en rojo, con su poder congelo a las magas.

-_**¡Issei-sempai es hora del golpe de gracia!**_-

-¡déjamelo a mí!-

La Bossted Gear empezó a desprender un brillo verdoso.

Issei toco con su mano a todas las magas, un pequeño círculo mágico apareció en las partes que el toco.

-_**[¡Dress Break!]**__(Rompe Ropas)_- y con un chasquido, las túnicas de todas las magas se destruyeron dejándolas desnudas.

Rias se quedo congelada por el shock, aun con todo lo que pasaba y con los cambios del castaño… al parecer su perversión seguía igual.

-¡wow! ¡es como una sala de exposición de cuerpos desnudos! ¡impresionante!- exclamo Issei.

Un pequeño murciélago bolo al lado del castaño.

-¡Gasper, como pensé, juntos somos invencibles!-

-_**¡Si Issei-sempai!**_-

-ahora…- Issei movió los dedos de manera aterradora -¡a jugar un rato!- Issei se lanzo contra las magas pero.

BAANG

-eres de lo pero- Koneko le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-como pensé- dijo Issei, aun no siendo del mismo grupo Koneko seguirá imponiendo orden.

* * *

><p>Luego de derrotar a las magas y que Gasper volviera a tener a su forma normal.<p>

Issei le coloco el brazalete que le dio Azazel para mantener su Sacred Gear bajo control.

-eso debería mantenerlo bajo control-

-si…-

-Bien, vamos- dijo Rias.

Gasper se escondió detrás de Issei, aunque la haya salvado aun temía a la pelirroja.

-no temas Gasper, no dejare que te haga nada-

-si… Issei-sempai-

-Gasper… yo…- Rias trato de decir algo, pero Koneko la detuvo.

-Buchou… ahora no creo que sea el momento indicado- dijo Koneko, Gasper le comento lo que paso… y sabia que no había forma que Gasper la perdonada… de momento.

-… si, vamos, tenemos que ir a la sala de reuniones-

Con esas palabras el grupo se dirigió asía donde estaban los demás.

Sin saber que en ese lugar… el enfrentamiento entre dos seres destinados a luchar daría inicio.

* * *

><p>Los magos continuaban su ataque a la barrera.<p>

Azazel seguía en su lucha contra Katerea.

-aquí vamos- Azazel creó una gran cantidad de lanzas de luz, estas salieron a toda velocidad contra Katerea.

CLAK

Un círculo mágico de defensa detuvo a todas la lanzas.

En cuanto a los demás.

Kiba, Xenovia e Irina seguían enfrentándose a los magos.

-haaa- Kiba corto a un mago por la mitad, pero eso dejo su espalda libre al ataque de otro.

-_**[Dragon Shoot]**__(Disparo Dragon)_- una energía roja impacto contra el mago que iba a atacar a Kiba.

-¡Issei-kun!-

Issei y regreso, trayendo consigo a Gasper y Koneko.

Gasper se encontraba sobre los hombros de Koneko por alguna razón.

-¿Todos están bien?- pregunto Issei.

* * *

><p>Ya dentro de la barrera, Sirzechs le conto todo lo sucedido hasta ahora a Issei y Rias.<p>

-entiendo la situación, Sirzechs-sama le dejo a Gasper- dijo Issei, el salió de la barrera para enfrentar a los magos.

-entiendo- respondió Sirzechs.

-nuevamente vienen- dijo Koneko.

-así que en resumen, solo debemos proteger este lugar hasta que la puerta sea serrada, ¿No?-

[Bosst]

Todos iniciaron el contra-ataque.

Kiba, Xenovia e Irina atacaban a los magos con sus espadas, Koneko lanzaba golpe tras golpe, Issei disparaba disparos Dragon y ataques de Dragon Slayer.

-HAAAA!- Rias creó un círculo mágico para defender al resto de los ataques mágicos.

Dentro de la barreara Gasper veía todo.

-Gasper-kun- llamo Sirzechs.

-h-hai!-

-se que lo que te hiso mi hermana es impermeable…- comenzó a hablar Sirzechs.

Gasper se tenso al escuchar, el no quería recordar lo que hizo, el ser controlado por ella para atacar a Issei.

-pero… algo en ella parece haber cambiado- dijo Sirzechs.

Gasper veía como Rias usaba todas sus fuerzas para proteger a todos, incluso si eso significaba ponerse en peligro ella misma.

-la única que puede bloquear ese tipo de ataque ahora es Rias-

-GHhH… Kya- debido al constante ataque el círculo mágico que defendía a Rias fue destruido.

-por mi culpa- Gasper entendió que por haber sido controlado, todos se encontraban en este aprieto.

Un mago iba contra a Rias pero Koneko la salvo.

-si no fuese por mi… si no fuese por mi… ¡Issei-sempai!- grito Gasper.

Issei volteo a ver al pequeño Dhampiro.

-yo…yo… ¡quiero ser un hombre como tú! ¡quiero corresponder a las expectativas que pusiste en mi! Por eso… por eso- Gasper sujeto el brazalete y se lo quito -¡también luchare por el bien de mis compañeros!-

-¡Gasper detente!- grito Rias –¡Oni-sama, detén a Gasper! ¡Oni-sama!-

-yo… yo… ¡también soy un hombre!- una gran cantidad de energía salió de Gasper iluminando el lugar.

En ese momento, Gasper tubo control de su poder desactivándolo y regresando a la normalidad a todos.

-oh- dijo Azazel ligeramente impresionado.

El tiempo de los demás regreso a la normalidad.

-ara ara-

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- pregunto Sona.

-no se- respondió Tsubaki.

-¡Sona-chan, bienvenida!- exclamo Serafal pegándose a su hermana menor.

-¡¿O-One-sama?!-

Todos vieron como los magos se detuvieron.

-¿significa que Gasper congelo el tiempo alternativo de ellos?-

-la puerta enemiga también está cerrada- dijo Graifya.

-supongo que eso significa que podemos sentirnos aliviados- dijo Serafal más tranquila.

-¡lo logaron! ¡eso fue increíble Gasper!- exclamo Issei.

Gasper quedo agotado luego de utilizar su poder, casi cae de espaldas, pero fue atrapado por Asia.

-eso es…-

-hablaremos más tarde, Todas ayúdenme- Rias saco sus alas elevándose por el cielo.

-Hai Buchou- Akeno cambio sus ropas por sus ropas de Sacerdotisa.

-HAAAAAA- Rias creó frente a ella un círculo mágico y lo arrojo.

-_**[¡Ikazuchiyo!]**_- el relámpago dio con el cirulo mágico de Rias, este lanzo múltiples rayos contra los magos.

-¡Tsubaki!- exclamo Sona entrando a la batalla.

-¡Hai Kaicho!-

Sona creó una barrera de defensa mientras que Tsubaki atacaba con su Naginata.

-¡Yo tampoco me quedare atrás!- exclamo Issei teniendo un aumento de ánimo -¡Ascalon estas lista para nuestro nuevo ataque!-

-¿nuevo ataque?- dijo Rias, Akeno, Asia y Koneko.

-¿nuevo ataque?- Sona y Tsubaki.

-¿nuevo ataque?- Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel e Isabela.

*¿Cuál nuevo ataque?* contesto Ascalon.

-¡tú solo sígueme!- dijo Issei.

Issei desconvino la Bossted Gear y Ascalon, quedando con Ascalon en su mano derecha.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Issei comenzó a liberar su poder, un torrente de luz plateada salió disparado al cielo.

* * *

><p>-¿oh? ¿Qué es lo que hará ese chico?- dijo Azazel.<p>

-así que él es el chico, el descendiente del quinto Maou- dijo Katerea.

-ni lo intentes- dijo Azazel adelantándose a los planes de Katerea –ese chico no aceptara unirse a un grupo como el tuyo Katerea… incluso con tu cuerpo, no llamarías la atención del chico-

* * *

><p>-¿Qué va a hacer Issei?- exclamo Rias cubriéndose de la gran cantidad de poder que emanaba Issei.<p>

-¡cómanse esta! _**[**__**Getsuga Tenshō**__**]**__(__Colmillo Lunar que penetra el Cielo)_-

Issei agito a Ascalon, y un gran ataque de energía plateada en forma de media luna fue liberado.

Este ataque borro del mapa a todos los magos que se encontraban en su camino elevándose al cielo, cortando las nueves que había y dejando un corte en la barreara.

-ah… diablos, por poco y me cargo la barreara, recordatorio: no utilizar tanta energía para la próxima-

-¡qué demonios fue eso!- exclamaron todos de golpe.

-ah, es mi nueva técnica, consiste en combinar varios [Bosst], las llamas plateadas y Ascalon- respondió Issei –aunque creo que me excedí un poco-

El pensamiento de varios ahí fue

(cuanto poder tiene este chico)

* * *

><p>-jajajaja, sin duda el chico es muy parecido a Arcturus- dijo Azazel.<p>

-ese chico tiene grandes poderes, es una lástima que se encuentre en el lado incorrecto de los demonios- dijo Katerea.

-así que, ¿vamos a terminar el juego?- pregunto Azazel sacando algo de su abrigo, un lanza dorada en miniatura, con un orbe purpura en la punta del mango.

-eso es…- Katerea pareció reconocer el objeto.

-una gran y magnifica herramienta de guerra, guardado para mi pasatiempo- Azazel levanto la lanza –es la lanza Downfall Dragon. El Sacred Gear creado artificialmente por mi-

-Balance… Breaker-

Azazel fue cubierto por una luz dorada.

* * *

><p>El orbe de la Bossted Gear reconoció ese poder.<p>

-¿Qué fue eso?- Issei volteo a dirección donde sintió ese poder.

Azazel se encontraba vestido con una armadura dorada y purpura, con sus 12 alas de caído en su espalda a través de la armadura.

-la armadura del Rey Dragon, la materialización del Downfall Dragon-

-¿una armadura Dragon? ¿balance Breaker?- dijo Issei.

-Muy bien, vamos- dijo Azazel incitando a Katerea para que lo atacara.

-¡maldita sea!- Katerea se lanzo contra Azazel.

Este preparo su lanza de luz.

SAZ

Con un simple movimiento, Azazel derroto a Katerea.

Esta tuvo un gran corte desde su abdomen hasta su hombre izquierdo, pero esto no la detendría.

-nacimiento y sacrificio- los brazos de Katerea se alargaron y se separaron en varios, sujetando el brazo izquierdo de Azazel -¡no hay necesidad de que estés en este lugar!-

-si el poder de la tercera generación te domina, ¡serás testigo del verdadero poder de la destrucción!-

-¿autodestrucción? ¿eh? Una medida desesperada- Azazel se auto corto el brazo atrapado.

-haaa-

-pero para que pierdas- Azazel arrojo su lanza y esta perforo el cráneo de Katerea

Esta se disolvió en partículas pequeñas.

-creo que fue bueno para un brazo- Azazel desactivo la armadura y creó un círculo mágico sobre la herida para evitar la pérdida de sangre.

El orbe de la lanza callo lentamente hasta que Azazel la atrapo.

-creo que todavía necesita mejoras- Azazel beso el orbe –quédate conmigo un poco más, Rey Dragon Fafnir-

Issei vio toda la pelea.

-corto su brazo… ¿Cómo pudiste?- en ese momento Rias puso su mano en el hombro de Issei.

-de todos modos, solo tenemos que derrotarlos nosotros ahora-

-no tienes ni que decirlo- Issei se preparo para erradicar a los magos restantes.

Todos comenzaron la eliminación de los magos, Kiba y cortaba a los magos a gran velocidad.

Xenovia los aplastaba con el poder de Durandal.

Akeno los electrocutaba hasta la muerte con sus relámpagos.

Ravel los quemaba hasta las cenizas.

Koneko e Isabela los derrotaban con golpes de gran poder.

-_**[**__**Getsuga Tenshō**__**]**__(__Colmillo Lunar que penetra el Cielo)_-

Issei lanzaba Getsugas de menor poder cortando a todos los magos.

-haaaaaaa- Rias lanzaba potentes hechizos de destrucción.

-wow, esto es lo que yo llamo el exterminio- dijo Azazel, pero un potente ataque lo mando contra el piso, cayendo al lado de Issei.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

Azazel salía del cráter que formo.

-tete, tete, ¿Así que así es como va ser, cierto? Valí-

La persona que ataco a Azazel no fue sino Valí, el Hakuryukou.

-lo siento, Azazel. Este lado parece ser más interesante-

-¡Valí! ¡¿así que eres el traidor?!- grito Issei.

-hey valí, ¿Quiero hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Azazel extendiendo sus alas y poniéndose frente al Dragon blanco.

-¿uhm?-

-la razón de dicha conversación, tiene alguna relación con tu manipulación de la tercera generación de descendientes, ¿no es así? ¿Fue la Khaos Brigade?-

- ¿Khaos Brigade?- repitió Sirzechs.

-entonces, ¿él estaba aliado con esa facción problemática? No era más que un simple poseedor de Sacred Gear- dijo Serafal.

-por lo que tu conexión es nada menos que con Uroboros Dragon, Ophis-

-¿Ophis? No puede ser…- exclamo Rias asustada.

-¿es un Dragon?- pregunto Issei.

-el Dragon del infinito, un dios Dragon, el más fuerte de todos-

-de hecho. Puede referiréis a mí como uno de los soldados de Ophis, pero no tengo ningún interés en su objetivo de destruir al mundo, solo la seguí para que pudiera usar su poder- dijo Valí.

-entiendo, pensé que te estabas llevando bien con Katerea, pero era solo alguien que tenía la intención de utilizarlo para obtener el trono de Maou-

-¿Maou?- dijo Serafal confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Rias.

-Mi nombre es Valí Lucifer- revelo Valí.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la revelación.

-¿Qué dijo?- Sirzechs

-¿Lucifer?- Issei.

-¡No puede ser!- Rias

-yo llevo la sangre del fallecido Maou original, el nieto del antiguo Maou es mi padre y yo soy un medio-demonio nacido de la unión de él con una humana-

-mentira… esto es imposible!- exclamo Rias.

-ya veo…- dijo Sirzechs -con un ser humano, nunca sospecharíamos-

-pensaron que debía de tener la sangre de un Maou pero les falto que era mitad humano, ¿fue casualmente involucrado con el Vanishing Dragon?- dijo Azazel –sin duda él y el chico de la Bossted Gear, su existencia pareciera una broma-

-creo que la palabra milagro fue creada especialmente para nosotros- dijo Valí, de la armadura 4 pares de alas demoniacas emergieron.

-sus alas…- dijo Asia.

-dios- Michael.

-creo que si comparan con el pasado o el futuro…él es sin duda el Hakuryukou mas fuerte de la historia-

-¿el más fuerte?- repitió Issei.

-¡Hyoudou Issei!- exclamo Valí -¿Estas convencido de que tu destino es cruel?-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-aunque poseas la sangre de un Maou, tu existencia sumada con el poder del Dragon celestial, aun con todo eso… tu vida es aburrida, el aburrimiento es tan grande que incluso mi risa de desvanece-

-como rivales que posemos Sacred Gear y sangre de Maous, la diferencia entre nuestras fuerzas es la misma que entre el cielo y el infierno. No, yo diría que es incluso mayor-

-como eh dicho, ¿y Qué?- respondió Issei.

-exactamente, ¿Qué tal de esta forma?-

-¿eh?-

-te convertiré en un vengador, por esa razón matare a tus padres-

En ese momento la imagen de los cadáveres sin vida de sus padres paso por la mente de Issei.

-si fuera una existencia que habría matado a sus padres, como yo, ¿No crees que tendrías un destino diferente al de ahora?, si tus padres te atan a una vida normal hasta su muerte. Está bien, eso hare-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- dijo Asia.

-Issei…- Rias volteo a ver al castaño.

-te voy a matar, maldito-

-¡Issei!-

-¡¿Por qué mi madre y padre…tienen que ser asesinados por tu egoísmo?!- el brazalete en el brazo de Issei se activo.

[¡Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]

Energía roja cubrió a Issei, en ese momento el Balance Breaker de la Bossted Gear se hiso presente.

-¡¿crees que estaré callado mientras intentas matar a mis padres?!-

-¿Balance Breaker?-

-Mira Albión, parece que el poder de Hyoudou Issei fue tomado por el odio-

[las Sacred Gear obtienen su fuerza de los recuerdos y sentimientos fuertes, se ve afectado por la ira que le causo, es por eso que el poder del Dragon es algo envidiable, es una interconexión fiable]

-¿así que quieres decir que él considera a su Dragon como un compañero, por encima de mi?-

-¡No te quejes de lo que no entiendes! [Ascalon]- del guanto salió el filo de Ascalon.

Valí evito el corte de la espada.

[Dragon Slayer…una vez que acierte, el daño recibido será incalculable]

-así que solo hay que esquivarlo, ¿no es así?-

BAAAAANG

Ambos dragones chocaron como dos cometas, uno blanco y el otro rojo.

-¡Issei!- Rias trato de ir a ayudar pero fue detenido por Sirzechs -¡déjame ir, Oni-sama!-

-el aura de los dos esta mas allá de los limites, si te acercas morirás-

-pero…-

En el aire los dos comentas chocaban entre si.

-no puedo quedarme solo observando-

-débil, ¡eres demasiado débil!- exclamo Valí, una patada mando a Issei contra el suelo.

-GHAAAA- gran cantidad de sangre salió del casco del Balance Breaker de Issei.

[Divide]

Las energías de Issei fueron drenadas, el impacto de espaldas al suelo.

-mi fuerza… olvide que puede dividir la fuerza de los enemigos y hacerla suya-

-¡Issei!- exclamo Rias.

-¡No te metas en esto!- grito Issei -¡No necesito tu ayuda!-

-Issei-sempai, no pierdas- dijo Gasper.

-si- el obre en el pecho de Issei comenzó a brillar –no puedo darme el lujo de perder aquí, ¡No puedo perder!- gran cantidad de brillo color verde proveniente del orbe del brazo izquierdo.

[Bosst]

-ya veo- dijo Valí, pequeñas partículas rojas salían de las alas de la Divide Diving.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Issei.

[está usando sus alas para dejar salir el exceso de energía del que puede soportar. De esa forma, puede quedarse en su estado más fuerte]

-¿dices que no importa lo increíble que sea el anfitrión, todavía existe un límite máximo?-

Valí creó dos esferas de poder de gran tamaño en sus manos.

-ahora recuerdo, durante tu pelea con Kokabiel utilizaste una transformación ¿no?, utilízala ahora-

-tch, ¡No es tan fácil como parece!- exclamo Issei, en estos momentos el no cumplía con las condiciones para activar la transformación dorada.

-ya veo… entonces tendré que darte un incentivo mas-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-además de tu familia, también debería matar a tus amigos- Valí lanzo una de las esferas contra Asia y Gasper.

-¡Asia!- Issei se coloco en frente de ambos para recibir el daño.

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡por aquí!- Valí lanzo la otra esfera contra Rias y Akeno.

-¡o no!- Sirzechs trato de moverse para defenderlas, con lo recién sucedido Issei nos las salvaría a ambas.

BAAAANG

Pero para sorpresa de todos incluso el mismo, Issei también recibió el daño que era para Rias y Akeno.

-¡Issei!-

-Issei-kun-

-¡Cállense! ¡ni yo mismo entiendo porque las salve!- exclamo Issei.

-¡patético!- Valí se lanzo esta vez contra Kiba y Xenovia.

-¡ni lo intentes bastardo!- Issei choco contra Valí para proteger a Kiba y Xenovia.

-muy bien, ódiame más ¡conviértelo en poder y diviérteme! Hyoudou Issei- varios círculos mágicos aparecieron entre ellos dos, dañando a Issei.

-GHAAAAA!-

-¡Issei!-

-¡Ddraig, trasfiere el poder a Ascalon!-

[Transfer]

BAANG

El puño izquierdo de Issei impacto de lleno contra Valí, rompiendo un costado del casco.

-¡AHORA!- Issei sujeto a Valí por los hombros.

[Transfer]

El poder de Issei paso a Valí.

-¿esta transfiriendo su poder a Valí?- dijo Rias.

Las alas de la divide Diving comenzaron a brillar en verde.

-¡voy a combinar este poder con la energía que expulsas y obligarlo a mantenerla, hasta que esas alas no sean capaz de soportarlo-

-Gh-

[Vamos a entrar en una sobrecarga de poder, deberías optar por un retiro temporal] dijo Albión.

-¡recibe el poder del Dragon Slayer!- el guante izquierdo de Issei contenía el poder aumentado de Ascalon, pero además.

-_**[Karyuu no Tekken]**__(Puño de Hierro del Dragon de fuego)_-

BAANG

El golpe impacto de lleno en el pecho de Valí, la armadura del Dragon blanco se rompió en pedazos.

-cof… jejeje…increíble- Valí limpio un leve rastro de sangre proveniente de su boca –rompiste mi Sacred Gear, así que puedes lograrlo si lo intentas, ¿eh?. ¡Es por eso que eres mi rival!- fácilmente la armadura se reconstruyo.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Rias.

Todos se reunieron en un solo lugar a observar el encuentro.

-vamos ¿Es en serio?- dijo Issei.

[Esto no terminara a menos que incapacites al anfitrión, así es como se resuelven nuestras batallas]

La gema de la mano izquierda parpadeo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

[el efecto del brazalete está comenzando a desaparecer]

-¿Quieres decir que todavía soy demasiado débil?-

[si el efecto desaparece, perderemos toda esperanza de victoria, moriremos aquí si no nos retiramos]

-¡No podemos huir y abandonar a los demás!- Issei noto el orbe azul de la Divide Diving que se encontraba a sus pies.

-Ddraig, las Sacred Gear funcionan y evolucionan de acuerdo a la voluntad de sus usuarios, ¿No?- Issei sujeto el orbe.

[interesante, pero, ¿estás dispuesto a apostar tu vida, aibou?]

-no pienso morir, todavía no le eh dado a Xenovia el hijo que deseamos, ¡pero, soportare cualquier dolor que reciba!- exclamo Issei, dentro del casco el color de sus ojos cambio a dorado y sus colmillos se pronunciaron.

[JAJAJAJAJA ¡qué gran determinación! Entonces tengo que prepararme también] Issei levanto la gema.

[¡por el poder del brazo del legendario Dragon rojo, vamos a sobrevivir y superar esto Aibou! ¡¿estás listo, Hyoudou Issei?!]

-¡CLARO!-

-¿Qué están planeando?- pregunto Valí.

-¡Vanishing Dragon, Valí, VOY A USAR TU PODER!- Issei incrusto la gema azul en su brazo derecho.

-¡ISE!-

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Issei gritaba de dolor.

-¿Q-que está pasando?- pregunto Gasper.

-¡duele, duele, duele! ¡pero no es nada comparado a una lanza de luz!-

-¿estás tratando de tomar mi poder?-

-¡Kiba fue capaz de crear una espada combinando lo sagrado y demoniaco! ¡así que voy a tomar tu poder de reducción y absorción en mi Sacred Gear!-

[que imprudente, los dos somos seres opuestos por naturaleza, lo que estás haciendo es un suicidio]

[Albión, aprendí algo importante cuando él se convirtió en mi anfitrión, ¡hasta un idiota puede lograr lo imposible, si nunca se rinde!]

-¡ser idiota para mí está bien! ¡si aun con mi talento nato no puedo ganar, entonces tendré que hacerlo a través de mi idiotez! ¡Responde a mis sentimientos!-

[Vanishing Dragon Power Is Taken]

El guante derecho se convirtió en un blanco.

-¿así que esta es la Divine Gear?-

[Imposible, ¡esto debería ser imposible] dijo Albión.

[tu esperanza de vida se ah reducido considerablemente, incluso para un demonio, que por lo general vive por la eternidad]

-no tengo la intención de vivir tanto tiempo, aunque todavía hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer, Valí ahora tengo tu poder. Así que-

-JAJAJAJAJA- Valí reía –interesante, ¡creo que es hora de tomar esto en serio también!- Valí se elevo al cielo.

_**[¡Half Dimensión!]**_

Valí apunto a la academia, esta comenzó a contraerse y reducirse.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-

-está distorsionando la dimensión, estamos en grave peligro- dijo Michael.

-¡esto es absurdo!- dijo Rias.

-por supuesto que lo es…- Azazel aterrizo al lado de Rias y Asia –así como todos los anfitriones de Dragones, bueno, solo se vive una vez, ¿Por qué no probamos otra cosa que es igualmente absurda?- dijo Azazel co una sonrisa maliciosa.

-oye, Sekiryuttei, ¡Hyoudou Issei!- llamo Azazel.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-te lo explicare de una manera que puedas entenderla, ese poder reduce todo a su alrededor a la mitad-

-¿a la mitad?- repitió Issei.

-en otras palabras, los pechos de tu novia… ¿cómo es que te llamas?- pregunto Azazel.

-Xenovia- respondió.

-¡¿Novia?!- exclamaron Rias, Asia, Akeno e Irina.

-si, los pechos de Xenovia-chan se reducirán a la mitad-

Esas palabras afectaron al castaño.

(¿los pechos se reducirán a la mitad?, ¿Los pechos de Xenovia se reducirán a la mitad? Esos hermosos pechos… ¡los pechos que amo!)

-¡NO ME JODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS!-

[Bosst]

-¡¿reducirás los pechos de Xenovia a la mitad?!-

-¿Qué?- dijo Valí confundido.

-¡no te perdonare!

[Bosst]

-¡eso nunca…-

[Bosst]

-¡Nunca te lo perdonare, VALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-

[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst][Bosst][Bosst][Bosst][Bosst][Bosst][Bosst]

El poder salía a montones.

-¡esto es malo!- Sirzechs creó una barrera.

-jajajaja, debes estar bromeando, sus poderes se salieron de control solo porque le dije que los pechos de su novia serian reducidos-

El poder salía en grandes cantidades, tantas que haces de energía atravesaban la barrera.

-realmente estas llenos de sorpresas, realmente eres interesante-

-¡solo intenta ponerle un dedo enzima a Xenovia, Maldito! ¡y te golpeare tanto que no serás capaz de reencarnar nunca más! ¡VALI!-

Issei se lanzo contra Valí, pero este fácilmente lo esquivo.

BAANG

-GHAA!- a una velocidad superior, Issei impacto un fuerte golpe en el pecho de valí.

-¡¿Qué es esa velocidad?!- valí trato de obtener distancia, pero Issei se le acercaba.

-¡si te dejo continuar los pechos de todas se reducirán a la mitad!- Issei atrapo a valí por el hombro.

-¡esto es por los pechos de Xenovia!-

[Divide]

Un fuerte golpe en el pecho que absorbió parte de su energía.

-GHAAAA!- Sangre salía del casco de Valí, Issei sujeto a Valí del casco.

-¡esto es por los pechos de Isabela!-

BAANG

Un fuerte cabezada rompió el casco de ambos.

-¡esto es por los pechos en desarrollo de Ravel!-

Una fuerte patada en un costado.

-¡los pechos de Asia!-

Un gancho de derecha.

-¡y este es por los pechos que podrían desaparecer totalmente! ¡los pechos Loli de Koneko-chan!-

BAAAAAAAAANG

Un gancho izquierdo que mando a valí contra la lona.

-GHAAAAAAA!-

Ambos combatientes aun no terminaban.

-Interesante- dijo Valí poniéndose de pie -¡esto es muy interesante!-

-¿Cómo puede seguir en pie después de eso?- pregunto Xenovia.

[Aibou tengo malas noticias, el tiempo de la armadura se acaba]

-¡No jodas!-

[pero creo que podemos hacer algo]

-¿Qué?-

[si sacrificamos la armadura y los Bosst Reunidos, podemos activar la transformación dorada]

-¡es todo o nada!- Issei dio un salto y quedo sobre el techo de la academia.

-¿Qué planeas?- pregunto Valí.

-VALI! ¡Tanto querías mi transformación, pues ahora lo obtienes!- la armadura del Bossted Gear y todo el poder de hace unos momentos desapareció.

-¡Issei!- exclamo Rias.

-¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- el cabello de Issei se puso en punta, su cabello marrón comenzó a parpadear en dorado.

-el esta- dijo Azazel.

-Transformándose- completaron Kiba y Xenovia.

Con un gran resplandor, Issei ya estaba en la transformación dorada, su cabello en punta y color dorado, así como una lama dorada sobre su frente, los guantes rojo y Blanco brillaban con una aura dorada, que a los segundos cubrió todo el cuerpo de Issei.

El poder que emanaba el ahora dorado era abrumador.

-e-ese es el poder de Issei- dijo Rias, ella veía al castaño con adoración.

-¡interesante! Ahora si empezara lo bueno!-

Valí se lanzo contra Issei, en un parpadeo apareció frente a él y con un golpe lanzo a Issei muy lejos.

Este giro en el aire hasta quedar estable, ambos e lanzaron contra su oponente.

BAAAAAAANG

Una enorme esfera de energía producto del impacto de ambos golpes estallo.

En el firmamento ambos intercambiaban golpes de gran potencia.

Bang

Issei golpeo con su puño izquierdo en todo el pecho de valí.

Bang

Luego dio un rodillazo en su mandíbula y termino con una patada en el estomago.

Valí se recompuso rápido y sujeto al castaño por la cabeza y le dio barios cabezazos, la sangre corría por la frente de ambos.

De una patada Valí mando asía arriba a Issei y se dirigió por mas.

-_**[Dragon Flash]**_- una gran cantidad de energía impacto contra valí.

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

Valí absorbió un poco del poder, pero no todo, recibió daño pero aun continuaba peleando.

Los dos continuaron con el intercambio de golpes, patadas y energías disparadas.

* * *

><p>-fiu, sin duda esos dos son los más fuertes de la historia- dijo Azazel.<p>

El resto veía como el encuentro se llevaba a cabo, sorprendidos por el poder abrumador de ambos.

* * *

><p>Issei dio un golpe, pero Valí lo esquivo y dio un codazo contra la cara de Issei, luego otro a sus costillas, cuando iba dar otro más.<p>

Issei lo pateo en la cara, Issei iba dar otra patada pero valí la esquivo dando él una patada en el pecho de Issei.

BANG

Otro puñetazo de Issei impacto en el pecho de Valí.

Bang

Una patada en la mandíbula de Issei.

Bang

Un cabezazo contra Valí.

BANG

Un izquierdoso por parte de Valí.

PAPAPAPAPAP

Los golpes continuaban a mayor velocidad y poder.

Valí voló para dar otro golpe que Issei esquivo elevándose, lo oscuro del cielo no dejo a valí ubicar a Issei.

-¡aquí estoy!- Encendiéndose con su aura dorada, Issei digo un fuerte golpe con ambos brazos contra Valí.

Valí logro esquivar el golpe y de una patada mando a Issei contra el piso

BAANG

Este atravesó la academia.

-¡Issei!- exclamo Rias.

-¡prepárate!- valí voló contra la academia.

-¡prepárate tu!- exclamo Issei, una gran cantidad de energía se reunió en ambas manos de Issei, estas formaron una pequeña esfera dorada.

-_**[Omega Dragon Shoot]**__(Disparo Dragon Omega)_- un torrente de energía dorada impacto contra Valí. (N/A: igual al Kamehameha, misma pose y tipo de ataque)

-hah…hah…- Issei respiraba con dificultad, utilizo mucha energía.

-sin duda eres un digno rival- dijo Valí, el estaba herido y su armadura se regeneraba con lentitud.

-jeje, demonios… tu no caes… no- Issei no pudo mas, cayó de rodillas perdiendo su transformación.

-Iss- dijo Rias

-¡Ise!- Xenovia y el resto salió de la barreara a ayudar a Issei.

Xenovia, Kiba, Ravel e Isabela se posicionaron para proteger a Issei.

-demonios…. No…me…quedan fuerzas- logro decir Issei.

-que pasa Hyoudou Issei, ¿eso es todo?-

[Aibou aun hay una oportunidad… pero… tendrás que estar dispuesto a sacrificar algo]

-haré lo que sea-

[dile a tus compañeros que nos consigan unos momentos]

-Todos- Llamo Issei –lamento pedirles esto… pero gánenme algo de tiempo-

-¡entendido!- exclamaron todos.

Kiba y Xenovia fueron los primeros en atacar.

-¡No dejaremos que mates a Issei-kun!-

Kiba se lanzo contra el Dragon blanco con su espada Sacro-demoniaca.

CLANK

-que filo mas endeble- Valí atrapo con facilidad la espada, con un leve movimiento rompió la espada por la mitad y sujeto a Kiba por el cuello de la camisa.

-haaaaaaa!- Xenovia lista para atacar con Durandal.

-toma- valí arrojo a Kiba, Xenovia atrapo a Kiba, pero ambos se llevaron un potente ataque.

-¡Maldito!- fue el turno de Isabela y Ravel.

Ravel disparo una gran bola de fuego contra Valí.

[Divide]

La esfera quedo reducido a una simple pelota.

-¡Haaaaa!- Isabela esta lista para dar un golpe aplastante, pero valí esquivo y le dio a ella en la boca del estomago dejándola casi inconsciente.

-¡Isabela!- grito Ravel

-nunca dejes espacio libre para un ataque- Valí apareció detrás de Ravel y lanzo un ataque mágico

-Kya- Ravel quedo incrustada en los muros de lo que aun quedaba de la academia.

-es tu fin- Valí tenía una enorme cantidad de energía lista para borrar a la Phenex pero

BAANG

De un cabezazo en la mandíbula Issei detuvo a valí.

-así que ya estás listo para continuar?- pregunto Valí.

-si, y te hare pagar por el daño a mis compañeros- Issei se transformo de nuevo en dorado, pero esta vez el Balance Breaker se manifestó también, solo que sin el casco.

-¡!-

Rápido Issei voló contra valí e impacto un rodillazo en su rostro, giro y dio una patada en el estomago cuando valí se doblo por el golpe dio un codazo detrás de la cabeza.

Valí lanzo una patada para alejar a Issei, el se lanzo contra Issei para atacar.

-Ha!- Issei lanzo una ráfaga de poder

[Valí esquívalo]

Booong

Esta vez no fue energía, los disparos eran presión de aire, cosa que Valí no pudo absorber.

Valí cayó al piso, Issei voló a toda velocidad contra él.

-¡toma!- Valí enterró su mano en el suelo, y un haz de energía salió frente a Issei.

-GHAAAAA! ¿Qué fue-

[Aibou esquiva]

Varios haces de luz emergieron del suelo.

Issei dio varios saltos asía atrás para esquivarlos.

-¡eres mío!- Valí disparo un potente disparo de energía, este iba a gran velocidad contra Issei.

-demonios… haaa- Issei se movió a una velocidad increíble y quedo detrás de Valí, casi parecía que se Tele-transporto.

-¿Cómo?- Valí no vio en qué momento se movió tan rápido.

Issei dio una patada giratoria que mando a volar a Valí.

-¡haaaaaaaaa!-

-¡haaaaaaaaa!-

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro.

BAAANG

Un fuerte golpe en la cara para ambos.

BAANG

Sus rodillas chocando.

BAAANG

Sus Puños chocando.

BAANG

Sus codos.

BAANG

Valí conecto una patada en las costillas de Issei.

BAAANG

Issei dio una patada en la cara.

BAANG

Valí enterró su puño izquierdo en el estomago de Issei.

BAAANG

Issei dio un codazo detrás de la nuca de Valí.

BAANG

Ambos chocaron cabezas

Los dos cayeron asía atrás, pero Issei logro darle una patada en el costado a valí, tan fuerte que rompió la armadura.

-GHAAA- Valí escupió sangre y por unos instante sus ojos se pusieron blancos, perdió el conocimiento unos milisegundos.

Valí sujeto la pierna de Issei y lo lanzo contra los restos de la academia.

CRAAABOON

Issei atravesó los escombros del edificio

-¡haaaaaaa!- Valí se lanzo de nuevo contra Issei.

-haaaaaaa!- Issei disparo varias esferas de energía dorada contra valí.

Valí detuvo dos esferas de energías con sus manos, pero otras dos impactarían en su espalda.

[Divide][Divide]

Usando sus alas Valí forcejeo para detener los ataques.

-_**[Omega Dragon Shoot]**__(Disparo Dragon Omega)_- Issei no perdió tiempo y lanzo otro ataque.

-HAAAAAAAAAAA!- Valí lanzo de regreso las energías impactando contra el disparo Dragon explotando ambas.

Luego lanzo su propia energía contra Issei.

Este esquivo la energía volando asía la derecha.

Valí uso sus alas para estabilizarse y aterrizar, pero Issei cayó encima de él.

-¡TOMAAAAA!- Issei disparo a quemarropa una gran cantidad de energía, esta formo un gran cráter en el suelo, varias estelas de luz salieron de todo el piso de la academia.

-cof… ya… no puedo mas- otra vez la armadura y la transformación desaparecieron.

-Ise- Xenovia y el resto se recupero lo suficiente para ir en su ayuda.

-hace tanto que no me divertía así- dijo Valí, el salió del cráter muy herido, pero aun con ganas de luchar.

-muérete de una vez- dijo Issei.

-puede que seas digno de presenciar mi Jugernautt Drive-

[evalúa la situación, Valí, estas medio muerto, utilizarlo no es una buena opción]

Valí comenzó a recitar un cantico.

[Valí, ¿deseas dejarte llevar por mi poder?]

CRAK

En ese momento, la barrera se rompió en pedazos y una persona callo junto a Valí.

El tenia el cabello marrón corto, traía un traje antiguo de batalla chino y un bastón en su mano.

-¡vamos, ¿ahora qué?!- dijo Issei.

-Bikou, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Valí.

-la batalla contra algunas deidades en el norte está a punto de comenzar, así que debes volver rápido, aunque con la paliza que te han dado, dudo que puedas luchar-

-esto no es nada- dijo Valí.

-como tú quieras-

-¿Quién eres? Apareciendo de la nada así-

-es Bikou- dijo Azazel acercándose –un descendiente de Sun Wukong-

-¿Qué?-

-en pocas palabras, es el descendiente del famosos mono del "viaje del oriente" Son Goku-

-¡¿Son Goku?!-

-nunca pensé que se unirían a la Khaos Brigade, el mundo es tan impredecible. No, supongo que un Dragon blanco y Son Goku, hacen buena pareja-

-kakaka, a diferencia de mi antecesor, yo vivo como me plazca. Es un placer conocerte Sekiryuttei- Bikou hizo girar su bastón y golpeo la tierra, debajo de ellos dos se formo un circulo de trasporte

-lucharemos de nuevo la próxima vez, i siendo mucho más poderosos mi rival- dijo Valí antes de marcharse.

-espera…- Issei trato de moverse, pero todo fue en vano.

-fue por poco tiempo, pero demostraste un gran poder chico- felicito Azazel.

-Issei- Rias aparto del medio a Azazel y fue a ver como estaba el castaño.

-estoy bien, no te acerques mucho Gremory- dijo Issei.

-… Asia cura a Issei-

-Hai, Buchou-

Asia comenzó la curación del castaño y de todos los heridos.

* * *

><p>Luego de unos momentos ya todo estaba en paz.<p>

-los demonios, Ángeles caídos y Ángeles, realizaron un trabajo conjunto- dijo Rias.

-realmente formaron un trabajo de Paz, ¿eh?- dijo Akeno.

-el asunto de Katerea es nuestra responsabilidad- dijo Sirzechs.

-bueno… Vali también causo muchos problemas, lamento el no poder haberlo impedido- se disculpo Azazel.

-todo comienza ahora- dijo Michael.

Con ayuda de Isabela, Issei se acerco a Michael, sus heridas estaban curadas, pero el agotamiento era otra cosa.

-esto…Michael-san… puedo… ¿podría pedirle un favor?-

-hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance-

-¿puede permitir que Xenovia y Asia oren?-

Ambas se sorprendieron por el pedido.

Michael también estaba sorprendido.

-Asia, Xenovia- llamo Michael

-¡¿Si?!-

-déjenme preguntarles, ¿Quieren seguir ofreciendo oraciones, aun sabiendo que dios ya no está con nosotros?-

-si- respondió Asia –todavía quiero seguir ofreciendo mis oraciones aun cuando el señor ya no está aquí-

-yo también- dijo Xenovia –quiero ofrecer mi gratitud al señor y a Michael-sama-

-yo también le pido ese favor, Michael-sama- dijo Irina.

-¿Irina?-

-había llegado a la conclusión de que eras una traidora sin siquiera considerar lo que paso, lo siento-

-no deberías disculparte-

-Asía-san, también te dije cosas terribles-

-no. realmente no importa…-

-realmente, lo siento-

-¡no te preocupes!- contesto nerviosa Asia –y-yo ya lo había olvidado…-

-un demonio que mantiene fidelidad a dios, ¿eh?- dijo Serafal.

-Michael-dono, ¿deberías considerarlo como un símbolo de nuestra paz?-

-si, supongo que no sería un problema para dos demonios el poder orar sin hacerse daño-

-¡cuán generoso!- exclamo Irina.

-Gracias mi señor!- dijeron las tres orando -¡auch!- Dolor al ataque.

-jeje, tengo que regresar primero a la sede y actualizar el sistema-

-en cuanto a mí, voy a quedarme un tiempo por aquí- dijo Azazel.

-¿eh?- dijo Issei.

-te lo dije no, hay cosas que solo yo puedo hacer-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-bueno, estoy cansado, así que regresare a casa- dijo Azazel marchándose, sus tropas desaparecieron también.

-no comprendo a este tipo- dijo Issei.

-…Issei-sama- dijo Isabela.

-solo Issei.

-…Issei-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Por qué aun mantiene activa la Bossted Gear?-

-ah…eso…- Issei desvió la mirada.

Rias noto ese comportamiento, ella ya había visto este patrón antes.

-para poder usar el Balance Breaker y mis llamas doradas… tuve que darle mi brazo izquierdo a Ddraig.

-¡que!- exclamaron Todos.

-¡como pudo hacer algo así Issei-sama!- regaño Ravel.

-ah… no se enojen, no tenia mas alternativa-

Rias se sentía mal, antes Issei dio su brazo para salvarla del compromiso de Raiser, puede sonar injusto y ególatra… pero le agradaba la idea de que Issei dio algo suyo para salvara… pero eso es el pasado, un pasado que para el resto no sucedió.

-si ya no hay nada más que decir… creo que dormiré por algunas semanas- dijo Issei antes de caer dormido.

-parece que se sobre esforzó- dijo Kiba.

-hay que llevarlo a la casa- dijo Xenovia.

* * *

><p>-para que me llamaste Sirzechs- dijo Azazel.<p>

-mi hermana dijo que tenía algo que discutir contigo-

-tu hermana?, que quieres de mi Rias Gremory-

-… quiero que utilices ese casco en mi-

-¡!-

-porque?- pregunto Azazel.

-Issei no creerá nada de lo que diga, incluso se que se negara a hablarme… pero… al menos quiero que Oni-sama sepa lo que yo sé-

-… está bien- Azazel saco el casco y se lo puso a Rias.

-Rias que tratas?- pregunto Sirzechs.

-Oni-sama… quiero que veas, lo que yo recuerdo-

Azazel activo el casco, los recuerdos de Rias en esos 2 meses junto a Issei aparecieron.

Sin duda Sirzechs se encontraba sorprendido, todo, incluso la batalla con Kokabiel fue distinta.

-Azazel, esta Sacred Gear puede mostrar recuerdos alterados, o imaginaciones?-

-no, solo muestra recuerdos verdaderos, sueños, imaginaciones y memorias alteradas con magia no puede ser mostrados… qué demonios pasa con tu hermana Sirzechs-

Todo en torno a Rias es extraño desde el día anterior.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Academia Kuo-<strong>_

-¿sabes qué?, realmente me está gustando este lugar, este ambiente…- dijo Serafal viendo como sus tropas reparaban los daños.

-…-

-creo que vendré más a menudo…- Girándose, realizando su habitual y famosos gesto de Idol.

-…- Sona desvió la mirada.

-¿No me quieres?-

-como que no…- murmuro Sona.

-¿Cómo que no me quieres?-

-bueno…-

-Ne Tsubaki-chan ¿puedo volver a la escuela de nuevo no?-

-uhm… por su puesto, puede venir cuando quieras-

-Tsubaki- dijo Sona peligrosamente.

-¡quiero decir! Eso… depende de la decisión de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil- dijo Tsubaki acomodando sus gafas.

-vamos Sona-chan…- continuo Serafal –si me dejas venir te ayudare con el asunto del chico que te gusta-

La cara de Sona se torno mas roja que un tomate.

-¡yo no…!-

-hay alguien a quien Kaicho ama?- dijo Tsubaki confundida y sorprendida.

-¡t-te equivocas! ¡no me gusta Issei-kun ni nada de eso!- exclamo Sona avergonzada, sin saber qué cabo su propia tumba

-are… yo nunca dije quien Sona-chan- dijo Serafal

Sona se percato de lo que dijo, su cara se torno aun mas roja de ser posible.

-Kaicho… Le gusta Hyoudou-kun- dijo Tsubaki, ella pensó que esto podía ser beneficioso para ella también, ya que si Kaicho le gustaba Issei, ella podría recibir algo de ayuda para llamar la atención de cierto espadachín rubio.

-¡Onee-sama!-

-no te preocupes Sona-chan, te ayudare- Serafal se acerco y susurro algo al oído de Sona –después de todo, yo también me interese en ese chico-

-que!-

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Issei y su grupo estaban reunidos en el salón del club del ocultismo.<p>

-así que, a partir de hoy, ¡seré el asesor oficial del club del ocultismo!- dijo Azazel.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Rias.

-oh nada, se lo pedí a Sirzechs y me dijo que hablara con la hermana menor de Serafal-

-¿Kaicho?- Issei giro a ver a la Sitri.

-me amenazo diciendo que mi hermana vendría en su lugar si no estaba de acuerdo… no. hizo una petición muy sincera- dijo Sona desviando la mirada.

-así que básicamente, ¿nos vendiste?- dijo Rias.

-bueno entonces, les dejo el resto- dijo Sona marchándose rápido, Tsubaki la siguió.

-espera ¡Sona!-

-esto. ¿Qué hay del brazo?- pregunto Issei.

-ah, es algo que hice mientras investigaba las Sacred Gear, es un brazo multiuso- la mano cambio de forma, estiro los dedos y demás –siempre quise usarlo antes- el brazo salió disparado como un cohete.

-HA!- todos se cubrían del brazo loco.

-sin embargo, con fin de permanecer en esta academia, tuve que aceptar las condiciones de Sirzechs-

-¿una condición?- dijo Gasper saliendo de su caja.

-tengo que ayudarlos a desarrollar correctamente las habilidades de sus Sacred Gear-

-eh?-

-jejeje, en resumen, el Bossted Gear, el Senmaken y el Forbidden Balor View, usare todos los datos fruto de mi investigaciones, y los llevare a todos a una línea de crecimiento diferente. ¿Escucharon?, desde ahora llámenme Azazel-sensei-

-¿Azazel-sensei? Llamarte así es muy incomodo- dijo Issei –además Kiba y Yo ya no formamos parte del club-

-ah eso también, por ordenes de Sirzechs tendrán que regresar al club, también se unirán la portadora de Durandal y la tercera hija del clan Phenex-

-eh? Tenemos que volver?- exclamo Issei no muy contento.

-Ordenes son ordenes-

-hah… está bien- se resigno Issei.

-eso es todo, un gusto-

-¿espera?... todavía no accedí a esto…- exclamo Rias.

-oh cierto, casi se me olvida unos detalles importantes. Sirzechs tiene una cosas que decirte y una misión para ti y Issei-

-¿de Oni-sama?-

-misión?- dijo Issei.

-a partir de estos momentos, y para arreglar viejos conflictos, el grupo de Rias Gremory irá a vivir a la casa de Hyoudou Issei-

-eh?- dijo Rias.

-Ahhhhhhhh! ¡me niego rotundamente!- dijeron Issei y Xenovia.

-como dije chico, ordenes son ordenes, no puedes negarte-

-tch, esto apesta- dijo Issei.

-que es esa misión?- pregunto Akeno.

-oh, ya que las tres facciones han entrado en paz, hay que comunicárselo a las deidades de otras religiones, por eso Rias Gremory y Hyoudou Issei partirán a América del norte, México para ser exacto, como diplomáticos para hablar con la serpiente emplumada Quetzalcóatl-

-ah! ¡MEXICO!- Exclamo Issei.

-si, ustedes podrán llevar solo a una persona de su sequito, partirán este fin de semana, si me disculpan, iré a darle algo a Sona Sitri de parte de su hermana- con eso Azazel se marcho.

Una nueva aventura esperaba a Issei, y con suerte, tal vez la reconciliación o perdón de Rias y Akeno.

* * *

><p>-que es lo que quiere de mi Azazel- dijo Sona, ella se encontraba sola en el salón del consejo estudiantil.<p>

-Azazel-sensei desde ahora, vine a darte esto, de parte de tu hermana- Azazel le dio un paquete, un libro envuelto y una carta –ya cumplí así que me voy-

Luego que Azazel se marchara Sona abrió la carta y la leyó.

_Querida Sona-chan, encontré un libro muy interesante que te será de ayuda, yo misma compre uno para mí._

_Estoy segura que te será útil._

_Besos y cariños tu adorada Onee-chan._

Sona quito la envoltura del libro, cuando vio la portada su cara se puso roja como un tomate.

-c-c-¡como pudo mandarme algo así!- exclamo Sona arrojando el libro a la basura.

El título del libro, "como conquistar a tu Dragon Slayer"

Sona planeaba irse del salón… pero se quedo parada en la puerta, vigilo que nadie se acercara y con cuidado saco el libro de la basura y lo limpio.

-b-bueno… leer algo nuevo no está de más- en eso una pequeña nota salió del libro.

_PD: Olvide mencionar que hable con Sirzechs-chan para que tú y tu [Torre] Yura-chan se muden a la casa de Issei-chan, también hablare con mama y papa sobre un futuro compromiso, ver por nuestro dragoncito Sona-chan._

Sona no podía creer lo que leyó.

-¡ONEE-SAMAAAAAA!- Grito Sona a los cuatro vientos.

* * *

><p>Hunter X Hunter Ending 1: Just Awake Fear And Loathing In Las Vegas.<p>

_**Kasanatte'ta Mune No Oto**_

Aparece la silueta en negra de Issei para después iluminarlo.

_**Yusabutte Mo Kikoenai**_

Las siluetas en negro de Kiba y Xenovia para después iluminarlos a ambos.

_**Koboreochita PIISU.**_

Las siluetas en negro de Gasper, Ravel y Isabela que después fueron iluminadas.

_**Instrumental**_

Se ve a Rias y Sona con sus respectivos siervos, después pasa la imagen de los cuatro Maous.

_**Konna Nichijou No Yuuutsu Sae**__**  
><strong>__**Tameiki Mo Dezu Ni Mukanjou**_

Se ve a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia en el tejado de la academia Kuo mirando al horizonte.

_**Na Bokura**_

Por unos momentos se ve el pasado triste de Kiba, un orfanato en llamas con Xenovia y Issei junto a tres lapidas.

_**Life Filled With Vanity**__**  
><strong>__**Colors Have Faded**__**  
><strong>__**Things You Desire Exist Here**__**  
><strong>__**Flee From This Colorless World**_

Se ve al dragón Blanco con su Balance Breaker activo, después a Azazel líder de los ángeles caídos.

_**Tsugihagi No Kokoro Wa Fuantei**_

Se ve a Issei persiguiendo a una extraña criatura alada.

_**Arainagasareta Shoki Shoudou**_

Kiba y Xenovia se unen a la persecución

_**Tsutanai Kotoba**__**  
><strong>__**Omou Mama Ni Tsunagu yo**_

Se ve a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia cazando a una criatura con forma de lagarto de gran tamaño.

_**Ano Hi No Kodou O**_

Se ve como la imagen se divide en tres cuadros mostrando a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia.

_**Wasurenaide**_

La imagen de Rias y una lagrima que se resbala por su mejilla.

_**Oh my lord, it's gone**__**！！**__**  
><strong>__**What shall I do**__**？**__**  
><strong>__**Pieces I had have fell apart**__**  
><strong>__**Where do you belong**__**？**__**  
><strong>__**Where should I aim (for)**__**？**__**  
><strong>__**Once you've lost sight it's left to fall apart**_

Se ve a los grupos de Issei, Rias y Sona apareciendo de uno en uno y al finalizar aparece el viejo castillo del clan de Issei.

Fin del Ending.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo, no sé si algunos se dieron cuenta pero al pelea de Issei Vs Vali se inspiro en una de las más grandes peleas anime de la historia, así es Goku vs Kid Buu.<p>

Una mini-arca fuera del canon dará inicio para ingresar a un nuevo personaje de otro Anime, el nombre del anime empieza con F y el nombre del personaje con E.

Adivinaran cual es.

Blackwolf se llevo el premio del Reviews 200, lo que pidió, es que le diera a Issei un arma como la Lucifer de Dante de Devil May Cry 4, pronto la agregare.

a todos les digo, ya tengo pensado quienes formaran las siguientes piezas de Issei y Rias, asi como que otro personaje entrara al harem

Sin más que decir bay.


End file.
